Un viaje inesperado
by Maya77
Summary: Siglo XVIII...Dos mujeres se aventuran en un viaje que cambiara la vida de una de ellas cuando se cruzan con un misterioso caballero...Todos recorren el mismo camino con intenciones muy distintas...Una ciudad, algo por lo que luchar.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic y nueva historia...Ambientada en el siglo XVIII...un viaje que se transformará en mucho más para sus protagonistas, sorpresas, drama, angustia, amor, romance y aventura...Espero que os guste...Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos...Gracias...**

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

_**Año 1767… **__Algún camino perdido del Condado de Hertfordshire. Primera hora de la mañana._

….Que aquello era lo más atrevido que habían hecho en mucho tiempo, cualquiera podía apostar a que sí. Al menos lo más atrevido que se habían aventurado a hacer. Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían dejado atrás las calles de Letchworth, en el condado de Hertfordshire, y ya sabían que aquel viaje entrañaba muchos peligros. Dos mujeres solas por aquellos caminos, sabiendo la de ladrones, cuatreros y hombres de mala vida que poblaban los bosques de Inglaterra, era arriesgar demasiado. El carro que llevaban había pertenecido a su familia, de la que ya no quedaba más que ella y aquel par de caballos que habían tenido mejores días.

La noche anterior habían tomado una decisión. No tenían mucho tiempo y una vida corría peligro. Organizaron las provisiones. Algo de carne seca, queso, fruta, tocino y pan. Dos tinajas de agua y algunas mantas. En una bolsa guardaron algo de ropa. No sabían cuanto tiempo les llevaría llegar hasta su destino. Podían ser semanas, o tal vez meses, si las cosas se ponían difíciles. No había amanecido cuando bajaban la pequeña colina en la que se encontraban ambas casas. Atravesar el centro de la ciudad les fue mucho más complicado. Aquella semana se celebraba la feria de ganado y eran muchos los que allí se agolpaban. Gentes procedentes de diversos puntos del país que intercambiaban sus productos. Otros, sin embargo, eran siervos de acaudalados miembros de la sociedad británica cuyo único objetivo era hacerse con buenos caballos para la campaña militar o para regalos de sus esposas o caprichosas hijas. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, puesto que había tenido que aguantar a muchas de esas señoritas mientras se decidían por alguno de los caballos que su familia había criado cuando era solo una niña.

Eran otros tiempos, se respiraba otro aire y podría decirse que ella no era la misma mujer que ahora llevaba con firmeza las riendas de aquel carro, mientras su amiga miraba por todos lados buscando alguna amenaza. La miró. La preocupación y el miedo que adornaban su rostro y su mirada, hizo que volviera a resoplar. Estaba cansada de gente que no hacía más que lamentarse, en parte estaban haciendo todo aquello por ella, si no se hubiera aventurado a hacer las cosas que hacía, seguro que ahora estaría en su casa, recogiendo la cosecha y cepillando sus caballos, y no en aquellos caminos perdidos de Dios, sudorosa y con la cabeza echa un lio.

-¿Estás segura de que vamos bien?-Preguntó Claire agarrando su muñeca y haciendo que la mirara.

-Si te soy sincera no tengo la menor idea. Estoy segura de que podremos preguntar en la próxima aldea.-Dijo manteniendo su mirada en el camino por el que transitaban. Claire la miró con sorpresa y temor.

-Kate….

-Solo bromeaba. Claro que estoy segura. Llevo una semana organizando este viaje. Vamos por buen camino.

-No me gusta que estemos tan apartadas del camino que utiliza la mayoría de la gente.-Kate la miró. Parecía no haber entendido muy bien cuál era su situación, la suya y la de ambas.

-Tú y yo no somos gente muy normalizada. Tendremos que ser discretas. Somos dos mujeres solas haciendo un camino que no es precisamente de rosas.

-Siento haberte metido en todo esto.-Respondió tímidamente.-Pero no podía contar con nadie más y ya sabes que yo sola no tengo el suficiente valor.

-Eres mi única familia Claire, la única persona en quién confío. Te ayudaré siempre que esté en mi mano poder hacerlo.-Dijo estrechando su mano y sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Solo estoy asustada. Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de Charlie. ¿Y si..?

-No está muerto. No pienses en ello. Vamos a ir a buscarlo. Regresaremos a casa y todo será como siempre.

-Me gusta tu optimismo.-Ambas sonrieron. Kate siguió con las riendas y Claire pareció querer continuar la conversación, dirigiéndola hacía otros lares. Kate no parecía con ganas de conversar.- Hablando de otros asuntos ¿Cuándo vas a buscar un esposo? No puedes vivir tu sola en esa casa de por vida.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no necesito a ningún hombre.-Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Todas necesitamos uno. La protección que proporcionan, la seguridad, el amor.

-¡Estupideces! Sé que es lo que buscan los hombres de una mujer. Un plato de comida caliente, ropa limpia y una cama cómoda en la que dar rienda a sus más íntimos deseos.

-¡Kate!

-¿Vas a escandalizarte a estas alturas? Estas casada Claire.

-Pero tú no. No deberías hablar de ese modo. El amor no tiene nada que ver con las cosas de las que hablas. Tal vez algún día te des la oportunidad de comprobarlo por ti misma.

-Pararemos ahí. Los caballos necesitan beber. Aprovecharemos para comer algo.-Indicó a los caballos que se detuvieran y bajó de un salto. Se alisó la falda y ajustó su recogido. Claire la siguió y miró el claro en el que se habían detenido. Parecía un lugar seguro. -En unas horas empezará a caer el sol. Tenemos que aprovechar la luz. Voy a buscar agua para los caballos, extiende esa manta y saca la comida. Vuelvo enseguida.

* * *

><p>En ese mismo instante, todavía en la ciudad de Letchworth, un joven despertaba entre los brazos de una joven dama que no era precisamente su esposa. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la cabellera rubia de una mujer acomodada en la almohada. Se incorporó, pero no tuvo más remedio que reposar de nuevo su cabeza en las almohadas de aquella lujosa habitación decorada con muebles de estilo Luis XVI y con el terciopelo rojo como motivo principal de decoración en toda la estancia. Se llevó la mano a la frente. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta aquella habitación. Como había logrado despojarle de sus ropas y como había acabado en aquella alcoba con aquella mujer.<p>

La miró y le apartó el cabello del rostro. Era algo mayor que él y al tomar su mano en la suya descubrió que no estaba soltera. Una enorme esmeralda engarzada en oro adornaba su dedo anular. Había yacido con la mujer de otro. Por no cambiar las costumbres. Era Elizabeth, la mujer del Alcalde Watson, era la señora Watson. Aquella que no había dejado de mirarle en aquella recepción llevada a cabo en los espléndidos salones de su casa. Había sido la anfitriona de aquella velada. Su esposo se encontraba de viaje y fue bastante sencillo, ahora que lo recordaba que mayor nitidez, dejarse llevar por aquellos ojos del mismo color que aquella esmeralda, por aquella sonrisa, por la pasión que irradiaba aquella mujer.

Buscó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse. Era mejor que no se despertara, mejor para ambos. En esas circunstancias uno no sabe qué decir, o como mirar a la persona que yace a su lado. Era un situación incómoda a la que estaba más que habituado. Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, todavía sentado en la cama, dándole la espada a ella, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su abdomen y un cálido beso en el cuello.

-James, ¿tienes que partir ya?-Los labios de aquella mujer ardían al contacto con su piel y una de sus manos buscaban algo que él no estaba dispuesto a darle.

-Así es.-Dijo desenvolviéndose de aquel abrazo y poniéndose de pie. Aquella mujer le miró con tristeza mientras sujetaba la colcha contra su cuerpo. Él continuó abrochándose los pantalones y buscando su chaleco. Ajeno a lo que ella sugería solo con sus ojos.

-¿Vas a volver?

-No lo creo. Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar.

-Puedo decirle a Jean que te prepare el desayuno, es una doncella muy discreta.-Dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos dientes de un marfil impecable.

-No te molestes. Tengo algo de prisa.-Se ajustó el chaleco y ella se puso de rodillas en la cama ayudándole con los gemelos de su camisa.

-Tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión si te digo que no llevo nada debajo de esta sábana.

-Tentador, cariño.-Dijo con una mirada arrogante. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin que ella le quitara los ojos de encima.- Pero el cielo está algo nublado, seguro que hace frio, no querría que te resfriaras. Vístete antes de que enfermes.

-James…

-Adiós señora Watson. Salude a su esposo de mi parte.

Bajó por la zona reservada a la servidumbre, mientras se colocaba el cabello. Al pasar por la cocina cogió un trozo de bizcocho y sonrió con picardía a la cocinera que le miró con asombró y un atisbo de enfado en su rostro. Cogió su caballo y galopó a toda prisa. Le quedaba un largo camino por delante. Ya llevaba días de retraso y sabía que eso haría enfurecer a su tía. Al menos esta vez llevaba monedas de vuelta y le había comprado algún que otro presente para aliviar el mal humor que seguro tendría en esos momentos. Le daría un par de sonrisas, unos gestos zalameros y caería rendida a sus encantos como siempre lo había hecho. Sonrió mientras el aire fresco de esa mañana inundaba su rostro.

* * *

><p>Claire hizo lo que Kate le dijo. Colocó un poco de pan y algo de fruta y carne sobre el mantel y esperó a que volviera. No se sentía segura en aquel lugar. Los caballos parecían llevar mejor aquella travesía que ella. Escuchó un ruido y su corazón estuvo a punto de saltar de su pecho, si no fuera porque divisó las botas y la falda de Kate que llegaba con dos cubos llenos de agua a rebosar.<p>

-Relájate Claire, no quiero tener que enterrarte.-Se acercó hasta los caballos y les acarició el hocico mientras sonreía.

-Eso intento. Pero esos ruidos no cesan.

-Es lo habitual en el bosque. Si no te hubieras criado entre algodones, seguro que esto no te asombraría tanto.

-Yo no me crié entre algodones.-Dijo algo molesta. Kate la miró. Cuando se trataba de su familia Claire era muy irascible.

-Tus padres era los artesanos de Letchworth, nunca has tenido que trabajar para ayudarlos.

-Perdona que mi vida no haya sido tan desafortunada como la tuya. Pero no soy responsable de eso. Y no voy a compadecerte. Mírate, eres la mujer más valiente y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. No tienes miedo a nada, ni a nadie. Siempre haces lo que te place y no tienes que justificarte ante nadie. Creo que no tengo motivos para tenerte lastima.-Ambas sonrieron y Kate asintió.

-No esperaba menos de ti.-Colocó los cubos para que los caballos bebieran. Después se dirigió hasta donde Claire estaba y se sentó frente a ella.-Creo que este queso tuyo es de lo mejor de Inglaterra.-Claire la miró y se tapó el rostro mientas sollozaba. Kate se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.-Todo saldrá bien Claire, ya lo verás.

-Tengo tanto miedo Kate. ¿Y si no podemos ayudarle? Morirá por mi culpa.

-Escúchame, si vuelvo a oír una lamentación más, te daré una patada en el trasero, te taparé la boca con uno de los trapos que utilizo con los caballos, te ataré de pies y manos y te meteré en la parte de atrás del carro. Claire, solo descubriremos que pasará cuando lleguemos. Dejemos los lloros para entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, nada de lloros.-Claire se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

Un ruido entre las malezas y el relincho de un caballo les hizo ponerse en guardia. Ambas se levantaron. Kate se dirigió hacía el carro y cogió su rifle, le hizo un gesto a Claire para que no hablara ni hiciera el menor ruido. Kate permanecía entre los caballos, cuando escucharon las pisadas de alguien que se dirigía hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Se miraron y Kate quitó el seguro, apuntando hacía el origen del ruido. Claire vio como un hombre aparecía tras el pequeño riachuelo. Se quedó petrificada allí de pie sin poder decir o hacer nada. El hombre la miró extrañado y luego miró al carro. Se aproximó y levantó una de las mantas para ver el contenido de aquel carromato.

-¿Esta sola señorita?-Ella no contestó.- ¿Son suyos este carro y los caballos? He dejado el mío en el riachuelo. Hace bastante calor, parece que va a ver tormenta.-Claire continuó impasible, mientras el hombre se adelantaba unos pasos y Kate aprovechaba para colocarse en la retaguardia. Siguió mirándola con extrañeza. Cogió una de las manzanas que ocupaban una de las cestas y le dio un mordisco.

-¿Quién le ha dado permiso para coger mi comida?-Preguntó Claire mientras no sabía qué hacer con las manos y seguía el movimiento de Kate tras el carro.

-Disculpe, no sé donde he dejado mis modales.-Se quitó el guante derecho y le extendió la mano.-Mi nombre es William. -Él sonrió, pero ella no parecía muy convencida. En ese momento Kate se aproximó y le dio un golpe con el rifle. El hombre cayó desplomado y la manzana rodó hasta los pies de Claire. Esta la miró, mientras Kate miraba al hombre con una mueca.

-¿Esta muerto?-Preguntó asustada sin moverse de su sitio.

-Trae unas cuerdas.

-¡¿Qué? Dejémosle aquí. Seguro que es inofensivo.-Kate la miro sin dejar de apuntar al hombre.

-¿Has visto sus modales, su postura? Seguro que es un miembro de la guardia, o un ladrón. No tardará mucho en despertar, y cuando lo haga, nos alcanzará, y Dios sabe lo que hará con nosotras.

-A lo mejor solo tenía hambre.-Claire se acercó con las cuerdas en la mano.

-Debes dejar de ser tan ingenua Claire. Dame las cuerdas. Le ataremos y averiguaremos quién es y qué quiere. Después ya veremos lo que hacemos con él.

-Voy a por su caballo.-Claire le dio las cuerdas y se dirigió hacía el riachuelo.

-Te has metido en problemas William.-Le dio la vuelta ya que yacía de espaldas. Le arrastró por los pies hasta que fue capaz, con gran esfuerzo, de apoyarlo en una de las ruedas. Le ató las manos y los pies. Posteriormente se secó el sudor y bebió un poco de agua de una de las tinajas. Le miró y contempló a aquel hombre con arrogancia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Nadie toca mis cosas sin pedir permiso. La próxima vez, deberás tenerlo en cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias Mira y Sylatta..jejeje...y a todos los demás lectores sin comentarios...XD...Os dejo el segundo...**

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

Claire regresó con el caballo de aquel "William" al que Kate no había dejado de observar. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que despertara, pero no lo había hecho. Kate se acercó y le palpó el cuello buscando algún signo de vida. Acercó su mano hasta su nariz y comprobó que respiraba, despacio, pero al menos lo hacía. Claire llegó y ató el caballo junto a uno de los árboles y se acercó hasta ella.

El hombre que contemplaban parecía más peligroso despierto que ahora que parecía dormido. El cabello le caía casi para enmarcar sus ojos, de un color ceniza, tenía unos rasgos perfectos, una mandíbula prominente y una hermosa nariz. Su boca descansaba como todo su cuerpo, con una expresión tranquila. Era alto, lo había comprobado en el momento en el que había golpeado su cabeza. Poseía unas hermosas manos que ahora estaban atadas y que reposaban en las extremidades inferiores. Aquellas ropas que vestían su cuerpo, una camisa blanca, un chaleco del mismo tono marrón que el pantalón, a conjunto con unas botas de piel, no parecían las de un ladrón, pero tampoco podían asegurar nada. Podría habérselas robado a algún otro caballero y hacerlas suyas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Claire a su lado.

-Esperar. –Dijo apoyando el arma en su barbilla.

-¿Y si no despierta?-Kate se giró para mirarla.

-Está respirando. Voy a ver que lleva en los bolsillos.-Kate le entregó el arma, y procedió a agacharse para estar a la altura de aquel hombre.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.-Claire miró aquella cosa como si fuera a morderle. No había tenido un arma en sus manos nunca. Pero Kate parecía muy familiarizada con aquel utensilio.

-Este hombre no va a decirnos quién es en realidad. ¿Crees que se llama William?

-Es muy atractivo y tiene una buena dentadura, no creo que sea un ladrón.

-Me da igual lo que sea. No pienso dejarlo libre hasta que me diga qué quiere de nosotras.

-Tal vez solo ha sido coincidencia. Nuestros caminos se han cruzado por obra del destino. Solo eso.-Kate la miró con una mueca de disgusto, evitando sonreír ante los comentarios sobre el futuro y todas aquellas locuras de las que Claire conversaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Como comer o leer un buen libro.

-No te pago dos monedas para que me adivines el futuro como todas esas mujeres que llegan a tu trastienda. Soy tu amiga. No creo ni en la fortuna, ni el destino.

-Vale. Solo daba mi punto de vista.

-Coge el arma mientras veo que lleva en los bolsillos. Si se mueve, dispárale en la rodilla.-La expresión de Claire cobró vida propia. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-¡¿Cómo?

-No sabemos si es peligroso.

-Bueno, ahora mismo estás metiendo tus manos entre las ropas de un hombre desconocido, no sé quién corre más peligro. Si él o nosotras.-Kate metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo mientras seguía con la mirada el rostro de aquel hombre que parecía ajeno a todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca, aquella tarea no estaba siendo sencilla, teniendo en cuanta la postura de aquel "William". De repente aquel tipo sonrió y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los suyos. Kate le miró horrorizada.

-El premio está más a la derecha.-Kate le propinó un codazo que hizo que su labio sangrara.-¡Joder! Ninguna mujer pega así. ¿De dónde has salido?

-No estás en situación de preguntar.-Dijo levantándose con rapidez mientras tomaba el arma de las manos de Claire. James miró a la señora Peace con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola ¿puedes darme un poco de agua? No me atrevo a pedírselo a ella-Dijo mirando a Kate con arrogancia. Gesto que hizo que las ganas de golpearle volvieran a su cabeza.- no es muy hospitalaria.

-No te muevas Claire.-Claire la miró y luego le miró a él. Kate seguía apuntándole con el arma y Claire no se movió de su sitio. Mantener el anonimato de su amiga era imprescindible para que sus planes no acabaran en tragedia. -"William" se encuentra perfectamente, ¿verdad William?

-Yo no diría tanto. Me duele la cabeza y creo que ya sé quién es la responsable. ¿Y por qué repites mi nombre?-Intentó liberarse de aquellas cuerdas, pero parece que aquellas señoras sabían lo que se hacían.

-Porque no es tu nombre. ¿He acertado?

-¿Por qué me habéis atado? ¡Soltadme!

-Eso tendrá que esperar. Te hemos atado porque no sabemos cuáles son tus intenciones, que haces aquí y porque nos has seguido.

-Estupendo. No tengo más intenciones que las de seguir mi camino, lo que hago por estos lugares no es de tu incumbencia, señora…

-Señorita Grace Thompson.

-Es bonito. me gusta.

-Ella es la señora Claire Peace.

-¿Por qué me habéis atacado?

-¿Por qué nos ha seguido?

-Yo no he seguido a nadie. Paré para refrescarme, escuché ruidos y me encontré a tu amiga la rubita, perdón, a la señora Peace, y este carro. ¿Dónde estaba usted?

-Le he dicho que no pregunte. Yo hago las preguntas. ¿Qué quiere de nosotras?

-Ya le he dicho que no se quienes son.

-¿Entonces qué hace aquí?

-Voy de regreso a mi casa. Y solo he parado. ¿Tengo que contárselo otra vez?

-¿Y hacia dónde se dirige?

-Bedford. ¿Ustedes también?

-Puede.

-¿Sabe dónde está….?

-Claire….. ¿Eres un ladrón?

-Puede.

-¿De dónde ha sacado tanto dinero?

-Nunca revelo mis trucos. Pero si quiere, puedo enseñárselos en privado.

-Si vuelve a insinuarse una vez más, le disparó. Lo digo en serio William, aunque le llamaré Will. ¿Le parece bien?

-Claro, yo la llamaré pecosa. Espero que no le importe.

-Mi nombre es Grace.

-¿Puede desatarme?

-No. Vamos a pasar la noche aquí. Mañana decidiremos qué hacer contigo.

-Al menos podría darme algo de comer y un poco de agua.

-¿No cree que pide demasiado?

-Si me desatara yo mismo lo haría.

-No cuente con ello. –Kate se acercó hasta el carro, lleno una taza de latón con agua y cogió un par de manzanas de la cesta.-Tome. Parece que le gusta la fruta.-James cogió lo que le ofrecía y miró las manzanas y luego a ella con arrogancia.-No haga ruido. En cuanto amanezca seguiremos nuestro camino.

-¿Me dejareis libre entonces?-Dijo dándole un muerdo a una de las manzanas y mirándola con sorna.

-Ya veremos. Que descanses Will.

Kate se acercó hasta Claire que había buscado unas ramas secas para hacer un pequeño fuego. Cuando la fogata estaba ardiendo con premura, el frio no parecía tan intenso. James la observaba mientras intentaba buscar una postura que le posibilitar dormir. La noche iba a ser larga. ¿Qué demonios se habían creído aquellas mujeres, sobre todo la pecosa, para atarle a una rueda de un viejo carro? Se iba a orinar encima en cualquier momento. Luego estaba su labio, que ya notaba palpitar por culpa de aquel golpe que le había propinado. El segundo golpe. Notaba el sabor a sangre y un claro escozor. Sin dejar de lado el dolor de cabeza proporcionado por la culata del arma de aquella mujer arrogante. Vio como se recostaba sobre unas mantas, él ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para aprovechar el calor del fuego. ¿Iban a dejar que se congelara de frio? Estaban en pleno mes de febrero, era posible que incluso nevera aquella noche. Cerró los ojos, en ese momento se acordó de John, todas esas cosas que le había contado sobre el destino que guía a los hombres. Todas aquellas palabras a las que él no había prestado demasiada atención, ahora parecían cobrar vida, y lo que era peor, sentido. Aquel viejo loco sabía más de la vida de lo que él seguro lograría alcanzar. Se recostó en aquella rueda y respiro hondo. Definitivamente había días que era mejor no salir de la cama. O tal vez sí.

Claire se levantó aprovechando que Kate parecía dormida, cogió una de las mantas y se acercó hasta James que no encontraba una buena postura para conciliar el sueño. Dejó de moverse y miró a la muchacha.

-Esta noche hace frio. No le diga que se la he dado.

-Grace es algo..

-No se lo tenga en cuenta. Ella….

-¿Odia a los hombres?

-Algo así.

-¿Qué vais buscando en Bedford? Tal vez pueda ayudaros.

-Mi marido.

-¿Qué hace allí?

-Está preso. Desde hace quince días.-James la miró contrariado y Claire vio algo raro en su expresión. James cambió de conversación para hacer más fácil su estancia con aquella señora que en nada se parecía a su amiga.

-¿Y ella va contigo?

-¿Grace? Sí. Es mi amiga.

-Debe ser una gran amiga para hacer un camino tan peligroso. Dos mujeres viajando solas, no es lo que se dice muy halagüeño.

-¿Huía de alguien?

-Puede decirse que sí.

-¿Es usted un asesino?

-No es mi especialidad, pero he visto morir a muchos hombres delante de mí. ¿Podría desatarme solo un momento?

-No puedo.

-Ella no se enterará, como lo de la manta.

-No es una buena idea. No soy tan estúpida. Puede que mi sensibilidad le haga creer que soy débil, pero no lo soy. Y no confío en usted.

-y yo que pensé que éramos amigos.

-Confórmese con la manta. Buenas noches.

La fogata se había extinguido en medio de la noche. Kate permanecía durmiendo justo enfrente de él que había despertado, o más bien, no había dormido mucho en aquella postura, aunque la manta había impedido que se congelara de frio. La observó mientras dormía y no parecía tan fiera como cuando estaba despierta. Era bonita. Pecosa, pero bonita. Rebelde, inalcanzable y soberbia. Una de esas mujeres de las que había oído hablar, casi como si fuera una leyenda, pero que nunca había tenido el gusto de tener delante. Estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de damas. Esas que dejaban caer su pañuelo para que un caballero lo recogiera y que tras una inocente mirada te expresaba que estaba interesada. Otras que no tenían problemas en desnudar sus cuerpos y dejar que los hiciera suyos. Siempre se lo habían puesto demasiado fácil. Nunca había tenido que pelear con una mujer por una manta, un poco de agua, ni mucho menos comida. Parecía una mujer bastante inteligente y fuerte. No revelar su verdadero nombre no iba a impedir que supiera su identidad real.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. Unos intensos ojos azules que la observaban desde hacía dios sabe cuánto tiempo y que ahora acompañaban a unos hoyuelos en forma de sonrisa arrogante. Kate se incorporó y vio como Claire aún dormía. Se puso de pie y, tras limpiar su rostro con un poco de agua y secársela con un toalla limpia, se aproximó hacía donde aquel hombre se encontraba. Mientras lo hacía, él no había borrado aquella sonrisa que a pesar de arrogante, nadie podría decir que no era bella. Kate le correspondió con la mayor altivez que podía albergar. Se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados, mientras aquel hombre recorría todo su cuerpo con su mirada, intentando aparentar una arrogancia que no parecía estar en su mejor momento.

-¿Se puede saber que mira?-Preguntó ella, que sacó su arma para que pudiera ver que no se fiaba de él ni por asomo.

-A usted. ¿Cómo puede un rostro transformarse de ese modo?-James se centró en sus ojos, en aquel rostro que hasta hace unos minutos parecía sereno, en paz, y que ahora lejos quedaba de mostrar aquello que tal vez alguna vez logró encontrar: La serenidad.

-¿Cómo puede un hombre que viste con caras ropas tener tan pocos modales?

-Los modales no pueden comprarse.-Dijo divertido, sin perder su sonrisa.

-Aunque fuera el más rico sobre la faz de la tierra, nunca tendría modales.-Ella le miraba con indiferencia, casi como si le diera igual quién fuera, o qué quisiera de ellas, solo tenía un deseo: que se marchara y no hubiera alterado su tranquilo caminar. Sin embargo, él estaba muy lejos de atender aquella súplica sin palabras que ella le pedía.

-Es curioso como en tan solo unas horas parece conocerme tan bien. ¿No será que le gusto?-Kate sonrió casi para sí misma. ¿Había alguna vez tenido ocasión de entablar conversación con un hombre como aquel? Estaba segura de que la respuesta era no. No podía negar que al menos la hacía sonreír. Se quitó un cabello que le molestaba en el rostro y sonrió con la misma arrogancia que él le había regalado.

-Pues ahora que lo dice. No tengo esposo y la señora Peace está bastante preocupada por el hecho de que acaba mis días sola. Si fuera usted el último habitante de la tierra, incluso, me lo pensaría.-La dureza de aquellas palabras no le cogió por sorpresa, estaba seguro de que diría algo así. Miró directamente aquellos ojos verdes que decían mucho más que todas las palabras que su propietaria empleaba para ganar aquella batalla, que sin saber cómo, se había iniciado entre ellos.

-Yo sin embargo, disfrutaría gustoso despertando a su lado cada mañana.-Él sabía cómo podían afectar este tipo de comentarios en los corazones de las mujeres. Era un experto en esos lares. Esto hizo que su expresión cambiara. Como si nunca se hubiera permitido este tipo de intercambio, este cortejo, con ningún hombre. Por un momento, perdió la calma. Evitó sus ojos y agarró con más fuerza su arma. Le miró, volviendo a ser aquella mujer distante y fría. Aquella que le habría servido durante tanto tiempo para sentirse segura y protegida.

-Si se calla, es posible que le desate. Todos tenemos necesidades.

-¿Y soy yo el que no tiene modales?

-Si lo prefiere, siga ahí.

-Muy bien pecosa.

-Grace.

-Si usted lo dice. Grace.

Kate se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló. Miró la manta y luego se cruzó con sus ojos. Él sonrió.

-Creo que le gusto a la señora Peace.-Dijo mientras ella desataba las cuerdas de sus manos con sumo cuidado.

-El título de señora se lo otorgan a las damas que se encuentran desposadas. Creo que es evidente que no siente ningún interés por su persona.-Dijo tirando las cuerdas, ahora, con dureza, y dejándolas a un lado de la rueda. Él se froto las muñecas, notando como la sangre iba y venía por sus venas. Ella se levantó, mientras él terminaba de cortar las cuerdas que ataban sus pies.

-¿Usted está casada?

-¿Y usted?

-No.

-Mejor.–Él la miró con sorpresa mientras se ponía a su altura. Esto era un decir, porque le sacaba una cabeza y era mucho más menuda que él. Kate descubrió que era corpulento, un hombre bien formado, con clase. Los rastrojos de su barba le decían que no solía afeitarse con asiduidad. Él se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando, casi escudriñando cada parte de su ser, tal y como él había hecho antes. Esto no era muy típico de las damas que conocía, pero en cuanto ella se dio cuenta de que él era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de él y se centró en su arma, como si le faltara una parte. James sonrió, mientras se colocaba la camisa.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no creo que ninguna dama que se precie aguantara a un hombre como usted.

-Cosas más raras han contemplado mis ojos. Puede soltar el arma, no voy a hacerle daño.-Se dio la vuelta para marcharse en dirección al riachuelo, pero antes de desaparecer se volvió para mirarla y le sonrió de manera sugerente.-Al menos de momento.

Kate vio como se marchaba sintiendo que aquel hombre había conseguido desestabilizarla. En ese momento Claire se incorporó y le ofreció una taza de té recién hecho.

-Hace una mañana preciosa ¿no crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa dando un sorbo a su taza.

-Preciosa.-Respondió casi en un susurro, como si no estuviera en esos momentos allí.

-¿Has logrado averiguar algo sobre William?

-No se llama William. Antes de irme a dormir rebusqué en las alforjas de su caballo. Su nombre es James Ford.

-¿Cómo sabes que ese es su nombre? Puede ser el de su padre o algún pariente.

-Puede. Lo único que tengo claro es que no es William.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

-Nos llevará hasta Bedford.

-¿Por qué crees que nos ayudará?

-Hablo su idioma.

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Kate?

-Este tipo es un cantamañanas y un provocador. Haré mi parte del juego. Le seguiré la corriente siempre que no se sobrepase…

-No. Eso no está bien.

-Vamos Claire. Con él tardaremos mucho menos en llegar a la ciudad. Nos llevará directamente al sitio donde debemos buscar a Charlie. Además, tengo algo de dinero. ¿No quieres volver a ver a tu marido?

-Claro que sí, pero…

-Pues entonces no se hable más. La señorita Thompson le dará a este hombre un par de coquetas sonrisas y algunas miradas pícaras y estará dispuesto a llevarnos a las Indias Orientales si se lo pido.

La noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de buscar demasiado entre sus pertenencias, pero iba a aprovechar para hacerlo en ese mismo instante mientras él no se encontraba presente. Se aproximó al caballo y lo acarició dulcemente para que se sintiera seguro a su lado. Esto era algo que había aprendido siendo una niña, domesticar caballos, no obstante, durante mucho tiempo, habían sido sus únicos compañeros. Metió la mano en las alforjas. Primero en la derecha, había otra bolsa de monedas, una camisa limpia. Nada del otro mundo. Continuó con la siguiente. Premio. Había un par de documentos doblados con sumo cuidado. Entre ellos un sobre con una carta y varios papeles enrollados. Sonrió. Una mano la agarró por la muñeca y un cuerpo la apretó contra el árbol. Desde ese ángulo Claire no podía verlos.

-¿Buscaba algo señorita Thompson?-James presionaba sus muñecas con sus manos, mientras ella respiraba pesadamente.

-¡Suélteme!

-¿Cómo se atreve a meter las manos entre mis cosas?

-Si no lo recuerda, usted hizo lo mismo ayer con las mías.-Dijo intentando escapar, sin mucho éxito. Aquel hombre era fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Supongo que estamos en paz.-Contestó mientras presionaba con su pierna su cadera. Ella intentó liberarse, pero una vez más, el esfuerzo fue en vano.

-¿Qué son esos documentos?

-Me he dado un baño refrescante en ese riachuelo de allí abajo. El agua está estupenda. Debería hacer lo mismo. Desprende un olor a cuadra que no es propio de una dama de su categoría.

-¿Cómo se atreve?-Dijo con la intención de darle un golpe en la frente que él esquivo con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba más sus manos. Estaba haciéndole daño, mucho daño.

-Los dos somos unos atrevidos. Si vuelve a rebuscar entre mis cosas la mataré. Me quedaré con su carro y con sus caballos. ¿Estamos?

-No me intimida lo más mínimo.-Respondió tajante. Él sonrió y se acercó más a su cuerpo. Sus rostros a centímetros el uno del otro.

-¿Ni siquiera estando tan cerca?

-En absoluto.-Se fijo en sus ojos, que brillaban más que aquella mañana, no quería ni pensar en la cercanía de sus cuerpos y en el sudor que perlaba su frente en esos momentos.

-Soy un hombre, señorita Thompson, y usted una mujer, bastante bonita. Compórtese como una dama y yo haré lo que puede para ser un caballero.

-Usted nunca podrá ser un caballero, señor Ford.-Kate le miró como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto, porque la expresión de él se había transformado. Intentó calmarse, pero al escuchar su apellido en su boca, supo que la búsqueda que había llevado a cabo entre sus pertenencias había dado fruto. Sabía su verdadero nombre. Lo importante es que había llegado a tiempo para que no supiera nada más.

-Parece que ha descubierto mi secreto, pensé que lograría guardarlo.

-No me gustan los secretos.

-A mi tampoco. Pero a veces son necesarios, ¿no crees Grace?-Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y aquella mirada que le estaba brindando le daba a entender que había mucho más allá de aquel nombre y aquello ojos. Kate no bajó la mirada, más aún, dejó que fuera él quien la soltara. Ella permaneció solo unos segundos apoyada en el árbol sin dejar de mirarle, para que comprendiera que no le tenía ningún miedo.

Se alejó de sus fuertes brazos y del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. James la vio marcharse a toda prisa y acercarse en dirección al riachuelo. Parece que su consejo sobre el baño había funcionado. Lástima que no hubiera sido del todo sincero, y no fuera a cuadra el olor que desprendía su piel, sino a un dulce olor no identificado por su sentido del olfato en ninguna dama anterior y que ahora inundaba cada parte de su ser.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

Los tres permanecían de pie en el claro. Kate y Claire habían recogido sus cosas para seguir su camino. Claire la miró y comprobó que tenía el pelo húmedo y parecía malhumorada aquella mañana. Miró al hombre que las había acompañado las últimas horas y comprobó que podría ser fácilmente el motivo de ese estado de ánimo.

-He visto la manta Claire. –Kate la miró de reojo mientras tapaba la comida y hacía un par de nudos. Claire bajó la mirada e intentó no darle importancia a su enfado.

-Kate. Hacía mucho frio, no podía dejarlo así. ¿Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo?

-No lo sé.-Dijo con indiferencia.

-Ese hombre puede que solo sea un caminante como nosotras. Y mira como lo hemos tratado, como si fuera un proscrito.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no lo sea? Ya sabes que no puedo confiar en nadie. Sabes de mi situación Claire.

-Es cierto. Pero con esa actitud no conseguirás nada bueno.

-Nadie debería saber hacía donde vamos. No me fio de él.-Dijo dándole una mirada rápida mientras ajustaba los caballos. Claire le miró y luego vio como aquel hombre reajustaba la montura de su caballo.

-Yo tampoco. Pero si intentamos dialogar tal vez pueda servirnos de ayuda. Podría llevarnos directamente hacía Charlie.-Dijo en un susurro para que no pudiera oírles.

-Puede ser muy arriesgado Claire. Podemos hacerlo solas. Tenemos el dinero, tenemos todo lo necesario para llegar a Bedford sin necesidad de que él nos guie.

-Si quieren aprovechar el día de hoy será mejor que sigamos el camino.-Dijo apoyado en el árbol donde permanecía atado su caballo.

-Puede marcharse. Siga su camino.-Dijo sin mirarle. Él se dio cuenta de que intentaba deshacerse de él lo antes posible. Por desgracia, ya era tarde para eso. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró, pero ella seguía de espaldas. La señora Peace no parecía estar de acuerdo con su amiga.

-¿Vamos a dejar que se vaya? ¿Qué pasa con lo que dijiste?-Preguntó Claire. Aquel tipo no le parecía tan peligroso como a ella. Aunque entendía que no estaban en la misma situación.

-Es mejor que continuemos solas.- Contestó a su amiga. Luego se giró para enfrentarse a él.- Puede irse.

-Un momento. ¿Saben exactamente hacía donde se dirigen? ¿Saben el camino a Bedford? ¿O van a ciegas?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.-Contestó ella mientras metía las mantas en la parte de atrás. Él se fue acercando, lo que puso a Kate en estado de alerta.

-Mire Grace, ¿puedo llamarla Grace? Si me dejan llevarlas, tardaran mucho menos. Así la señora Peace recuperará a su marido.-Kate miró a Claire con asombro y ella no supo que decir.

-¿Se lo has contado?-Dijo sin poder creer que se hubiera dejado llevar por aquella sonrisa y aquella amabilidad aparente que mantenía con la señora Peace.

-Yo…

-Se algunos atajos. Si quieren pasar desapercibidas, este no es el mejor sendero para hacerlo. Además, el bosque por la noche es peligroso.-Kate le miró con sorpresa. ¿Quién le había dicho que querían pasar desapercibidas? Miró a Claire y supuso que la manta implicaba una conversación nocturna donde quizás había contado demasiado.

-Supongo que conoce a la perfección esos senderos de los que habla. ¿Qué quiere a cambio?

-Dos mujeres solas viajando de día y acampando de noche-Dijo apoyándose en el carro con una sonrisa-…Sinceramente no le veo futuro.

-¿Qué quiere, señor Ford?-Dijo mirándole con furia.

-Uno de los caballos.-Kate sonrió con ironía y miró el caballo que él poseía.

-De eso ni hablar.

-No son tan jóvenes. Me gusta el castaño. Es un ejemplar magnifico.-Kate le observó, no podía creer que hiciera todo eso solo por un caballo, cuando él poseía uno más joven que el suyo y de mejor calidad.

-¿Y nada más? ¿Solo un caballo?

-Seguro que podremos negociar por el camino.-La sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en su rostro y aquella frase inquietó todo su ser. ¿Qué se proponía aquel hombre?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?-Preguntó Claire con gran expectación.

-Si el tiempo acompaña y no surge ningún altercado. Un par de semanas como mucho.-El rostro de Claire se iluminó solo de pensar que en dos semanas podría volver a ver a Charlie. La miró a ella y sonrió. Kate no pudo por menos que devolverle la sonrisa y entender que este era uno más de los sacrificios a los que debía someterse en pago a la gratitud del matrimonio Peace. Miró al señor Ford que esperaba su respuesta y no había perdido ni un ápice del intercambio de gestos entre ambas mujeres.

-Está bien. Coja sus cosas y ate el caballo en la parte de atrás.

-¿Puedo llevar las riendas?-Dijo divertido, aunque sabía de más la respuesta.

-Las riendas las llevo yo. Si se porta bien, tal vez pueda comer algo que no sean manzanas.-Kate le sonrió desafiante y él no pudo por menos que odiar a aquella mujer un poco más. Ella se sentó junto a Claire en la parte delantera.

-Tiene un sentido del humor extraño. ¿Lo sabía?

-Nadie es perfecto.

Claire la miró y luego vio como aquel hombre subía a la parte de atrás del carro. Él la sonrió y luego le dio la espalda. Parece que aquel viaje iba a ser de todo menos aburrido. Kate arreo los caballos y comenzaron dirección noroeste, bordeando el riachuelo en el que unas horas atrás había limpiado su mal humor y había jurado que iba a hacer que aquel hombre que había tenido la osadía de invadir su espacio personal con total impunidad, pasara las dos peores semanas de toda su vida.  
>Al menos parecía no haberla reconocido. Lo cual era un punto a su favor. No todo el mundo tenía porque saber quién era o lo que había hecho, "supuestamente". De todos modos él no estaba en mejor situación que ella. Era un ladrón, tal vez un asesino, o un desertor. Pero le extrañaban sus ropas. Demasiado ostentosas para un simple ladrón. Debería intentar averiguar quién era James Ford y qué clase de negocios le llevaban a Bedford.<p>

Habían parado para refrescarse después de horas de camino. Mientras esperaban a que la señora Peace regresara, se giró para mirarle y le vio sentado con los brazos apoyados en la madera y con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujando su cara. Él percibió que era observado y la miró.

-¿Cuál es ese fabuloso camino que nos llevará hacía Bedford, señor Ford?

-Al acabar este sendero, gire en dirección oeste. Es más seguro.-Se dio la vuelta, esperando a Claire saliera de entre aquellos arbustos de una vez por todas.

-Bien.

-Grace.-Se giró de nuevo y esta vez no había arrogancia en su rostro, tampoco ninguna sonrisa burlona. Solo un hombre conversando con una mujer a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-¿Si?

-Antes de que la señora Peace pueda escucharnos, debería saber que podemos encontrarnos a todo tipo de personas merodeando por estos bosques.

-No me está contando algo nuevo, señor Ford.

-Creo que hay algunos tipos de compañía que seguro no ha frecuentado en Letchworth.

-Le sorprendería la clase de gente que he frecuentado.-James la miró sabiendo exactamente a qué tipo de personas se refería. Ella vio algo raro en su rostro. Algo que no le gustó, algo que hizo que se sintiera vulnerable, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Como si aquel desconocido pudiese ver más allá de sus ojos y estuviera escudriñando cada parte de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos?-Claire se había subido en el carro y se había sentado junto a ella, sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera reparado en su presencia. Claire los miró a ambos y ajustó su sombrero mientras Kate despertaba de su ensoñación y cogía las riendas de nuevo, dándole a él la espalda.

-Sí, nos vamos señora Peace. Presiento que este viaje va a enriquecernos mucho a los tres.-Ella le miró de reojo y notó como él seguía observándola.

-Será mejor que duerma, seguro que no ha descansado mucho durante la noche.-Dijo manteniendo su fría actitud y no dando importancia al momento anterior.

-Lo tomaré como un consejo venido desde el cariño que me procesa.-Contestó él mientras volvía a su posición anterior.

-Continuemos. ¿Lista Claire?

-Lista.-Contesto la señora Peace. Por un momento ninguno de los tres se movió. Pero poco después fue Claire quién la miró, esperando ver algo que le explicará que estaba pasando. Cuando Kate giró el rostro no hizo falta saber que estaba asustada y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había visto la misma mirada que aquella noche en la que se conocieron hacía ahora un año.  
>Kate posó su mirada en el camino y dejó que el aire de aquel día se filtrara en su piel y se llevara los demonios que rodeaban su cuerpo en esos instantes.<p>

-Y dígame señora Peace, ¿estos productos son suyos?-James le dio un mordisco a un trozo de queso y le pasó un poco a Claire. Esta se lo mostró a Kate para que comiera algo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Algunos. Mi marido y yo tenemos una pequeña tienda en la ciudad. No es muy grande, pero tenemos una clientela responsable y fiel.-Dijo con orgullo mientras tomaba un pedazo de aquel manjar.

-Este queso está delicioso.-Respondió él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ese es mío.-Dijo Kate con arrogancia y mirándole de reojo. Lo que hizo que viera su expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Oh!, A pesar de ser suyo, no están amargo como usted.

-¿Cree que me molestan sus comentarios?-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención. ¿Y en que parte de Letchworth vive Claire?

-A las afueras.-Respondió ella. Le miró, pero no era a ella a quién miraba sino a Kate. Y lo hacía buscando desestabilizarla. Aquello parecía una competición para ver quién de los dos tenía más altas dosis de arrogancia y prepotencia en sus cuerpos.

-¿La señorita Thompson vive con usted y su marido?-Ahora si la miró y Claire no supo que decir. Él esperaba una respuesta. Las dudas de aquella señora le dijo que la respuesta era afirmativa, pero que era mejor que nadie supiera ese hecho.

-No tienes que contestarle.-Kate vio el gesto contrariado en su amiga y aceleró los caballos, mientras impedía que su genio viera la luz una vez más.

-¿Por qué no deja que hable conmigo?-Preguntó él algo irritado por el control que aquella mujer ejercía en todo lo que les rodeaba. Si hubiera nacido hombre hubiera sido seguro un sargento o tal vez un mandatario. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

-Por qué está intentando sacarme de mis casillas sin dirigirse directamente a mí. ¿Cree que soy estúpida?

-No. Creo que es usted muy lista. Bastante lista.

-¡Y usted un imbécil!-James dio una carcajada y Claire no salía de su asombro.

-Grace. Esos nos son modales propios de una dama.-Dijo su amiga al borde de la vergüenza. Pero aquel hombre no se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil a Kate. Su arrogancia y prepotencia no eran soportables para nadie y mucho menos para alguien con el genio de Kate, con su pasado, con su mal humor y mucho menos en las circunstancias que rodeaban toda la escena.

-Tal vez no lo sea.-Dijo desafiante. En ese momento Kate hizo que los caballos se pararan bruscamente lo que hizo que Claire se agarrara a su asiento y él estuviera a punto de caer al suelo. Kate se levanto y se dirigió directamente a él que estaba tirado boca arriba envuelto entre mantas desdobladas, comida fuera de sus recipientes y se había mojado toda la ropa y parte del pelo con el agua de las tinajas. James la miró con odio, el mismo que ella le procesaba.

-Le aseguro que será mejor que trate de cerrar esa boca de una maldita vez, porque si no lo hace le ataré a uno de los árboles del próximo camino y dejaré que muera de hambre y sed.

-No sería capaz de hacer algo así.-Dijo aún desafiante.

-Usted no sabe de lo que soy o no capaz.-De eso dudaba, tal vez algún día le contara lo que sabía que podría o no hacer.-Más vale que siga calladito.

-¡Le recuerdo que estoy aquí porque tenemos un trato!-Dijo de mala gana, echándose el pelo hacía atrás y quitándose todos aquellos artilugios de encima.

-Pues no se olvide de cumplir su parte.

La noche estaba a punto de caer. Pararon los caballos cerca de una enorme arboleda que mantenía aquel lugar fresco. Cuando estaba cogiendo unas mantas para preparar su lugar de sueño, él apareció bloqueándole el camino. Se paró frente a ella con gesto serio, mientras cruzaba los brazos y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Kate se sorprendió y apretó la manta contra su pecho como forma de protegerse de aquel hombre.

-Debe de haber sufrido mucho para tratar así a un desconocido. ¿Trata así a todos aquellos que no son los señores Peace?

-Déjeme pasar, tengo que dormir.

-¿Qué es lo ocurre con usted? ¿Cómo puede una mujer desconfiar tanto de alguien de ese modo?

-No me ocurre con todo el mundo. Correspondo cortésmente a la gente que suele mostrarme modales. Usted aún no lo ha hecho.

-¿Se crio sola? ¿Fue abandonada por su familia? ¿Sus padres eran demasiado rectos en su educación? ¿Su marido murió en la guerra? ¿Ha perdido algún hijo no nato?

-¿Cree que eso son preguntas que se deben hacer a una dama, señor Ford?

-Solo si está dispuesta a contestar a alguna de ellas.

-No será a usted a quién le proporcione esa información sobre mi persona. Ahora apártese de mi camino.

-Que descanse señorita Thompson.

Kate se marchó hasta sentarse al lado de Claire que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el fuego. Él por su parte, hizo su propia cama improvisada y les dio la espalda a ambas. Claire la miró y sonrió con una expresión triste enmarcando todo su rostro. Kate le puso su chal por encima de los hombros y ella lo aceptó agradecida. Envolviéndose en la suave tela.

-Se que estás preocupada. No puedo pensar en lo que debes estar pasando. Pero quiero que sepas que lo encontraremos y podrás volver a casa junto a él.-Dijo apretando su mano en gesto de apoyo.

-¿A qué precio Kate?-Dijo tristemente.

-Eso no importa. Lo único en lo que debes pensar es en que pronto estarás con Charlie, da igual como acabe este viaje. Tú y Charlie volveréis a estar juntos. Te lo prometo.

-Se que no confías en él, en el señor Ford, yo tampoco. Pero si con su ayuda puedo encontrar a mi marido, le estaré agradecida. Hazlo por mí Kate. Sé que te pido demasiado. Que confiar en un desconocido no es fácil para ti. Y siento, muchísimo, ponerte en peligro.

-Según sus palabras por estos senderos pasaremos desapercibidas. ¿Crees que me ha reconocido?

-No lo creo. Siendo tan arrogante y atrevido, ya te habría llamado por tu verdadero nombre.-Kate asintió y ambas sonrieron.

-Podría matarnos si quisiera. En cualquier momento.-Kate miró a aquel hombre que parecía ajeno a todo.

-¿Y porque no lo ha hecho ya? Si quisiera matarnos, ya estaríamos muertas. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Nadie nos buscaría. Nadie jamás sabría que abría sido de nosotras.

-En eso tienes razón. A pesar de ello, no hay que dejar que él lleve las de ganar.

-Si no fueras tan…

-¿Si no fuera qué?-Dijo ella mirándola interrogante.

-Se por lo que has pasado, pero debería intentar hacer un excepción con él.

-No es tan sencillo, Claire.

-Lo hiciste con nosotros, confiaste en mí y en mi marido. Y creo que no te ha ido tan mal.

-Él no es como vosotros. ¿Has visto como se dirige a mí? ¿Cómo se burla de mi persona?

-Sabe muy bien lo que se hace. Y sabe cómo vas a reaccionar. Intenta calmarte y el viaje no se convertirá en una pesadilla para ambos.

-Haré lo que pueda.-Dijo con resignación.

Si, lo haría, o al menos lo intentaría. Por ella, por Charlie. Por lo que ambos significaban para ella. Lo haría por su familia. Porqué todo lo que tenía eran los Peace y si tenía que arriesgarse en aquella aventura, en aquel viaje inesperado, haría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de ver a su mejor amiga feliz de nuevo. Era un riesgo, un gran riesgo. Pero ya había asumido ese riesgo desde el momento en que planeó aquel viaje. Sin embargo, no había sopesado algunas de las consecuencias de aquel trayecto con detenimiento. Y mucho menos, imaginar que un hombre llamado James Ford se cruzaría en su vida y le pondría las cosas todavía más difíciles. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUARTO**

Llevaban un par de horas de camino cuando comenzó a llover. Débilmente al principio, para comenzar a diluviar en solo unos segundos. Los caballos relincharon y comenzaron a dar vueltas sin sentido por la calzada embarrada. Estaban parados justamente en una encrucijada sin demasiado tiempo para reaccionar o pensar qué hacer a continuación. Kate divisó un grupo de árboles a unos metros y forzó las riendas. James tapó todas las provisiones con las mantas mientras Claire tranquilizaba a los caballos, los truenos que se deslumbraban más allá de la colina estaban haciendo que fuera imposible dirigirlos hacía un punto concreto sin que retumbaran sus cascos sobre el embarrado sendero. La situación se les iba de las manos. La fuerza de los caballos y la fuerte lluvia no ayudaban para solventar aquella hecatombe.

-¡¿Crees que puedes con ello?-Gritó James desde la parte de atrás. Kate tiró más fuerte, pero no conseguía su propósito.  
>-Es lo que trato de hacer.-Contestó ella a voz en grito.<br>-Déjame.  
>-Estoy intentando….<p>

James se bajó del carro y se acercó hasta los dos caballos. Kate contemplaba maravillada como estos parecían más tranquilos y hacían caso a sus indicaciones. En solo unos minutos estaban bajo unos enormes robles cuyas frondosas copas evitaban que el agua de lluvia se filtrara. Kate se acercó hasta donde estaba y le ofreció algo para que pudiera limpiarse el barro de sus ropas.

-Gracias. Prefiero secarme solo.-Dijo secamente mientras escurría el agua de su chaleco.

-Está todo mojado, pero esto es mejor que nada.-James cogió la toalla y le dio una mueca.-Ha sido increíble, lo de los caballos. ¿Cómo…?

-He estado bajo muchas tormentas.-Dijo sin apenas mirarla. Kate se sentó junto a él en aquel tronco. James la miró con sorpresa. ¿Dónde estaba la arrogancia con la que le había tratado durante todo ese tiempo?

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo? ¿A qué te dedicas cuando no robas manzanas de carros ajenos?-Kate se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su frente y sonrió. James la miró mientras lo hacía. Desde luego no podía decirle cual era su ocupación real.

-Negocios.

-¿De qué clase?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? ¿A qué te dedicabas tú, Grace, antes de meterte en esta aventura?-Dijo secándose la cara y el cabello con la toalla que le había dado. Kate apartó la mirada. Recordó su conversación la noche anterior con Claire, tal vez podía intentar ser amable, entablar una conversación normalizada con aquel hombre.

-Ayudo a Claire en su tienda.- El tono de su voz era ahora más suave. James recordó que había visitado algunas tiendas en la ciudad, pero en ninguna recordaba haber visto a Claire y mucho menos a ella.

-¿Vives con los señores Peace?

-No. Tengo mi propia casa. –Dijo con orgullo. Él sonrió con arrogancia.

-Vaya, que mujer de mundo.

-Aparte del caballo, tengo algunas monedas. Te pagaré de forma justa.-James la miró ahora más serio. No quería continuar con aquella conversación. Mucho menos, del precio que tendría que pagar una vez llegara a su destino.

-Deberíamos buscar algunas ramas para hacer algo de fuego. Es mejor que estemos secos si no queremos enfermar. La señora Peace está empezando a tiritar.-Dijo señalando a Claire que estaba sacando todas las cosas que habían perdido por culpa de la tormenta.

-Sí, claro. Oye James, señor Ford, siento haber buscado entre sus cosas. ¿Podemos confiar en usted? ¿Nos llevará hasta Bedford como acordamos?-La esperanza que irradiaban aquellos ojos verdes que ahora le miraban, hizo que algo se le revolviera dentro. Fue una sensación que no debería sentir. No debería sentir lástima por aquella mujer. Sin embargo, era precisamente eso lo que sentía. Él le tendió la mano y ella le miró sin comprender a que venía aquel gesto.

-Un trato es un trato, Grace.-Ella le tomó la mano como signo de su acuerdo, fue una presión fuerte la que él ejercía, como si quisiera aferrarse a aquello. Soltaron las manos al unísono y Kate dudo si era el momento o no de decirle cual era su nombre real. ¿Sería oportuno confiar en él?

-Yo….

-¿Si?-Kate se levantó y salió de su ensoñación. Él la miró sin comprender que pasaba. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar en decirle su verdadero nombre? ¿Qué tenía aquel caballero que lo envolvía todo en una atmosfera distinta? ¿Qué era lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza solo unos segundos antes? Que fuera agradable con él, no significaba que se arriesgara hasta ese extremo. Solo hacía dos días que sabía de su existencia y estaba consiguiendo que bajara la guardia. Y eso no podía permitírselo.

-Ayudaré a Claire con los caballos, veré que podemos aprovechar, usted puede preparar el fuego.

Media hora después no habían podido encontrar nada con lo que hacer fuego. Todas las ramas estaban húmedas. Sabían que si no hacían un fuego pronto con el que poder calentar sus fríos huesos no tardarían en enfermar. James miró a aquellas dos mujeres sentadas la una junto a la otra y pensó que tal vez si que había algo con lo que él podía hacer un fuego. Tenía algunos libros, algunos documentos, si los quemaba…..De ese modo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Ella no descubría jamás, al menos hasta que llegarán al Condado de Bedfordshire, porque se encontraba en Letchworth y porque estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de llevarlas hasta la ciudad de Bedford. Pero parecía que aquella mujer tenía mejores ideas. Vio como se levantaba casi de un salto y se dirigía hasta el carro con una sonrisa. Buscó algo entre las mantas húmedas y pudo distinguir un par de botellas, que casualmente no había visto antes. Kate miró a Claire con una sonrisa.

-El vino. Podemos usarlos junto con el tocino.

-Si los mezclas harás una pasta que será inútil para crear fuego.-Dijo él desde el otro extremo con desgana.

-Lo he hecho antes, cogeré una de mis camisas, seguro que alguna no está tan mojada, extenderé un poco de alcohol con la grasa animal, empaparé la tela y listo.

-No desperdicies la comida y tampoco un buen vino.

-En realidad no es tan bueno. –Dijo Claire mirándolos a ambos.

-Estoy tratando de hacer algo. ¿Tienes algo mejor James?

-No hace falta que me llames por mi nombre, la señora Peace ya sabe que no soy William. Pero gracias, Grace.-Contestó con ironía mientras no dejaba de mirarla.

-No hace falta que te pongas de mal humor. Vamos a congelarnos, moriremos de frio. Y esta lluvia no parece cesar. Claire coge una de las camisas…

-¡¿Acaso no me has escuchado?-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué?-Gritó ella mirándole con furia.

James se dirigió hasta su caballo y saco los documentos y un par de libros. Kate le miró y Claire se levantó justo para quedar entre ambos.

-Señora Peace, ¿puede ayudarme?

-Claro señor Ford.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-Preguntó Kate que aún tenía una de las botellas de vino en la mano.

-Fuego.-James la miró con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras ojeaba cada uno de los documentos.

-No tienes porque hacerlo…

-Sí que tengo que hacerlo. Resulta que la próxima aldea está a un par de días de distancia. ¿Cuánta comida tenemos?-Preguntó girándose para mirar a Claire.

-Hemos perdido el pan, la carne y algunas frutas están hechas compota.-Dijo la señora Peace con preocupación.

-Exacto. Puedo pasar sin leer, pero no sin comer. ¿Alguna sugerencia Grace?

-¿Esos documentos son de tus negocios?-Preguntó intrigada acercándose más a él para mirar todos esos papeles que tenía en las manos. Él los ocultó y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Si los va a quemar no deben ser muy valiosos.

-Vale más mi vida que estos papeles. Señora Peace encárguese de este.-Dijo dándole uno de los libros.- Yo me las arreglaré con los documentos.

Kate vio como se alejaba con aquellos papeles que por alguna razón tanto la intrigaban. ¿Qué pondría en ellos? ¿Quién los había escrito? ¿Por qué eran tan importantes? ¿Y porque ahora quería quemarlos? Aquel hombre ocultaba algo. Y no parecía estar dispuesto a decirle de qué se trataba. Claire la miró y ella se encontró con sus ojos, mientras le extendía uno de los libros y comenzaba a arrancar las páginas.

-¿Qué crees que pondrá en esos papeles?-Preguntó Kate. Claire arrancó las primeras hojas, mientras ella ni siquiera había comenzado.

-Tal vez son cartas de amor de su esposa.

-No está casado.-Respondió tajante. Claire la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho. Oculta algo, lo sé.

-¿Y qué nos importa a nosotras qué oculte? Va a llevarnos a la ciudad, eso es lo que debe importarnos. Al menos a mi no hay nada que me preocupe más que eso.

-A mi tampoco.-Dijo no muy segura.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Qué has tratado de decir con eso?

-Nada. Conclusiones a las que llegó cuando crees que nadie te ve. Cuando crees que no veo hacía donde miras y cómo miras.

-No voy a hacer ningún comentario al respeto. Solo mi intriga como un hombre tan arrogante y mal educado puede llevar entre sus pertenencias dos libros de lectura y una serie de documentos que guarda como un tesoro.

-Mientras sea eso lo único que te preocupe estoy más tranquila.-Kate la miró y descubrió la sonrisa de Claire. Evitó sonreír y se centro en aquellas páginas. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo para descubrir que seguía sentado ojeando aquellos papeles y que su expresión parecía angustiosa.

James se debatía acerca de cuáles de aquellos documentos podría desprenderse y cuáles no. Miró el último. Las indicaciones eran claras. No había duda de cuáles eran los motivos por los que había atravesado el Condado. Las órdenes eran evidentes. Había pasado una semana buscándola y ahora que la tenía enfrente no podía creer lo que decían aquellos documentos. El retratista había hecho un gran trabajo. Los enormes ojos, la sonrisa dulce, las pecas, el pelo rizado y salvaje y la frialdad de un rostro que no parecía el mismo que ahora estaba arrancando las páginas de uno de sus libros mientras sonreía y conversaba con su amiga, la señora Peace. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y él, como un completo imbécil, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Va a quedarse toda la noche ahí solo? Tenemos fuego.-James vio aquella sonrisa que le pareció a la de una niña que acababa de estrenar unas cintas nuevas para el pelo. Se guardó los documentos en el chaleco y respiró hondo. Como si todo aquello le costara hoy mucho más que ayer.

-¿Han probado alguna vez verduras asadas con tocino?

James se levantó y se acercó hasta ambas. Kate le dio una sartén y por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír. Claire preparó el mantel en el suelo y le sirvió un poco de vino. Los tres se sentaron mientras él comenzaba a cocinar para ellas. Kate le observó y después de mucho tiempo, pensó, que tal vez, podía confiar en alguien que no fueran Claire y Charlie.

...Solo tal vez.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO QUINTO**

Claire se quedó dormida enseguida, tras degustar aquella exquisita cena que él les había preparado. La botella de vino estaba prácticamente vacía. James la cogió y llenó su taza de latón, apurando hasta el final, se recostó en un tronco y tomó un sorbo, mientras la veía frente a él, dando forma a una cama improvisada. Había dejado de llover hacía unas horas y el suelo no parecía tan húmedo, el fuego estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. La vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde él se encontraba. Kate le extendió un par de mantas y el las tomó agradecido.

-He conseguido secarlas. Le vendrá bien para dormir.

-Gracias Grace.-Colocó las mantas a su izquierda. Kate se dio la vuelta para volver a su sitio cuando escuchó su pregunta.- ¿Por qué Grace?-Tenía que existir algún modo de llegar a aquella mujer y mientras antes lo hiciera mejor para todos.

-¿Perdone?-Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Por qué sus padres eligieron ese nombre?-James se incorporó un poco y la miró. La expresión de Kate era de sorpresa, por desgracia para ambos, y sobre todo para ella, llevaba mucho tiempo mintiendo.

-Mi abuela materna se llamaba así. Tradición familiar, supongo. ¿Por qué nos dio un nombre que no era el suyo?

-Nunca sabes con quién puedes encontrarse en los caminos.-Dijo de manera significativa sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Ni en cien años podría haber imaginado que la encontraría cuando había perdido toda esperanza de hacerlo.

-Eso es cierto.-Le hizo una señal para que le hiciera un sitio. Kate se acomodó en el tronco y le miró.-¿Por qué James?

-Mi padre se llamaba así. Tradición familiar.-Ambos sonrieron. Kate se dio cuenta de que esta era una buena oportunidad de saber quién era James Ford.

-¿Venía usted desde Letchworth?

-Sí.

-Entonces ya se a que se dedica.-Dijo convencida de ello.

-¿Y a qué si puede saberse?-Preguntó él algo inquieto, mientras tomaba una rama y hacía movimientos en la tierra con ella.

-Estaba en la feria de ganado. Son muchos los forasteros que visitan la ciudad en ese momento. ¿Caballos quizás?-James respiró tranquilo y sonrió.

-Más bien estaba buscando otra cosa.

-¿Y la ha encontrado?-Preguntó ella pareciendo más interesada de lo que cabía esperar.

-No realmente.

-¿Una dama?-Kate no le miró esta vez. ¿Por qué le habría preguntado aquello? James tiró el palo y la miro de nuevo.

-Tenía que dar con una persona, una persona cuya descripción no corresponde con la persona que me encontré. Puede que no sea la misma. O puede que yo vea a esa persona con ojos distintos de quién me la describió.

-A veces ocurre. La cena estaba deliciosa. No es muy habitual ver a un hombre cocinando.

-He tenido que pasar muchas noches solo. Era aprender o morirme de hambre. Y aunque me gustan las manzanas-dijo con una sonrisa que ella compartió-,no podría vivir siempre comiéndolas.

-¿Vive usted con sus familia, en Bedford?

-¿Por qué quiere saber tantas cosas sobre mi?-Dijo algo molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque no sé quién es usted, ni si dejarle suelto alrededor de ambas es seguro. Podría matarnos mientras dormimos, robarnos y dejarnos sin nada. Necesito saber con quién voy a pasar las próximas dos semanas.

-Mi nombre es James Ford, naci y me crié en Bedford y voy a llevarte hasta allí. Y no debes preocuparte, si quisiera robaros, o mataros, ya lo habría hecho.

-Eso me deja más tranquila.-Dijo con ironía.

-¿Y quién eres tu Grace Thompson?

-Solo Grace.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy más peligroso que tú? Me atacaste por la espalda nada más conocernos, ni siquiera te presentaste, solo me diste con la culata de tu arma y luego me ataste a la rueda de tu carro. Cuando desperté me apuntabas con esa misma arma.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.-Dijo tajante y levantándose sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Es cierto. ¿Quieres contarme algo?

-Voy a dormir. Espero que esté despierto al alba, tenemos que recuperar el día de hoy.

-Buenas noches Grace.

-Buenas noches.

James se despertó y miró alrededor. El fuego se había extinguido y solo quedaban cenizas. Claire ya estaba despierta, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Las mantas entre las que había dormido habían sido recogidas. Se sentó y se frotó los ojos, intentado despertar con premura y averiguar dónde demonios estaba. Se acercó hasta el carro, donde Claire parecía buscar algo que no lograba encontrar.

-Buenos días señora Peace.

-Señor Ford.-Claire seguía perdida entre todos aquellos artículos que llevaban en el carro.

-¿Qué está buscando?-Dijo divertido, viendo la desesperación de la señora Peace.

-Apenas tenemos nada que comer. Todo se ha estropeado por la tormenta. Solo nos queda un poco de queso, algunas piezas de fruta y agua, mucha agua. No creo que podamos sobrevivir dos días con esto.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Thompson?-Claire se giró con una de las cestas en las que habían llevado el pan desde el primer día de viaje y le miró con una media sonrisa.

-Cuando me he despertado no estaba. Tal vez ha ido a cazar.-Claire dejó la cesta en el suelo y se acercó para recoger sus cosas. Él la seguía allá donde iba.

-¿Ella sola? ¿Y porque no me ha llamado?

-La señorita Thompson es una mujer muy independiente. No debe preocuparse por ella, sabe cuidar de sí misma.

-No me preocupa.-Dijo pareciendo indiferente.

-Claro que no, y a ella usted tampoco. Lo más mínimo. ¿Está seguro de que no habrá ninguna aldea, por pequeña que sea, hasta dentro de dos días?-Preguntó buscando una respuesta afirmativa que por la expresión de el señor Ford no iba a ser obtenida.

-Dos días si seguimos nuestro camino.-Claire volvió de nuevo al carro y el miró por todos lados buscando algún signo que le dijera por donde se habría marchado. -¿Y por donde ha dicho que se ha marchado?

-No lo he dicho. Tendrá que seguir su rastro. ¿Sabe cómo hacerlo?

-¿Tengo pinta de rastreador acaso?

-En realidad tiene pinta de noble.

-Su amiga no comparte su opinión. Cree que soy un ladrón o un hombre de mala vida. De esos que caminan por los bosques y las ciudades durmiendo en burdeles, apropiándose de lo ajeno, aprovechándose de las buenas gentes que abundan en Inglaterra. ¿Qué cree usted?

-Que tiene una dentadura demasiado bien cuidada para ser un hombre de mala vida. Esas ropas podrían ser de cualquiera, al igual que su caballo. Pero los libros de lectura…..

-¿Si?-Dijo expectante.

-No me lo imagino leyendo novela romántica señor Ford.

-Eran para mi tía. Es de ella de quién heredé mi pasión por los libros. Era un regalo.

-Siento que tuviera que utilizarlos para hacer fuego. Espero que su tía no se moleste.

-Yo también lo espero. Voy a dar un paseo, necesito estirar las piernas.

Caminó unos minutos hasta que encontró algunas fresas silvestres, al meterse una en la boca, comprobó que estaban demasiado ácidas y no pudo por menos que buscar algo que llevarse a la boca para aliviar aquel sabor amargo. Apartó algunos juncos y se encontró a la orilla de un caudaloso rio que bajaba suave hacía el valle. Se agachó para beber y se refrescó la cara. Aquella mañana el sol resplandecía más que cualquier otro día, dando paso al mes de marzo, más cálido de lo habitual por aquellas tierras.  
>Se incorporó y lo que vio le dejó casi sin respiración. Era ella. Bañándose en el rio. Solo podía verla de cintura para arriba, de espaldas. Desnuda. Acariciaba sus brazos con delicadeza y mojaba sus cabellos. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, observarla en aquella tesitura, no era digno de ningún caballero, pero por alguna razón que desconocía no podía moverse y mucho menos dejar de contemplarla. De repente despertó de su ensoñación y sonrió con arrogancia. ¿Dónde tendría sus ropas? Tal vez era una ocasión más que propicia para devolverle lo de carro. Aún no se había olvidado de que aquella mujer, a la que había sido imposible dejar de mirar, le había atado a la rueda de un carro, tras haberle golpeado por la espalda. Intentó no hacer ruido, ser discreto. Llegó hasta el lugar donde estaban sus ropas, junto con sus botas. Ni rastro del arma. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió observándola, sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.<p>

-¡Buenos días señorita Thompson!

Kate se sumergió hasta que solo era visible parte de su rostro. Tenía la barbilla rozando la fina agua. Se giró y le miró con sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado? Él se agachó y cogió una de sus botas, la observó con una sonrisa de triunfo, mostrándosela a ella, a falta de algo más comprometido que tomar entre sus manos.

-¡Márchese! ¿Cómo se atreve a observarme mientras me doy un baño?…¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?-Estaba fuera de sí y él parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo con aquella situación que a ella le parecía embarazosa y llena de ironía.

-Estaba dando un paseo y casualmente vi estas ropas y descubrí que era usted.-Tiró la bota de nuevo a la arena y se cruzó de brazos sin casi inmutarse. Kate no podía creer que aún siguiera allí y que pareciera no tener ninguna intención de cambiar de opinión.

-¡He dicho que se vaya!

-Podría coger otra prenda. Tal vez su camisa, o su falda….o..

-¡¿Qué clase de hombre haría eso?-Dijo desafiante mientras observaba como miraba sus ropas. Solo había una clase de hombres que hacían ese tipo de cosas. Y él estaba cada vez más cerca de convertirse en uno de ellos.

-Uno que está muy cabreado y que no ha olvidado que pasó una noche atado a la rueda de un carro muerto de frio.

-No sería capaz de hacerlo.-Dijo asustada. No estaba muy segura de que fuera o no capaz. A veces parecía todo un caballero, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. Ella estaba empezando a dudar de si realmente era así, o solo se trataba de parte de un papel que interpretaba a la perfección.

-También podría sentarme a la sombra de ese roble, coger el arma que esconde en el hueco de su tronco y esperar a que saliera. Pero soy todo un caballero.

-De eso no hay duda.

-Así que voy a marcharme. Si no está vestida y lista para venir conmigo de caza en unos cinco minutos, volveré y haré una de las dos cosas que le he dicho. O puedo darme la vuelta y esperar hasta que esté preparada.

-¿Y quién me asegura que no mirará?-James sonrió. Ella parecía muy asustada. No quería que le tuviera miedo, ni que se sintiera intimidada. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Y el tiempo acabaría agotándose y les daría a ambos su sitio al final de aquel viaje. Al menos divertirse un poco y olvidar porque la había estado buscando, le serviría para evitar pensar demasiado en como acabaría aquella preciosa mujer.

-No es usted tan bonita como cree. He visto a muchas mujeres, no voy a ruborizarme.

-Seguro que hace mucho que no ve a una.-Dijo sin saber como aquellas atrevidas palabras habían salido de sus labios.

-No tanto.-Dijo él ahora más serio. Siguió allí de pie y decidió dejar de mirarla de una maldita vez.-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Quiero que se vaya, que me deje vestirme. Espéreme al otro lado.

-No es lo que yo hubiera elegido.-Dijo con un tono arrogante.

-¡¿Quiere marcharse de una vez?

James se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Kate permaneció unos minutos en el agua y en sendas ocasiones tuvo la intención de salir, pero luego le parecía haber visto moverse los arbustos. Tal vez estuviera detrás de algún matorral. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Pensó en gritar hasta que Claire la escuchara, pero era poco probable que lo hiciera. Había logrado encontrar aquel sitio después de una caminata de más de media hora, precisamente para evitar este tipo de situaciones, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente para que él apareciese como si nada.  
>Salió lo más rápido posible y se vistió mientras no quitaba los ojos de todas partes. Salió dando grandes zancadas y no tardó ni cinco minutos en verle apoyado en un tronco. Le miró con odio, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por las fuertes respiraciones. James la miró y luego miró como portaba el arma en una de sus manos. Le tendió la mano y le mostró algunas fresas que había recogido mientras la esperaba. Kate le miró y sonrió con ironía.<p>

-Están amargas.–Dijo limpiándose algunas gotas de agua que caían por su frente.-Y lo sabe.

-Y yo que quería ver su rostro al probarlas.-Sentenció él con un tono divertido y burlesco que hizo que ella se enfureciera aún más.

Kate se acercó sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Cuando estaban a corta distancia el uno del otro, se metió el arma en el cinturón. James tragó saliva sin saber que iba a hacer a continuación. Posó sus intensos ojos azules en sus labios, unos labios que ahora estarían helados por el agua y se fijó más detenidamente en sus facciones. Claro que era hermosa, una de las mujeres más hermosas que había contemplado. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y hubo un repentino cambio en ellos. De repente ella acercó sus manos hasta su cabello húmedo y lo escurrió mojando sus botas de piel y salpicándole el pantalón. James dio un respingó y se dio con una de las ramas más bajas del árbol en la cabeza. Ella se sacudió las manos en la falda y volvió a coger su arma.

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo girándose por uno de los senderos. James cerró los ojos y respiró aliviado. Se puso a su lado y caminaron.- ¿Qué vamos a cazar?

-Conejitos.-Apartó una rama que colgaba de un árbol para que no les molestara.

-¿Necesita que vaya con usted a cazar conejos? ¿Piensa que podrían morderle?

-No la necesito. Necesito su arma y me ahorraré pedirle que me la preste. Se de antemano la respuesta.

-A eso se le dice ser práctico.

-¿Suele bañarse desnuda cada vez que paramos?-Ella se paró en seco y él se giro para mirarla. Le mostró el arma como si estuviera dándole una advertencia.

-¿Cree que voy a contestarle a eso?-Pasó por su lado liderando el camino.

-Entonces la respuesta es sí. Tendré que estar a más atento.

-¿Atento a qué?

-Ya sabe, al momento en el que se despierta y decide adentrarse en el bosque sola, apenas amanecido. ¿No recuerda lo que le dije sobre la gente peligrosa que habita estos lugares?

-Por si acaso la señora Peace no se lo ha comentado, cosa que es de extrañar porque parece que le cae usted bien, soy una persona….

-¿Arrogante? ¿Una de esas damas modernas que dice no necesitar a un hombre a su lado? ¿Qué puede arreglárselas sola? Estoy seguro de que no siempre fue así.

-Puede. Pero no soy ninguna arrogante. He aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de los años. Una de ellas es que por mucho que hagas, por mucho que te esfuerces, nada vale realmente la pena. Todo se acaba.

-No estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Algunas cosas buenas pueden durar tanto como nosotros queramos que duren. Si luchamos por algo, puede ser nuestro.-Ahora ambos estaban a la misma altura. Kate le miró, él se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de buscar algo más allá de él mismo. James chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos como signo de que despertara de su letargo y ella bufó.

-Por estas cosas me hace dudar de quien es usted en realidad. Ninguna persona que haya sufrido diría esas palabras. Creo que no conoce el dolor, el sufrimiento. No sé si porque ha estado toda su vida solo y le importan muy poco los demás, o porque su única preocupación en la vida ha sido elegir a su pareja de baile.

-¿Le gustaría saberlo, verdad?-Dijo observando el terreno en busca de algún bichejo que calmara su estómago.

-No tanto como usted desea saber quién soy yo.

-Tal vez le sorprenda que no necesito saber mucho de usted para entender quién es.-James la miró unos segundos y después continuó la marcha. Ella no entendía que había querido decir con eso. Era mejor no pensar que había querido decir con eso.

-¿Solo vamos a cazar conejitos o hay algo de aventura en esta cacería?

-¿Cuántos años tiene señorita Thompson?-Kate suspiró y sonrió con ironía.

-Y por estas cosas mi inteligencia me dice que es usted un maleducado que nunca ha recibido lecciones de protocolo, decoro y mucho menos modales.

-Creo que no hace mucho que pasó la veintena.-James hizo como si aquel comentario sobre su persona hubiera pasado inadvertido para sus oídos.

-Para su información y temiendo que espante a esos conejitos de los que habla, le diré que estoy más cerca de la veintena que de la treintena, pero que en un año eso se igualará y ya no habrá diferencias entre ambos grupos de edad para mi.-"Veinticuatro", pensó él, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Jabalíes. Este sitio está lleno de ellos.

-Solía cazarlos con mi padre cuando era niña.-Dijo ella con tristeza.

-¿Ósea que esta no es su primera vez?

-No. En realidad esto es para mí como respirar.

-¿También empuñar un arma? ¿De dónde la sacó?-Sintió una punzada en el estómago ante aquella pregunta. Él pudo notarlo y se arrepintió al momento de haberla hecho.

-Mi padre me enseñó a disparar cuando cumplí los dieciocho años. Mi madre se negó a que cogiera una de estas antes de esa edad. Era de mi padre. Una de las pocas cosas que guardó entre mis recuerdos de él.-Parecía perdida en otro tiempo, pero enseguida dejó su mente en blanco y pudo continuar como si nada.

-¿Estaban muy unidos? ¿Usted y su padre?

-Mucho. Mire, creo que esto es un encame.

-¿Un qué?-Preguntó él mirando el lugar que ella observaba y en el que ahora estaban parados.

-El hogar de un jabalí, su refugio. No debe estar lejos.

-¿No prefieres mejor un conejito? Es mucho más pequeño…

Vio como se adentraba entre un grupo de matorrales. La siguió, pero no podía encontrarla. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Miró por todos lados. ¿Dónde se habría metido? De repente ella apareció corriendo sin soltar su arma.

-¡Corre! ¡Es enorme!

Kate le agarró de la mano y tiró de él. Corrieron lo más rápido posible pero ambos sabían que iba a alcanzarlos. La miró y ella no comprendió que tramaba. James no quería perder aquel hermoso ejemplar con el que podrían alimentarse durante días.

-Voy a soltarte, cuando le tengas a tiro…Dispara.-Kate asintió. James miró hacia atrás y luego miró a Kate. La soltó y él siguió corriendo. Unos segundos después Kate enfocó bien su objetivo y disparó. El animal cayó abatido y James se paró. Apoyó sus manos en las caderas, tratando de recobrar la respiración. Ella se fue acercando hasta mirar a aquel jabalí que yacía en el suelo. Ahora que estaba muerto, inmóvil, no parecía tan grande.

-No es tan grande.

-Es perfecto para un estofado. Lo has hecho muy bien Grace. Tu padre te enseñó a disparar con gran precisión.

-Podría haberte dado.

-Hubiera sido la excusa perfecta. No tendrías que sentirte culpable por haberme quitado la vida, ya que no parezco ser de tu agrado.

-Una oportunidad perdida.

-Me muero por destripar a este bicho y secar su carne. Si todavía nos quedara algo de vino, podríamos cenar como reyes.

-Tienes sangre en la mano.

-Oh…He debido rozarme con los arbustos. No es nada.

Sin decir una palabra Kate se quitó la cinta todavía húmeda, que recogía su cabello, y comenzó a envolver su mano con suma delicadeza. James la observó mientras lo hacía. Recorrió sus movimientos uno a uno, su rostro, la expresión del mismo, su cabello ahora suelto, rizado y que había comenzado a secarse, dándole un aspecto más juvenil, más rebelde, acorde con su edad. Pero sobre todo, no dejó de notar la sensibilidad, la ternura con la que lo hacía y la sonrisa tímida que a veces veía escaparse de sus labios. ¿Cómo era posible que la mujer que ahora contemplaba hipnotizado fuera la misma que aparecía en aquellos carteles?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO SEXTO**

Claire había estado muy intranquila hasta que los vio aparecer a ambos. Había pensado en adentrarse en el bosque para averiguar donde se habían metido. Había sido una estupidez dejar que aquel hombre al que apenas conocían fuera tras ella, quedándose a esperar qué pasaba. Podría haber ocurrido alguna desgracia. No sabían casi nada de él y mucho menos podían dejar que acampara a sus anchas. Pero lo cierto es que no parecía tener malas intenciones con ninguna de ambas. Eso al menos es lo que a ella le parecía. Pero por el rostro de su amiga, podía decirse que algo no había salido según lo esperado. Kate venía delante, a una distancia prudencial. No salió de su asombro cuando vio como el señor Ford arrastraba lo que parecía un jabalí tras él. Kate se acercó al carro y bebió un gran sorbo de agua mientras su amiga se aproximaba para ver al animal.

-Es increíble señor Ford, menudo ejemplar.-Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de alegría. Al menos tendrían qué comer durante días. James la miró y luego la miró a ella, dándole todo el protagonismo de aquella acción. Ela ni siquiera le miró.

-Ha sido Grace. Yo solo lo he arrastrado.

-Deberíamos continuar. Pronto será mediodía.-Dijo de mala gana secándose el sudor. James la miró con desgana, mientras Claire seguía observando al jabato.

-¿Y que se supone que hago con el jabalí? Tenemos que limpiarlo.-Dijo buscando en Claire algún tipo de apoyo. Kate se acercó hasta a su altura.

-Oye, me da igual lo que hagas con tu estúpido jabalí. No pienso permanecer más tiempo en este claro. No deberíamos haber ido a cazar.-James sonrió y ella esquivó su mirada. Claire se acercó hasta Kate y le dio un cuchillo a James.

-James tiene razón. Tendremos que despiezarlo. Yo puedo ayudarle, mi marido me enseñó a hacerlo. Se me da bien.

-Gracias Claire.

-¿Cuándo tiempo tardareis en hacerlo?-Kate estaba impaciente por algo y él sabía muy bien porqué

-No mucho.-Contestó mientras ella le miraba la mano, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese instante de que llevaba su cinta en ella.

-Voy a refrescarme la cara y las manos. Cuando vuelva espero que hayáis terminado con esa cosa.-Se adentró en el bosque a paso ligero mientras James se agachaba para quitar la cuerda que había colocado en las extremidades del animal y Claire seguía con la mirada el caminar de Kate.

-¿Qué le ha pasado con el jabalí?-Pregunto agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-Tal vez le trae malos recuerdos. O tal vez…-Contestó algo pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre señor Ford?-Claire le miró intrigada mientras comenzaba a ocuparse de transformar aquel jabalí en comida.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que no deberías hacer porque llevas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y eso es lo que crees que mereces que te ocurra?-Claire le miró extrañada y sin llegar a comprender hacía donde se dirigía aquella conversación.

-Realmente no. Es posible que Grace le dijera que sí.-Ambos sonrieron.

-Pues eso es lo que le ocurre. Ha hecho algo que no se tiene permitido hacer y ahora está enfadada porque no ha hecho lo que se esperaba que hiciera.-Claire reflexionó detenidamente sobre aquella afirmación y sonrió abiertamente mientras le ayuda al despiece. Miró la mano de James cubierta con aquella cinta y entonces comprendió que era aquello que no se tenía permitido Kate.

-Creo que la conoce mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Y creo que eso que no se tiene permitido tiene que ver con el hecho de que lleve su cinta del pelo anudada a su mano.-James paró de cortar y la miró. Claire sonrió y él intentó desviar el tema de la conversación hacía otros lares.

-¿Cuál es su parte favorita del jabalí?-Preguntó mientras limpiaba el cuchillo en un pañuelo que ella le entregó.

-Creo que el costado, es más sabroso.

-Si me guarda el secreto, será todo suyo.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Claire correspondió a aquel gesto.

-Se guardar secretos en ese caso, señor Ford.

Prosiguieron su viaje cuando toda la carne proporcionada por aquel animal fue perfectamente guardada y fileteada. Claire había estado muy callada. Parecía que no se encontraba bien. Apenas había desayunado y parecía cansada. Kate la miró y paró el carro. James miro hacía las dos mujeres desde la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo incorporándose.

-¿Te encuentras bien Claire?-Claire había perdido el color de sus mejillas y parecía algo cansada.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada y me duele un poco el estómago.-Kate le tocó la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre. Luego se giró y le miró a él que seguía sin saber qué hacer.

-Le dije que teníamos que haber hecho ese fuego antes, pero no me escuchó.

-¿Y como se supone que íbamos a hacerlo? Todo estaba mojado.- ¿Por qué aquella mujer tenía que responsabilizarle de todo aquello que no salía bien según sus preceptos?

-Todo menos sus estúpidos libros.-Estaba alzando la voz y Claire no parecía mejorar, mucho menos mientras ambos discutían como si nadie más estuviera presente.

-Mis libros no son estúpidos. No parecía tener ideas mejores. ¿Vino y tocino? La tormenta le afectó a la cabeza.

-No se atreva a hablarme de ese modo y ayúdeme a acostarla en la parte de atrás.-James se cruzó de brazos y la miró con odio.-¿Viene o qué?-James pasó uno de los brazos de Claire por su cabeza, dejando que se apoyara en su hombro. Luego la miró a ella.

-Que sepa que lo hago por ella. Si fuera usted, la dejaría en la cuneta.

-Suerte que no vamos solos.-Dijo ella con arrogancia. James la acostó en la parte de atrás del carro y la arropó con una manta que Kate le dio. Se agachó y cogió un poco de agua, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-¿Quiere un poco de agua Señora Peace?

-Sí, gracias James. Solo necesito dormir un poco.

Kate se sentó en su sitio y vio como él ocupaba el que había sido de Claire hacia solo unos segundos.

-Déjeme las riendas.-Kate le miró con sorpresa y agarró las riendas con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-No pienso dejar que lleve mis caballos, que le deje beber nuestro vino no le da derecho..

-¡¿Puede dejar de ser tan tremendamente orgullosa? Su amiga necesita un médico.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó mirando hacía atrás con preocupación.- Pero dijo que la próxima aldea estaba lejos…

-Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos.

Kate le miró no demasiado confiada. Luego recordó como había arropado a Claire y todo aquello le pareció tan extraño como todas las demás cosas que había descubierto de aquel misterioso hombre que ahora tocaba el rostro de su amiga. Después retiró sus ojos de él al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella de nuevo. La miró y sin que ella respondiera a esos ojos le entregó las riendas, mientras se ajustaba el chal alrededor de su cuerpo y emprendían un camino del que desconocía su destino. ¿Sería aquel hombre capaz de tenderlas una trampa con Claire enferma en la parte de atrás del carro? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlas daño? En estos momentos se sentía más vulnerable que nunca y si realmente aquel hombre quisiera hacerlas daño, este iba a ser el mejor momento para llevarlo a cabo.

Permanecían en silencio, sentados el uno junto al otro. James continuaba llevando las riendas. La tarde terminaba y el sol de aquel día moría como cada tarde. Claire permanecía dormida, lo había estado durante todo el trayecto. Kate la miró, no tenía muy buen semblante. James hizo detenerse a los caballos y la miró.

-¿Tiene algo que podamos utilizar para iluminar el camino?

-Tengo dos farolillos.-Dijo buscando en la parte de atrás.- ¿Dónde está ese amigo suyo?

-Todavía quedan un par de horas. Si quieres puede echarse. Yo seguiré con las riendas.

-Estoy bien. Voy a buscar..

-¿No se fía de mi, verdad? ¿A dónde cree que las llevo?

-Realmente no lo sé. Podría tendernos una trampa, o podría aprovechar la vulnerabilidad de Claire y matarme.-Dijo esforzándose por no estar demasiado cerca de él.

-Podría hacerlo. Pero sería demasiado sencillo. De todos modos está usted bastante preocupada por mis intenciones asesinas.

-¿Está usted bromeando conmigo?

-¿Desde cuándo no sonríe?

-Yo sonrío mucho.

-Parece demasiado preocupada como para pararse a sonreír, siempre parece estar esperando que algo pase. Algo malo.

-Será la costumbre.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que qué?

-¿Por qué está habituada a que algo malo le ocurra?

-Claire, cree en la fortuna, en el destino, y todas esas cosas que no pueden decirse en voz alta. Lee la mano de la gente, sabe hacer conjuros, y te dice que va a pasarte antes de que ocurra. Yo no creo en nada de eso.

-Tendré que decirle que me lea la mano. ¿Qué cree que me deparará el futuro?-Kate se giró para mirarle. No parecía tan peligroso visto desde cerca, parecía más bien un hombre guapo que se había perdido y quería divertirse un poco. Pues si quería saber lo que pensaba de él, se lo diría. Alto y claro.

-Creo que tiene miedo, más de lo que deja ver a simple vista, que no es tan seguro como quiere que los demás piensen, que utiliza todo eso como forma de evitar llegar a las personas.-Kate terminó la frase con una sonrisa. Él se giró para mirarla. ¿Cómo había llegado a descubrir todo aquello de él en solo unos días?

-Creí que era la señora Peace quien tenía poderes.

-Por desgracia para ambos, no somos tan distintos.-Dijo con tristeza. En realidad, él pensaba que si que eran algo distintos. Al menos sus destinos iban a serlos.

-¿Es por esa labor por la que su marido está encarcelado?-Preguntó centrándose en el camino.

-Eso deberá preguntárselo a ella.

-Me parece bien.-Durante unos segundos se instaló un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos, y que Claire siguiera durmiendo no ayudaba mucho en aquella situación.

-¿Qué ve en mi futuro?-Preguntó de repente, sacándole a él de sus pensamientos. La miró y vio algo como temor en su mirada al hacer aquella pregunta. Casi como si temiera lo que fuera a decirle o tal vez como si esperara algo de esperanza por parte de alguien y le hubiera elegido a él para que se la ofreciera en ese momento, en ese lugar, esa esperanza que tenía miedo de perder.

-¿Disculpe?

-Yo le he dicho como le veo. ¿Cómo me ve usted?

-Creo que hace mucho tiempo fue feliz, entonces sonreía, nada le importaba. Ahora todo le importa, todo es una amenaza para usted, señorita Thompson. No voy a decirle lo que le depara la vida en el mañana, usted solo me ha descrito, no me ha dicho lo que va a ser de mí. Creo que ninguno de los dos vive para el mañana.

-No puedo pensar en el mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo entendería.

-Si me lo contara….

-No. Ya le he contado suficiente. No quiera saber más. No me pregunte más.

-Si eso es lo que quiere, no la molestaré.

-Gracias señor Ford.

-Pero debe saber, que tarde o temprano, tendrá que pensar en el mañana.

-Entonces esperaré a estar preparada para hacerlo.

James la miró y vio una sonrisa triste marcada en su rostro. Aquella mujer ocultaba muchas cosas que él sabía, pero algunas de ellas no estaban escritas en aquellos papeles que le acompañaban. Lo que decían, lo que insinuaban que había hecho, algo se le escapaba. ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo sin que ella sospechara? Entones miró a la parte de atrás del carro donde Claire empezaba a despertar con el gesto cansado y descubrió que ella podría ser la llave que le llevará hasta los más profundos secretos de aquella mujer que se hacía llamar Grace Thompson.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEPTIMO**

Pasaron un par de horas y era noche cerrada cuando llegaban hasta lo que parecía una fortaleza. Kate sentía como su pulso temblaba y un ahogo se hacía presa de su garganta. ¿Estaban en una prisión? ¿Era hasta allí donde la conducía? ¿Sabía quién era y lo que había hecho e iba a entregarla? Le miró y él le dio una sonrisa que le decía todo lo contrario, mientras se bajaba del carro y ayudaba a Claire a incorporarse.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó todavía sentada y con la voz entrecortada.

-En un lugar seguro, donde la señora Peace será atendida y nosotros podremos dormir y no en el suelo.-Vio como se acercaba hasta la puerta, mientras ella sostenía a Claire. Dio algunos golpes y su preocupación aumentó al pensar que tal vez este era el final para ella.

-¿Quién vive aquí?-En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Un hombre sonrió a James y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Buenas noches James.

-Sayid. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Entonces debéis entrar lo antes posible.

Kate miró como ambos hombres cargaban con una agotada Claire y ella les siguió. Descubrió que detrás de aquellos muros de piedra se encontraba un pequeño castillo que habría pertenecido a antiguos parientes de aquel hombre cuyo color de piel y rasgos denotaban que había llegado de lejanas tierras. Sayid la hizo sentarse en una de las labradas sillas que decoraban aquella enorme alcoba donde depositaron a Claire. Aquel hombre sacó un instrumental de un bolso de cuero y empezó a auscultar a Claire. Ella se levantó y se puso a los pies de la cama.

-¿Sabe lo que está haciendo?-Pregunto a James algo nerviosa, mientras veía como aquel hombre sacaba artilugio tras artilugio de aquel maletín.

-Su amiga está muy débil.-Dijo el hombre que había intuido la preocupación de aquella dama que parecía más nerviosa de lo que cabía esperar.

-¿Es usted medico?-Preguntó intentando acercarse hasta él, pero la mano de James se lo impidió. El hombre siguió examinando a Claire y sin moverse de su sitio respondió.

-No oficialmente.

-No debes preocuparte sabe lo que hace.-Dijo James en un susurro con la única intención de tranquilizarla. Ella le miró algo malhumorada.

-Me dijiste que era médico.

-No. Te dije que necesitaba un médico y que conocía a alguien que podría ayudarla.-Respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabe lo que hace?-Kate no perdía ni un ápice de los movimientos de aquel hombre llamado Sayid.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Respondió James de forma arrogante a lo que ella le devolvió una mirada de resignación que a él le pareció más bien agotamiento y cansancio que otra cosa.

Aquel hombre sonrió y guardó sus cosas. Las depositó en una pequeña cómoda, junto con una palangana en la que lavó sus manos. Le dio una palmada a James en la espalda y la miró a ella mientras se acercaba hasta Claire, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Esta lo miró y sonrió. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Me alegro de que sea una buena noticia para usted.-Dijo Sayid agarrando la mano de la señora Peace que no dejaba de sonreír, a pesar de que el color no había vuelto a sus mejillas.

-Soy Claire Peace.

-Señora Peace, está usted en cinta.-Kate la miró y ambas sonrieron.

-Gracias Sayid.

-Descanse. Le pediré a Nadia que le haga un poco de caldo caliente.

James miró a Kate cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas. Ella se acercó hasta Claire y se abrazó a ella. No podía dejar de mirarla, mientras sonreía a su amiga. Después de todo todavía sabía hacerlo. Sayid le hizo un gesto y ambos salieron dejándolas solas.

-Gracias Sayid.-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó haciendo un gesto hacía el interior de la estancia.

-Las encontré en el bosque, a unas horas de Letchworth, en el condado de Hertfordshire.-Sayid pudo comprobar por su gesticulación que había algo más allá que su amigo ocultaba.

-¿Y?

-Las acompaño hasta Bedford. El marido de la señora Peace está preso.-Sayid asintió como si lo hubiera entendido todo. Pero no era precisamente por la señora Peace por quién parecía interesarse.

-¿Quién es la otra mujer?

-La señorita Thompson.-Dijo esquivando su mirada y tomando asiento.

-¿La señorita Thompson, eh?-Sayid se sentó en la silla contigua y le observó. James sintió que estaba siendo juzgado por algo que no llegaba a comprender, pero que al parecer su amigo entendía a la perfección.

-Eso he dicho.-Dijo tajante y algo malhumorado.

-Y las acompañas solo por tu filantropía, por tu deber de socorrer al prójimo.-Afirmó Sayid como si todo aquello no fuera demasiado habitual en un hombre como él. James comprendió hacía donde iba aquella conversación y se levantó.

-Ya debería estar en casa.-Era un pensamiento que había salido de sus labios sin ni siquiera haberlo pensado, un deseo, una plegaria, pero que sabía que tendría que esperar un tiempo para ser cumplida.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por la gran ciudad?-Su amigo cambió el tema de la conversación, viendo que James se había cerrado en banda, y él sabía a la perfección que cuando no quería tratar un tema, no debía tratarse.

-Como siempre.

-¿Tu tía sigue buscándote esposa?-Preguntó Sayid con una sonrisa. Era conocido en todo el condado de Bedford que la señora Ford deseaba que su sobrino, su ojito derecho, encontrara esposa, y lo hiciera lo antes posible. Según sus palabras, "un hombre Ford no debería terminar sus días solo".

-Pues claro, es en lo único que emplea su tiempo. Cada semana organiza un baile y acuden a él numerosas jóvenes casaderas.

-¿Y ninguna es de tu agrado?

-Ya sabes cómo soy. No tengo tiempo para dedicárselo a una mujer en exclusividad.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. En esos momentos una mujer de tez morena igual que Sayid apareció por el pasillo.

-Señor Ford.-Saludó Nadia.

-Buenas noches Nadia.

-Querida, vamos a ser tres más para la cena.

-Entonces lo preparé todo.

En esos momentos Kate salió de la habitación con los ojos llorosos y sonriendo. James, que había vuelto a sentarse viendo la tardanza de ambas mujeres, se levantó de inmediato y se acercó hasta donde estaba. Sayid y Nadia se miraron, mientras su amigo comprobaba que era cierto que nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo que dedicar a una dama, pero aquello parecía haber cambiado. Nadia miró el rostro de aquella mujer y le dio una mirada significativa a su esposo. Sayid la miro ahora con más luz y descubrió de quién se trataba y porqué su amigo parecía tan interesado en ella.

-¿Estás bien Grace?-Pregunto, sabiendo que ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Ella no pareció incómoda, más bien levantó el rostro y le sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho. James sintió una punzada en el estómago y unos tremendos deseos de abrazarla en ese preciso instante.

-Sí. Es solo que….Está esperando un hijo.-Dijo con gran emoción. James asintió.-No puedo imaginar cómo debe sentirse. Sin Charlie a su lado.-James la miró y ella no apartó sus ojos de los suyos.-Charlie es su marido.

-Todo se solucionará.-Dijo rozando suavemente su mano, casi como si no hubiera intención en aquel gesto. Como si aquella mano hubiera tocado la suya solo por casualidad. Ella dejó que lo hiciera y esto le sorprendió. Le sorprendió que dejara que acariciara su mano, pero sobre todo, lo sorprendió lo que sintió al hacerlo. Algo que a un hombre en su posición no le estaba permitido sentir.

-Gracias James.-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y apartándose de su lado.

-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para presentaciones.-Kate se había acercado hasta donde el matrimonio Jarrah se encontraba.-Mi nombre es Sayid Jarrah, y esta es mi esposa Nadia.

-Señorita Grace Thompson. Pueden llamarme Grace.-Nadia miró a su esposo y luego apretó la mano de Kate en forma de saludo cortés.

-Voy a preparar la mesa para la cena.-Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? Me gustaría sentirme útil.

-Claro, acompáñeme.

Después de la cena y de que Claire tomara un poco de caldo, Kate fue llevada a una cómoda habitación, donde se dio un baño y se metió en la cama. Después de cuatro días de viaje, dormir en una cama era un lujo que no había pensando en disfrutar en aquellas circunstancias. Pero que se metiera en la cama no implicaba que pudiera dormir. Seguía sin saber que tramaba aquel hombre. Que querría de ellas y porque las ayudaba del modo en que lo estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta a que se dedicaba. Negocios, le había dicho. Pero, ¿Qué clase de negocios? Aquella intriga no dejaba que pudiera cerrar los ojos y mucho menos con aquella luna llena que iluminaba toda la alcoba.

James permanecía sentado en la iluminada sala con aquella enorme chimenea que le daba un ambiente cálido a todo la casa. Su amigo le había ofrecido algo de aguardiente que él mismo fabricaba y fumaba en pipa después de días sin disfrutar de aquellos placeres.

-¿La llevas a Bedford?-Parecía que Sayid había vuelto a retomar la conversación anterior y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que cambiara de tema en esta ocasión.

-Las llevo.-Pluralizó aquella afirmación para que entendiera que las llevaba a ambas.

-No creas que soy estúpido, James. Nadia y yo no salimos mucho de aquí. Pero las veces que hemos bajado hasta el pueblo, hemos visto esos carteles.-James le miró con sorpresa, al parecer las noticias corrían como la pólvora por aquellos lugares. Y él que había pensado que tal vez podrían ignorar que el resto del mundo sabía quiénes eran ambos. Iluso.

-Tengo que hacerlo.-Dijo con resignación.

-Eso ya lo sé. Otra cosa es que quieras hacerlo.-James le miró y su amigo no apartó la mirada.

-¡Claro que quiero! Para eso fui enviado a Letchworth, para encontrarla.

-¿Qué harás cuando se entere?

-No se enterará, al menos de momento.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Parece una mujer muy inteligente.

-¿Las cosechas fueron bien el año pasado?-Sayid se levantó y se puso frente a él.

-¡No cambies el tema de la conversación! Si hubieras hecho lo que tenías que hacer conmigo y con mi esposa, ahora estaríamos muertos, ambos.

-Tú eres mi amigo Sayid, hay una gran diferencia. Aquí estás a salvo, pocos saben que vives aquí.

-Es cierto y nunca te estaré más agradecido por ello.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.-Dijo levantándose de mala gana y apartándose de él. Se dirigió hasta la mesita donde llenó su copa nuevamente.

-Sinceramente, no me parece que haya hecho lo que dicen que hizo.-James dejó la botella y se acercó hasta estar apoyado en la chimenea. Tomó un trago y centró su mirada en la ventana.

-Pues lo hizo.-Dijo secamente.

-¿Y sabes el porqué?

-Eso no importa. Debo cumplir con mi trabajo. Cada uno debe cumplir con sus obligaciones. No importa el porqué, lo hizo, eso es suficiente para condenarla. En estas tierras no importan los porqués.

-Pero a los hombres como nosotros sí que nos importan. Averigua el porqué y luego toma tu decisión. Alguien nos dijo una vez que siempre hay una razón para que las cosas ocurran.-James le miró y luego pareció perderse en otro momento y lugar.-Tal vez, ella tuvo una razón. Me voy a dormir, tú deberías descansar un poco.

-Me quedaré un tiempo con mis pensamientos. Buenas noches.

Sayid le dejó solo. Se apoyó contra la chimenea, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. ¿y si tenía razón y aquella mujer tenía un motivo para hacer lo que hizo? Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió. Se giró para contemplarla y lo que vio no era a Grace Thompson sino a Kate Austen. Llevaba un batín en color morado, debajo del cual llevaba un camisón blanco, el pelo suelto y rizado como en aquel cartel. Su cara reflejaba la misma sorpresa que seguro tenía su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba hasta donde él estaba.

-No puedo dormir.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.-Después de cuatro días durmiendo en el suelo…

-Saldremos temprano. Sería mejor que lo intentaras.-La frialdad de aquellas palabras la cogió por sorpresa, aún así no hizo el mayor esfuerzo por alejarse, más bien se acercó hasta uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea donde él permanecía impasible y tomó asiento, ante a la atenta mirada que James le propiciaba.

-Tú tampoco pareces tener la menor intención de irte a tu alcoba.

-¿Claire sigue bien?-Dijo ocupando el otro sillón. Estiró las piernas y las cruzó. Apoyando ambas manos en su vientre, sin dejar de lado su copa de aguardiente que estaba medio vacía. Kate le miró y pensó que aquella postura era de todo menos de un caballero.

-Sí. Está durmiendo. Tiene mejor color. –Apoyó las rodillas en uno de los brazos del sillón y se sentó de lado para mirarle. -¿Cómo conociste a Sayid y a Nadia?

-Es una larga historia.-Respondió secamente. ¿Por qué demonios no podía irse y dejarle tranquilo?

-No tengo sueño. A lo mejor si me la cuentas me quedo dormida.-James se sentó más cómodamente y le sonrió con picardía, tal vez de ese modo se marchara.

-Y si te duermes ¿no pretenderás que te lleve a tu alcoba?

-Eso sería de muy mal gusto por tu parte. Pero si estoy dormida, a lo mejor no soy consciente de que lo haces.-Dijo respondiendo con la misma picardía que él le había ofrecido. James se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de librarse tan fácilmente de ella.

-Será mejor que no te duermas entonces.-Volvió a sonreír y ella suspiró.

Entonces él pensó que tal vez no era tan malo si le contaba un poquito de aquella historia.

-Trabajaban en un taller en Bedford.

-¿Y porque viven en un sitio tan apartado?-Preguntó intrigada. James la miró y decidió quedarse en aquella postura que le permitía poder ver su rostro mientras le contaba aquello.

-Porque los acusaron de algo que no hicieron.-La expresión de Kate cambió. Su rostro, relajado hasta hace unos instantes, había perdido la luz y la tímida alegría que hasta entones le había mostrado. Él sabía que estaba pasando por su mente en aquellos momentos.

-¿Y si no lo hicieron, porque los acusaron?-Preguntó tímidamente.

-Porque son extranjeros. Es más fácil buscar la maldad y la perversión en un extranjero.

-¿Les ayudaste a esconderse?-Algo se había despertado en su interior. Si aquel hombre había ayudado a aquel matrimonio, ¿sería posible que también la ayudara a ella?

-Sí, eso hice.-La miró de forma significativa y, sabiendo que ella era muy capaz de saber cómo era, decidió levantarse y llenar su copa de nuevo. Kate le siguió con la mirada, hasta que estuvo de pie al lado de la mesita.

-¿Y no tienes miedo de que alguien lo descubra y te condenen por ello?-James sonrió. Era irónico que le preguntaran algo así. Pero, claro, ella no sabía a quién tenía enfrente. Nadie que conociera a James Ford se hubiera aventurado a realizar una pregunta tan estúpida.

-No realmente. Solo hay dos personas que saben que están aquí.-Hizo una mueca.-Bueno, ahora cuatro, contándote a ti y Claire. Tres de esas personas están bajo este techo ahora mismo.

-¿Quién es la otra?

-¡¿Qué te importa?-Dijo malhumorado. Ella bajó el rostro y él se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo por haberle dado aquella contestación que no merecía. Kate estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. En las posibilidades que se habrían ante sus ojos. El silenció se rompió cuando ella hizo la pregunta que él sabía que haría y que no estaba dispuesto a contestar a cualquier precio.

-Si tuvieras que volver a hacerlo, ¿lo harías?-James la miró y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez, con la mirada suplicante de una mujer pidiendo clemencia. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo a su lado. Se sentó en la alfombra, mientras ella apoyaba la barbilla en el otro brazo del sillón, justo para que cuando él se giró les separaran escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-¿De quién estamos hablando?-Kate tragó saliva. Nunca se había sentido tan observada por alguien en toda su vida. Y nunca había contemplado unos ojos más bellos que los de aquel hombre. James carraspeó y ella pareció haber encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Supón que tienes en tu mano la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien que ha hecho algo horrible, o eso es lo que dicen. ¿La ayudarías?

-Depende.

-¿De qué ha de depender?

-De si esa persona significa algo para mí.-James apartó sus ojos de los suyos y bebió un trago largo que le quemó la garganta. Eso era mejor que todas las otras cosas que rondaban por su cabeza.

-Me parece justo. Sería mucho lo que arriesgarías, no deberías hacerlo por cualquiera que se cruza en tu camino.

-Eso es.-Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Apoyó la espalda en el sillón, por lo que la barbilla de Kate estaba justo encima de su cabello. Ella intentó buscar sus ojos, pero él los había cerrado.

-¿James?-Los abrió de repente. Creía recordar que esta era una de las pocas veces que le había llamado por su nombre. El sonido que emitía su garganta al pronunciarlo le hizo estremecer. Sin mirarla y en la misma posición le contestó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y si te dijera que mi nombre no es Grace?-James tragó saliva. No hacía falta que le dijera cual era su verdadero nombre. Lo sabía mucho antes de verla por primera vez. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a aquella mujer para que confiara en él de ese modo? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza para que fuera capaz de decirle su verdadero nombre sabiendo el riesgo que corría? ¿Estaba pensando que tal vez de ese modo él la ayudaría como había hecho con Sayid y Nadia? ¿Y porque ni siquiera se había apartado ahora que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro? ¿Por qué tampoco lo había hecho cuando le había acariciado la mano aquella tarde? ¿Cómo podía perder la compostura sabiendo quien era Kate Austen? ¿O era precisamente por no saber quién era?

-Te diría que no me importa cuál es tu nombre.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con tristeza.

-Porque da igual como te llames, cual sea tu apellido. Hice un trato contigo, voy a llevarte a Bedford.-Dijo aquello menos alterado de lo que había pretendido que sonora.

-¿Aunque te haya mentido? ¿Aunque no haya sido del todo sincera contigo?-Él miró hacia arriba y se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos.

-Me es lo mismo. Todos tenemos algo que ocultar.

-¿Puedes darme un poco de eso que estás bebiendo?-Preguntó con una sonrisa. James le devolvió la sonrisa como si aquella mujer le recordara a otra persona a la que él tanto quería y que siempre conseguía con una sonrisa muy parecida a aquella todo de él.

-Es muy fuerte.-Dijo mostrándole la copa. Ella la tomó con fuerza.

-No me desmayaré.

-Está bien.-Kate tomó un sorbo y se sorprendió al ver que ni siquiera tosía. Se levantó y le quitó la copa, luego volvió a tomar asiento. Kate se sentía más animada que aquella mañana.

-¿Tienes familia en Bedford?-Preguntó con gran curiosidad.

-Una tía. La única hermana de mi padre.

-¿Vives con ella?

-Sí. Desde que tenía ocho años.-Dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-La miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

-Eso supone que no tienes padres.

-Yo no he dicho eso. –Dijo malhumorado.

-Pero no los tienes.-Dijo con firmeza, mientras volvía a quitarle la copa.

-No, no los tengo.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Sabías que me críe en una pequeña aldea al norte del Condado de Bedfordshire?-Otra confesión que no precisaba que ella le diera. Claro que lo sabía.

-No, no lo sabía.

-Mis padres tenían una granja. Cría de caballos. Esos que llevo son lo único que me queda de ellos.

-Yo ni siquiera recuerdo a mis padres. Tengo algunos retratos, pero por mucho que los miro, no logro recordar nada. Es como si esa parte de mi vida no hubiera existido. ¿Triste, verdad?

-La vida a veces lo es.

-¿Cómo llegaste a Letchworth?-Era su turno de hacer preguntas. Pero ella no parecía muy cómoda cuando se trataba de responder. Ela era la que decidía que contaba y cuando lo hacía, de eso se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento.

-Casualidad.

-Claire diría destino, ¿no?

-Sí. Claire y Charlie lo han sido todo para mí durante este último año. No sé que hubiera sido de mí sin su ayuda.

-¿Por eso ayudas a Claire?

-Es una forma de pagar mi gratitud. Aunque sé que ella nunca me pedirá nada. Los Peace son las personas menos interesadas que he conocido en mi vida.

-Es agradable tener a alguien que mire por ti. Que se preocupe por nuestra persona.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué hará cuando llegue a Bedford James?

-Continuar mi vida donde la dejé. ¿Y tu Grace?

-Llevar a Charlie a casa junto a su esposa.

James se levantó y ella no dejó de contemplarle. Era guapo, atractivo, un hombre con clase. Y ahora sabía que no era cualquier clase de hombre. No era un hombre de mala vida, ni tampoco un desertor, era alguien que sabía dónde iba, y al que seguro alguien esperaba. James Ford no era un hombre cualquiera y eso hizo que se estremeciera de pavor.

-Me voy a dormir. Deberías hacer lo mismo.-Kate asintió y vio como se marchaba.

-Gracias. Por todo James.-Él se giró para mirarla antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Seguro que haré algo que la moleste y por lo que no tenga que darme las gracias. Una cosa por la otra. Buenas noches.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCTAVO**

James llamó suavemente a la puerta y encontró respuesta en una suave y dulce voz que se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa. Claire tenía mejor semblante y parecía que todo el malestar del día anterior se había evaporado. Ella se sorprendió de verle allí, pero le dejó entrar mientras colocaba las mantas de la alcoba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señora Peace?-Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Soy Clare, James. Mucho mejor. He dormido muy bien y estoy lista para seguir adelante.

-Si necesita más tiempo….

-Lo único que deseo es encontrarme cuanto antes con Charlie y contarle que vamos a ser padres. No quiero retrasar más ese momento.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Thompson?-James la miró intrigado, tal vez había llegado el momento de saber más de Kate a través de la señora Peace.

-¿Por qué nunca la llama Grace?-Claire le miró con sorpresa y continuó doblando la colcha.

-Sí que lo hago.-Dijo con rapidez, sin mirarle.

-¿Desde cuándo la conoce?

-¿Por qué?-Dijo algo más nerviosa de lo que cabía esperar.

-Solo curiosidad. Me ha contada que se crió en Bedford. Debe estar muy contenta por volver a su lugar de origen.

-Supongo.-Dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio alrededor de Grace, Claire?

-Si quiere saber algo sobre su persona, debería preguntárselo a ella. No soy quién para hablar de las vidas de otras personas.

-No es una vida cualquiera, es la vida de su mejor amiga.

-Aún así, no está bien hacerlo.

-Grace está terminando de guardar algunas cosas en el carro. Sayid y Nadia nos han preparado algunas provisiones para el camino. Con eso tendremos suficiente para una semana. No tendremos que pararnos en ninguna aldea. Ahorraremos tiempo de camino.

-Gracias Señor Ford.

-Por cierto, enhorabuena por su estado. La esperamos fuera, cuando esté lista.

Una vez fuera, Kate tuvo la sensación de que debía marcharse de aquel lugar cuanto antes. Y James parecía no tener mucha prisa en hacerlo. Claire llegó y se sentó en la parte de atrás, después de despedirse del los Jarrah.

-Recuerde señora Peace, descanse siempre que lo desee y no haga muchos esfuerzos. Suerte en Bedford.

-Gracias Señor Jarrah.

James se despidió de sus amigos, mientras Kate se sentaba en la parte delantera. Nadia la miró y lo que vio no le gusto demasiado. La despidió con un gesto con la mano y continuaron su viaje a mediodía. Kate no había hablado durante todo el camino. Él la observaba de reojo, para descubrir que parecía ausente. Como si estuviera buscando algunas respuestas.

-No tardaremos en parar. Dentro de una hora ser hará de noche, tendremos que buscar algo para hacer el fuego. ¿Podrá hacerlo mientras yo descargo las cosas?-Kate no parecía estar prestándole atención.- ¿Grace? ¿Grace?

-¿Qué?-Dijo casi en un susurro y con el rostro cansado.

-¿Ha estado escuchando lo que he dicho?

-Lo siento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Kate bajó y se atusó el cabello, mientras él seguía cada movimiento que realizaba.

-Perfectamente. Buscaré algunas ramas para hacer un fuego. ¿Puede encargarse del carro y los caballos?-Se dio la vuelta sin tiempo a que pudiera contestarle.

-Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo.-Dijo soltando las riendas.

-No se preocupe, solo está nerviosa.-Claire apareció por el lateral y le ofreció un poco de agua.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque cada vez queda menos para llegar a Bedford.-Claire apartó su mirada y empezó a buscar las mantas y a sacar la comida.

-¿Tiene parientes allí?-Dijo colocándose a su lado y ayudándola con las mantas.

-No lo creo.

-¿Entonces porque habría de estar nerviosa?-James la miró y ella pareció estar buscando la respuesta correcta, esa que sabía que no iba a darle.

-Olvídelo.

-Claire.

-Voy a refrescarme un poco.

-Espere. Me gustaría poder ayudarla.

-¿A Grace? Me parece una idea bastante mala. Creo que no le soporta y el motivo es que no empezaron con lo que se dice buen pie. Si quiere que ella se abra a usted, deberá hacer lo mismo. Y ni siquiera haciéndolo conseguirá que se lo cuente todo.

-Pero usted lo sabe todo de ella.

-Nunca lo sabrás todo de Grace Thompson. ¿Está interesado en ella señor Ford?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiere ser nuestra celestina señora Peace?

-Como le he dicho voy a refrescarme y olvídese de esta conversación.

-Sí, lo sé, no confía en mí.

-En realidad, confía más en usted que ayer, no me parece que sea tan mala persona.

-Nada es lo que parece.

-Algunas cosas son exactamente lo que parecen.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía entre los árboles.

Kate apareció a los pocos segundos con algunas ramas por el mismo sendero que la señora Peace había atravesado. Sin mediar palabra se acercó hasta el centro del claro y comenzó a agrupar las ramas para hacer el fuego. Sabía que la estaba observando desde el otro extremo, aunque pareciera muy ocupado en el cuidado de los caballos. Sabía que estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos al milímetro. Por mucho que intentara hacer como que todo aquello no le interesaba lo más mínimo, hacía algún tiempo que no se sentía observada de ese modo por un hombre. Y la sensación era extraña. Lejos de intimidarla, como debería ser teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias, se sentía….En realidad no estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía. Aquel hombre podría estar observándola por dos razones: la primera, era un hombre y como cualquier otro buscaba un poco de calor femenino, la segunda y tal vez la más importante, sabía quién era y había descubierto sus motivos para esconderse por aquellos bosques y pasar desapercibida.  
>James terminó de cepillar los caballos y volvió a mirarla. En ese momento ella se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.<p>

-¿Los caballos están bien?

-¿Por qué no habrían de estarlo?-Dijo con sorpresa.

-He pensando que tal vez consideres que no se preparar un buen fuego, no has dejado de observarme desde que salí de entre esos arbustos.-Se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en las caderas a modo de desafío. Él sonrió y acarició uno de los caballos.

-Dame algo mejor que observar.-Cogió un poco de agua y se lavó las manos.

-¿Sabes que a veces no entiendo quien eres realmente?-Se incorporó y se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba. Se colocó el trapo que había utilizado para secarse por encima del hombro.

-Soy un hombre complejo, pecosa.

-En realidad complejo no es la palabra para definirte, más bien diría que a veces eres James Ford y otras veces simplemente un personaje que has creado no se con qué propósito.

-¿Y cuál te resulta más agradable de los dos?-Sonrió de forma sugerente. Ella entornó los ojos, comprobando una vez más hasta donde llegaba su narcisismo.

-Ambos no son sinceros.

-Hace algún tiempo conocí a un hombre, una especie de sabio, de esas personas que parecen haber descubierto el secreto que esconden los hombres.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-John, ese es su nombre, tiene la ridícula idea de que existe un destino para cada uno de nosotros. Como si cada paso que damos estuviera determinado por un paso anterior. Como si no pudiéramos elegir nuestro propio camino.

-Eso es una estupidez. El camino de las personas no está escrito.

-Exactamente John dice que hay personas que están hechas para encontrarse y no separarse jamás. A veces se encuentran, otras se pasan la vida buscándose sin éxito, otras se encuentran pero no tienen el valor suficiente para hacer frente a ese destino.

-Sin pretender ofender a tu amigo, creo que está un poco chiflado. ¿Eso significaría que tu destino era encontrarte con nosotras y llevarnos hasta Bedford? ¿Quieres decir que alguien de antemano escribió esto? ¿Qué no tenemos opción de cambiar las cosas?

-Eso es lo que él dice, algo así.

-El destino es la excusa más barata que han utilizado los ricos y los nobles para someter a los pueblos.

-Solo te he mostrado lo que él piensa. No he dicho que esté de acuerdo.

-Me alegro, porque entonces tú también estarías chiflado.

-Sin embargo, a veces, tiene razón. Cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando has perdido toda esperanza de encontrar lo que buscas, aparece ante tus ojos sin que ni siquiera lo hayas pedido. De todos modos, ¿no crees que las cosas que hacemos son las que nos llevan hacía un camino u otro?

-Puede. Lo que yo creo es que cada uno se crea su propio sendero, como este viaje. Podría haberte dejado atado a un árbol y dejar que murieras de hambre, eso es lo que hubiera hecho alguien con perspectiva, pero tal vez, algo me dijo que no debería hacerlo, el destino, mi consciencia o pensé que tener a un hombre en este viaje haría que fuera menos peligroso, sin pensar en lo peligros que ese hombre podría representar en sí mismo.

-Es una buena teoría. Yo tampoco creo en el destino. Pero si que creo que rara vez las teorías de John cobran sentido. Solo rara vez, pero cuando ocurre, impacta hasta al más seguro de los hombres.

-Ese amigo tuyo ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé. Suele viajar mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres conocerlo?

-¿Es otro de esos que no deben ser vistos? ¿Un proscrito? ¿Como Sayid y Nadia?

-Oh, no.-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ella se recogía el cabello.-John no tiene que esconderse de nada. Durante un tiempo fue uno de los hombres más importantes de Bedford.

-¿Con importante quieres decir rico? ¿Un hombre de posición?

-Puede.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Siempre haces eso. Siempre que te hago alguna pregunta que no te interesa contestar dices "puede".

-Puede.-Volvió a sonreír y ella evitó sonreír. Aquella conversación no le gustaba demasiado.

-No te burles de mi James. No sé con quién crees que estás tratando pero no soy ninguna estúpida.-Él la miró con una media sonrisa, que desapareció de su rostro en cuanto ella volvió a hablar.-He pensado que cuando estemos a pocos días de Bedford deberás proseguir tu camino.-James la miró ahora mucho más serio y se acercó más a ella.

-¿Y porque iba a hacer eso? Hicimos un trato.-Dijo tajante.

-Te daré el caballo y las monedas que te prometí.-Se apartó de él sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Eso está muy bien, pero te hice una promesa y siempre cumplo mi palabra. Os llevaré hasta las puertas de Bedford.

-¿Y si no quiero que sigas llevándonos?

-Ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerlo. La señora Peace desea reencontrarse lo antes posible con su esposo, ya sabes del peligro que corre estando preso, y además, en su estado sería mejor que este viaje acabara cuanto antes. Así que, señorita Thompson, no dejará que me marche, haremos todo el camino que resta hasta Bedford y le prometo que dejaré de observarla si tanto le incomoda.

-Sería de agradecer si dejaras de hacerlo.

-Entonces tenemos un nuevo trato.

-Bien.

-Veré si encuentro algo de agua.

Le vio alegarse a paso ligero que denotaba cierto mal humor. Ella se quedó mirándole hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. ¿Por qué estaría tan interesado en llevarla hasta Bedford con tanta premura?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NOVENO**

Apenas había comido nada en la cena. Cuando él se acercó para ofrecerle algo de fruta negó con la cabeza sin ni siquiera dirigirle unas palabras. James se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de estar sola, y sin pretender ser un estorbo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su sitio. Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos. Pero ella no tenía demasiado sueño. Rara vez conseguía dormir a pierna suelta. De vez en cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche con la sensación de que alguien la observaba, que entre los arbustos llegaban guardias del condado y la apresaban para siempre. Otras veces se veía a sí misma siendo sentenciada a muerte y sintiendo como le arrebataban la vida. Como el aire se escapaba para siempre de sus pulmones. Se apoyó contra el árbol y miró el fuego que ardía con fuerza. Después de todo, en parte merecía ese tipo de condena. O tal vez no.

_**Condado de Bedfordshire. Luton. Verano de 1765**_

_Llevaba días cuidando tediosamente de su enfermo padre y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación. Vivían apartados del mundanal ruido, lejos de vecinos curiosos, de la muchedumbre, a las afueras de la que era la próspera población de Luton en una pequeña granja que había tenido sus mejores días. Ya no tenían las cabezas de ganado que antaño, la mayoría de los caballos habían sido vendidos, la tierra había dejado de ser fértil por arte de magia y las pocas reservas del invierno tocaban a su fin._  
><em>Su madre ni siquiera la vio dar sus primeros pasos, murió solo unos días después de traerla al mundo y fue su padre, Sam Austen, quien se había encargado de su educación, de su cuidado, de enseñarla todo lo que sabía y mostrarle todo aquello que despertaba su curiosidad infantil. Había nacido entre aquellos aromas, aquella naturaleza, aquella vida. De niña recorría los senderos junto a su padre. Fue él quien le enseñó a amar la naturaleza, la vida sencilla. Aprendió a montar a caballo casi a la vez que comenzaba a andar.<em>

_Desde que era muy niña había visto a numerosos trabajadores en la granja, hombres y mujeres que se encargaban de darle luz a aquel lugar. Luz que sin embargo nunca brilló del mismo modo, según le contó una de las tejedoras de la ciudad, la señora Malone, desde que su padre se quedó viudo. Ella le había animado a contraer nuevamente matrimonio, aún era un hombre joven, pero Sam se negaba a buscar a otra mujer que no comparase con Diane. Kate no insistió nunca más y poco a poco, sobre todo en los últimos años, vio como su padre iba consumiéndose y dejaba las tareas que antes habían sido su vida, para irse alejando de este mundo. Llego a asumir que estaba llegando su hora, que él mismo, según los hombres de aquel lugar, trajo el mal agüero, y cayó gravemente enfermo. Kate se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuidándole y sacando adelante lo poco que les quedaba._

_Aquella mañana, una simple y sencilla mañana de verano, de una forma que ni ella misma había planeado y sin saber cómo, se forjó su destino. Casi a hurtadillas, sin pedirlo, sin que nadie le diese permiso para incomodarla. Terminó de dar de comer a los caballos y salió del granero, para encontrarse un par de caballos que no conocía. Dos hombres a lomos de ellos se bajaron. Vestían uniforme, uniforme que sí que conocía. Había visto algunos de ellos vagando por las calles de su ciudad, con ese aire altivo, el aire de aquellos que creen que saben lo que hacen, los que tienen el poder y la capacidad de someter a los demás pobladores de la tierra._  
><em>Kate se secó el sudor y se acercó a ambos con gesto serio. Uno de ellos se adelanto y la saludó cortésmente, extendiéndole un documento con un sello del ducado de Bedfordshire. Ahora sabía a que venían.<em>

_-Buenos días señorita. ¿Es usted Katherine Austen?-Kate tomó aquel papel entre sus manos y miró a ambos hombres._

_-Kate, si. Soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles caballeros?_

_-Pertenecemos a la guardia del condado y venimos expresamente en nombre del queridísimo duque de Bedford para hacerle saber que tiene dos semanas para pagar los tributos antes de que se quede sin sus propiedades.-Kate miró al hombre que se había dirigido hacía ella con sorpresa. Todavía no había quitado el sello de aquel pergamino._

_-Ya vinieron hace dos meses y les pague lo que me pidieron.-El otro hombre esbozó una sonrisa. Mientras que el más joven continuaba hablando._

_-Pero este mes no hemos venido. Ya sabe que cada vez son más los servicios de los que la población del condado de Bedfordshire disfruta y eso requiere mucho dinero._

_-¿Cuánto es esta vez?-Dijo mientras abría el sobre._

_-Quinientas libras._

_-¿Y de donde piensa el queridísimo duque que voy a sacar tantas monedas?_

_-Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. Volveremos dentro de dos semanas. Espero que tenga el dinero, tenemos noticias de que su padre no se encuentra muy bien últimamente._

_-Su enfermedad se ha agravado este invierno….-Prosiguió ella que había creído que aquellos hombre parecían interesados en todo el entramado que envolvía su vida. Sin embargo, ambos se montaron en sus respectivos caballos y le dieron la espalda._

_-Buenos días señorita Austen._

_Aquellos hombres volvieron a saludarla muy formalmente y cabalgaron a galope, dejándola a ella allí de pie, mirando al horizonte y pensando qué iba a hacer para pagar aquellos tributos y poder mantener la casa, sabiendo que en dos meses volverían otra vez, y otra, y otra. Y no tendría con que pagar. Ya no le quedaban caballos, solo dos potrillos que habían sobrevivido al invierno y una yegua que no tardaría en servir de pasto para los campos._

_Aquella noche su padre no dejaba de observarla mientras recogía la mesa y prendía la chimenea, manteniendo el hogar cálido._

_-Quiero….-Kate se giró para mirarle sentado en aquel sillón con un libro en la mano. Cada vez le costaba más hablar y terminar una frase sin que antes tuviera que respirar con fuerza para recuperar el aliento. Kate le miró con cariño, mientras le quitaba el libro y lo colocaba sobre la mesa._

_-No hagas esfuerzos padre. Duerme un poco._

_-Hija, he visto a esos hombres. ¿Han venido a por más monedas?-Kate se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ordenar la vajilla._

_-Quinientas libras, esta vez.-Dijo como si no fuera importante. Como si tuviera un baúl secreto lleno de monedas con las que pagar aquella deuda._

_-Vende los caballos.-Dejó el paño que había utilizado para secar los cubiertos sobre el fregadero y se giro para mirarle con los ojos empañados. Hacer eso sabía que sería una tortura para su padre. Sin embargo, Sam, guardó la compostura y le mostró una sonrisa._

_-Apenas son potrillos, padre. Además, esos caballos son lo único que nos queda._

_-Entonces venderemos la granja.-Kate notó como su barbilla temblaba y la congoja se hacía presa de su garganta._

_-¿Y a dónde iremos?-Dijo casi en un susurro._

_-Tu tía Josephine…Vive en América, podríamos….-Kate negó con la cabeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Lágrima que se quitó rápidamente con el puño de su camisa, mientras se acercaba hasta su padre, arrodillándose ante él y poniendo sus manos en el brazo del sillón, justo para apretarlas con las suyas._

_-Estas muy enfermo, padre. El viaje a América es muy largo._

_-No he dicho que vaya a acompañarte.-Miró a su padre con asombró, mientras este le acariciaba el rostro y le apartaba uno de sus rizos de la cara._

_-¿De qué estás hablando padre? No voy abandonarte. Todo se solucionará._

_-Voy a morirme Kate y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Me muero desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero seguir luchando más. Estoy cansado, muy cansado._

_-Pero padre…._

_-Escúchame, las hermanas de Luton se harán cargo de mí. Venderás la granja y te marcharás. Ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer por este viejo. Mucho más de lo que deberías haber hecho. Tienes que vivir tu vida, buscar un esposo, ser feliz. Ese es mi último deseo.-Kate ahora no evitó las lágrimas y dejó que su padre con inmensa ternura fuera limpiándoselas una a una. La sola idea de perderle, de quedarse sola, le aterraba._

_-No hables de ese modo. No voy a dejarte a tu suerte y no hay más que hablar. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Hemos sobrevivido todo este tiempo, lo seguiremos haciendo._

_-En eso te pareces mucho a tu madre. Nunca pierdes la esperanza, ni la sonrisa._

_-También me parezco en la tenacidad y ser a veces algo orgullosa.-Dijo con una media sonrisa._

_-En realidad eso lo has heredado de mí.-Ambos sonrieron. Kate se levantó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla._

_-Descansa papá._

_No lo pensó dos veces y cogió el carro hasta Bedford aquella madrugada. El camino era largo. Seis horas viajando sola. Era una mujer de carácter, que siempre lograba sus propósitos, pero en esta ocasión, al parecer, alguien pretendía que eso no fuera posible._

_Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando llegaba hasta las puertas de la ciudad y atravesaba las dependencias de las oficinas donde se recaudaban los impuestos del duque. Un hombre sentado en una desgastada mesa a las puertas de dicha oficina la miró de arriba abajo y apuntó algo en un papel._

_-Despeje la entrada señora.-Dijo de mala gana. Kate se acercó e intentó parecer una mujer calmada y segura de sí misma._

_-Necesito hablar con la persona encargada de recaudar los impuestos al pueblo.-El hombre levantó la vista de aquel documento y dejó la pluma en el tintero. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos dándole una mirada que decía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo de ambos._

_-Me temo que tendrá que pedir audiencia. En estos momentos no es posible._

_-Señor, es muy importante, es cuestión de vida o muerte.-Aquel hombre sonrió de forma irónica y ella se sintió como una estúpida, sin embargo no perdió la sonrisa._

_-¿Sabe cuántos como usted vienen a diario hasta aquí diciendo lo mismo? Cientos. Ahora márchese.-Kate vio como un hombre de mediana edad y buen porte aparecía por uno de los pasillos._

_-Buenos días Edward ¿Quién es está señora?-Kate le tendió la mano, que este miró y rechazó. Ambos hombres se miraron y fue ella la que se presentó._

_-Señorita Kate Austen._

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?_

_-Quiere hablar con el capitán. Le he dicho que es imposible, pero parece no __entender.-Dijo el hombre sentado a la mesa._

_-Lo siento señorita Austen el capitán no está en estos momentos y no estará lo que resta de mes. Su hija está enferma._

_-¿Podría decirme donde vive señor?-Aquellos hombres la miraron con sorpresa y disgusto, como si fuera la mujer más atrevida que había pisado aquel lugar._

_-Por supuesto que no.-Dijo Edward malhumorado._

_-Me han solicitado una cuantía de la cual no dispongo en estos momentos, solo quería saber si podría posponer el pago unos meses hasta que consiga el dinero de las cosechas._

_-Todos decís lo mismo. Seguro que para vino y otros vicios tenéis suficiente. Si conociera al capitán no se le ocurriría siquiera presentarse hasta aquí._

_-Señor, por favor…._

_-Vuelva a casa y encuentre la manera de pagar, sino acabará como muchos de esos pobretones. Cubiertos de chinches y vagando por las calles día y noche. Es usted demasiado hermosa para acabar de ese modo._

_La desesperación se hizo presa de Kate durante aquella semana y aunque logró averiguar el domicilio del capitán de la guardia del condado, fue echada casi a patadas de allí, sin ni siquiera poder hablar con él. Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión más difícil que había tenido que tomar a lo largo de su vida._

_Llamó suavemente a la puerta y la doncella le abrió con sorpresa. Al cabo de unos minutos Walter McGregor, el veterinario de Luton, un hombre que rozaba la cuarentena, pero de buen porte, la hizo pasar hasta el comedor. Era un hombre sencillo, de humildes modales y con una buena educación, al menos eso es lo que se decía de él, que la había pretendido desde el mismo instante en que visitó la granja dos meses atrás para atender la llegada de uno de los potros._

_-Señorita Austen, no sabe la alegría que me ha dado saber de su visita.-Dijo mientras le besaba la mano y la hacía pasar hasta la sala, donde ambos tomaron asiento y Kate supo que acabaría arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer en ese mismo momento, pero….¿Que opciones tenía? Era su única salida y sabía que muchos matrimonios nacían de uniones como aquella. El amor no era lo más importante en la mayoría de los casos. Había escuchado historias de matrimonios forjados por conveniencia. Personas que unían sus vidas para siempre mucho antes de nacer. Cuando se les preguntaba a estas mujeres si estaban enamoradas siempre decían aquello de "lo estaré". Y eso era algo que jamás pensó que ella también diría. Iba a convertirse en aquello que había jurado no hacer jamás._

_-Yo también me alegró de verle.-Dijo no muy convencida. Walter le sirvió un poco de agua, ya que parecía algo nerviosa y dubitativa._

_-¿Los potros están bien?-Preguntó intentado hacer que se relajara._

_-Perfectamente. He estado pensando…_

_-¿Qué tal está su padre?-Kate le miró. Ni siquiera podía dejar que terminara de contestar una pregunta cuando ya estaba realizando otra. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y suspiró haciendo acopia de entereza._

_-No mucho mejor. Pero confío en que se recuperé con el calor del verano. Señor McGregor….._

_-Walter, llámeme Walter._

_-Walter. Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien este tipo de situaciones, pero…yo….-Aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó sus manos y Kate sintió que no podía hacerlo. No podía engañar a aquel hombre. No podía decirle lo que había planeado hacer._

_-¿Ha estado pensado en lo que le propuse en mi última visita?-Dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Kate no sentía ninguna empatía con aquel hombre._

_-A eso me refería. Yo…..-Miró hacía el suelo, hacía la alfombra, hasta notar que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había empezado a contestar. Él la miró con expectación.-Mi respuesta es….mi respuesta es sí.-Walter sonrió, pero no de emoción sino con arrogancia. Como si hubiera logrado algo que llevaba planeando desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_-Eso significa que será mi esposa, Kate._

_-Sí.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa de todo menos natural. Lo que más temía era como iba a contarle a su padre todo aquello.-Yo….Me gustaría que fuera algo discreto, solo usted y yo. Mi padre….No quiero celebraciones, solo algo rápido._

_-Será como desees querida.-Dijo acercándose hasta ella con la intención de besar sus labios. Kate ladeo la cabeza justo para que aquel beso fuera casto y puro rozando su mejilla izquierda._

_-¿Qué le parece mañana por la noche?-Dijo levantándose a toda prisa y alejándose al máximo de su futuro marido._

_-No somos convictos, no tenemos porque escondernos como si hubiéramos cometido un delito horrible.-Dijo él intentando que sonora divertido, pero el humor no era una de sus cualidades más brillantes._

_-Lo sé. Pero…._

_-Está bien, no te sulfures querida…Lo haremos como más te plazca. Mañana al anochecer serás mi esposa, la señora McGregor._

_"La señora McGregor". Aquel nombre resonó durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas en su cabeza. Sabiendo que una vez desposada ya nunca volvería a ser Kate Austen._

_Kate se convirtió en la señora McGregor y una semana después, justo en el plazo señalado, su deuda fue zanjada. Se trasladó a vivir a Bedford junto a su esposo llevándose consigo a su padre. La granja fue arrendada según los consejos de su nuevo marido y se dedicó, como siempre había hecho, a cuidar de su padre, sin descuidar sus deberes como esposa._  
><em>Sam veía con disgusto como al llegar la noche Kate se abrazaba a él con temor y casi al borde del llanto. Entregarse a un hombre como aquel no había sido tal y como ella había pensado que sería su vida matrimonial. Aquel hombre era un amante frio, distante, centrado únicamente en la búsqueda de su placer personal, olvidándose de hacer el amor con su esposa para convertirse en un acto meramente físico que a Kate le parecía un tortura más que algo placentero.<em>  
><em>Cada mañana al despertar miraba su reflejo en el espejo, para descubrir que día a día, iba convirtiéndose en alguien que no podía reconocer. Sam lo sabía, sabía la infelicidad que rodeaba a su hija y trató de hacerle entender mucho antes siquiera de que contrajese matrimonio con Walter, de que debían buscar otra solución. Pero Kate era de las que tomaban una decisión y la llevaban a término hasta el final.<em>

_Sam Austen murió solo unos meses después, justo cuando llegaba el otoño. Para Kate fue como si por primera vez estuviese sola, para siempre. Los días eran más largos que de costumbre y las noches demasiado cortas para descansar. No estaba hecha para la vida casera, ni siquiera sabía bordar adecuadamente, odiaba la cocina. Su vida estaba en el campo. Y fue allí donde había decido volver. En un principio Walter no se opuso. Su pasión por los animales y la vida tranquila era lo único que tenían en común. Descubrió con el pasar del tiempo que era un hombre callado, ajeno a conversaciones más allá de su trabajo o la importancia del té de las cinco. Para su sorpresa, aquellos meses nadie había venido a pedir los impuestos del Duque, y aquello le extrañó tanto, como muchas otras cosas que no lograba comprender de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, mantenerse callada y en un segundo plano nunca había ido con su persona. Aquella mañana lo encontró haciendo tratos con un hombre que desconocía y que al verla se marchó. Walter se dio la vuelta y la miró algo enfurecido._

_-Te dije que no salieras esta mañana, podrías resfriarte.-Dijo agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a darse la vuelta para volver a casa. Kate se soltó de él con furia. Otra de las cosas de las que poco a poco se había dado cuenta es que no era precisamente alguien que supiera controlar su ira. Algunas veces había recibido por parte de él alguna que otra bofetada. Según las palabras de su marido, era aún una dama joven sin experiencia y con unos pensamientos y actitudes impropios de una mujer casada. Su objetivo era domarla. Y esto a Kate le había parecido más una realidad que algo que solo hubiera dicho por casualidad y como referencia al lenguaje que utilizaba como veterinario. La trataba mucho peor que a los animales con los que trabajaba._

_-¿Quién era ese hombre?-Se cruzó de brazos delante de él y, puesto que por allí pasaban algunos trabajadores, se ahorró tener que soportar las miradas de todos aquellas personas, muchas de las cuales conocían de la mala relación entre el matrimonio. De la mala vida a la que el señor McGregor sometía a su encantadora esposa._

_-Solo alguien que quería preguntar por los caballos.-Dijo con indiferencia._

_-¿Mis caballos?-Preguntó sorprendida. Él se sentó en el porche y tomó un recetario entre las manos. Ignorando que aún estuviese ahí. Sin ni siquiera mirarla continuó hablándole con la mayor dureza posible._

_-Nuestros caballos. Yo pago los impuestos, así que esto es mucho más mío que tuyo ahora, querida._

_-Nadie ha venido a cobrar los impuestos. ¿Cómo es que los pagas tú?-Kate había sospechado durante mucho tiempo, prácticamente después de semanas casados, que algo raro le unía con el duque de Bedford._

_-El Duque es amigo mío.-No se sorprendió de esta afirmación. Eso suponía que estaba al tanto de las deudas de los Austen y que sabía de sobra que no podían hacer frente a ellas._

_-¿Desde cuándo?_

_-Desde siempre Kate. De todos modos fue por eso por lo que te casaste __conmigo.-Le quitó el recetario y lo tiro al suelo._

_-Yo no te hable de mis deudas con el condado….-Él se levantó como si la silla de madera en la que había estado sentado hasta hace unos segundos le quemara el trasero. La agarró del cuello y la empotró contra la pared. Su gran corpulencia y altura hacían casi imposible que pudiera soltarse._

_-Sabía que vendrías a mí en cuanto te presionara un poco. Esta granja estaba en la ruina, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y así ha sido. Me darás un hijo o dos, o los que hagan falta, para eso eres mi esposa, para hacer lo que yo te diga que debes hacer y cuando yo te lo permita._

_-¡No soy tu esclava! ¡Y no voy a darte ningún hijo! Esta granja es mía, todo lo que hay aquí me pertenece._

_-Sin mí no podrás mantenerla.–Dejó que sus manos recorrieran la fina piel de su escote hasta que una de ellas tocó uno de sus pechos. Kate se estremeció y no podía entender la facilidad que tenía de violar su intimidad en público. Con el otro brazo la estrechó por la cintura, notando el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.-No es tu granja lo que quiero. Todo esto que abarcan mis brazos me pertenece. Eres mía. Siempre serás mía, por la gracia de Dios._

_-Nunca he sido tuya. En ningún momento me he dado a ti._

_-Me darás hijos. Si no lo haces, te aseguró que haré lo imposible para que tengas la misma suerte que tu madre al traerte al mundo._

_Pasaron los meses y Kate no lograba quedarse en cinta. Su marido nunca estaba en casa, cosa que era de agradecer en gran parte. Se pasaba el día sola, paseando por los campos y observando a los trabajadores que Walter había contratado para la granja._

_Aquella noche le oyó llegar cuando ya estaba en la cama. Se hizo la dormida nada más ver como la puerta se abría, pero él parecía no tener la menor intención de dormir. Notó como besaba su cuello, como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con gran necesidad. Kate se apartó, como hacía cada noche desde hacía semanas. No soportaba estar cerca de él. La intimidad era para ella una obligación a la que era sometida por aquel hombre, que le había mostrado la forma menos cariñosa de poseer a una mujer. Pero en esta ocasión, él no se dio la vuelta y dejó que ella durmiera, tragándose su frustración. Todo lo contrario. La agarró por los hombros obligándola a quedar bajo su cuerpo. Kate le miro con temor y lo que vio en sus ojos fue que aquella noche sería suya por mucho que se opusiera._

_-Vas a darme un hijo, lo quieras o no._  
><em>-Walter…no, por favor…<em>

_Le arrancó el camisón de un solo golpe y su cuerpo desnudo quedó expuesto ante él. Kate intentó cubrirse con sus manos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Quitó sus manos que cubrían sus pechos y las anudo fuerte al cabecero. Kate se retorció mientras por primera vez en su vida se sentía la mujer más desdichada que había poblado la tierra._

_Hubo más noches como aquella. Hasta que decidió poner punto y final aquel matrimonio que nunca debió tener lugar. Recogió algunas cosas en un bolso. Terminó de colocarse sus cabellos y miró por la ventana. Aquella noche sería la última que iba a pasar entre las paredes de aquella casa. Iba a abandonarle. Se tocó el vientre donde crecía un hijo al que aquel mal nacido jamás conocería. Un niño que nunca sabría qué clase de hombre era su padre y mucho menos como había sido concebido fuera del amor y la pasión. Oyó pasos en la escalera y su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse como cada día a esa hora. Pero todo era distinto, sabiendo que ya jamás tendría que volver a escuchar aquel ruido, a mirar por aquella ventana y a compartir aquel lecho. Se marcharía a América tal y como su padre le aconsejó que hiciera._

_La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y ella hizo como si todavía le quedara mucho para estar arreglada para la cena. Peinó sus cabellos una y otra vez frente al espejo, sentada en la silla del tocador. Él llegó y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, desajustando la corbata._

_-La señora Wilson ha estado esta mañana en la clínica. Su perra ha tenido cachorros. Voy a traerme uno para ti. Te hará compañía hasta que nazca el bebé.-Dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras se quitaba los zapatos._

_-¿Cómo está su hija?-Kate dejó el cepillo en el tocador y se untó las manos con algo de crema._

_-Tiene casi dos años y es una jovencita muy inteligente. ¿Sabes que más me ha dicho?-Kate le miró a través del espejo._

_-No tengo la menor idea._

_-Se rumorea por Luton que algunas mujeres se reúnen en secreto cuando sus maridos están en sus labores.–Kate notó como su pulso se aceleraba. Ella era una de esas mujeres de las que hablaba._

_-¿y qué hacen en esas reuniones?-Preguntó como si aquello no fuera con ella._

_-Hablar sobre cosas prohibidas. Ya sabes, los derechos de la mujer, el divorcio._

_-No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas._

_Le dio la vuelta violentamente colocándose de rodillas frente a ella y tomándola por la barbilla con fuerza. Kate ya había perdido el miedo inicial que sentía hacía él, con el tiempo se había hecho mucho más fuerte que ese temor._

_-¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes Kate? Ahora mismo podría matarte y nadie se enteraría. Lo único que lo impide es el niño que crece en tu interior. Mi hijo._

_-No te tengo ningún miedo.-Dijo dándolo una bofetada en la mano y mirándole con gesto desafiante._

_-Pues deberías. Y no olvides que eres mi esposa hasta que Dios decida lo contrario._

_-Voy a abandonarte…_

_-No irás a ninguna parte…..No voy a dejar que me humilles de ese modo…Ninguna mujer va a abandonarme._

_-¿Tu esposa? Las esposas sonríen, cantan, recogen flores y sus rostros se iluminan cuando sus maridos regresan a casa. El único momento en que soy libre, es cuando tú no estás. No hay nada que nos una. Nunca lo ha habido._

_-Antes acabaré contigo. ¿Me oyes? Acabaré contigo antes de que me abandones._

_-Puedes quedarte con todo esto. No lo quiero. Solo déjame marchar….._

_Sonrió con ironía y se acercó hasta ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Estaba tan pegado a ella que le faltaba el aire. Kate consiguió escapar de ese ahogó y abrió la puerta con la intención de marcharse. Pero él la agarró del cabello y la tiró en la cama. Presionó su cuello con ambas manos, y Kate sintió como la vida se le escapaba. Miró a un lado y a otro buscando algo con lo que golpearle. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando descubrió una botella de perfume que solía colocar en la mesita de noche. El cristal era lo suficientemente grueso como para que el golpe le hiciera desmayar, momento que aprovecharía para abandonarle para siempre. Estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo hasta que sus dedos tocaron el vidrio. El golpe que le asesto en la nuca hizo que dejara de presionar su cuello y volviera a respirar. Notó como el peso de su cuerpo vencía sobre el suyo. Kate le apartó. No se movía. Comprobó que tenía el vestido manchado de sangre espesa. Le miró y comprobó que la almohada también estaba empapada. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sollozó. Se arrodilló en la cama y le tocó el pecho. Su corazón no latía y por su nariz no salía nada de aire. Estaba muerto._

_Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo hasta los establos. Cogió dos caballos y el carro que había pertenecido a su padre y los ajustó a el mientas las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Hubo un momento que cayó al suelo, la respiración le faltaba. Cerró los ojos solo un segundo y respiró hondo. Se incorporó y se montó en el carro._

_Kate escapó de todo aquello._

_Pasó semanas escondida en los bosques, en cuevas. Apenas dormía ni comía. Una de esas noches en medio de una enorme tormenta llegó a las puertas de Letchworth. Tenía intención de llegar a la costa y una vez allí coger un barco que la llevara a tierras americanas. Pero una punzada en su vientre le dijo que aquel viaje tendría que posponerse. Sintió un leve mareo y todo se volvió oscuro. Cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas para incorporarse, mientras escuchaba pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Vio un rostro de un hombre, un rostro agradable que le tomó por la muñeca y que llamaba a otra persona._

_-Es una mujer. Está sangrando Claire, trae unas toallas.-Sangre, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Después no pudo escuchar nada más._

_Despertó con la sensación de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero al abrir los ojos y mirar con detenimiento a su alrededor, no conoció la estancia en la que se encontraba. La cama era mullida, muy cómoda, era un lugar sencillo._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó cuando vio a una mujer de cabellos dorados sentada al lado de la cama._

_-Mi nombre es Claire Peace y estás en mi casa, en Letchworth._

_-Mi bebé…-Dijo tocándose el vientre._

_-Lo siento mucho.-Kate la miró, pero por alguna razón aquella noticia no fue tan dolorosa como cabía esperar en una futura madre. Aquella mujer noto su indiferencia.- El médico dijo que no había nada que hacer. ¿Dónde está su esposo?_

_-Tengo que…_

_-No puede moverse. Está muy débil. Le traeré algo para que coma. Lleva dos días sin despertarse. Charlie, mi marido, creía que estaba muerta._

_-¿Me ha visto ese médico? ¿Quién más a parte de ustedes?-Aquella mujer la miró con sorpresa. Notó como su voz había sonado mucho más intranquila de lo que hubiera deseado._

_-Nadie. ¿Estás huyendo de algo? ¿De alguien?_

_-Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí. Por favor, me marcharé mañana._

_-Descanse, hablaremos mañana._

_El mañana se convirtió en una semana, las semanas en meses. Meses que dedicó a curarse, no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Meses en los que los Peace le proporcionaron la seguridad, el calor de hogar y la confianza que no pensaba poder encontrar en nadie que no fuera su padre. Dejó que aquel bondadoso matrimonio cuidara de ella. Les contó, con el paso del tiempo, toda su historia, de quién huía y lo que había hecho. No la juzgaron. No preguntaron. No cuestionaron como una persona puede llegar al extremo de quitar la vida de otra._  
><em>Pasó a trabajar en la trastienda de los Peace, donde nadie podría verla, y se convirtió en Grace Thompson, para todo aquel que no fueran los Peace. Le proporcionaron una pequeña casa aneja a la suya con una única habitación, pero que le pareció un gesto que jamás podría devolverles.<em>

...Esa era la historia de Kate Austen. La historia de cómo alguien puede perderlo todo en cuestión de segundos y como la vida puede arrebatarte todo por lo que has luchado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso era lo que ocultaba, el gran secreto que no debía ser descubierto por nadie. Sabía que la estaban buscando y que volver de aquel viaje sin ser descubierta era más una quimera que una realidad palpable.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Fue el primero en despertar aquella mañana. El sol estaba saliendo con fuerza aquel día. A pesar de ser el primero en abrir los ojos, descubrió que ella no estaba. No se preocupó demasiado, puesto que era habitual que se bañara siempre que tenía ocasión, sobre todo, antes de que él y Claire despertaran. Tal vez para evitar otro encontronazo incómodo como el de aquel día. Sin embargo, algo hizo que sospechara que no había ido a darse su rutinario baño matutino. Durante el día anterior había estado más ausente y distante que de costumbre. La había observado allí sentada frente al fuego, con la mirada perdida. Vigilar que no escapara era algo a lo que se había habituado desde que la conoció. Pero era muy consciente de que en los últimos días juntos algo había cambiado entre ambos, y él se había relajado. ¿Habría escapado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que sabía quién era? ¿Dejaría a la señora Peace vagar a su suerte? No podía contestar adecuadamente a aquellos interrogantes. Pero si podía buscarla. Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.  
>Se colocó las ropas y enjuagó su rostro. Posteriormente se dispuso a intentar averiguar que habría sido de ella. Frunció el ceño y como cada mañana hacía, se dijo que tenía un objetivo, que alcanzarlo había sido complejo, pero que ahora que estaba tan cerca, debía cumplir su deber y dejar de pensar que aquella mujer era Kate, para pasar a interiorizar que se trataba de Katherine Anne Austen, y que llevaba en su busca semanas. Eso era, una fugitiva acusada de asesinato que tendría que vérselas con la justicia de Bedford. Si seguía repitiendo esto en su cabeza, evitaría que otros pensamientos se hicieran un hueco entre estos.<p>

Kate llevaba más de una hora caminando en una dirección que no tenía muy claro hacía donde la llevaba. Había sido una estupidez acompañar a Claire por aquellos caminos y regresar hasta el condado que la había visto nacer. Durante aquella noche había sopesado sus posibilidades, las opciones que tenía. Conforme se iban acercando a su destino, era menos probable que consiguiera pasar desapercibida. El camino era cada vez más peligroso, podrían cruzarse con cualquiera que la reconociera y entonces todo habría terminado. Ni siquiera se había despedido de Claire, mucho menos de él. Lo que había visto en el rostro de la Señora Jarrah le había advertido de que aquella mujer no parecía ser la primera vez que veía su rostro. Suerte que estaba en unas circunstancias muy similares a las suyas y no iba a delatarla.

Se paró en seco frente a un riachuelo y se dio cuenta de que tendría que cruzarlo para llegar hasta el otro camino. Miró alrededor. Cogió una piedra y la tiro en medio del rio para comprobar su profundidad. Sabía nadar a la perfección, pero aquel rio era bastante caudaloso y corría con fuerza. Un mal movimiento y estaría perdida. La distancia que separaba ambas orillas supondría unos minutos nadando. Se metió poco a poco y comenzó a nadar. No parecía ser tan complicado. Sin embargo, notó como algo se enganchaba en su pierna. Nadó hasta el fondo, para comprobar que una de sus botas había quedado atrapada entre unos arbustos acuáticos, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía desatar aquel nudo y cada vez se hundía más.

James aligeró el paso al darse cuenta de que no podía verla por ningún lado. Miró más allá del bosque hasta que sonrió al descubrir otro maldito rio y parte de sus cabellos saliendo del agua. Se cruzó de brazos como aquella vez y miró alrededor, en esta ocasión sí que iba a quitarle una prenda. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía y a ambos les vendría bien algunas risas. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de sus ropas.

-Hey pecosa, ¿esto es una especie de código secreto entre tú y yo?-Preguntó de forma sugerente. Ella no se movió y eso hizo que algo se revolviera en su interior. Se quitó las botas con gran rapidez y se sumergió en el agua. Había perdido la consciencia. La agarró para llevarla hasta la orilla, pero parecía enganchada a algo. Se sumergió y comprobó que tenía el pie atrapado. Tiró de el con fuerza, tuvo que volver a la superficie para respirar en varias ocasiones. Con un par de movimientos consiguió liberarla y llevarla hasta la orilla. La tendió en la tierra y le apartó el cabello.

-Grace, despierta. ¡Grace!-Pero no hubo contestación. Entonces recordó que cuando era niño tuvo que ver como uno de sus vecinos era rescatado del fondo de un lago y que un hombre comenzó a presionar su pecho y proporcionarle aire por la boca, hasta que expulso el agua que había tragado.  
>Respiró hondo y comenzó a hacer las respiraciones. Las manos le temblaban pero logró encontrar el punto exacto donde debía presionar. Luego tapó la nariz de Kate y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le abrió la boca y presionó sus labios delicadamente en los suyos dándole de su propio aire. Volvió a hacer el mismo proceso y fue entonces, justo cuando iba a volver a su boca, cuando ella tosió y expulsó toda el agua. Se retiró para dejarle espació. Ella se agarró a uno de sus brazos con fuerza y volvió a toser.<p>

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Kate le miró con sorpresa, pero no podía ni siquiera pensar con facilidad.- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ¿Te crees una sirena o algo así?

-Solo quería darme un baño.-Dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras él le ayudaba a sentarse.

-No me hace gracia Grace. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado? ¿Si no me hubiera despertado y dado cuenta de que no estabas?

-No hubiera pasado nada.-Dijo malhumorada mientras se apartaba los cabellos del rostro. Él la miró sin comprender que se proponía. Y ella no comprendía por qué demonios tenía siempre que seguirla.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso.-Dijo echándose el cabello mojada hacía atrás.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar persiguiéndome? ¿Qué te importa lo que haga?-Esta pregunta la esperaba, pero aún no había encontrado la respuesta adecuada. Podía decirle que buscarla era su deber, lo cual era una mentira en esos momentos. Podría decirle la verdad, que por alguna extraña razón que desconocía no podía dejar de seguirla. Que se había preocupado al no dar con ella y que en estos momentos intentaba que su pulso volviera a un estado normalizado tras haber pensado que podría estar muerta. Sin embargo, dijo lo que menos le implicaba emocionalmente a ella. Dijo lo que seguramente ella esperaba oír también.

-Te dejaste tu arma en el carro. Supuse que si ibas de caza la necesitarías. Pero no ibas de caza, ¿verdad?

-Yo….-Kate no le miró. Claro que no iba de caza. Iba a marcharse.-No sabes nada de mi…nada...-Dijo casi en un susurro triste y frágil-y cuando lo sepas…..ya no te importaré lo más mínimo…Ni siquiera yo me importo…Si no hubieras llegado…-Ahora le miró con mayor dureza y él se sorprendió de la facilidad que tenía de pasar de estar triste y tener lástima por ella, a estar enfadada y odiarla más que nunca.-¿Por qué has tenido que encontrarme?...

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡¿esto es lo que quieres? ¡¿Morir en un riachuelo?-Ella se sorprendió de la facilidad que tenía para leer su mente. Él le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombre y sonrió.-Espera al menos hasta que atravesemos esa colina. Hay unos lagos preciosos, mucho mejor que estos.-Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y después miró al horizonte. James también centro sus ojos en aquel lugar. Era mucho mejor que se centrara en cualquier cosa que le distrajera de ella.

-Estoy cansada…muy cansada….solo quería…Escapar…

-¿Escapar de qué?-Preguntó él con un tono cálido. Pero ella no tenía la menor intención de ser cálida.

-¡De todo!….De ti, de Claire, de Bedford….De mi pasado…De todo James. ¿Alguna vez has necesitado escapar de algo?-Dijo girándose para encontrarse con sus ojos. Él hizo una mueca. Claro que lo había hecho. ¿Quién no?

-Sí. Pero luego me he dado cuenta de que es absurdo escapar. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a Claire si no llego a encontrarte? ¿O si hubieras estado muerta?

-Solo quiero que todo termine….¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Mientras todo termina será mejor que volvamos. Claire estará preocupada y en su estado es mejor no disgustarla.-Él se incorporó y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa, comprobando que sus botas era lo único seco que le acompañaba. Espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo cuando se incorporó, él giró el rostro intentando no sonreír. Ella sabía porque se reía en cuanto se miró la camisa y descubrió parte de su muda saliendo por su escote. Se tapó al instante con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué tengo los botones de mi camisa desabrochados?-Preguntó buscando su rostro. Se giró con arrogancia.

-Para que volvieras a respirar y escupieras el agua que habías tragado.

-¿Me has besado?

-No ha sido lo que se dice un beso. No me lo has devuelto.-Sonrió y ella le pareció otro atrevimiento más que debía sumar a todos los demás.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que querría hacerlo?

-No sé. ¿Entonces porque preguntar?

-Devuélveme mi arma.

-No la tengo aquí.-Esto le sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa. Si había venido a devolverle su arma, ¿por qué no la traía consigo? -Pero si eres buena chica te haré un chocolate caliente.

-¿Tenemos chocolate?

-Sayid. ¿Nos vamos o qué? Vas a resfriarte.

-Sabes, a pesar de tus modales y de que evites que me dé cuenta, te has preocupado por mí. Gracias James.

-¿Yo preocupado por ti? Solo pienso en mi caballo y en las monedas que deberás entregarme cuando lleguemos a Bedford.

-Por supuesto. Eso es todo.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Kate sonrió y miró con tristeza hacía la otra orilla. James comenzó a caminar abriendo el camino y mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás para encontrarse con ella. Las ropas les pesaban a ambos y estaban calados hasta los huesos.

Media hora después llegaron hasta donde estaba su campamento. Claire removía algo en una cazuela y levantó la mirada para encontrarse primero con James, qué sin decir nada llegó a la parte de atrás, hacía su caballo y buscó algo seco para cambiarse, para acto seguido desaparecer. Kate se acercó hasta el fuego e intentó calentarse, mientras Claire le daba algo para secarse con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Tomó la toalla que su amiga le ofreció y comenzó a secarse el rostro.

-Me he caído en el rio.

-¿Te has caído?-Preguntó sin comprender nada.

-Eso he dicho.

-¿Y porque está él también mojado?

-Porque es un arrogante que cree que lo sabe todo. Pensó que me estaba ahogando, cuando lo que estaba haciendo era intentar pescar algo.

-No hace falta que me mientas Kate.-Dijo con dureza.

-No te miento….

-He preparado algo de comida. No necesitamos peces, los Jarrah nos dieron suficientes víveres como para seguir el camino hasta llegar a Bedford, si todo sale bien. Pero si en algún momento decides regresar o hacer cualquier estupidez, te ruego que me lo digas.

-Claire….yo..

-Ponte algo seco. No me gustaría perder a mi mejor amiga.

Kate se acercó hasta el carro y encontró algo de ropa seca. Después miró a Claire que parecía disgustada. Tomó las ropas contra su pecho y se adentró para cambiarse, justo por el lado contrario por el que él lo había hecho.

James permanecía sentado desde hacía minutos. No se atrevía a volver. Necesitaba un tiempo para averiguar qué estaba pasando con su persona. Necesitaba saber cómo iba a ser capaz de entregarla si hacía solo unos minutos le había salvado la vida. Podía haber dejado que se ahogara, podría habérsela llevado lejos, obligando a Claire a hacer el camino sola. Podría haber metido su cuerpo sin vida en aquel carro, llevarla a Bedford con la escusa de enterrarla cerca de su hogar. Claire le hubiera creído. Era una mujer inocente, inofensiva. Luego habría llevado su cadáver hasta la prisión de la ciudad. Se la habría mostrado a quién pudiera interesar y todo habría terminado. Cobraría la recompensa, lograría mayor prestigio entre sus conocidos, al haber dado captura a una de las mujeres más buscadas de toda Inglaterra. Podría regresar a su casa, seguir con su vida tal y como era hasta hace solo unas semanas. Podría. Pero algo se lo impedía.  
>Se había preocupado más de lo que cabía esperar por aquella mujer, tenía una necesidad continua de saber donde estaba, de protegerla. Como si nadie más pudiera hacerlo. Solo él. Y lo peor es que ella no parecía sentirse tan incómoda como en un principio pareció dar a entender. Estaba perdiendo el control, de una manera que no podía permitirse. Aquella mujer estaba condenada y él tenía un deber que cumplir que iba en contra de sus sentimientos y de lo que deseaba hacer con mayor entusiasmo.<p>

-Vamos a continuar el viaje.-Se giró para mirarla. Kate vio tristeza en sus ojos y algo de resignación. Después vio como se levantaba y cogía sus ropas que estaban casi secas tras haber pasado más de un hora allí solo. -Siento que hayas tenido que contemplar….

-¿Tu intento de quitarte la vida?

-La bota se me enganchó…

-Y decidiste no luchar demasiado. Ver qué pasaba.

-No se lo digas a Claire. No quiero que sufra más.

-Claro. Claire no debe sufrir.-Pasó por delante de ella para marcharse hacía los caballos.

-No debes preocuparte por mí. Es mejor que no lo hagas. Mejor para los dos.-Permaneció dándole la espalda, sin valor para enfrentarse a su rostro.

-Ya te he dicho…

-No querrás conocerme. Y será mejor que no lo hagas.-Se dio la vuelta y contempló cómo tras la dureza de todo aquello se escondía un dolor que él no llegaba a comprender, pero que poco a poco los estaba acercando.

-Para tu información no tengo la menor intención de conocerte. Una mujer que decide dejar este mundo por voluntad propia no creo que valga la pena.

-Eso es justo lo que quería que dijeras.

-Y lo digo porque sé que es lo quieres escuchar.-Kate asintió, y tragó saliva, evitando derramar las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Cuando pensaba que iba a marcharse, se acercó hasta ella.-A no ser que haya sufrido tanto que no crea merecer que nadie la quiera, que nadie se preocupe por ella.-Le acarició la mejilla y Kate cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una de esas lágrimas que él le limpió del rostro.  
>Cuando abrió los ojos, él se había ido. Entonces se permitió solo unos minutos para llorar abiertamente. Para dejar que aquel dolor que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando saliera de una vez por todas.<p>

Aquella mañana se había levantado antes que ninguno de ellos. Se había vestido y había mirado con tristeza a Claire, luego se había acercado hasta donde él dormía, le había contemplado. Y con amargura había comprendido que ningún hombre entendería jamás lo que había hecho y que si se lo contaba acabaría juzgándola. Queriendo saber cada detalle. Nadie podría amar jamás a una mujer como ella. Y no podría vivir con sus desprecios. Así que decidió que, sabiendo que James no dejaría a Claire a su suerte y que la llevaría hasta Bedford, debía desaparecer, marcharse, escapar, lejos, muy lejos. Antes de que no pudiera seguir ocultando quien era, a aquel hombre del que tampoco sabía, y al que tampoco necesitaba conocer para tener más que claro que se había clavado en su piel.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

El viaje continuó los siguientes días sin ningún altercado. La relación entre Kate y Claire se había transformado en algo fría, únicamente hablaban cuando paraban para descansar. Y ambas acababan yéndose a dormir temprano. James tampoco parecía de muy buen humor. Los tres estaban demasiado ocupados en buscar salida a todos sus pensamientos como para enzarzarse en discusiones o riñas. Aquellos días se hacían interminables.  
>Después de todo lo ocurrido entre ambos en los últimos días parece que habían decidido distanciarse, sabiendo de antemano que si no lo hacían, llegaría a un punto sin retorno. Para Kate eso era algo que no podía permitirse. ¿Quién le decía a ella que si le contaba a aquel hombre quién era no la entregaría cobrando la recompensa que se daba por su captura? Para James sentir cualquier tipo de emoción por ella iba contra las normas, contra las reglas que había cumplido con éxito desde hacía algunos años. Sin embargo, para los dos, era como luchar contra algo que era más fuerte que ambos. Por eso Kate había ocupado el lugar de Claire, que se encontraba mucho mejor y que ahora se sentaba al lado de James que se encargaba de llevar las riendas. Y aunque el viaje iba a buen ritmo, aquella mañana las cosas iban a cambiar.<p>

Kate notó como algo se partía al pasar por un bache del camino. Se incorporó mientras James hacía que los caballos se detuvieran. Se bajó de un salto y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos observaron la rueda y se miraron.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?-Preguntó ella.

-El eje se ha partido.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Tendremos que cambiarlo.-Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa que decía que era más que obvio ese "ahora que".

-¡¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacerlo?-James la miró y no entendió que le hacía estar tan molesta. Ella se dio cuenta de que había gritado más de la cuenta.

-Buscaremos algún herrero, compraremos la rueda y tendrá que arreglarnos el carro. ¿Has dicho que tenías dinero?

-No voy a pasar la noche en ninguna aldea.-Su mirada le dijo que no había posibilidad de negociar ese punto. James suspiró y dejó escapar el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones. Aquella mujer tenía la capacidad de sacarle de quicio.

-¡¿Y eso porque?-Si ella podía ser arrogante, él lo era mucho más. Claire los miró a ambos desde su asiento y comprendió que era mejor no intervenir.

-¡No voy a hacerlo y es suficiente!

-Estupendo. ¿Entonces como vamos a seguir el camino? ¿Tienes acaso una rueda de repuesto ahí atrás? ¿O tal vez una alfombra mágica que nos lleve directa a la ciudad?

-Deja de ser tan irónico. Tenemos que apartarnos del sendero. Ya pensaré algo. ¿No tienes ningún amigo de esos extraños que frecuentas?

-Tú eres la experta en granjas y carros. ¿No eres de por aquí? Tal vez algún conocido tuyo pueda ayudarnos.

-Eso va a ser imposible.

-No puedo creer que hayas vivido no muy lejos de estas tierras y no tengas ningún pariente, amigo, vecino, a alguien que te fiara cuando eras niña.

-Nadie me fiaba cuando era niña.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

-A todo el mundo le fiaban siendo niño.

-A mí no.-James la miró ahora más cerca y comprendió que Luton no estaría muy lejos y que ella debía estar muerta de miedo. Así que se serenó e hizo acopio de paciencia para dirigirse de nuevo a ella.

-Está bien. A un par de horas creo que hay una aldea. Iré a caballo y buscaré a alguien que pueda arreglarlo. Será mejor que no estéis cuando vuelva con ese tipo. No me gustaría tener que explicarle porque viajo con dos mujeres.

-Me parece bien.

-Buscad algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Llevaros lo que podáis y dejar el resto en el carro. Volveré en cuanto me sea posible.

James desató su caballo, mientras ella permanecía con los brazos cruzados observándole. Claire los miró a ambos y después se bajó y se puso al lado de Kate.

-No va a pasarle nada.  
>-Lo sé. Pero verá los carteles. ¿Y entonces que haremos Claire?<p>

James cabalgó a toda prisa pasando por varias granjas en la que ninguno de aquellos hombres pudo ayudarle, pero le dieron indicaciones para que se acercara hasta el poblado, donde un herrero seguro que haría un buen trabajo. Y así lo hizo. Aquel hombre se encontraba en la taberna en esos momentos. El camarero le indicó que estaba al final de la barra. Era un hombre de mediana edad, bastante horondo y cuyas ropas llenas de polvo indicaban que había tenido una ajetreada mañana. Estaba de espaldas a él cuando le llamó.

-¿Es usted el herrero?-El hombre se giró y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Depende de para qué. Si tiene una hermana hermosa que busque esposo, la respuesta es afirmativa, si lo que quieres es hacerme trabajar. No soy su hombre.

-Voy camino de la gran ciudad, el eje de mi carruaje se ha partido. Me he quedado tirado a unas horas de aquí. Le pagaré bien.

-Estoy un poco ocupado.-James entonces divisó justo en la pared de enfrente un cartel que varios hombres miraban con entusiasmo.

-¡Hey Joey!-Dijo uno de aquellos hombres dirigiéndose al camarero-, si ves a esta mujer por aquí, mándamela a casa. Aunque sea una asesina seguro que es habilidosa en otros quehaceres.-Todos rieron a pleno pulmón, pero a él no le hacía la mayor gracia.

-Desde luego que sí. Aunque su carita inocente no es lo que se dice muy halagüeña.-Otro de los hombres dio su punto de vista sobre el rostro que contemplaban.

-Esas son las peores, las que parecen más inocentes.-Gritó un hombre que apenas tenía dientes desde el fondo de salón.

-¿Es bonita verdad?-Le preguntó el herrero dirigiendo su mirada hacía aquello que tenía distraído a James.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó él como si no supiera a ciencia cierta quién era. Aquel rostro había sido contemplado por sus ojos desde hacía más de una semana. Pero nunca había sentido aquella sensación. Por primera vez tuvo miedo a que alguien la reconociera, y entendió el temor que ella sentía cada vez que paraban o aquella mañana cuando él había sugerido parar en alguna aldea hasta que el carro estuviera listo. Aquellos hombres seguían mofándose de ella, y en ese momento la sangre le hirvió hasta límites insospechados. Dio un golpe en la barra y todos se giraron para mirarle con sorpresa. Después se acercó hasta donde estaba el cartel y lo arrancó con violencia.

-No puede hacer eso señor. La guardia del duque lo colocó hace más de un año ahí. Es una fugitiva.

-Sí que puedo.-James le mostró al camarero la insignia que estaba estampada en los documentos que llevaba en el bolsillo del chaleco. Solo se lo mostró a él. El hombre le miró con sorpresa y asintió. Luego le extendió un saco con monedas.-Discreción Joey. Nadie de saber de dónde vengo. ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor.

-¿Va a arreglarme el carro o tendré que buscar a otro que haga su trabajo?-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacía el herrero. Este le miró de arriba abajo y tomó un sorbo de su pinta.

-Le cobraré cien libras. Si tengo que ir hasta los bosques, no pienso rebajarle el precio.

-De acuerdo. Solo lo haré porque me hurgue seguir mi camino. Espero que demuestre su valía.

Aquel hombre le llevó hasta su herrería, ató su caballo al carro e hicieron el camino de vuelta hacía donde se encontraba el maltrecho carro. James no hizo ningún comentario durante el trayecto y rezaba porque Kate no estuviera allí cuando llegara. Aquel hombre y todos los de aquel lugar se sabían a la perfección cada rasgo de su rostro y no sabía de lo que sería capaz una vez que alguien la descubriera.

-¿Cree usted que pagarán las cinco mil libras íntegras a quién la entregue?

-¿A quién entregue a quien?

-A la asesina de Bedford, la mujer hermosa del cartel.

-Se llama Katherine Anne Austen, no "asesina de Bedford".

-Ya me entiende. ¿Cree que lo hizo? ¿Cree que hizo lo que dicen?

-¿Y usted?

-No lo sé. Pero si me la encontrara me daría igual si lo hubiera hecho o no. La entregaría y me quedaría con las cinco mil libras. Creo que es buen trato.

-Sí, un buen trato.

-¿No habla usted mucho, verdad?

James ignoró su comentario y divisó el sendero donde habían quedado parados.

-Es por aquí, detrás de esos árboles.

-Nunca me han gustado estos bosques, se dice que hay espíritus y gente de mala vida rondando detrás de cada arbusto.-El hombre paró los caballos y siguió a James hasta un carro abandonado, donde James se apoyó y respiró hondo. Al menos no estaban y se habían llevado las cosas más sospechosas. Miró a aquel tipo con sorna, que se había agachado para ver cómo estaba la rueda.

-Entonces tiene que haber más gente aquí que en toda Inglaterra. A cada dos pasos hay un arbusto.

-Es usted gracioso.-Dijo levantando la mirada.- ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Tiene uno de esos puestos ambulantes?-Dijo mientras hacía palanca para quitar la rueda con la ayuda de James.

-Negocios.-Dijo casi sin respiración por el esfuerzo.

-¿De qué clase?

-Cría de caballos.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estos dos ejemplares son excelentes. ¿Le gustan las carreras de caballo?

-¿Quiere darse prisa? No me gustaría tener que pasar la noche aquí.

-Tranquilo amigo, un poco de conversación no le viene mal a nadie.

Fue media hora después cuando pagó a aquel tipo y lo vio partir por el sendero. Entonces se dio la vuelta y miró alrededor esperando que aparecieran. Era más de media tarde y no tenían mucho tiempo si querían seguir un poco hacía adelante. Claire apareció por entre uno árboles, y miró hacia el interior buscándola a ella, pero no apareció.

-¿Está arreglado?-Dijo Claire con la esperanza pintada en su rostro.

-¿Dónde está…..Grace?

-Hemos encontrado un viejo molino abandonado muy cerca de aquí.

-Entonces llevemos los caballos para que nadie nos vea.-Claire se acercó hasta él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio que su arrogancia se había evaporado, dando paso a una inseguridad, un cansancio impropio de él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-James la miró y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Ha sido complicado dar con el herrero. Solo estoy cansado.

Dejaron el carro y los caballos en la parte de atrás donde sería menos complejo que fueran vistos. Claire entró primero y luego lo hizo él. Kate estaba sirviendo la cena para los tres y le ofreció un plato a él que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?-Dijo más calmada que aquella mañana. James se apoyó contra la pared y ella hizo lo mismo.

-La rueda está lista. Podremos proseguir mañana sin ningún problema.-Removió el contenido de su cuenco y la miró con una mueca.- ¿De dónde has conseguido las patatas?-Kate le miro ahora con una media sonrisa, mientras tomaba una cucharada.

-Las he robado.-Dijo mirando el contenido de su cuenco. Él hizo lo mismo y luego la miró a ella. Lo había dicho con tanta seguridad que al no mirarle pudo intuir que estaba avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-No literalmente. Hay una plantación justo al lado, parece abandonada. He cogido solo tres. No creo que su propietario las eche en falta.-Se estaba justificando, pero parecía a tenor de su sonrisa que no necesitaba hacerlo. James sonrió y ella se sintió algo aliviada.

-Si son solo tres….

-Siento haberte gritado esta mañana.-Kate volvió a mirarle y él asintió. Él también lo sentía y mucho. Sobre todo por haber hecho referencia a cosas de su pasado que tanto debían dolerle.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres me griten. Yo también lo siento. A veces soy un imbécil.

-¿Cuántos días nos quedan hasta que lleguemos?

-Tal vez cuatro, tal vez más. Todo depende de que no se nos rompa otra rueda.-Dijo con una sonrisa que ella no correspondió y él sabía por qué. Solo cuatro días. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaría pasando por su mente.

-¿Cuatro?-Dijo con tristeza, mientras dejaba el cuenco en el suelo.

-Sí, cuatro.-Él hizo lo mismo y por un instante compartió esa tristeza. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que habría deseado que se hubiera partido el carro en dos con tal de alargar aquel camino? Tal vez tuviera el valor de contarle quién era y porqué la llevaba a Bedford. Tal vez se dejaría ayudar, algo que dudaba. Kate no era como Sayid y Nadia. Ella era testaruda y orgullosa y si se había propuesto llegar hasta la ciudad y ayudar a la señora Peace lo haría. Sin embargo él necesitaba de una forma que no llegaba a comprender contarle quién era y cuanto antes lo hiciera menos le odiaría. Si llegara a odiarle, no lo soportaría. Así que la tomó de la barbilla, viendo como sus ojos brillosos por la emoción cumplían con los suyos. Kate ni siquiera le apartó.-¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Llegar cuanto antes a Bedford?

-Eso era lo que quería, si.-Ella asintió y él la miró como si haciéndolo pudiese librarla de su condena. Apartó su mano y continuaron en la misma posición.

-Ya te dije que cumpliría mi palabra, te llevaría a Bedford, a las dos.-Dijo casi en un susurro. Estaba cansado de decir aquello, sabiendo que una vez a las puertas de la ciudad, no sería capaz de hacer lo que debería.

-No es que fuera fácil creerte la verdad.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué hay de ti? Llevas un arma y me tenías miedo a mí. Es para haber perdido la cabeza Pecas.-Ambos sonrieron, al menos lograba hacerla sonreír.

De repente escucharon un ruido. Claire los miró a ambos mientras entraba de nuevo. Los dos se levantaron al unísono.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Kate con temor.

-Hay gente. Al otro lado. Hay muchas luces, fuego y música.-Dijo Claire mirando a su amiga. Los tres salieron fuera.

-¿Música?-Preguntó James.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Kate los miró a ambos. James se giró para mirarla.

-No podemos viajar de noche. Es peligroso.

-Por favor, James, tenemos que irnos….Claire….

-Buenas noches. ¿Son suyos esos caballos?

Kate se escondió detrás de James y observaron a aquel hombre de gesto serio y barba prominente que vestía de una forma algo extraña. Claire miró a su amiga que tenía el rostro desencajado, mientras veía como apretaba la mano de James y se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza. Aquel hombre los miró a los tres, pero ninguno parecía encontrar respuesta.

…Al menos ninguno sabía que respuesta dar….


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Aquel hombre miró a sus espaldas y vio un pequeño fuego, percibiendo un rico olor desde el interior. James se adelantó y le ofreció su mano.

-Mi nombre es William, esta es mi prometida la señorita Grace Thompson y nuestra amiga la señora Claire Peace.-Ambas le miraron sin comprender de que iba todo aquello.

-Samuel ¿Viajan solos?-Preguntó aquel hombre con expectación.

-El marido de la señora Peace se vio obligado a visitar a un familiar muy enfermo. Recientemente nos enteramos de que ha fallecido. Vamos a su encuentro.

-Lo siento mucho señora Peace.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Claire que seguía con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.-¿Eso qué huelo es guiso de patatas?

-Sí.-Dijo ella con gran nerviosismo.-¿Quiere un poco señor?

-Mi familia y yo viajamos hasta la costa. Hemos decidido hacer noche en este bosque. ¿Qué pide por esos caballos William?

-No están en venta. Grace les tiene mucha estima.

-Son realmente hermosos.

-¿Eso es música?-Preguntó Kate soltando su mano y poniéndose a la altura de James.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué sería de un largo viaje sin música? Hace que todo parezca más sencillo.

-¿Cuántas personas forman su familia?-Era importante que no fueran muchas las personas que estaban al otro lado. Él estuvo de acuerdo y Claire tuvo la sensación de que era mejor si volvían dentro.

-Quince personas.

-¿Habla en serio señor?-Claire no podía creer que tantas personas vagaran juntas por aquellos bosques.

-Mi esposa, mis dos hermanos y sus mujeres, mis padres, y dos familias más con sus hijos.

-Nunca había visto tanta gente viajando juntos.

-Eso es lo que hacemos, no tenemos un lugar fijo de residencia. Viajar es nuestra vida y debo decir que es apasionante. ¿Quieren un poco de vino y carne de jabalí?

-¿Tienen carne?-Kate se moría por algo que no fueran sopas de rábanos o patatas con aquellas hierbas aromáticas del matrimonio Jarrah.

-Recién cazada esta misma mañana.

-No, gracias, justamente íbamos a cenar en este momento. En otra ocasión tal vez. Que tenga un buen viaje….-Kate se excusó pensando entonces que entre quince personas tal vez alguna la reconociera. Pero James se adelantó dispuesto a llevarla la contraria.

-Yo probaré un poco de ese vino. Alguien se deshizo del que teníamos hace no mucho intentando hacer fuego con él y un poco de tocino.-Respondió mirándola a ella con una sonrisa divertida que ella no correspondió.

-¿Vino y tocino?-Preguntó aquel hombre con una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso mismo dije yo.

-¿Vienen señoras?

-Vamos, señoras, este viaje empezaba a ser algo monótono, divirtámonos para variar.-Kate le miró con odio, pero claro, era de suponer que él no sabía porque debía permanecer en el anonimato.

-Yo creo que me iré a dormir. ¿Qué harás tu Grace?-Respondió Claire deseando librarse de aquel desconocido.

-Creo que yo también me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Entonces solo quedamos nosotros dos. ¿Viene James?

-Descansa querida. Señora Peace.-James se despidió de ambas con una mueca y siguió a aquel tipo hasta su campamento.

Claire entró y esperó a que ambas estuvieran dentro para cerrar la puerta. Entonces cogió su cuenco y comenzó a continuar su cena. Kate cogió su cuchara y derramó el caldo en dos ocasiones con la mirada perdida.

-Ese hombre era algo extraño. ¿No te parece?

-Todos los son.-Respondió Kate que parecía estar buscando respuestas dentro de aquella comida.

-¿Por qué crees que James no teme a ese hombre? Es decir, no le conocemos de nada. Tiene una facilidad extraña para familiarizarse con la gente a la que solo ha visto una vez.-Claire tomó un sorbo de su taza y miró a su amiga.

-Quizás es su trabajo.

-¿De qué trabajo hablas?

-Creo que…Creo que sabe quién soy y por eso nos lleva hasta Bedford.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-Dijo con sorpresa.

-No lo sé. Es solo algo que he pensado últimamente.

-Yo creo….y es mi opinión profesional-Giró su rostro para mirar a Claire sabiendo de antemano cual era "esa opinión profesional"-que le gustas, que quiere seducirte, y que estoy más que segura, y esto es algo que no me gustaría tener que presenciar, tu no podrás resistirte. Es un hombre muy guapo, y no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

-Lo que dices..¡¿Has perdido tu mente? ¿De qué opinión profesional hablas?...Claro que es…bueno no me he fijado tanto como tú….es atractivo….mucho…pero…¡Dios!….Creo que me voy a dar un paseo.

-¿Tu sola?

-Iré a echar un vistazo a los gitanos, seguro que no tienen esas ideas raras en su cabeza…y duerme un poco Claire….Creo que últimamente no descansas adecuadamente.

El ruido que llegaba desde ese lugar, a solo unos metros del viejo molino, le hacía recordar a aquellas fiestas a las que había acudido en Luton siendo una jovencita. El olor a comida, las risas, la música….Era un recuerdo muy lejano, pero muy vívido en su memoria. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de aquella gente le parecía que no era muy buena idea mezclarse con más desconocidos para los que su rostro tal vez no era tan desconocido. Había tres carros. Mucho más grandes que el suyo. Estaban forrados con lonas de intensos colores y los caballos descansaban en un improvisado cercado. Divisó a dos niños que jugaban y daban vueltas entre los adultos. Le divisó a él sentado conversando con el mismo hombre de antes y otros dos que parecían muy interesados en lo que les contaba. Le vio sonreír por algún comentario de una mujer que le entregó un plato repleto de comida y le dio un golpe en el hombro y una sonrisa maternal. Aquella mujer le dio un beso a su marido con dulzura y luego se marchó junto a los niños. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando se topó con la figura de alguien en la oscuridad.

-¿No le han dicho que es de mala educación que una mujer mire tras los arbustos mientras otros se divierten?

-No estaba mirando…bueno, tal vez un poco….

-Estaba siendo bromista. Mi nombre es Lucía.

-Grace.

-¿La prometida de William?

-Eso creo.-Dijo con resignación.

-Eres una mujer compleja Grace. Supongo que no es la primera vez que te lo dicen.-La forma en que aquella mujer la miraba con aquellos ojos profundos la hizo estremecer. ¿Otra Claire con poderes más allá del presente? Ya había tenido suficiente.

-Solo quería saber si William estaba bien.-Hizo amago de darse la vuelta, pero aquella mujer la agarró del brazo con fuerza, obligándola a mirarla.

-Se preocupa usted tanto por él como él por usted. Solo que usted tiene más motivos para estar preocupada.

-¿De qué está hablando?-Dijo soltándose con fuerza de aquel agarre. Aquella mujer la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Mi abuela, una de aquellas mujeres que están sentadas al fuego, hace muchos años veía a una persona y podía describirla con todo detalle sin ni siquiera haber cruzado una palabra con ella. Era su don, decía.

-No creo en las personas que aseguran tener un don.

-No tiene que tener miedo. Lo que está por venir será doloroso en un principio, oscuro. Pero eres una mujer afortunada. Ese hombre te quiere, se preocupa por ti. Hay algo extraño en vosotros. Ambos ocultáis algo que no podéis mostrar. Tenéis miedo. ¿A que tiene miedo Grace?

-No voy a pagarle por decirme todo esto. Ya le he dicho que no creo en las pitonisas.-Dijo tajante.

-No cobró por lo que hago. Ya le he dicho que es un don. Solo se lo ofrezco a quién creo que necesita saber.

-Pues no se moleste más. No necesito saber nada y mucho menos de alguien a quien no conozco.

-Debe tener cuidado. Algunas personas no son como queremos verlas…no son como esperamos que sean…..A pesar de ello, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿verdad?-Aquella mujer la observó como si tuviera una información que a ella se le escapaba. Sin embargo, se serenó y no hizo caso a aquellos comentarios sin fundamentación.

-Voy a ver a mi prometido. Si come mucho antes de irse a dormir, luego no podrá descansar.

James la miró mientras aparecía tras unos árboles y no pudo por menos que levantarse. Al haberse quedado en el molino con Claire había evitado que toda aquella gente la viera. Pero ella parecía no intuir el peligro que corría. Ella se acercó y la vio siendo seguida muy de cerca por Lucía, que antes había intentado leerle la mano a él. Sin mucho éxito, dicho sea de paso.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Señorita Thompson me alegra de que cambiara de opinión. ¿Un poco de vino?-El mismo hombre de antes le ofreció una copa con una sonrisa agradable, pero James parecía tener otros planes. La agarró por la cintura con la intención de llevársela de allí. Ella le miró y se soltó de sus brazos.

-En realidad tal vez sería mejor si volviéramos….-Se apresuró a decir desestimando su oferta, pero Kate cogió aquella copa y asintió agradecida.

-Tomaré un poco, gracias.-James la miró sin comprender que estaba pasando por su cabeza para arriesgarse del modo en el que lo estaba haciendo.

-Tiene carácter.-Apuntó aquel hombre.

-¿Eso es un mestizo?-Preguntó Kate a aquel hombre mientras se dirigía hacia los caballos.

-Por lo que veo no es usted una aficionada al mundo del caballo.

-Mis padres criaban caballos desde que era muy niña. Se distinguir uno bueno de uno medio.

-Podría cambiárselo por los suyos.

-Por mucho que lo intenté no conseguirá hacer un trueque conmigo. Esos caballos son lo único que tengo de mi familia. No me desharé de ellos con tanta facilidad.

-Me parece muy bien.-James observaba toda la escena desde un segundo plano y aquel hombre tomó de la mano a Kate, haciéndole una reverencia a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Baila conmigo Grace?

-¿Aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida, sintiendo como todos la observaban, incluido él.

-¿Dónde sino?-La cogió por la cintura ante la atenta mirada de James que seguía cada movimiento que ella realizaba y la gracia con lo que lo hacía.

Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto. Nunca en aquellos días la había visto siendo algo parecido a la mujer que seguramente alguna vez fue. Y para su sorpresa no le sorprendió lo que estaba sintiendo. Correspondía a sus sonrisas como un auténtico estúpido, mientras seguía bebiendo de su vaso y ella continuaba bailando. Aquella mujer, Lucía, se sentó junto a él y los miró a ambos con una sonrisa que se tornó en preocupación.

-Está usted muy enamorado-Él se giró para mirarla. No era una pregunta, más bien era una sentencia. ¿Cómo iba a decir que no? ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido decir que era su prometida? Ahora tendría que seguir con aquella farsa. Asintió como un niño pequeño.-Parece llevar mucho tiempo sin divertirse.

-Estamos algo ocupados últimamente.-Dijo con indiferencia.

-Si no tiene cuidado la hará daño. En realidad, creo que sabe que no podrá evitar hacérselo.

-Ya le dije antes que pierde su tiempo conmigo.-Respondió con arrogancia y un mal humor que aquella mujer despertaba en él.

-Hay algunas cosas que todavía no conoces, pero cuando lo hagas, comprenderás aquello que te inquieta y que no te deja conciliar el sueño.

-Yo duermo muy bien, gracias.-Si no le dejaba tranquilo, iba a estropearle la velada. Y las cosas iban de maravilla en aquellos momentos.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no duerme bien.-Aquella mujer se levantó y antes de marcharse le dio una sentencia que él ya sabía de sobra.-No podrás ayudarla. Sea lo que sea, no podrás ayudarla.

James se quedó pensativo durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Hasta que ella se sentó a su lado mientras respiraba pesadamente. Le miró, manteniendo aquella sonrisa dulce, sonrisa de alguien que durante unos minutos había olvidado todo aquello que le había hecho dejar de sonreír. Era casi infantil.

-¿Te diviertes?-Dijo ofreciéndole su copa para que bebiera. Kate se la bebió de un trago y se la ofreció para que volviera a llenarla. James le dio una mueca, pero ella insistió acercándole más aquel objeto. Él lo tomó y se lo devolvió lleno. Sus dedos se tocaron solo un segundo y sus ojos se cruzaron lo suficiente como para saber que más allá era ir demasiado lejos. La sonrisa de Kate se había borrado y él giró el rostro para recomponerse de aquel momento.

-No recuerdo la última que bailé. Creo que todavía mi padre me acompañaba.-La miró divertido sin poder creer lo que le contaba. ¿Qué tipo de vida habría tenido para ni siquiera haber disfrutado de lo que la mayoría de las señoritas de su edad debían disfrutar?

-No es cierto.

-En serio. Enfermó cuando yo debería haber comenzado a frecuentar la sociedad de Luton. Es decir, mi clase social en Luton. Así que no tuve mucho tiempo para bailes, confetis y copas de brandy.

-Pero si lo tuviste para los caballos.-Ella sonrió y asintió.-No te has perdido demasiado en esos bailes. Da igual la clase social, son todos iguales.

-¿Tú has asistido a alguno?-Preguntó mirándole divertida. Por mucho que intentará evitarlo se sentía cómoda al lado de aquel hombre y eso empezaba a ser más un hábito que no le había costado instaurar en su vida, que algo propio de alguien al que debería decir adiós en unos días.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres que te relate como eran?-Dijo haciéndose el orgulloso.

-Por favor.-Dijo ella con el mismo orgullo. Entonces él se giró para tenerla justo en frente y Kate hizo lo mismo.

-Bien. Un baile siempre tiene cuatro ingredientes básicos, bueno cinco. El primero, bebida, para que nadie se aburra y a las señoras le suban los colores, aunque….

-James…-Dijo evitando una sonrisa.

-Perdón. No quería ser grosero. Lo segundo es música, no tiene porque ser una orquesta demasiado buena. La mayoría de los invitados no estarán pendientes de los acordes precisamente.-ella asintió ante aquella información.-El tercer elemento es la conversación. Todo caballero que se precie debe cultivar el arte de la conversación, para de ese modo, y a través de la misma, conseguir que la dama que suspira por él, le dé un par de bailes y luego, alguna que otra carantoña en la oscuridad.-Dijo con una mirada pícara.

-No puedo creer que me estés hablando de ese modo.-Dijo entornando los ojos.

-¿Querías saber cómo son los bailes, no? Pero ahora queda lo más importante.

-¿Y qué es?-Preguntó con gran expectación.

-Tú y yo.-Kate frunció el ceño y él sonrió ante aquel gesto.

-¿Tu y yo?

-El hombre y la mujer. Los bailarines.

-No te he visto bailar precisamente.

-Digamos que no me siento cómodo cuando estoy fuera de mi ambiente. Tal vez algún día te muestre mis dotes para el baile.

-Esperaré ese día.-Dijo con tristeza, sabiendo de antemano que jamás compartirían un baile, al menos no de esos que él seguro frecuentaba.

-Bien. Estos dos ingredientes son fundamentales, básicos. Durante el baile, siempre que tengas ocasión de danzar con la dama o el caballero de tu agrado, pueden intercambiarse confesiones muy privadas sin necesidad de hablar.

-Parece que has ido a muchos de esos bailes.

-No tantos. Te reirías si te contara que solo he bailado en uno. Y de eso hace más de siete años.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó dando un sorbo a su copa. James se la quitó de las manos y la puso en el suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres echar la cuenta de la última vez que hice el ridículo?-Kate volvió a sonreír.-Treinta y dos. ¿Si te pregunto cuántos tienes tu no parece atrevido a tus ojos?

-¿Eso te importa ahora después de todo este tiempo?-James sonrió abiertamente y asintió. Ella dudo si darle aquella información, de todos modos qué más daba si supiera su edad. Entonces respiró hondo y dio un trago a su copa.-Veintiséis.

-Te hacía más joven.

-Muy gracioso. Y yo no te hacía tan viejo.

-No se puede ser perfecto.

-¿De dónde has sacado toda esa arrogancia? ¿O solo lo haces para sentirte seguro?

-Me has pillado. Pero no lo comentos con nadie, mi secreto saldría a la luz y entonces todos estos años de teatro, habrían sido en balde.-Otra vez esa mirada, esos ojos unidos a los suyos, ese algo que no podía explicar pero que hacía que toda su sangre fluyera a un ritmo incontrolable.

-Gracias por lo de antes.-Dijo ella poniéndose más seria.

-¿Por qué te has asustado tanto?

-No me gusta la gente que aparece de repente. Me ponen intranquila.

-Como yo.

-Sí, algo así.-Dijo divertida.

-¿Por qué habrías de estar intranquila?-Esa era la pregunta que no tenía respuesta. Al menos no una que él pudiera comprender. Todavía no estaba preparada para ese momento. El momento en el que le contara quién era en realidad, que hacía que tuviera tanto miedo a aquellos que no conocía.

-Casi todos están durmiendo, deberíamos volver al molino.-Ella intentó levantarse, pero él le sostuvo la mano, el vino estaba haciendo su efecto, las rodillas le temblaban, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta que fuera por el vino, era algo más, algo que temía, mucho más que aquellas personas que ahora les acompañaban. Se sentó, porque no podía seguir ignorando lo que sus ojos le decían, y a pesar del temor, se quedó allí. No se movió.

-Dame unos minutos.-Dijo él casi en un susurro que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que viera lo que todo aquello significaba para ella.

-¿Para qué? Llevas muchos minutos aquí sentado sin hacer nada, solo bebiendo y observándome, de nuevo, parece que te cuesta mantener nuestro trato.-Terminó la frase con una enorme sonrisa que a él le pareció lo más bello que había contemplado nunca. Aquella sonrisa sincera, casi como la de una niña.

-No parecía incomodarte. Ni esta noche, ni aquella mañana.-Dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Ahora sí que creo que me marcho.-Pero no podía, por mucho que quisiera, algo le decía que debía quedarse donde estaba.

-Grace…

-Yo no soy como las mujeres de esos bailes.

-Ni yo como esos caballeros. Solo dos minutos. Necesito….Solo un momento.

Se acercó hasta ella y sus manos encontraron su rostro. Una suave y fina piel que se estremecía ante el contacto con la yema de sus dedos. Kate le miró con sorpresa, y con gran atrevimiento, miró su boca, y deseo, en ese mismo instante, que la uniera a la suya. Él pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus labios presionaran los suyos con calidez. Apoyó sus manos en sus fuertes brazos y se perdió en las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo. Respiró como si hubiese perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando él separó sus labios de los suyos solo un segundo, porque en el mismo instante en que sus bocas quedaban libres nuevamente, él volvió a besarla. Pero esta vez sus labios buscaban insistentemente los suyos y ella, fuera de toda norma, dejó que lo hiciera. Por suerte para ambos nadie los observaba, porque hubiera sido todo un escándalo que una dama y un caballero dieran rienda a la pasión en público. Sintió como la punta de su lengua rozaba sus labios y abrió la boca para que se perdiera en ella. ¿Había dado un suspiro o se lo había parecido a ambos? Las manos de él ya no estaban en su rostro, sino en su cintura y las de ella alrededor de su cuello. Kate se separó antes de que perdiera la cordura y tomó una decisión que traería consecuencias. Como todo aquello que siempre hacía. Le tocó el rostro con ambas manos, todavía con los ojos cerrados y apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Es Kate.-James abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esto no era lo que él había planeado. Solo quería besarla, solo una vez. No quería que llegará al punto de confiar en él lo suficiente como para decirle su verdadera identidad.-Mi nombre es Kate….Austen.-Ella le miró con temor. Entonces él hizo algo que no debería haber hecho, como ese beso. Le acarició la mejilla y repitió su nombre, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-Kate. Tu nombre es Kate.

-Sí.-Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. En ese momento se separó de ella, quitando sus manos de su rostro. Ella pareció herida. Entonces se levantó y le tendió la mano.-Vámonos, Kate.-Volvió a mirarle y algo más aliviada tomó aquella mano que le ofrecía.  
>Ella sonrió mientras él marcaba el camino de vuelta. En su cara no había sonrisa, más bien estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía distinto. Todo era distinto a como había pensado que sería. No solo sabía que aquella mujer tendría mil razones para hacer lo que hizo, sino que al besarla, al tenerla tan cerca, había descubierto que si había hecho lo que decían, aquel hombre había sido el más dichoso de la faz de la tierra al morir en sus brazos. Al tenerla para él solo durante un tiempo. Tal vez valía la pena arriesgarse y perder la vida. O tal vez todavía estaba embriagado por aquella dama a la que tenía que entregar por mucho que le gustaran sus besos, su sonrisa o toda ella.<p>

…..John Locke tenía razón. Cuanto más te esfuerzas por evitar lo inevitable, antes descubres que has perdido tu tiempo y tus horas de sueño. Debería haber escuchado más a aquel viejo loco. Debería haber rechazado aquella empresa. Aunque ahora que todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios en los suyos, descubrió que, tal vez, si ella le contaba lo que había hecho y porqué, pudiera ayudarla. No tendría porque morir. Una mujer así no debería morir.

Miró hacía atrás y la vio sonriendo, aunque enseguida su expresión cambió a algo más tímida. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la esperó hasta que estuvo a su altura, afianzado el contacto de su mano. Al menos aquella noche se darían eso. Solo un momento para olvidar quienes eran y lo que a ambos les esperaba y que el otro desconocía.

..….Solo un momento. Era todo lo que podían permitirse.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Se había levantado y solo podía ver a Claire dando de comer a los caballos cuando salió al exterior del molino. No había ni rastro de él. Miró hacía el otro lado y descubrió que los gitanos habían proseguido su camino. Hacía frio. Se ajustó el chal y se acercó hasta la señora Peace. Acarició uno de los caballos con ternura, mientras Claire la miraba con extrañeza.

-Tus amigos los nómadas parece que han levantado su campamento.-Kate parecía poco interesada en los gitanos o cualquier otro tema de conversación aquella mañana. Claire se dio cuenta de que parecía distinta, sus gestos eran distintos, sus ojos eran distintos y aquella media sonrisa que no entendía de donde venía, daban a entender que aquella noche había ocurrido algo que había hecho que su percepción de las cosas cambiara. Y estaba segura de que el señor Ford tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.

-¿Has visto a James?-Preguntó sin dejar de acariciar los caballos. Claire tardó un tiempo en contestar, lo que hizo que ella la mirara. ¿Desde cuando le llamaba James?

-No. A lo mejor nos ha abandonado. De todos modos solo serán cuatro días, ¿no?-Claire vio como su expresión cambiaba, y como, a pesar de que intentaba serenarse y parecer indiferente, aquel comentario había hecho que temblara.

-¿Hacía donde se ha ido?-Dijo como si fuera un pregunta que hacía cada mañana, como si aquel juego de perseguirse el uno al otro cada día fuese algo normal entre compañeros de viaje, entre amigos, pero ellos no eran amigos. Claire entonces se puso frente a ella, obligándola a soltar los caballos. Con voz serena y tranquila se dirigió hacia Kate.

-¿Qué está pasando Kate? ¿Se puede saber que pretendes?

-Nada.–Dijo con indiferencia. Luego miró a su amiga casi como una súplica que por supuesto no iba a denotarse en su voz. -Pero no digas que se ha ido.-Continuó con dureza. Claire entonces lo comprendió todo y, tal y como había sabido desde hacía tiempo, aquel viaje no solo era peligroso para Kate a nivel físico, también lo estaba siendo en la parte emocional y de una forma que seguramente ella aún no querría reconocer.

-Sería lo mejor para nosotras. Eso era lo que querías. De todos modos era un engorro desde el principio.-Dijo intentando ver su reacción. Kate parecía herida, como si no esperara todo aquello de la señora Peace.-Tuvimos una suerte bárbara al encontrarnos al señor Ford.-Prosiguió con ironía.-Creo que este viaje se está alargando más que si lo hubiéramos hecho solas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Posiblemente no habríamos podido ni cruzar el condado!-Kate se dio cuenta de que había gritado más de lo debido.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes ahora?

-No le defiendo.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó con una sonrisa. Kate hizo como si algo fantásticamente bello se hubiera posado en uno de los robles, aunque sabía que aquella pregunta no iba a quedar en el aire. Claire no era ninguna estúpida.

-¿Has pensado en nombres para el bebé?-Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Aún no. Esperaré hasta que Charlie esté conmigo.

-Me parece bien.-Unos segundos plagados de silencios incómodos se cernieron sobre ambas. Kate pensó que tal vez aquella conversación había terminado. Sin embargo, Claire parecía estar esperando el momento de decir aquello sin que sonara a sentencia o pudiera causarle más dolor del que Kate ya llevaba sobre sus espaldas.

-Cuando uno ama a alguien, debe ser sincero con esa persona. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte y contarle quién eres, lo que has hecho? ¿Crees que será tan comprensivo como nosotros? Porque sinceramente no le veo muy comprensivo.-La serenidad con que Claire expuso aquello hizo que Kate comprendiera que en algún momento, si realmente amaba a aquel hombre, debería confesarle quién era en realidad, que había hecho que fuera tan horrible. Solo esperaba que tuviera el valor de contárselo y que él lo comprendiera. Ella le conocía mejor que Claire y sabía que no le pediría explicaciones, sin embargo, apenas sabía nada de él, y estaba más asustada que nunca. Se debatía entre lo que quería creer que aquel hombre fuera, y lo que en realidad era.

-Voy a preparar un poco de café. ¿Quieres una taza?

-No, gracias. Ya he desayunado.-Contestó Claire mientras la veía acercarse hasta el fuego.

Le vio aparecer a los pocos minutos, caminando con el cabello todavía húmedo. Claire observó la reacción de su amiga. Como se ponía de pie y se acercaba hasta él para ofrecerle una taza de café recién echo. Observó como él le daba una media sonrisa e intentaba parecer indiferente. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos aquella noche? Él se agachó para meter sus ropas sucias en una de las bolsas que Claire le había proporcionado durante el viaje. Ella permaneció de pie esperando que la mirase, pero parecía ocupado en otro quehaceres.

-Te he traído un poco de café. No está muy bueno, pero mejor esto que nada.

-Gracias.-Dijo levantándose ahora y tomando la taza, mientras se daba cuenta como la señora Peace no les quitaba ojo. En ese momento Claire entró para terminar de recoger sus cosas en el molino.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó Kate con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si miras mi pelo lo descubrirás.-Se dio cuenta por la frialdad de aquella contestación que no estaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana. Sin embargo, tenía que conseguir llegar hasta él. Necesitaba averiguar qué había significado aquel beso para él.

-Los gitanos se han ido. Fue divertido.

-No estuvo mal.-Otra vez esa indiferencia oculta tras una mueca que decía que no quería continuar con aquello.

-¿Ocurre algo James?-En esos momentos la miró, los mismos ojos que aquella noche le habían mirado de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba, pero que tanto dolor le causaban al mismo tiempo.

-Escucha. Siento mi atrevimiento de la noche anterior. No quiero que te confundas conmigo.-Paró para respirar y para coger el suficiente valor para que ella le despreciara, como merecía. Exactamente quería que le mirara de la forma en que lo hacía ahora, fríamente.-Esto… es solo un viaje. Estoy aquí por ese caballo y las monedas que me prometiste. Así que deja de mirarme como si fuera el hombre al que has estado esperando. Porque no lo soy.-Kate se alejó unos pasos de él. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado, nunca le había hablado con tanta frialdad e ira.

-¿El hombre al que he estado esperando?-Dijo sin perder la seguridad que aquel hombre, a punto había estado de quitarle.

-No te convengo, y tu a mi tampoco.-Aquella frase hizo que Kate se estremeciera. ¿Por qué se supone que no se convenían? ¿Qué sabía él para decir aquello? Kate se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante con toda la furia que podía albergar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan molesta con él y ahora había conseguido que deseara haberle dejado atado a un árbol aquella mañana en la que se conocieron.

-¡¿Y eso lo piensas ahora? ¿O mientras tus labios estaban sobre los míos olvidaste todo ese sermón que acabas de echarme? ¿Qué clase de hombre juega así con una mujer? ¡¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que me ha de convenir?

-Porque no somos tan distintos. Y precisamente es eso lo que hace que tu mente se pierda. No soy un caballero, no soy buena persona, no soy el hombre que seguramente mereces. Y es mejor si continuamos nuestro trayecto pensando de ese modo. Cuando lleguemos a Bedford no volveremos a saber nada el uno del otro. Y si seguimos con este juego, no podré controlarme. ¿Puedes entender a lo que me refiero?

-¡¿Juego? Lo único que entiendo es que eres un maleducado que no tiene la menor idea a cerca de nada. Si lo que quieres son las monedas y el caballo, cógelos y vete.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes..

-¡Quiero que te vayas!-Dijo cogiendo su bolsa y empujándosela contra el pecho. James la agarró con ambos brazos. Ella volvió a alejarse y él sintió como algo que desconocía se rompía dentro de sí mismo.-Y no debes preocuparte, ese beso que "tú" me distes, no volverá a producirse, con lo cual no tendrás nada que temer, ni que controlar.-Kate paró para coger un poco de aire, mientras contemplaba como él permanecía de pie sin moverse, como si todo aquello le ayudase a tomar una decisión. Así que prosiguió.-Si crees que eres el tipo de hombre con el que compartiría algo, es que no tienes la menor idea de quién soy. Solo eres un engreído, un cantamañanas que seguro que hace todo esto como algo habitual, como el comer. Besar y seducir a mujeres solo para divertirse. Pero no vas a divertirte conmigo. Así que nos harías un favor a mí y a la señora Peace si desaparecieras para siempre. No es la primera vez que viajo sola y atravieso estos bosques. No te necesito y tu a mi tampoco. Así coge el caballo y tomas las monedas.-Dijo tomando su mano y colocando un saco de terciopelo repleto de monedas en ella.-Espero que sea suficiente.

-¿Has terminado de insultarme?-Dijo sereno agarrando las monedas.

-Creo que si.-Dijo ella tajante.

-Hay demasiadas monedas, no creo que..

-¡Quédatelas todas!

-Como quieras.

Se dio la vuelta, intentando controlar su mal genio, y también sus lágrimas. Lágrimas que había intentado ocultarle, y lo había conseguido con gran esfuerzo. No iba a mostrarle lo herida que se sentía con aquellas palabras, con aquel desprecio. Sin embargo, la manera en que la había acariciado, en que la había abrazado, besado sus labios, no tenía nada que ver con aquellos momentos íntimos que compartió con su marido. La frialdad, la crudeza y la hostilidad de Walter distaban mucho de la ternura, pasión y deseo que había despertado aquel hombre en ella. Se apoyó en la pared de piedra del molino. Aquella donde no podía verla. Se cruzó de brazos y lloró con congoja.

James tiró con dureza la taza contra una roca, mientras maldecía. Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta y llegó hasta el carro. Guardó su bolsa y el saco de monedas, y buscó en el chaleco. Encontró los documentos que llevaba semanas guardando y que no se había atrevido a tirar. Todavía quedaban algunas brasas en el fuego. Miró hacía la dirección en la que ella se había marchado y luego abrió aquel papel. Acarició aquella hoja como la noche anterior había tocado su rostro. Ese mismo rostro, dulce y sincero, que ahora le miraba desde aquel papel. Leyó la información recopilada de ella durante el año de investigación.

_**Katherine Anne Austen. Natural de Luton. Condado de Bedfordshire. Nacida el 14 de mayo de 1741.**___

_**(Viuda de Walter McGregor. Prestigioso veterinario de Luton.) Desposados en el verano de 1765 en Bedford.**___

_**Hija de Sam y Diane Austen.**___

_**Buscada viva o muerta por el asesinato de su marido en el verano de 1766 en la Granja propiedad de los Austen. En aquellos momentos la señora McGregor esperaba un hijo. Los trabajadores de la granja dieron testimonio de la excelente relación que mantenía la pareja. Aunque la mayoría asegurara que la señora McGregor no era muy amable. Se rumoreaba que había contraído matrimonio únicamente por su avaricia y su afán de acumular propiedades. Muchos temían que su señor acabara muerto en extrañas circunstancias, al igual que el señor Austen. Tras lo cual la señorita Austen pasó a ser la única heredera y propietaria de la Granja en Luton y la casa de Bedford de su marido. Además de la clínica veterinaria que frecuentaba su esposo y otros negocios con grandes beneficios.**___

_**Sentencia: La horca**_

Se había quedado huérfana de madre con solo dos días de vida. Y aunque la señora Malone, que frecuentaba una tienda de textiles en Luton, le había dicho que Kate nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así, la mayoría de los conocidos del matrimonio no opinaban lo mismo. La señora Malone le había relatado como desde que era solo una jovencita había tenido que ocuparse de su padre enfermo, al que adoraba. Ella nunca vio con buenos ojos aquel matrimonio y sabía de la mala vida que le daba aquel hombre. Lo sabía porque la propia Kate se lo había contado en alguna ocasión. Aquella mujer no entró en detalles, pero aseguraba haber contemplado algún que otro moretón adornando la blanca y hermosa piel de la señora McGregor. Y al conocerla ahora, y saber que su matrimonio no había sido un camino de rosas, estaba casi seguro de que se habría defendido sin ninguna duda de algún golpe que su marido hubiera intentado propinarle. Tal vez había sido un accidente, tal vez ni siquiera lo había hecho. Este tipo de información no oficial no debía ser conocida por nadie. Puesto que lo había averiguado por su cuenta y riesgo.  
>En aquellos documentos oficiales que tenía en las manos decía que era una asesina, una arpía que buscaba solo prosperar. Nunca le habían gustado las medias tintas y siempre que tenía ocasión, buscaba más allá de lo que contaban aquellos papeles que le hacían llegar. Aunque los resultados acabaran con casi todos los "presuntos delincuentes" en el mismo sitio. Bajo tierra.<br>Cogió aquel cartel y lo tiró al fuego, guardando el resto de la información consigo. Claire le vio removiendo las cenizas humeantes mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Grace? Deberíamos marcharnos.-James no parecía haber notado su presencia. Seguía removiendo aquellas cenizas como un fantasma.-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Deshacerme de una cosa.-Dijo con tristeza, casi en un susurro que sonó a lamento.

-¿Algo importante?

-Eso pensaba.-Dijo ahora mirándola. Claire se sorprendió de ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de aquel hombre que desde el tiempo que le conocía le había parecido de todo menos inseguro o triste.

-Veras, James, Grace está muy rara. Creo que….bueno….

-Su nombre es Kate, no Grace.-Claire se sorprendió al saber hasta dónde había ido su amiga al confesarle su verdadero nombre. No pudo decir nada más, no pudo moverse.

Se alejó de ella tirando de mala gana la rama contra la ceniza, como si estuviera muy cansado. Luego se giró para verla allí de pie mientras colocaba las riendas a los caballos. No consiguió que sus ojos le mirasen. ¿Qué esperaba después de cómo se había comportado? Él desató su caballo y colocó la montura. En ese momento Kate levantó el rostro y le miró con sorpresa. ¿Sería capaz de cumplir con su deseo y marcharse antes de llegar a su destino?

Entonces la miró y comprendió que no quería que se marchara y que él no iba a hacerlo. No podía.

-Señora Peace suba al lado de Kate.-En ese momento al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, miró a Claire que parecía más que sorprendida.-Yo marcaré el camino desde mi caballo.

-Claro.-Respondió la señora Peace mientras se sentaba delante. Kate seguía mirándole sin saber muy bien que hacer.- ¿Vienes Kate?-Preguntó ella con ironía. Se subió a su lado y sintió la mirada de su amiga en su rostro.

-Déjalo Claire, no es un buen momento.

-Espero que encuentres uno para explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí.

James se adelantó y comenzó a abrir el sendero, mientras ella cogía las riendas y le seguía. Le seguiría allí donde fuera. Y él lo sabía. Igual que ella sabía que toda aquella escena de esa mañana solo era eso, una escena. Ningún hombre podía besar a una mujer de esa manera y no sentir nada por ella. O eso, o es que era un gran mentiroso.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

James se apartó de ambas, sobre todo de ella, en los siguientes días. Tal y como había hecho al principio. Volvieron a sus rutinas de parar solo por la noche y continuar al alba. Las conversaciones se redujeron a lo meramente imprescindible. Cuando paraban se iba directamente a dormir y era cuando ambas dormían cuando aprovechaba para saciar su apetito.  
>Fue una de esas noches, la segunda desde aquel beso, cuando ella escuchó un ruido y se levantó, dirigiéndose con su arma hacía el carro. La bajó en cuanto le vio rebuscando entre la comida. Se giró para volver a sus mantas, cuando él habló. Después de dos días, se dirigía a ella y no para preguntarle por los caballos.<p>

-Si cada vez que te asustas vas a apuntarme con tu arma, vamos a tener un problema un día de estos.-Dijo cogiendo un poco de pan y apoyándose en el carro. Ella se giró para enfrentarse a su rostro.

-Si no estuvieras olisqueando como una alimaña no me habría asustado.-James descubrió que a pesar de la escasa luz, llevaba el pelo suelto, estaba realmente hermosa con aquel aspecto desaliñado, y, al sentirse observada por él, se había cruzado de brazos a la altura del pecho.

-¿Te das cuenta de que últimamente solo te diriges a mí para insultarme?-Dijo de manera arrogante y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella no le contestó, pero se sintió desnuda ante sus ojos.-Después de todo este tiempo, sigo siendo el hombre al que ataste a la rueda de tu carro.

-No creo que puedas ser nada más que eso.-La arrogancia con la que contestó le pilló desprevenido e hizo que se diera la vuelta con la escusa de tomar un poco de agua. Ella, al igual que él, sabía perfectamente donde darle para hacerle daño. Con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta de cómo era en realidad. Pero lejos de contestarle con mayor arrogancia y empezar otra lucha, él se dio la vuelta y la miró ahora más sereno. Necesitaba que de algún modo le contara algo de Kate Austen, lo necesitaba porque tal vez de ese modo el encontrara el valor para contarle algo de James Ford.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-Kate no esperaba una pregunta así. Habían pasado tres días desde aquel beso y ni siquiera había pensado que le haría jamás esta pregunta.

-¿A cerca de qué?

-Tu nombre. Tu verdadero nombre.-Kate se acercó hasta donde estaba y se apoyó en el carro junto a él.

-Porque no confiaba en ti.-No le miró, pero que hubiera roto la distancia que los separaba significaba que tal vez no estuviera tan enfadada con él.

-¿Y ahora si?-Dijo con esperanza.

-No. No he dicho eso. Creí que podía confiar en ti, pero como siempre, me equivoqué.

-¿Entonces porque me lo dijiste? Incluso me mentiste a cerca de tu edad, el otro día me dijiste veintiséis, cuando creo que fue al tercer o cuarto día cuando dijiste que tenías veinticuatro-Kate suspiró, tal vez buscaba una respuesta y como siempre que intentaba acercarse a ella, le dijo lo que esperaba oír.

-Aquel vino se me subió a la cabeza. Igual que les ocurre a las mujeres en esos bailes que me relataste. Así que me sentí….no sé, sentí que podía contártelo. Con respecto a mi edad veintiséis son los que tengo. El día que te dije la otra cifra podría haberte dicho que tenía quince y te lo habrías creído.-James bajó la cabeza y sonrió con ironía. A ella no le parecía que tuviera demasiada gracia.

-¿Así que es por el vino?-Preguntó algo herido.

-¿Por qué iba a ser sino?-Kate estaba ganando la batalla y se sentía orgullosa por ello.

-Me alegra saber que fue por eso por lo correspondiste a mi beso.-Pero estaba claro que él no estaba dispuesto a perder la guerra. Siempre sabía qué decir y como hacer que ella se sintiera incómoda.

-Fue solo un beso, no debemos darle mayor importancia.-Dijo con la intención de volver a donde había estado hace solo unos minutos. Si permanecían demasiado tiempo tan cerca, volverían a compartir otro de esos "besos sin importancia".

-En realidad fueron dos, no uno.- Él la siguió divertido, mientras veía como ella parecía no querer seguir con aquella conversación.-Sin contar aquella mañana que te saqué del agua.-Le dijo casi al oído. Kate sintió que su pulso se aceleraba al notar su aliento tan cerca. Se dio la vuelta y James tuvo que parar en seco para no estrellarse contra ella.

-Eso no fue un beso.-Dijo ella evitando que cayera encima suya colocando sus manos en su pecho.-Por cierto, hay algo que no logró comprender de todo lo que dijiste. ¿Por qué se supone que yo no te convengo, ni tú a mi tampoco?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?- Se hizo el gracioso, porque era mejor eso, que pensar en el calor de sus manos en su pecho. Era mejor eso que pensar en cómo deseaba volver a besar aquellos labios que tenía a solo unos centímetros. Ella pareció darse cuenta y quitó sus manos de su cuerpo, volviendo a cruzar los brazos ahora que la luz del fuego hacía que con aquel camisón blanco, se sintiera demasiado expuesta.-Hasta hace dos días eras Grace Thompson, no confiabas en mí ni siquiera para decirme tu verdadero nombre. ¿Por qué no podías decírmelo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no confiaba en ti.-Iba a darse la vuelta, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada contra un árbol y que él no parecía tener la mayor intención de dejarla escapar.

-Sí, eso está muy bien. Pero cuando alguien oculta su verdadera identidad es por algo. ¿Por qué lo haces tú Kate?

-¿Por qué te hiciste llamar tu William la primera vez que nos vimos?-Genial, responder a un pregunta con otra, especialidad de la señorita Kate Austen.

-Vale, está bien, no confías en mí como para contarme nada respecto a ti y no voy a presionarte para que lo hagas. Si algún día quieres contármelo, te escucharé.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Kate le miró a los ojos cosa que había intentado evitar durante toda aquella conversación y él no apartó la mirada. Ella permanecía con los brazos cruzados y él con gran descaro sonrió al darse cuenta de por qué lo hacía. Kate le dio una mirada llena de furia e intentó que la dejara escapar, pero con gran habilidad colocó ambas brazos a la altura de su cuello.

-Si quieres marcharte, deberás liberarte, ya sabes cómo.-Esa sonrisa arrogante y triunfal volvió a hacerse protagonista de su rostro.

-Eres un cerdo.

-No tienes por qué ser tan recatada, si quisiera ver algo de lo que ocultas tras tus brazos, te seguiría todas las mañanas para disfrutar de tus baños.-Kate no podía creer el descaro y el atrevimiento con el que se dirigía hacia ella. Sin embargo todo aquel coqueteo estaba empezando a despertar en ella sensaciones nuevas y que jamás había experimentado con un hombre. Tenía calor, mucho calor.

-Si lo hicieras, tendría que matarte.-No iba a seguirle aquel juego que iba a hacer que tuviera que ir a refrescarse en el riachuelo más cercano.

-¿Por verte desnuda? Entonces ya debería estar muerto. Casi te vi desnuda aquella mañana y aquellos besos que compartimos valen por un buen desnudo.-Kate tragó saliva y él fue muy consciente de cómo podía influenciar en su persona.

-¿Puedes acaso demostrar tener peores modales? ¿Desde cuándo un caballero habla con esa ligereza con una dama?

-Yo soy James y tu eres Kate. Olvídate de los formalismos, no van con nosotros.

-No te soporto cuando actúas de ese modo.

-¿Eso significa que me soportas en algún momento?-Dijo ahora más serio y buscando en sus ojos la respuesta que sus labios no iban a darle.

-Solo cuando duermes.

-Vale, se acabó de tonterías. Somos demasiado adultos como para jugar a este juego, así que no me iré por las ramas. Voy a besarte otra vez.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

-¿No quieres que te bese?

-No, no quiero.-La forma en que dijo aquellas palabras hizo que él sonriera, porque al igual que él, se moría por volver a hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo haré. Pero has de saber que solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides.

-¿Puedes quitar tus brazos y dejar que vuelva a dormir?-Y él lo hizo, pero ella no se movió. Kate se puso de puntillas, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro, James respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que fuera ella la que le besara. Sin embargo, notó como le quitaba algo de entre sus caballos. Kate sonrió mientras le mostraba una hoja que posteriormente tiró al suelo. Después se dio la vuelta para marcharse toda triunfal. James bufó, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-Vamos a hacer una parada no muy lejos de aquí.-Dijo sabiendo que aquello haría que toda aquella sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Kate se paró en seco, y toda aquella diversión se volvió oscuridad al girarse.

-Me parece que no.-Dijo tajante.

-No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación. Necesito ver a una persona. No nos entretendremos mucho.

-¿A quién?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-Ya lo verás. Quiero presentarte a alguien. ¿Quieres una manzana?-Dijo acercándose al carro para volver a buscar entre la comida.

-No tenemos manzanas. Te comiste las últimas.

-Es cierto. Solo quería recordar viejos tiempos. Cuando tu y yo solo éramos extraños y no compartíamos nuestros verdaderos nombres.

-Seguimos siendo extraños. Y así deberá ser.

-En otras circunstancias las cosas podrían haber sido distintas. Siento que no sea así.

-Yo también lo siento. De todos modos tal vez nos encontremos en otro viaje y las cosas puedan ser distintas.

-Tal vez.-Dijo él con tristeza. Ella perdió de nuevo su sonrisa.

-Es triste cuando uno se niega a aceptar lo que siente. Cuando no puede hacer lo que desea. Yo conozco esa sensación. Y la conozco gracias a ti. Nunca antes me había sentido tan extraña, tan protegida por alguien que apenas sabe nada de mí, pero que parece no querer saberlo. No necesitar saberlo. Yo tampoco lo necesito para sentirme así. Supongo que no merece la pena cuando se tiene tanto miedo.

-No es miedo, o tal vez sí. No lo sé.

-Sería mejor si lo averiguaras. Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor. Y no te comas todo el pan.-Kate sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver a su manta.

-¡Hey! Yo no me como todo el pan.

-Buenas noches.-Respondió mientras se acomodaba en su cama improvisada y él no perdía detalle de cada unos de sus movimientos.

El lugar donde encontraría a aquella persona estaba frente a ellos. James se adelantó mientras ellas se quedaban detrás de la cerca. La casa de estilo victoriano era muy sencilla, pero realmente hermosa. No parecía que hubiese servidumbre ocupándose de ella. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera habitada. Sin embargo, de uno de los lateras apareció una niña que no tendría más de seis años y que vestía con un traje en color verde manzana y un sombrero de paja, y que parecía haber estado dando de comer a las gallinas, porque llevaba un cesto de mimbre lleno de trigo que tiro al suelo mientras corría a tirarse en brazos de James.

-¡Papá!

Kate abrió los ojos de par en par sin comprender nada. Claire también parecía sorprendida en gran medida. Por la puerta principal apareció una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño claro que se limpiaba las manos en un mandil y que miraba la escena con una sonrisa. La cara de Kate había pasado de la sorpresa inicial por toda aquella información, al dolor más intenso, no solo por descubrir que tenía una hija, sino que además tenía una esposa. Un hogar. Se abrazó a aquella mujer con cariño. Clem no dejaba de mirar a su padre mientras conversaba con la hermosa mujer del mandil. En esos momentos ambas las miraron y James hizo lo mismo. Parece que había estado pidiéndole permiso para que ambas entraran en sus propiedades. La mujer se acercó con una sonrisa y Clem se agarró a la mano de su padre mientras también se acercaban.

-Señorita Thompson, señora Peace, soy Elizabeth Philips.-Aquella mujer les dio una sonrisa cálida y le extendió la mano a ambas. Claire respondió a aquel saludo, pero Kate parecía ensimismada, tuvo que ser su amiga quien la hiciera reaccionar dándole un golpe en el hombro. Fue entonces cuando Kate hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-¿Philips?-Preguntó Kate sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Aquella mujer la miró divertida y luego a James.

-Eso he dicho, Philips. James me ha dicho que llevan semanas de viaje. Deben estar agotadas. Estaré encantada de alojarlas en mi casa el tiempo que estimen oportuno.-Kate entonces miró a James y luego a la niña que estaba junto a él agarrándole la mano. Era hermosa, tenía los mismos ojos profundos de su padre y al sonreirle, comprobó que aquellos hoyuelos tan suyos también habían sido heredados por su hija. Kate se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña.

-¿Y está señorita quién es?-Preguntó con una sonrisa. James miraba aquella escena sin perder un ápice. Le dio un pequeño empujón a la niña para que se presentara.

-Clementine Ford.-La dulce voz de aquella niña hizo que sonriera.

-Clementine…mucho gusto. Yo soy Kate y esta es Claire.-La pequeña asintió a ambas y luego miró a su padre. Kate se incorporó y entonces aquella niña demostró que no era como las demás niñas de su edad.

-¿Alguna va a casarse con él?-Preguntó ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro adultos. Elizabeth se llevó a la mano a la boca para evitar una carcajada.

-¡Clem!, ¿de dónde has sacado esos modales?-Preguntó James sin poder creer que hubiera sido capaz de decir aquello. La niña se dio cuenta del enfado de su padre y le dio una sonrisa que sabía que haría cambiar ese enfado.

-¿Porque no pasan dentro? Clem les enseñará la casa. ¿Verdad cariño?-La niña asintió y tomó la mano de Kate y de Claire y las llevó dentro. James miró aquella escena con una sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro cuando vio la expresión de Elizabeth.

-¿Es quién creo que es?-James suspiró, era de esperar que alguien como ella la hubiera reconocido.

-¿Los carteles?

-Están por todo el pueblo. Suerte que Clem no ha bajado conmigo y no los ha visto. Siempre la dejo con la señora Dupont. ¿Qué estás tramando James?

-Voy a llevarla a Bedford.

-¿Y una vez allí? ¿Ella ni siquiera sospecha quién eres?

-Creo que ni siquiera le importa.

-Hace seis años que mi hermana murió y en todo ese tiempo, ninguna mujer te ha interesado lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. ¿Y tiene que ser esta James? ¿Una asesina? ¿Cómo has podido traerla hasta aquí, cerca de Clem?

-Porque sé que nunca le haría daño. Estoy seguro de que hubo algo que le hizo hacer lo que hizo. Si es que es culpable.

-Tú y yo sabemos que la ley está para el que tiene el poder. Si en esos carteles dice que lo hizo, eso es lo único que importa ante Dios, pero sobre todo, antes los hombres. Si no la entregas tú, otros lo harán. Y estoy más que segura de que no la tratarán tan bien como tú lo estás haciendo.

-No debes preocuparte, solo quería ver a Clem, nos marcharemos esta noche.

-Hace semanas que los hombres del duque estuvieron por la zona. No creo que aparezcan, pero si lo hacen, no quiero que Clem vea ninguna escena.

-¿Crees que arriesgaría la vida de mi hija, su seguridad? Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Clem es lo más importante para mí.

-Lo sé James. Si tú dices que esa mujer tuvo motivos para hacer lo que hizo, te creo. No me importará que esté en mi casa. Confío en ti.

-Necesito descansar. Estas últimas noches no he dormido y quiero estar con mi hija. Gracias Elizabeth.

-Voy a preparar algo de cena, seguro que estaréis hambrientos.

Kate permanecía sentada en el porche desde hacía minutos. El tiempo que él llevaba contemplándola desde la ventana. El tiempo que le llevó tomar la decisión que tal vez había tardado en tomar, pero para la cual había llegado el momento. No quería seguir ocultándole quién era y cuáles eran sus intenciones una vez la había encontrado. Así que cerró la cortina y respiró hondo. Bajó las escaleras pesadamente, interiorizando como iba a decírselo sin que todo aquello le hiciera más daño. Como iba a contarle que la había engañado durante todo este tiempo, que siempre había sabido quién era y que los motivos por los que había estado en Letchworth eran únicamente ella.  
>Kate se giró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.<p>

-¿No eres capaz de dormir en una cama como todo el mundo y sin embargo lo haces en el suelo?-Ella sonrió, mientras él se sentó junto a ella.

-Este sitio es muy bonito y ella es preciosa. Clementine.-James sonrió y se sintió un hombre horrible por haberle ocultado también la existencia de su hija. Kate parecía sorprendida por todo aquello, pero sobre todo, herida.

-Sí, lo es. Mi esposa murió al darla a luz. Llevábamos solo un año de matrimonio.

-No te imaginaba siendo padre.-Dijo con una sonrisa triste.-¿Qué más escondes James Ford?

-A mi tía Margaret, no es tan bonita, ni tan simpática. Pero haría cualquier cosa por ella.-Ambos sonrieron y él estuvo a punto de comenzar a decirle todo aquello que ocultaba cuando ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Estuve casada. No duró mucho.-Se giró para mirarle. Para ver su reacción. James asintió y ella continuó.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Murió. En un accidente. De esos que ocurren cuando menos te lo esperas y cuando más, depende de quién lo cuente y de quién lo viva.-Sabía perfectamente a qué clase de accidentes se refería.

-¿Alguien le hizo daño a tu marido?-¿Sería capaz de contarle lo que había hecho en aquel momento? ¿Sería capaz de confiar tanto en él como para hacerlo?

-A los ojos de todo el mundo si. Solo fue un accidente horrible.

-Lo siento mucho asintió. Había notado que sus ojos brillaban y no era de emoción. Estaba a punto de llorar, como si contar todo aquello la trasladara a un momento de su vida que preferiría no haber vivido. Sintió lástima de ella y se acercó para tomar su mano. Entonces ella se sintió con fuerza para contarle algunas otras cosas. James acariciaba su mano con ternura, con afecto. De ese modo pretendía reconfortarla y hacer que olvidara aquello que tanto dolor le causaba.

-Me quedé embarazada al poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio. Yo nunca había pensado en tener hijos.-Volvió a mirarle y sonrió con amargura, mientras las lágrimas que tanto había evitado derramar, salían de sus ojos sin control. -Pero eso es lo que hace todo el mundo. Todas las mujeres se casan, se ocupan de su hogar y tienen hijos. Yo quería ser como esas mujeres. Como todas las que conocía, no quería ser diferente. Supongo que no desearlo hizo que lo perdiera antes de tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué? No sentí pena, no lloré. Solo sentía alivio. ¿Puedes creer que estaba feliz de haberlo perdido? ¿Qué mujer siente de esa manera al perder a su hijo?-Ella buscaba en él una comprensión que necesitaba hallar más que nunca. Él le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y Kate se sintió la mujer más afortunada por tener a alguien como él en esos momentos. Alguien capaz de hacerle olvidar todo aquel dolor que otro hombre había causado tiempo atrás.

-Una que ha sufrido lo suficiente como para perder la esperanza.-Acarició su rostro y ella permaneció perdida en sus ojos, en lo que le decían sin palabras.

-Cuando era pequeña solía pensar que podría ser como una de esas mujeres. Pero conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta de que no era como ellas. De que tenía otras inquietudes. De que no buscaba lo mismo que ellas en un hombre. Pero resulta que todos los hombres que conocía buscaban al mismo prototipo de dama. He acabado haciendo lo que todas.

-Yo no creo que seas como todas. No tienes que ser como nadie.-Le tomó de la barbilla para que pudiera mirarle. Kate se sorprendió por aquella cercanía, por aquel gesto. Aquellas palabras.-Solo tú. Solo Kate.

-Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre cuando tú lo pronuncias.-Ambos sonrieron y él supo que era el momento de que fuera él quien hablara. Sabía que no podía seguir engañándola de ese modo. Sobre todo, porque lo que sentía en esos momentos por ella era tan fuerte, que nunca podría perdonarse haber seguido con aquella farsa por más tiempo. Así que la tomó de ambas manos y respiró hondo. Kate notó que su actitud había cambiado y que estaba nervioso por algo. Ella buscó sus ojos y él la miró ahora más serio, temeroso, como si lo que viniera a continuación fuera a romperla en dos.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, es importante….

La puerta se abrió una vez más y la corta distancia que los separaba volvió a ser inmensa.

-James, lo siento. Clem quiere que vayas a darle las buenas noches.

-En realidad yo también me iba a dormir.-Dijo Kate levántandose bruscamente.- Buenas noches.

Kate se marchó y unos minutos después James se recostaba en la cama junto a su hija que se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la otra parte de la casa. Kate se metía en la cama que compartía con Claire que ya hacía rato estaba acostada, aunque con toda la información que habían descubierto sobre él durante aquel día no había podido pegar ojo.

-¿Te había dicho que estaba casado y que tenía una hija?-Kate la miró y negó.-Ahora sí que creo que este hombre no es para nada un asesino o un hombre de mala vida. Creo que es rico. ¿Has visto estas sábanas? Lo que no entiendo es porque la señorita Elizabeth no tiene criados. Seguro que puede permitirse hasta dos criados.

-Me besó.-Claire la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-Y yo le correspondí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace tres noches. Con los gitanos. No sé si fue el vino o aquella sensación rara.

-¿Qué sensación rara? ¿La misma que sentiste el día del jabalí?-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Cuando le miró solo deseo que vuelva a hacerlo.

-Interesante.-Claire se acomodó en las almohadas. Kate se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero. Luego miró a su amiga con sorpresa.

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? ¿Qué significa interesante? Te estoy diciendo que después de casi dos años un hombre me besa y yo le beso, nos besamos y me gusta, me gusta mucho y solo estoy asustada porque…No sé quién es.

-Yo tampoco se quien es, aunque no me ha besado. Kate, si le quieres, deberías decírselo.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Y qué crees que dirá?

-Me hago una ligera idea.

-¿Crees que debería ir ahora?

-Es un poco tarde. Tal vez su hija aún esté despierta.

-Es cierto. Tienes razón. Además aún no sabe lo que hice. ¿Qué crees que hará? ¿Cómo reaccionará si se lo digo?

-Si realmente le importas, si te quiere de verdad, lo entenderá. Entenderá porque lo hiciste. Nosotros lo hicimos.

-Lo haré mañana. Se lo diré mañana. Ya lo pensaré mañana.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apagaba la vela que prendía en la mesita.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Kate estaba sentada en el columpio que había sido construido a la sombra de una enorme encina. Daba vueltas como una peonza y se dejaba llevar por el ritmo. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Clementine estaba mirándola a escasos metros, con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión que ponía su padre cuando había algo que desconocía. Seguramente se preguntaba porque los adultos hacían cosas tan extrañas. Ella a veces también se lo preguntaba.

-Hola-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa parándose en seco. Clementine se acercó hasta el columpio.

-Yo hice eso ayer y me mareé.

-Tienes razón. ¿Quieres probar?

-Acabo de desayunar. ¿Te gustar tocar el piano?

-Me gusta montar a caballo.-Clementine sonrió y Kate le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en un pequeño hueco del columpio. La niña aceptó el gesto y se sentó junto a ella.

-A mi también. Pero mi tía Margaret no suele dejarme hacerlo. Dice que no es de señoritas.

-Bueno, entonces deberás hacerle caso. Seguro que es una mujer muy sabia.

-Mi padre y ella siempre están discutiendo. ¿Mi padre y tú sois amigos?-La cara de la niña estaba llena de esperanza.

-Supongo. No le conozco hace mucho.

-Es bueno. A veces se enfada, y a veces está triste.-Kate se sorprendió ante aquella información.

-¿Triste?

-Sí. Pero ayer no estaba triste y hoy tampoco y creo que se porqué.-Kate la miró de reojo y Clementina la miró. Esta niña era demasiado lista.

-¿Y porque es?

-A lo mejor le gustas. Tenemos una casa muy bonita. Con un jardín muy grande.-Una sorpresa más que añadir entre todas aquellas cosas que no sabía de él.- Y tengo un perro, no es bonito, pero es divertido.

-No voy a casarme con tu padre Clementine. Solo viajamos juntos.

-¿Y porque viajáis juntos?

-Porque….porque…..A veces las personas se ayudan las unas a las otras y de ese modo consiguen llegar antes a donde quieren llegar.

-Me parece una tontería.-Clem la miró y ella pensó que tenía mucha razón.

James apareció y las miró a ambas sentadas en aquel diminuto columpio y aquella imagen le dejó casi sin respiración. Kate se levantó, dejando a la niña dueña de aquel objeto y sintiéndose demasiado adulta para hacer algo como aquello.

-Clem, la tía Elizabeth necesita tu ayuda en el granero.-Ante aquella información la niña se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo.

-¡Adiós Kate!

-Creo que eso le gusta más que tocar el piano.-Apuntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te dejo cinco minutos con mi hija y la pones en mi contra, pecosa?

-¿Por qué la obligas a tocar el piano si ella no quiere hacerlo?-James se tocó la frente y respiró hondo.

-Porque tiene seis años y no sabe lo que es mejor para ella.

-Pues creo que tiene bastante claro lo que quiere.-Kate sonrió.

-¿Ha intentado convencerte para que te cases conmigo?

-Tengo la sensación de que no soy la primera a la que intenta convencer.

-No. No eres la primera. –Ambos sonrieron.

-Deberías enseñarla a montar a caballo, es mucho más práctico que tocar el piano.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-Aprendí a montar a la vez que empezaba a andar. No conocí a mi madre, como Clementine, así que mi padre se encargó de mi educación, gracias a ello me libre del latín, piano, canto y todas esas cosas que se supone debería saber hacer.

-Clem no da canto. Si lo hiciera tendría que echarla de casa. Es horrible.

-Yo aprendí otras cosas. Y creo que tu hija….No es lo que se dice una señorita de ciudad. Le gusta el campo, los animales, hacer pan y recoger huevos.

-Si mi tía Margaret la viera así…..

-Seguro que no le diría nada. Clem parece quererla mucho.-James se sorprendió por esta información. ¿Hasta dónde le habría contado su hija sobre su vida en Bedford?

-¿Te ha hablado de mi tía Margaret?-Preguntó algo inseguro.

-Sí. Gracias a ella he sabido más de ti en cinco minutos que en todas las semanas desde que te conozco.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-Kate notó que el humor que había existido entre ambos hasta entonces se había evaporado.

-Que tenéis un perro, un jardín muy grande en vuestra casa, y que toca el piano no por pasión sino por no disgustar a su tía Margaret. Nunca te hubiera imaginado como padre, mucho menos siendo un hombre acomodado. ¿Por qué nos acompañas hasta Bedford, James?

-Eso es algo que sabrás en su momento. Anoche nos interrumpieron. Te dije que tenía que decirte algo importante. Lo haré esta noche. Ahora voy a ir con Claire hasta el pueblo. Aunque no nos quedan muchos días, sería mejor comprar algunas cosas. ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traerte lo que sea, si precisas cualquiera cosa….

-Lo que necesito…..no puedes proporcionármelo.-Aquello fue más una sentencia que ella no hubiera deseado pronunciar y él no hubiera querido escuchar.

-Eso no ha sonado lo que se dice muy agradable, Kate.-Dijo él recurriendo de nuevo al humor.

-Será mejor que os marchéis. Yo me quedaré e intentaré averiguar qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme.

Antes de marcharse habló con su hija y le hizo prometer que no diría nada a Kate sobre quién era en realidad. Cuál era su trabajo y qué clase de vida llevaban en Bedford. La niña parecía convencida, pero él sabía que Kate era muy capaz de lograr que confiara en ella y le contara aquello que estaba dispuesto a relatarle en primera persona. Kate era muy capaz, de muchas cosas, él mejor que nadie podía dar fe de ello. Había logrado que él mismo confiara en ella, poco a poco, lo había hecho, y él, que en un principio se negaba a crear en la bondad de una supuesta asesina, había sido testigo de cómo de un día para otro, el convencimiento sobre la culpabilidad de aquella dama, que tanto tiempo y dinero había costado encontrar, se había esfumado igual que lo había hecho el invierno.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la pequeña ciudad a solo una hora de camino de la residencia de Elizabeth. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría reconocerle y si eso ocurría entonces tendría que explicarle primero a Claire quién era y prefería que fuera Kate quien lo supiera primero. Ignoró durante el camino sendos carteles con su rostro, igual que el que él guardaba en su chaleco desde hacía semanas y había quemado hacía solo unos días, al igual que Claire hizo como si no los hubiera visto. Y él ignoró el nerviosismo que había aflorado en sus sentidos. Claire se bajó del carro justo en la puerta de una pequeña tienda de alimentos. Al ver que él no hacía lo mismo le miró con gesto contrariado.

-¿No viene James?  
>-Será mejor que eche un vistazo. Volveré en media hora. ¿Será suficiente?<br>-Creo que sí. Claro, le esperaré aquí.

En esa media hora no vio demasiado movimiento en la ciudad que pudiese indicarle que había soldados por aquellas tierras, tampoco nadie sospechoso, nadie que como él hubiera dejado su uniforme para aparentar quien no era y de ese modo llegar hasta Kate Austen. El problema es que después de casi dos semanas buscándola, había sido el destino, la casualidad o la fortuna, la que había hecho que la hubiera encontrado. Y lo peor es que aunque quisiera no podía dejarla escapar, pero no por sentido del deber, sino porque no se imaginaba estando lejos de aquella mujer, no de la Kate Austen que aparecía en aquellos carteles, sino de la Kate que él conocía muy bien.

Llego justo a tiempo para ayudar a Claire a subir todos los artículos que había comprado. Algo le había distraído y siguió con la mirada que era lo que parecía interesarle tanto. Se agachó, y aunque Claire pisaba aquel papel con fuerza y él sabía de más lo que iba a encontrarse al cogerlo entre sus manos, al final la señora Peace levantó su bota. Claire le miró con los ojos húmedos. Y él miró a los ojos y las facciones de aquel rostro que tantas veces había contemplado en aquel viaje, y aquellos dulces y suaves labios que había besado en una sola ocasión, más que suficiente para saber que quería besarlos el resto de su vida, aunque las posibilidades de poder hacerlo mermaban a cada paso.

-Señor Ford….  
>-Debemos volver Claire.<br>-James…  
>-Volvamos Señora Peace.<p>

_**Bedford. Dos meses atrás.**___

_En la ciudad de Bedford había dos tipos de clases, los ricos señores de buena posición social y aquellos que pertenecían a la guardia del Condado de Bedfordshire y prestaban sus servicios al Duque, encargándose de salvaguardar a todos sus ciudadanos de bien. El resto no importaba. No importaban los artesanos, los granjeros, campesinos, la clase baja, solía llamarse. Ese tipo de gente era metida en un mismo saco y la justicia era mucho más severa que con el resto. Los señores de buena clase, los pudientes, podían fácilmente pagar al señor duque y sus pecados eran redimidos por orden divina. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Había visto morir a muchos hombres por haber robado unas gallinas para comer a su señor. Hombres que no tenían otras posibilidades de alimentar a los suyos si no era a base de apropiarse de lo ajeno. Aunque no hubiera mala intención en ello. Rara vez, salían airosos. Las multas a pagar para poder dejar la prisión eran demasiado altas. Ni siquiera podían pagar los impuestos que el Duque Linus imponía a sus ciudadanos, mucho menos, las deudas establecidas por el magistrado, amigo personal de duque y que seguía paso a paso los dictámenes de su señor.___

_...Pero no siempre las cosas habían sido así. El anterior duque, el duque Webber, era un hombre amable y entregado a su pueblo. Como era natural, se convirtió en duque al morir su padre, como este lo había hecho al morir el suyo, permitiendo así que su familia llevara más de un siglo ostentando aquel poder. Bedford era una ciudad tranquila y sus habitantes gentes felices y honradas que desarrollaban sus vidas sin altercados importantes. Fue entonces cuando James entró a formar parte de la guardia del ducado tras la recomendación de su sargento. Abandonó el ejército y se instaló definitivamente en Bedford después de años de vagar por diferentes lugares de Europa. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Cassidy y se casó con ella, más como recomendación de su tía, tras saber que esperaba un hijo suyo, que por su propio deseo. Nunca había sido un hombre fiel y durante su matrimonio tampoco lo fue. Sobre todo al principio. Con el tiempo comprendió que era lo menos que podía hacer, respetar a su esposa.___

_Fue entonces cuando el magistrado y consejero principal del duque, John Locke, se convirtió en un hombre de confianza para él. Al principio le pareció que era un tipo demasiado loco y que indagaba demasiado en las investigaciones. Los juicios se producían día sí, día también. Y todos los actos delictivos recibían su castigo. Eran escasas las sentencias de muerte. El magistrado Locke era un hombre justo y de él aprendió la importancia de la minuciosidad y la justicia. Aquellos primeros años fueron los mejores.___

_James Ford se convirtió en capitán de la guardia del condado en la primavera de 1765, justo cinco años después de llegar a la guardia. Al acto acudieron importantes personalidades de la ciudad, incluido sir Benjamín Linus, pariente lejano del duque y de cual se sabía la animadversión que sentía por su primo. Desde tierras lejanas se escuchaban rumores de una sublevación por parte de los defensores de Linus frente a los del Duque Webber. Pero todo se quedó en rumor, no hubo lucha, ni sangre, ni batalla.___

_Sin embargo, en el invierno de 1765 el duque cayó gravemente enfermo del estómago. Las fiebres cada vez eran más altas, y al no tener heredero, todos temían que a su muerte, Linus ocupara su lugar. Fue uno de los hombres de James quien encontró a un extraño personaje abandonando las dependencias ducales y tras una ardua confesión, reconoció que había sido enviado por los hombres de Linus para asesinar al duque. Aquel hombre fue ajusticiado y Linus permaneció recluido en las mazmorras durante dos semanas. Hasta que por orden del rey, fue absuelto y convertido en duque de Bedford por ser el único pariente conocido de Webber.___

_El magistrado Locke fue expulsado de Bedford, con pena de muerte si ponía un pie en la ciudad. Aquella noche fue James quien le visitó hasta su residencia. Cuando John le abrió la puerta, puesto que la servidumbre había sido despedida, a James le sorprendió que, a pesar de lo sucedido, mantuviera aquella sonrisa serena. Le hizo pasar hasta la sala y comprobó que apenas le quedaba nada. John le ofreció una copa de brandy que él aceptó gustoso.___

_-Parece que lo tienes todo listo para tu partida.___

_-Cuanto antes me marche, menos doloroso será.___

_-Necesito que le eches un vistazo a una cosa.___

_-¿De qué se trata?-James le extendió unos documentos que él inspeccionó. Ahora su rostro sí que había cambiado.-Ni hablar James.___

_- Ya lo he decidió. Presentaré mi dimisión.___

_-Eres lo único sensato que quedará en el ducado. Si te marchas, las cosas se pondrán todavía peor. Tienes poder, no tanto como el duque, pero puedes influenciar en sus decisiones, sobre todo, en cuanto a las penas de muerte.___

_-Pero…..no podré hacerlo. No podré servirle.___

_-Servirás a Webber. A su heredero.___

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó James sin lograr alcanzar una respuesta clara.___

_-Hay algo que no sabes y que es importante que te cuente. El duque tiene un hijo, pero solo tiene dieciséis años, no puede ser duque hasta dentro de dos años.___

_-¿Sabes dónde está?___

_-Vive en una aldea a un día de aquí con un pariente de su madre. El duque me hacía visitarle en secreto un par de veces al año. Es un chico dispuesto, inteligente y voluntarioso. La viva imagen de su padre. Voy a buscarle, a formarle para que esté preparado para gobernar Bedford. Mientras tanto, tú permanecerás aquí. Todo debe estar listo. ¿Querrás ayudarme James?___

_-Por supuesto. Será un placer. Pero, ¿cómo lograremos derrocar a Linus?___

_-Confía en mí.___

_James se compadeció de aquel niño que había crecido sin padres, y que algún día se convertiría en el señor de Bedford. Al igual que él, llegaría a ser alguien importante a pesar de todo. Siendo muy niño perdió a sus padres y fue su tía la que le crió. Margaret Ford era la única pariente que el pequeño James tenía, y aunque en principio no estaba muy por la labor, solo le bastaron un par de meses con aquel pequeño, para saber que nunca podría separarse de él.___

_Cuando la mujer de James murió, Cassidy, fue ella, junto con la hermana de esta, quienes le ayudaron con el bebé de solo unos días al que había dado a luz. Clementine. Se asustó tanto que estuvo una semana deambulando por el condado sin saber que hacer a continuación. Solo habían estado casados un año y ahora tenía que criar a una niña sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo.___

_Entró en el despacho del ducado donde el secretario terminaba de firmar unos documentos junto con el Duque que le miró mientras aparecía por la puerta. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y paso al interior. Nunca le había gustado aquel hombre. Era mezquino, frio, distante y no conocía la piedad.___

_-Buenos días James.___

_-Señor.___

_-Tome asiento. ¿Qué tal la señorita Ford?___

_-Preciosa. Cada vez más alta. ¿Me ha llamado señor?___

_-Eres el capitán de la Guardia desde hace dos años. Hay un caso importante en mis manos. No creo que haya nadie mejor para resolverlo y de ese modo conseguir que el ducado de Hertfordshire me deje tranquilo y olvide para siempre este asunto.___

_-¿De qué se trata?___

_-Un asesinato ocurrido hace un año en una aldea de Bedfordshire. Luton ¿Te suena de algo?___

_-¿Qué tiene que ver el condado de Hertfordshire?___

_-Es allí donde la asesina parece haber sido vista por última vez. Este es su rostro. Y aquí tienes toda la información que has ido recopilando estos meses.-James observó aquella cara y no le pareció la de una asesina.___

_-No parece una asesina.___

_-Que no te ciegue su dulce rostro. Mató a su marido a sangre fría y luego escapó. Lleva burlándose de nosotros todo este tiempo. Un año. Es hora de que pague por lo que hizo.___

_-Vera, señor. He estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones. Es posible que fuera un accidente, tal vez ella no quisiera hacerlo. El cuerpo fue encontrado en el dormitorio principal con un golpe en la cabeza, nada más. Tal vez solo trataba de defenderse.___

_-¿Conocía a Walter McGregor?___

_-No señor. Pero…___

_-Yo sí. Era un hombre de clase, prestigioso, educado, un caballero que se había desposado con la mujer a la que amaba y que no resultó ser como esperaba. Solo buscaba su dinero y sus propiedades, por eso lo mató.___

_-Eso no lo sabemos, señor.___

_-James, no tenemos tiempo de averiguar los porqués.___

_-Tal vez..___

_-Capitán Ford, esa mujer cometió un acto contra las leyes divinas y humanas y debe pagar por ello. Irá a Letchworth, la encontrará y la traerá a nuestra prisión. ¿Alguna pregunta más?___

_-No voy a matar a nadie. Si he de traerla lo haré viva.___

_-Ya ve lo que pone. Viva o muerta. Me es lo mismo. Si haces bien tu labor, tendrás un incentivo por ello. Sé que no te gusta estar alejado de tu hija tanto tiempo.___

_-¿Por qué yo?___

_-Porque eres el mejor. Y sé que lo harás.___

_-¿Cuándo he de partir?___

_-Mañana al alba. Irás solo, no dirás quien eres, de dónde vienes, ni que asuntos te llevan a Letchworth. Buena suerte, capitán.___

_Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su hija muy despacio, eran más de las nueve, y a esa hora Clementine solía estar durmiendo. Pero aquella noche, estaba esperándole. La niña se incorporó y sonrió a su padre mientras se acercaba hasta ella.___

_-¿Qué haces aún despierta señorita Ford?___

_-Papá, no eres una de las remilgadas amigas de la tía Margaret, no hace falta que me llames por mi apellido.___

_-Ya lo sé. Solo me gusta sacar un poco tu carácter. ¿Qué tal las clases de piano con la profesora Burke?___

_-¿Vas a casarte con ella?___

_-¿Con Juliet? ¿Qué te ha dicho la tía Margaret?___

_-Que necesitas una esposa, que vas a morir solo y viejo. Que cada vez tengo un peor lenguaje y que no parezco una señorita. Dice que la señorita Burke es un buen partido para ti papá. ¿No te gusta aunque sea un poquito?___

_-No, Clem, no me gusta ni siquiera un poquito.___

_-¡Qué alivio!___

_-¿Por qué dices eso?___

_-Porque odio tocar el piano y si te casaras con ella tendría que tocarlo a todas horas.___

_-Voy a irme de viaje. Algunas semanas, tal vez un poco más, así que he pensado que podrías marcharte con la tía Elizabeth.___

_-¿En serio?___

_-Así descansarás del piano. Solo hasta que vuelva.___

_-¿Cuándo mi iré?___

_-Ya le escrito una carta a la tía Elizabeth para que venga a recogerte. En unos días.___

_-¿Y a dónde vas papá?___

_-Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos para el duque. Pero es un secreto. Nadie debe saberlo.___

_-¿Ni siquiera la tía Margaret?___

_-Mucho menos ella. Ahora dame un abrazo enorme y échate a un lado. Quiero escuchar como lees.___

_-He mejorado mucho esta semana.___

_James sonrió y escuchó a Clem mientras resoplaba porque algunas palabras no le salían. Solo tenía seis años y leía de maravilla, otra de las cosas que había heredado de él. Aquella noche lo preparó todo y partió al alba a lomos de su caballo. El viaje era largo, difícil y su objetivo complejo. Pero si conseguía apresar a aquella mujer, no solo lograría mayor prestigio como capitán para el ducado y todo el condado, sino que una alimaña menos poblaría los caminos de Inglaterra y si había algo que le preocupaba como padre era alejar a ese tipo de personas de su hija._


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

El silencio que acompañó el camino de vuelta era desalentador. Claire permanecía perpleja mirando al horizonte, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas que relatar a aquel hombre y que le hicieran convencer de que lo que decían aquellos papeles no era cierto. Pero esas palabras no parecían tener la mayor intención de formarse en su boca. ¿Qué le diría a Kate ahora que James sabía la verdad? ¿Qué haría él? ¿La entregaría? ¿Las expulsaría de aquella casa? No obstante, tenía una hija pequeña a la que proteger y si se había creído lo que decía aquel cartel, no dudaría en echarlas de allí en cuanto pusieran un pie en la casa. Claire le miró solo un segundo y lo que vio le sorprendió. Parecía sereno, no sorprendido, como si esto fuera algo que hubiera estado esperando que ocurriera.

Dejaron el carro justo al lado del granero. Claire se disponía a marcharse hacía la casa, cuando él es lo impidió.

-Claire, no le diga nada a Kate de lo que hemos visto en el pueblo. Me gustaría hablar primero con ella.  
>-James…yo….sé lo que pone en ese cártel, pero…<br>-No se preocupe. Solo déjeme hablar con ella antes de que usted lo haga.  
>-Está bien. Pero no sea duro con ella. Como usted dijo una vez, las cosas no son como parecen.<p>

Ambos entraron en la cocina, donde Clem y Kate, embadurnadas de harina, preparaban el pan para la cena. Kate se dio la vuelta para mirarlos a ambos. Claire la saludó y luego subió las escaleras. Kate le miró mientras besaba a su hija, que después salió hacía la sala para ayudar a su tía a poner la mesa.

-¿Le ocurre algo a Claire?-Preguntó limpiándose las manos en un paño.

-Solo está algo cansada. ¿Estás haciendo pan?-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida a lo que ella respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Clem me ha enseñado.-Dejo el paño sobre la mesa.-Voy a ver a Claire.-Él se interpuso en su camino, quedando justo enfrente suya.

-Es mejor que la dejes dormir un poco antes de la cena. Tienes harina en el pelo.-Dijo quitando de su cabello parte de la harina que ella y Clem habrían esparcido más por la habitación que la que habría gastado en preparar el pan. Kate le miró mientras lo hacía y descubrió que su hija le había manchado la cara al besarle.

-Y tú en la cara.–Kate le acarició el rostro con ternura y le besó. Teniendo en cuenta lo que tenía que decirle hubiera sido mejor no corresponder a aquel gesto, sin embargo, lo hizo. Respondió a aquel beso con la misma dulzura que ella acariciaba sus labios, pero del mismo modo que en la última vez, el deseo que embriaga sus cuerpos con solo unir sus bocas hizo que la pasión floreciera y ella abrió su boca para recibir la suya y de ese modo olvidarse de donde estaban, de quienes estaban al otro lado de la pared y, sobre todo, James olvidó que tendría que contarle quién era y lo qué había descubierto. Apretó su cuerpo con el suyo en un abrazo que les hizo a ambos perder el sentido. Un carraspeo al otro lado hizo que se separaran y Kate abriera los ojos y mirase a través de su hombro a la persona que permanecía en la puerta con un cuenco de verduras en la mano. Era Clementine, que los miraba a ambos con sorpresa.

-Tía Elizabeth dice que cenaremos en media hora. Kate, debes estar atenta para que el pan no se queme.-y sin más desapareció de la sala. Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer a continuación.

-Voy a darme un baño, tú sigue con tu pan.-Kate sonrió y miró hacía el horno de carbón.-Después de la cena tenemos que hablar Kate.-Dijo ahora más serio. Ella correspondió con la misma expresión. Ella también tenía que contarle muchas cosas.

-Sí. Yo también tengo que decirte algo.

Fue después de una deliciosa cena y de escuchar como Clementine tocaba el piano, para disgusto de la niña, cuando todo el mundo se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente tendrían que seguir su camino, estaban a solo dos días de Bedford. El viaje llegaba a su fin.

Kate abrió la puerta del dormitorio, sin hacer mucho ruido, evitando que Claire se despertara. Había estado muy sería las últimas horas y apenas había conversado en la cena, retirándose con la escusa de que estaba cansada. Pero Kate sabía que algo le ocurría.  
>Bajó las escaleras y salió al porche, ajustándose el chal, aquella noche había una luna preciosa que propiciaba una luz brillante por toda aquella finca.<br>Lo encontró justo en la puerta del granero y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Sonrió y se acercó hasta él con la intención de besarle de nuevo, un casto beso en la mejilla fue todo lo que obtuvo, un gesto frio y distante que hizo que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en una pequeña caja de madera contigua a la que él ocupaba ahora. Después, con un nerviosismo que nunca había visto antes en él, la miró, con una extraña expresión, de culpabilidad, desesperanza y derrota, algo que no esperaba nunca ver en aquellos ojos y que no comprendía.  
>James sacó una hoja de papel de su chaleco y se la entregó. Kate le miró con sorpresa y tomó aquel papel, que fue desdoblando cuidadosamente mientras él no dejaba de observar su reacción. Cuando tuvo el papel totalmente abierto y miró de qué se trataba, uno de los muchos carteles que estarían expuestos por todo el condado, su gesto se torció. Cerró los ojos, y le devolvió el papel. Casi como acto reflejo él lo volvió a guardar en su chaleco.<br>Kate, que en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, abrió los ojos y por un momento lo comprendió todo. Comprendió a qué clase de negocios se dedicaba, comprendió de su interés por llevarlas hasta la ciudad. Comprendió porque no quería sus monedas ni su caballo, comprendió porque no le había preguntado demasiado sobre quién era. No necesitaba hacerlo, él muy bien se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión. Sabía quién era y no necesitaba que ella se lo contara. Sin embargo, tal vez, había descubierto aquel cartel en su viaje con Claire, de ahí la extrañeza de su amiga, y ahora quería saber por sus labios, que era todo aquello. Se serenó, intentando no parecer dolida. Y comenzó a hablar ante la atenta mirada de James.

-Puedo explicártelo..Iba a contártelo..

-No es necesario….-Dijo él con la voz rota, casi como si no tuviera fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquello que iba a separarlos más que unirlos.-No es la primera vez que lo veo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-Preguntó ella buscando en sus ojos una respuesta que no hiciera que le odiara por haberla mentido todo ese tiempo. James la miró y supo que por mucho que lo intentara, no podría evitar hacerla daño. Kate buscó de nuevo su rostro. Y él, con los ojos húmedos, pero sereno, contestó.

-Desde el principio.-Kate se levantó y se alejó de él. James la siguió con la mirada, sabiendo que era mejor dejarla que se serenara un poco y asimilara aquella información, que no sería lo más trágico que tendría que contarle aquella noche.

-¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Es por Clem? No voy a hacerle daño.

-No es por Clem. Sé que nunca la harías daño.-Dijo levantándose y colocándose a su lado. La tomó por los hombros, intentando que entendiera que sabía que su hija no corría ningún peligro a su lado. Que confiaba en ella. Pero algo no encajaba y Kate lo sabía. Era rico, tenía una gran casa, una buena vida en Bedford. Lo cual quería decir que no era por la recompensa por la que la llevaba a la ciudad. No era un tipo que necesitara el dinero. Era algo más y la sola idea de que podría ser, hizo que temblara y se aparta de él bruscamente. La escasa luz que inundaba el granero se hizo todavía más oscura cuando ella hizo la pregunta que tanto temía hacer.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo casi en un susurro. Él permaneció en el mismo sitio mirando fijamente aquellos ojos que ahora le daban una expresión de desconfianza que se merecía. Sabía que estaba asustada, tanto como él. Pero ella tenía muchos más motivos para estarlo.

-Me llamo James Ford y soy capitán de la guardia del condado de Bedford.-Kate se apartó aún más de él, creando una distancia física que no era comparable con la distancia emocional que se había creado entre ellos. Se apoyó en la madera de la estructura del granero y colocó una de sus manos en su boca para que dejara de temblar. James intentó acercarse, pero en cuanto daba un paso ella se retiraba otro tanto.-Me enviaron a Letchworth hace más de un mes con la intención de encontrar viva o muerta a Katherine Anne Austen, supuesta asesina de su marido, Walter McGregor.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?-Dijo con rabia. El dolor inicial por todo aquello, estaba dando paso a una furia y una rabia que sabía que no tardarían en aparecer.-Después de más de dos semanas, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes de mí?

-Por supuesto que no.-Dijo él avergonzado. Ella no le tuvo la menor lástima. Al contrario, en esos momentos solo podía odiarle por haberla engañado.

-¡¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para decírmelo? ¡¿Tenías miedo de que escapara y no pudieras cumplir con tu deber?

-No es eso…

-¿No vas a preguntarme si lo hice? ¿Si le maté?-Preguntó con ironía.-Tal vez antes de que me cuelgues desees saber mi versión de lo ocurrido.

-Da igual si lo hiciste o no, eso es lo que pone en los carteles. Y eso es lo único que importa en la justicia de Bedford.-Aquello hizo que Kate diera una carcajada que se oyó en todo el granero, era casi tenebroso.

-¿Y eso es también lo único que te importa a ti? Supongo que esto es todo. Ahora me entregarás y me matarán.-Dijo abriendo los brazos de par en par y acercándose hasta él. James no se movió.

-Eso es lo que debía hacer. Para eso me enviaron, para buscarte y traerte de vuelta, donde serias juzgada.

-¿Juzgada?-Dijo sin olvidar su ironía. James sabía que tenía razón. Con el Duque Linus no existía la justicia.-¿Ante los ojos de quién? Ambos sabemos que no habrá juicio y si se celebra no será justo, como no lo es en el caso de la gente como yo. Supongo que me pondrán un saco en la cabeza antes de colgarme en la plaza. Eso es lo que hacen a las mujeres convictas. Al menos le dan eso. ¿No crees que sea un gesto muy grato?—Dijo casi como si todo aquello fuera divertido, lo que hizo que él sintiera un dolor intenso en el estómago al imaginársela con una soga alrededor del cuello y alguien dando a aquella palanca para que la trampilla se abriera. Ella estaba tan cerca que casi podía oler su dolor.-¿A cuántas mujeres has visto morir capitán Ford?

-He visto morir a muchas personas, no solo en Bedford, antes de esto fui soldado. Pero tal vez…yo…-No le dejó acabar, porque no quería seguir escuchándole. Pero quería que supiera lo lejos que todo esto había llegado para ella, quería que supiera que había sido una estúpida, nuevamente, por confiar en un hombre. Le miró directamente a los ojos, y James tragó saliva, sabiendo que lo que vendría a continuación no podría pararlo.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había logrado confiar en alguien, plenamente, hasta el punto de olvidarme de quién era y lo que había hecho. Hasta el punto de pensar que podría tener una oportunidad, vivir, ser feliz, que alguien me quisiera. Lo has hecho muy bien…-Dijo casi en un sollozo, él intentó tocarla, pero ella le dio una bofetada que traspasó el dolor físico y fue más allá de la piel de su rostro.-Tu papel, tu personaje, me lo he creído de principio a fin y has logrado tu objetivo, que te quiera, para de ese modo hacer más difícil que te odie por haberme engañado y mentido.

-Kate…

-¡Apártate de mí! ¿Cómo has podido dejar que todo esto llegará tan lejos?-Ahora no pudo evitar las lágrimas que rodaban sin control por sus mejillas. James le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que le mirase a los ojos.

-No voy a hacerlo…-Dijo con seguridad. Ella abrió los ojos casi como si aquello fuera lo que esperaba, pero no lo que quería escuchar.

-No te creo.-Dijo con arrogancia.

-Si has confiado en mí todo este tiempo ¿Por qué no puedes seguir haciéndolo?-Kate le quitó las manos que aún enmarcaban su rostro lentamente.

-Porque me has mentido. Yo estaba dispuesta a contártelo todo esta noche. Porque pensaba que eso era lo que deseabas. Porque necesitaba que lo supieras todo de mí. A pesar de que yo conocía muy pocas cosas de ti. ¿Pero quién iba a decirme que resultarías ser mi verdugo? El encargado de ajusticiarme.

-No necesito saber nada más de ti, Kate. Solo necesitaba que conocieras quien soy por mí, no por nadie.

-¿Lo has hecho para evitar que a tu hija se le escape alguna información más?

-Pues claro que no. Clem no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. No voy a entregarte, ya pensaremos que hacer.-Por alguna razón aquello era mucho más de lo que alguien seguramente haría por una mujer como ella. Estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su deber, para ayudarla. Pero por algún motivo ella no podía creerle, y aunque se había serenado y las lágrimas se habían ido, algo se había roto dentro de ella. Era el capitán de la guardia del condado. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Qué sentido tenía alargar más aquella situación que no tendría un buen final para ninguno de los dos? Sin embargo, hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Continuó con aquella farsa un poco más, solo para que él pensara que todo estaba arreglado, que continuarían como si nada.

-¿A qué hora continuaremos el viaje?-Dijo como si todo aquella conversación anterior no hubiera tenido lugar. Como si ella no supiera que era el Capitán Ford y desconociera que él sabía que era una fugitiva, acusada de asesinato. James vio algo extraño en todo aquello, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia.

-Antes de que llegue el alba. Ya me he despedido de Clem. Está todo listo.

-Estupendo.-Aquella sonrisa amarga y sacada de una mala obra de teatro, hizo que él sospechara.-Entonces seguiremos nuestro camino. Solo una pregunta, ¿ayudarás a Claire para que Charlie vuelva a casa con ella y su bebé? Siendo capitán de la guardia, supongo que te será fácil mirar hacia otro lado en casos como el suyo.-Aquello le dijo que tal vez no iba a volver a verla. Como aquella mañana que se había metido en aquel rio con la intención de escapar. Él sabía que era muy probable que volviera a hacerlo nuevamente.

-No debes preocuparte por ellos. En cuanto Claire entregue el dinero, volverán a casa.

-Bien. Será mejor que vuelva a dormir.-Kate se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo le dijo algo que se le clavó en lo más profundo.-Es curioso como en solo unas horas puede cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas, ¿no crees?-Ahora se giró para mirarle, y a pesar de que disimulaba muy bien, sus ojos le delataban. Aquello le dolía, no sabía si tanto como a ella. Pero la decisión estaba tomada.

-Lo siento, Kate.-Dijo con la voz rota.

-Me has hecho daño. Y nunca pensé que volviera a sentirme así.-Se quedaron algunos segundos mirándose, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera el valor suficiente para decir lo que se podía notar en el aire. Fue ella la que salió de allí, cerrando la puerta a su salida.

Kate subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Una vez dentro del dormitorio comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sopesando sus opciones. Podía dejar que la llevara hasta Bedford, tal vez no la entregase. Claro que iba a entregarla, era capitán de la guardia de Bedford y había ido hasta Letchworth expresamente para apresarla. La otra opción era huir. Seguir el camino las dos solas. Buscar a Charlie y volver a casa. Los Peace volverían a casa, ella tenía claro que no podría volver a pisar el condado de Hertfordshire. Sin ningún tipo de control las lágrimas hicieron su aparición y del mismo modo que aparecieron las retiró con el dorso de la manga de su camisa. Aquellos besos parecían tan reales. Era imposible que solo lo hubiera hecho para conseguir que ella confiara en él. El caso es que ahora solo tenía una cosa por hacer. Escapar de aquella casa. Empezó a despertar a Claire que se incorporó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó adormilada.

-Vístete, tenemos que irnos.-Dijo recogiendo una de sus blusas.

-¿Esta amaneciendo?-Preguntó mirando hacía la ventana. Kate se sentó a su lado y la miró con gesto serio.

-Aún no. Claire, vamos a seguir tú y yo solas.

-¿Por qué?-Sabía muy bien el porqué.

-Porque no podemos confiar en James Ford. Ha descubierto quién soy y lo que hice.-Kate se levantó y le tiró sus ropas para que se vistiera. Claire las cogió y comenzó a sollozar.

-Me dijo que no te dijera nada…. Vio esos carteles, en el pueblo….

-Date prisa. Hablaremos por el camino.-Dijo Kate que no tenía tiempo para pucheros y menos ahora.

Recogió los caballos y el carro del granero y los hizo caminar hasta una arboleda en la zona sur de las propiedades de Elizabeth Philips, donde Claire la esperaba. Acto seguido ambos se montaron y continuaron su camino hacia el norte. El final del viaje continuaría como se había iniciado, con Kate llevando las riendas y con una Claire con más incertidumbres que nunca.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17 **

Se despertó por un sobresalto que a punto estuvo de tirarle de la cama. Estaba empapado en sudor y respiró tranquilo al descubrir que se encontraba en aquella cama aún. Sin embargo, tenía una sensación extraña. Miró hacía la ventana, todavía era de noche, faltaban un par de horas para el alba. Encendió la luz y se incorporó en la cama. ¿Estaría ella durmiendo? ¿Sería capaz de perdonarle? Si no compartiera habitación con Claire le hubiera hecho una visita, aunque con su hija en aquella casa no le parecía una buena idea. Pero al menos podría hablar con ella, aunque sabía que el beso de aquella tarde daba indicios de que todo aquello se estaba volviendo mucho más serio.

Llevaba unos minutos despierto, pero aún no se había levantado de la cama, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se puso la camisa y los pantalones y abrió con la esperanza de que fuera ella y pudiera decirle aquello que no había tenido el valor de decirle aquella noche. Pero no era ella, era Clem.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano cariño?-Dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

-He ido a despedirme de la señora Peace y Kate, pero no están.-James la miró con sorpresa. Sus sospechas se hacían realidad. Caminó por el pasillo con la niña en brazos y llamó a la puerta donde Kate y Claire habían pasado la noche anterior. No hubo respuesta. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y abrió lentamente la puerta. Clem estaba en lo cierto.

-No hay nadie en la habitación, papá-Dijo la niña algo triste. James la miró y le dio una media sonrisa.

-El carro no está James.-Elizabeth llegó desde la parte de abajo de la casa. Su rostro denotaba cierta preocupación.

-¿Se han ido papá? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Pero voy averiguarlo.

-James, tal vez esto es lo mejor que te podía haber pasado.-James miro a Elizabeth y luego a Clem que miraba a ambos adultos intentando que alguno de los dos le explicara de que iba todo aquello.

-¿Por qué dices eso tía Elizabeth? A mí me gusta Kate y a papá también.-Clem se cruzó de brazos y miró a su padre. James le acarició el cabello con ternura y sonrió.

- La tía Elizabeth te llevará a casa en unos días, ¿de acuerdo?-La niña asintió.

-¿Vas a buscarla para que pueda ver nuestra casa? ¿Estará Kate allí cuando yo vuelva?-Clem realizaba todas aquellas preguntas con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro. Elizabeth miró a James. Sabía que no podía dar una respuesta afirmativa y engañar a la niña, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería contarle que era muy probable que ni él mismo volviese a verla aquella noche. James suspiró y se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija. La agarro por la cintura, haciéndole cosquillas, a lo que la niña respondió con sendas carcajadas y retorciéndose en sus brazos.

-Yo que tu aprovecharía estos días para disfrutar de tus vacaciones.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-La tía Margaret te pondrá a dar clases en cuanto estés en Bedford.

-¿Podré aprender a montar a caballo? Kate sabe montar. Quiero montar a caballo papá. A lo mejor ella podría enseñarme.-James le acarició la mejilla y se abrazó a ella, susurrándole al oído con cariño.

-Aprenderás a montar a caballo, te lo prometo.

-Te quiero mucho papá.-Dijo la niña dándole un fuerte beso en la cara.

-Y yo a ti preciosa. -Elizabeth agarró la mano de su sobrina y miró a James antes de que se volvieran a dormir y él se marchara.

-Ten mucho cuidado James.-El asintió sabiendo a que se refería. Si descubrían que estaba ocultando a una fugitiva, es más, si el duque descubría que estaba ayudando a Kate Austen, estaría perdido y sería él mismo quien fuera condenado a muerte. Su hija se quedaría sola. Sin padre. Así que sabía perfectamente a que tenía que tener cuidado. Y sobre todo, de quién tenía que guardarse.

Kate seguía llevando las riendas y no tenía muy claro si el sendero por el que viajaban era o no peligroso, si iban por buen camino o si alguien podría encontrarlas por aquellos parajes. Estaba amaneciendo, una mañana de primavera como cualquier otra se disponía a saludarlas. Claire parecía derrotada, pero más lo estaba ella. Lo último que iba a recordar de él el resto de su vida, lo último que él iba a recordar de ella, era aquella discusión, todas las cosas que le había dicho, que se habían dicho, todas aquellas miradas de odio, de furia, de dolor, aquella bofetada. Eso era lo último que habían compartido. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, un nudo que parecía no querer desaparecer. Llevaban tres horas de camino y parecían días. Miró hacía la parte de atrás, donde siempre estaba atado su caballo y suspiró con resignación. Su amiga la miró y le quitó las riendas.

-Es suficiente, pararemos aquí.-Dijo Claire haciendo que los caballos bajaran el ritmo de trote.

-Deberíamos….-Comenzó Kate, las palabras apenas salían de su boca y no tenía la menor intención de discutir. No tenía fuerzas para discutir.-Esta bien. Estiraremos un poco las piernas y seguiremos. Seguro que ya se ha dado cuente de que no estamos.-Ambas se bajaron del carro y Kate comenzó a dar de beber a uno de los caballos, mientras Claire se encargaba del otro.

-Me di cuenta de que ya lo sabía.-Dijo la Señora Peace intentando mirarla, pero Kate prefería que no viera su malestar.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-El cartel estaba tirado en la calle, lo vi e intenté que no lo viera pisándolo con mi bota, pero como sabes es bastante observador y se dio cuenta. Lo recogió y miró el contenido. Era como si no le sorprendiera. Solo dijo que teníamos que volver a casa y que prefería hablar primero contigo a que yo te lo contara.-Kate dio una mueca y asintió.

-Lo sabía desde el principio, desde el primer día que me vio.-Claire dejó el cubo de agua en el suelo y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Es un cazarecompensas?

-Es el capitán de la guardia del condado de Bedford, James Ford.-Claire la miró con sorpresa, no podía creer todo aquello. Era Capitán….de la guardia….de Bedford… ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Cómo habían estado tan ciegas?

-¡¿Qué?

-Es su deber buscarme y encerrarme, por eso terminaremos este viaje solas.

-No creo que fuera capaz de entregarte.-Kate la miró, eso es algo que había estado pensando durante aquel corto trayecto.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-Preguntó con la esperanza de que fuera ella quien le dijera lo que ya sabía.

-Porque te ama.

-No me ama Claire, eso es lo que ha estado tratando de hacer todo este tiempo. Conseguir que confiara en él y de ese modo llevarme hacía donde quería que fuera. Y he sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle. Yo, Claire, le he creído. Y ni siquiera me importaba hacerlo, a pesar de todo. No me importaba que supiera quién era.-Recogió los cubos y los metió de nuevo en el carro.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Iremos ha Bedford, buscaremos a Charlie y volveréis a casa.

-¿Volveremos?-Preguntó sorprendida. Aunque esta parte sí que la sospechaba.

-Sí, eso he dicho. Yo no puedo volver a Letchworth.-Los ojos de Claire se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó limpiarse para que no la viera.

-Lo siento tanto Kate, no debería haberte pedido que me ayudaras. Por mi culpa estás en esta situación.-Dijo sollozando. Kate la miró y le dio una media sonrisa. Se subió al carro, donde ella estaba y la abrazó. Ambas necesitaban ese abrazo como respirar, en esos momentos.

-No debes preocuparte. Tú y Charlie habéis arriesgado vuestras vidas por mí. Por eso cuando lleguemos a Bedford, yo despareceré. No deben verte conmigo.

-Pero….-Dijo mirándola y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes lo que hacen con los encubridores de fugitivos? Todo saldrá bien. Volverás a casa con tu marido y tendréis vuestro bebe. Si tengo un poco de suerte, tal vez en unas semanas consiga un billete para América.-Dijo con un rostro que intentaba pintar una esperanza que casi había perdido.

James no tardó en dar con su rastro. Iban en círculo desde hacía una hora. Había dejado su caballo atado a uno de los robles a diez minutos de donde se encontraba, cuando escuchó el ruido de cascos de caballo y el sonido de las ruedas de un carro. No se lo pensó dos veces y salió de entre los arbustos impidiendo que continuaran su camino. Claire le miró contrariada y Kate se bajó del carro. James la esperó con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos, cuando ella sacó su arma y le apuntó. Claire dio un pequeño grito y se tapó la boca. Él sin embargo, no se inmutó. Vio la dureza en los ojos de Kate y la miró sin comprender que estaba haciendo.

-Baja el arma Kate.-Dijo sin titubeos.

-Señorita Austen para usted.-James frunció el ceño e intentó acercarse, pero ella hizo ademán de apretar el gatillo.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¿Sabes acoso por donde debes dirigirte?

-La primera vez que te golpeé no tenía motivos para hacerlo, mi comportamiento dejó mucho que desear viniendo de una dama. Pero en esta ocasión no pienso ser tan comprensiva.-James la miró y supo que lo que decía iba totalmente en serio.

-Baja el arma.-Dijo algo enfadado. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y eso con una mujer con un arma apuntándote era lo peor que te podía pasar.

-Tengo una granja, hectáreas y hectáreas de terreno. A Clem le encantará, podrá aprender a montar a caballo. Esta a seis horas de Bedford. Es toda tuya. No la quiero. A cambio déjame marchar. Déjame irme.-Las manos le temblaban mientras decía todo aquello. James se relajó un poco y bajó el rostro con una mueca.

-¿Crees que quiero tu granja? ¿O tu maldito caballo?

-Si no aceptas el trato me veré obligada a disparar.-Ella era cabezota, más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido en su vida. Y si decía que iba a dispararle, lo haría.

-No harías eso.

-No me pongas a prueba capitán Ford.

-No quieres hacerlo, solo estás cabreada conmigo, por no haberte contado la verdad en su momento. Pero no quieres que muera, igual que yo no quiero que tu mueras.- Kate le miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

-Dame el arma.

-No.

-Bien, dásela a Claire. Pero será mejor que salgamos de este sendero. Es peligroso, suelen utilizarlo los hombres del duque.

-Tus hombres.-Dijo con arrogancia.

-Sí, mis hombres. ¿Claire puedes llevar el carro hasta una arboleda que se encuentra detrás de aquel camino?-La señora Peace asintió y recogió el arma que Kate le dio.-Mi caballo está allí, espéranos. Kate y yo tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo…-La cogió por el brazo y la obligó a seguirle.

-Cállate y camina.

Kate se cruzo de brazos y se apoyó en un árbol mientras él permanecía frente a ella a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Por qué te has ido? Clem ha ido a despedirse de ti. Ha sido ella quien me ha dicho que no estabais.

-Creo que es obvio porque lo he hecho.-Dijo mirándose las botas.-Vas a entregarme.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerlo?-Kate le miró y en sus ojos vio que la respuesta era no. Sin embargo no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

-Es tu deber.

-Sí, lo es. De hecho el primer día que te vi ese era mi objetivo. Por eso te llevaba a Bedford, pero nunca dije que fuera a entregarte. Este viaje ha sido una auténtica tortura para mí. No sabes lo que es luchar contra lo que sientes y por otra parte con lo que estás obligado a hacer, lo que has jurado hacer.-James sabía que todo aquello no sería suficiente para convencerla.

-Yo no te he pedido nada, y no pienso pedirte que no me entregues. No soy tan egoísta.

-No hace falta que lo hagas. Aunque quisiera, no podría entregarte. No puedo ver como mueres, delante de mis ojos. No puedo Kate.-Sin darse cuenta se había acercado a ella, pero aquella barrera entre ellos todavía estaba firme.

-Entonces deja que me vaya. Déjame llevar a Claire hasta la ciudad. Déjame libre James.-No era un deseo, era una súplica. James miró sus ojos y supo que aquello sería lo más sencillo. Pero también sabía que iba a ser lo más doloroso.

-Si hago eso, no volveremos a vernos.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Tal vez tú y yo nunca deberíamos habernos visto. Llevabas semanas en Letchworth buscándome, regresabas a tu casa y de repente te cruzas en mi camino. ¿Cómo llamaría John a eso?-Ella le dio una media sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo. Pero ninguno estaba para bromas. De lo que hablaban en ese momento, era de que cada uno continuara su camino como si no se hubieran visto en la vida. Ella hacía la costa y él hacía Bedford, cumpliendo su deber de volver como Capitán para servir al duque.

-No creo que pueda dejarte marchar….-Dijo abrazándose a ella. Kate se quedó quieta en un principio, asimilando que estaba ocurriendo allí. Después levantó los brazos y correspondió a aquel abrazo, rodeando su cuello y acariciando sus cabellos. El nudo de la garganta volvió a aparecer.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, tienes que dejarme en paz….si no lo haces…-Respiró hondo para decir aquello-Voy a morir James….y creo que no lo merezco. No merezco morir. No todavía.-Dijo entre sollozos.

-Podría….podría ayudarte de otro modo.-Dijo incorporándose y mirándola ahora.

-Yo no soy Sayid y Nadia. Podrían encontrarme en cualquier momento. Mi sitio no está en Inglaterra.-Aquello era algo que no quería, ni podía imaginar. América. Era toda una vida. Una vida que ella tendría que vivir sin él y él sin ella.

-Todo saldrá bien, sin confías en mi…-Dijo acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

-¡No digas que todo va a salir bien!-Grito ella con energía.-Te pareces a Claire. Nada va a salir bien, porque nunca nada me ha salido bien. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez? Eres demasiado bueno para que me salga bien. Alguien como tú no debería estar con alguien como yo.

-Pues no hay nada que desee más.-Dijo él ahora más serio y acercando sus labios a los suyos. Ella se apartó.

-Eres el Capitán Ford y yo una fugitiva, que no se te olvide.-James la miró con resignación.-¿Dónde has enviado a Claire?

-Todo recto.

No hizo falta que Claire preguntara nada en cuanto vio como él ataba su caballo a la parte de atrás del carro y se montaba dentro. No hizo falta que hiciera ningún comentario sobre que había pasado tras aquella arboleda. Kate seguía confiando en él y él no iba a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente.

Aquella noche cenaron en silencio. Cada uno ocupando un sitio alrededor del fuego. Era como los viejos tiempos. Como los inicios de aquel viaje. Cenas interminables en las que no había conversación que llevar a cabo. Preguntas que era mejor silenciar, respuestas que era mejor no escuchar. Claire tenía muchas preguntas para el Capitán Ford y le miraba del mismo modo que lo había hecho durante aquellos primeros días. Kate también tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle. Pero en aquel momento era mejor sucumbir al silencio. El hecho de que estuviera allí significaba mucho más que cualquier respuesta. Que la hubiera buscado, con lo que eso significaba. Al mismo tiempo ella sabía que solo era una forma de alargar algo que no tendría el final que cabía esperar. Él era el Capitán de la guardia de Bedford y ella huía de hombres como él. Sin embargo, los dos sabían, que a pesar de todo, no podían huir de lo que sentían.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Sabía que no iba a dormir desde el momento en el que accedió a bajar el arma. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de cómo había sido capaz de empuñarla contra él. Pero no tenía muchas opciones.  
>Se dio la vuelta y le vio frente a ella, al otro lado del fuego. Tendido boca arriba con los ojos abiertos contemplando el cielo. Claire dormía desde hacía horas, el embarazo había hecho que eso y comer fueran sus únicas actividades en las últimas semanas.<br>Siguió mirándolo, con los brazos tras la nuca. No llevaba la camisa puesta y se ruborizó al contemplar su pecho desnudo. Él pareció darse cuenta, porque se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en uno de sus brazos sin dejar de mirarla. Kate, a pesar de su enfado, no apartó la mirada. James sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara, a lo que ella contestó con un movimiento negativo de cabeza y una media sonrisa. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a su posición anterior. Kate suspiró y se dio la vuelta, tratando de no pensar demasiado en toda la información que habían compartido a tanta distancia el uno del otro.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando notó una sombra. Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que era él envuelto en su manta y vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones, con los pies descalzos.

-Échate a un lado.-Dijo dándole en el trasero con el pie. Kate se incorporó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué? No…esto no está bien.

-¿Qué se supone que no está bien? Tengo frio, ¿tú no?

-No. Estoy perfectamente.

-Pues yo tengo frio.-Y acto seguido se acostó junto a ella y se arropó con su manta. Mantuvo la misma postura que tenía en su cama improvisada, los brazos detrás de la nuca y los ojos fijos en el cielo. Kate imitó su gesto, pero dejo una de sus manos recostada en su vientre.

-¿Qué hay arriba tan interesante?-Preguntó divertida.

-Me gusta mirar el cielo por la noche. Es lo que llevo haciendo desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Has estado buscando respuestas?-El tono de voz de Kate hizo que la mirara. Era como alguien que sabe demasiado, pero que en realidad desconoce gran parte de lo que cree conocer.

-No necesito ninguna respuesta. Tengo la respuesta. ¿Tú tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Cómo te hiciste capitán?-Él se acomodó para estar justo frente a ella y comenzó su relato.

-Era soldado en el ejército. Luche y me cansé. John trabajaba para el Duque de Bedford, era el magistrado. Un hombre de leyes. Mi sargento me hizo una recomendación. Entre como uno más, pero al final me nombraron capitán dos años atrás.

-¿Y te gusta lo que haces?

-Nadie había encontrado nunca a los culpables de la muerte de mis padres. Fueron brutalmente asesinados por un hombre cuando yo tenía ocho años. Ni siquiera los recuerdo. No me queda casi nada de ellos. Pero cuando encontré a aquel tipo, Anthony Cooper, ya era soldado de la guardia. Fui yo mismo quien se encargo de quitarle la vida con mis propias manos.-Kate se quedó perpleja ante aquella información. La mirada de él le decía que nunca podría superar aquello.

-¿Y te sentiste mejor?-Preguntó con serenidad.

-No demasiado. Por mucho que hiciera eso no iba a devolverme a mis padres. Pero tuve suerte, mi tía Margaret fue mi salvación. Si no hubiera sido por ella no sería quien soy, y no podría haber hecho frente a la muerte de mi esposa y, mucho menos, criar a mi hija solo.

-Yo no tuve tanta suerte.-Dijo ella.-Lo hice, yo le maté. Y ahora no recuerdo si me sentí mejor. Solo sé que está muerto. Y que eso me hace sentir aliviada.

-Me dijiste que había sido un accidente.-Por fin se estaba sincerando con él. Por fin parecía que las cosas llegaban a buen puerto.

-Y lo fue. Solo me defendí.-Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Quieres contármelo?-Preguntó él. El rostro de Kate había cambiado.

-No lo sé. No quiero hablar de ello ahora.-Ella le miró y supo que no insistiría. Él tenía es don. La capacidad de serenarla y reconfortarla. De no presionarla para decir o hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparada aún. Y eran esas cosas, las que más le gustaban de él .Las que más había apreciado desde los primeros días. Las que habían hecho que se enamorara de él.

-Bien. Entonces durmamos.-James empezó a colocar aquellas mantas que utilizaban como almohadas y ella le miró con extrañeza y una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?

-Sí. Las dos próximas noches. Después te dejaré tranquila.-Dijo él con una sonrisa que se borró de su rostro en cuanto vio la expresión de ella al pronunciar la última frase.

-¿Y a donde irás?

-Tengo que presentarme ante el Duque. Os llevaré hasta las puertas de la ciudad. Una vez allí, nadie sabrá que os conozco.

-¿Dos noches?-Preguntó como si estuviera echando alguna cuenta mental. Él la miró divertido.

-Dos noches. Pero si te resulta incómodo..

-Cierra la boca y duerme.-James se tendió boca arriba y cerró los ojos.-Eso sí, antes de que Claire despierte, deberás haberte marchado.

-Muy bien.-Respondió mientras ella se daba la vuelta y contemplaba su espalda envuelta en aquel camisón.

No sabía cómo, pero había acabado con parte de su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con la esperanza de que estuviera todavía dormido. Y así era. Uno de sus brazos la tenía rodeada por la cintura, mientras el otro estaba engarzado con el suyo sobre su vientre. Sentía el calor de su aliento en su frente y el palpitar de su cuello en su boca. Kate tenía calor, más que nunca, pero sabía que si se movía, iba a despertarse y estaba claro quién había cambiando de posición aquella noche entre las mantas. Ella.  
>Miró hacía arriba, Claire seguía durmiendo. Mientras intentaba colocarse de nuevo, una voz que conocía muy bien, hizo que se parara en seco.<p>

-No soy una de tus mantas, pecosa.-James la miró de forma picara y notó que tenía el camisón pegado a la espalda.-¿Estás sudando?-Kate vio esa sonrisita que siempre ponía cuando quería hacer algún tipo de insinuación. Le miró con enfado y se separó de él. James la observó divertido.

-¿Cuántas mantas has traído? Estamos en primavera.

-¿Tienes calor?-Dijo volviendo a mostrar sus hoyuelos con picardía.

-Será mejor que te vayas.-Dijo ella tajante y sin ganas de bromear.

-¿Por qué? Claire todavía duerme y apenas hemos dormido unas horas.

-Pues entonces quita tus manos de aquí-Dijo señalando a su cintura- y de aquí-haciendo ahora lo mismo con su vientre. James levantó ambos brazos e hizo lo que dijo.

-¿Eres tú la se me ha echado encima y te enfadas conmigo?-Dijo tendiéndose de espaldas, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-No estoy enfadada, bueno si, pero no por esto.

-Anoche me comporté.-Dijo incorporándose un poco, de modo que ella permanecía acostada y él estaba por encima de ella. Kate sintió que su pulso se aceleraba a un ritmo que nunca había experimentado.-Tenía la intención de besarte y no lo hice porque pensé que no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento.-Dijo ahora apartándole algunos cabellos del rostro.-Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que la próxima vez no pediré tu permiso.

-Parece que James Ford ha vuelto. Si me besas delante de Claire….-James sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Crees que Claire es tonta?

-No, no lo es. Pero es una mujer casada, merece un respeto.

-La respetaré cuando esté despierta.-Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos de una manera que hacía que ella sintiera que podía devorarla en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

James la besó con gran pasión mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo. Kate ni siquiera recordó que Claire estaba allí mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda y profundizaba en su boca. Kate se separó para recuperar aire y acto seguido fue ella quien le besó acercando mas su cuerpo al suyo, notando que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos y que si continuaban un poco más, no habría forma de parar aquel deseo. Pero por primera vez en su vida no quería parar. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, llegando hasta su cuello, aquel camisón le estorbaba, en realidad, le estorbaba toda la ropa, quería sentir su piel contra la suya, no quería que nada los separara. Sin saber cómo, ni ser casi consciente, él había subido el su camisón hasta su abdomen, sintiendo como una de sus manos viajaban hasta uno de sus muslos, mientras con la otra desabrochaba los cuatro primeros botones. El calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos era insoportable. Sus labios besaban el camino desde su cuello, pasando por su hombro hasta llegar a la fina piel que unía sus pechos. ella gimió y fue entonces cuando agarró su rostro para hacer que parara. Ambos respiraban con dificultad cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Ahora si debes marcharte.-James suspiro y le dio un suave beso en los labios, dándole una mirada de frustración que Kate correspondió volviendo a besarle dulcemente y haciendo que la mirase. Él asintió sabiendo que no era el momento.

-Lo haré porque me lo pides y porque la señora Peace nos acompaña.-James se levantó y cogió su manta con resignación, mientras ella recomponía sus ropas-Si ella no estuviera aquí…..no me lo hubieras pedido. Y yo no hubiera parado.

-Engreído.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

James había preparado un poco de café en la lumbre que había avivado hacía solo una media hora, el tiempo que hacía que había salido de la cama de Kate y se había dado cuenta de que todavía no había amanecido. Claire se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una taza de café que ella recogió agradecida.

-Parece que esta noche ha helado. A veces no entiendo como duerme tanto.-Dijo mirando hacía Kate. Él sonrió. No habían dormido mucho aquella noche, pero era mejor que la señora Peace no supiera el porqué.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo sentándose en uno de los troncos. Claire le acompañó.

-¿Así que Capitán Ford? ¿Es así como debo llamarle?-James la miró algo avergonzado.

-No Claire, soy James.

-Ella no iba a dispararle, no lo hubiera hecho.-Él tomó un sorbo de su café e hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

-No estoy tan seguro. Es demasiado impulsiva, demasiado rebelde.

-Y por eso la quiere.-Concluyó Claire con una sonrisa. James la miró, era cierto, la quería y aquella mujer se había dado cuenta de todo aquello mucho antes de que ninguno de ambos fuera capaz de reconocerlo ante el otro.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Se que están enamorados y que solo es cuestión de tiempo que ambos se atrevan a decírselo. Aunque a estas alturas creo que ninguno de los dos necesita escucharlo de los labios del otro. Lo saben. Por eso estás aquí, y por eso ella no te ha disparado y ha dejado que sigas el viaje.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto Claire siendo tan joven?

-Tengo un don.-La sonrisa llenó todo el rostro de la Señora Peace.

-Creo que Kate ya me ha hablado de eso.-Contestó él con una media sonrisa.

-Ella no cree en nada de lo que le he dicho. Supongo que tú tampoco.

-No. Siento decepcionarte.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. James entonces pensó que debía saber qué habría pasado con el marido de Claire.- No debes preocuparte por Charlie. ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

-Tengo una pequeña consulta tras la tienda que mi marido y yo tenemos en la ciudad. No cobró nada, solo acepto donativos, regalos de la gente que viene a buscar ayuda, alivio, información. Aquella mañana…había muchos soldados durante aquella semana, así que le pedimos a Kate que no bajara. Una señora de mucho postín entró y me pidió que le echara las cartas. Yo lo hice, pero lo que decían no era muy halagüeño, estuve a punto de mentirla, pero vio mis ojos. Así que le dije lo que decían las cartas. Dijo que era una mentirosa, que la estaba engañando, que era una bruja. Enloqueció y un soldado entró. Charlie estaba allí, aquel hombre dijo que tenía que devolverle el dinero que le había robado a aquella mujer, pero no tenía nada. Charlie la emprendió a golpes con aquel soldado. Otros entraron y se lo llevaron por ataque contra la guardia del condado. Justo dos días antes de encontrarnos contigo recibí una carta en la que decía que tenía que pagar setecientas libras si quería que mi marido no fuera condenado.

-Y Kate estuvo dispuesta a ir contigo. Sabiendo de antemano a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Y lo hizo porque es mi amiga, porque es la persona más buena que he conocido nunca, testaruda y cabezota, pero nunca me dejaría a mi suerte.

-Buenos días.–Kate apareció con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad con su compañero de mantas. James le dio una sonrisa que decía mucho más de lo que seguramente quería que la señora Peace viera. Kate dejó de mirarle y se centró en su amiga.

-Buenos días Kate. ¿Has dormido bien?-Kate volvió a mirarle y él se levantó pasando por delante de ella, casi rozando su mano con la suya. Kate se dio la vuelta para ver como se alejaba hacía el carro.

-Mejor que nunca. Voy refrescarme, en cuanto vuelva nos marcharemos.

-¿Va a venir con nosotros James?-Preguntó Claire con una sonrisa mirándolos a ambos. Sabía de antemano la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Solo hasta las puertas de Bedford.-Dijo ahora más serio. Kate respiró hondo y también dejó de sonreír.

-Bien. Voy a prepararlo todo.-Dijo Claire alejándose de ambos. Kate se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando él apareció a su lado con la misma sonrisa que antes. Parecía que tenía la intención de ir con ella donde fuera.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Me parece que no.-Kate sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara de vuelta.

-¿Vas a darte uno de tus baños, eh?-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-James.

-Vale, pero si te pica alguna culebra de rio no digas que no te avisé.-Dijo mientras los dos se paraban en seco.

-Gracias por avisarme.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ven aquí.-Dijo tomándola de la mano y besando sus labios con delicadeza. Kate abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

-¿Y esto ha que ha venido?

-Estoy intentando convencerte para que me dejes ir contigo. Solo a dar un paseo. Tú y yo solos. ¿Te he convencido?-Dijo con la expresión de un niño que espera conseguir engatusar a un adulto.

-No del todo.-Dijo ella más seria. Sin embargo, se puso de puntillas y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.-Inténtalo otra vez.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Él la abrazó por la cintura y volvió a besarla, esta vez no iba a dejar que tuviera que pensar nada. Iba a dejarla sin aliento.

-¿Qué tal ahora?-Preguntó, mientras ella, con los ojos todavía cerrados, seguía colgada a su cuello.

-Vale. Convencida.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar sin saber muy bien hacía donde iban, pero sabiendo de antemano que no había vuelta atrás, que habían pasado un límite que ninguno de los dos tenía permitido. James la tomó de la mano y ella sonrió. Miró ambas manos entrelazadas y supo que era muy probable que algo saliera mal, pero durante aquel trayecto solo pensarían en lo que podría salir bien. Y si eso era todo lo que tenían, iban a aferrarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Caminaron el uno junto al otro en silencio. De vez en cuando él la miraba intentando averiguar qué pasaba por su mente. Pero no lograba encontrar ninguna respuesta. Kate parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, demasiado centrada en algo con lo que se debatía. Ella pareció encontrar algo por lo que detenerse y él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué te parece este sitio?-Dijo mirando alrededor, para terminar encontrándose con sus ojos. James no veía ningún rio por allí y no tenía la menor idea de para que tenía que parecerle adecuado o no aquel lugar.

-¿Para qué?

-Para descansar, para que iba a ser.-Kate se sentó, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en un tronco viejo del camino y sonrió. Él no muy contento, hizo lo mismo.

-¿Ósea que no vas a bañarte?-Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-No contigo delante.-Respondió ella dándole una mirada altiva.

-Deberías haberme avisado. Y yo que creía que iba a verte desnuda.-La miró de arriba abajo con picardía y ella recordó que había faltado muy poco para que eso ocurriera la noche anterior. Eso hizo que se sintiera algo incómoda. La intimidad para ella no había sido placentera ni mucho menos. Había sido una obligación, un deber como mujer que debía cumplir para satisfacer a su esposo. Sin embargo, la intimidad con él parecía otra cosa y aquella noche su cuerpo había emitido señales de que deseaba que eso ocurriera, como algo natural, no como una imposición. Kate le miró y sonrió.

-En tus sueños.-Hubo un silencio que acompañó a aquel momento. Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. James comenzó una conversación que tenían pendiente y era el mejor momento para tenerla.

-¿Estabas enamorada de él?-Notó como se tensaba. Como se apartaba de él y abría los ojos para mirarle.

-¿De quién?-Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-De tu marido.

-No.-Su respuesta fue clara y directa. Tal y como había esperado.

-¿Y porque te casaste con él?-Kate volvió a mirarle. Aquella pregunta no esperaba tener que contestarla y mucho menos a él. Sin embargo, no quería secretos, no entre ellos. Era el momento de dejar atrás todo aquello que la había hecho sufrir. Era momento de dejar que la esperanza volviera a tener sentido para ella.

-Necesitaba pagar mis deudas.-Ahora volvió a mirarle y él dejó que continuara.- Parecía interesado en mí. Pensé que podría quererle, algún día. Pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que eso jamás ocurriría. Mi padre me lo advirtió, pero escuchar no está entre una de mis virtudes. Cuando tomo una decisión no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

-Creo que de eso ya me he dado cuenta.-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a preguntarme porque lo hice? ¿No quieres saberlo?-Sabía que no necesitaba saber mucho más de ella para estar allí. Solo le importaba lo que ella era para él, no lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, aunque ese pasado fuera el que los hubiera unido.

-Solo si tú quieres contármelo.-Respondió mientras le quitaba un cabello rebelde del rostro. Quería contárselo, necesitaba que él lo supiera todo de ella. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que necesitaba que otra persona supiera quién era ella. Así que comenzó su relato.

-Yo….Nunca había estado con un hombre.-Le dio una mirada significativa y él comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y sabía que contarle aquello estaba siendo muy duro para Kate. No apartó sus ojos de los suyos mientras hablaba, prestando atención a cada palabra, cada detalle, cada mirada.-Pero había leído muchas novelas románticas que la señora Malone me dejaba. Lo que ponía en aquellas líneas, todo ese romanticismo, ese amor, deseo, todo eso que parece inundar los matrimonios, yo nunca lo sentí. Y anhelaba hacerlo. Anhelaba sentirme como las protagonistas de aquellos relatos. Tan perdidamente enamoradas de aquellos caballeros que su sola presencia hacía que sus pechos palpitaran. Cuando yo veía a mi marido lo único que deseaba era que llegara el momento de que volviera a marcharse.-Ella dio una respiración profunda. Cómo de lejano parecía todo aquello estando a su lado. Cuando en realidad solo había pasado algo más de un año. Pero al mirarle a él, al ver lo que sus ojos expresaban sin palabras, todo aquello parecía haber sido vivido por otra persona que no era ella.

-¿Te hizo daño?-Preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella. ¿Cómo podría un hombre hacer daño a una mujer? ¿Cómo podría un hombre tan afortunado como para tenerla a su lado hacerle la vida imposible a alguien como ella?

-Nadie podrá hacerme nunca tanto daño como él lo hizo. Ningún hombre debería obligar a una mujer a hacer determinados quehaceres.-La sangre de James hervía al imaginar todo lo que habría tenido que pasar. Él mismo le hubiera arrebatado la vida con sus propias manos.- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Creo que sí.

-Él solo deseaba tener hijos. Yo no quería. Nunca deseé ser madre, menos con él. Así se las ingenió para que le diera un hijo.-Ella le dio una sonrisa triste y él la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo pudiste soportar que te diera tan mala vida?-Preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Llegó un momento que pensé que me lo merecía por no haber sido sensata y haberme casado con él con aquellos fines. Luego, decidí abandonarle, pero no me dejó. Aquella noche, intentó matarme y yo me defendí. No quería matarle, solo quería que se desmayara, justo el tiempo necesario para que pudiese escapar. Cuando me enteré de que estaba en cinta, supe que mi hijo no debía criarse alrededor de una bestia como Walter.

-Siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar siendo tan joven, Kate.-Dijo como si en parte todo aquello fuera culpa suya. Desde que la había conocido había tenido la necesidad de ayudarla, de protegerla.

-¿Crees que soy mala persona?-Preguntó incorporándose para mirarle.

-Por supuesto que no.-Dijo con total convicción acariciando su mejilla.

-Todo el mundo dice que soy una asesina. Todo el mundo cree lo que dicen esos carteles. Tú también lo creíste.-James le dio una mueca.

-En realidad no.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Fui a Luton. No suelo creerme lo que ponen los carteles. Siempre suelo investigar por mi cuenta. Conocí a la señora Malone. Ella me contó quien era Kate Austen y aunque no entró en detalles, pude intuir que tu marido no había sido lo que se dice muy agradable contigo.-Kate no salía de su asombro.

-¿Fuiste a Luton?

-Sí. Eso hice.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Kate sonrió y le beso dulcemente mientras acariciaba su rostro. Se separó de ella para volver a mirarla con esa picardía.- ¿Y ahora porque no buscamos un rio y nos bañamos desnudos?

-Estoy segura de que podremos hacer algo mejor que eso.-Dijo ella con la misma picardía tirando de él hacía arriba. Él sonrió mientras caminaban sendero abajo.

-¡Joder!-Gritó mientras se miraba el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué?-Kate se dio la vuelta para ver que tenía sangre en la camisa.

-Me he cortado con una zarza.-Kate se tapó el rostro para no reírse. Solo era un pequeño rasguño, pero para él parecía todo un mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser Capitán de la guardia del condado si se asustaba con un poco de sangre?- No te rías, me duele.

-A veces pareces un niño grande.-Ella se acercó para mirar el corte.-No es nada ¿Ves? Solo un poco de sangre escandalosa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esta es la segunda vez que me curas? ¿Recuerdas lo del jabalí?-Ella ignoró aquello. Pero claro que lo recordaba, solo que no quería acordarse de que ya entonces se sintió conectada a él de forma extraña.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo.-Respondió con indiferencia mientras le bajaba la camisa.

-Te enfadaste muchísimo después de curarme. Y Claire se dio cuenta.-Él buscó sus ojos y ella le miró de soslayo.

-¿De qué se dio cuenta?-Dijo como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

-De que yo te gustaba.-Dijo él todo orgulloso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan engreído? ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que tú me gustas?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con gesto serio. Él no supo cómo reaccionar. Y Kate estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-No lo has dicho.-Respondió él ahora más serio.

-Exacto. No te imagines cosas extrañas. Esto es solo un viaje. En cuanto lleguemos a Bedford no volveremos a saber nada el uno del otro.-Ella comenzó a caminar, esperando que recordara el momento exacto en el que él le había dicho lo mismo. Kate sonreía mientras enfilaba el sendero.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Tan en serio como cuando tú dijiste lo mismo.-Dijo dándose la vuelta mirándolo con una sonrisa victoriosa. Él resopló y la miró sin poder creer que hubiera sido tan ingenuo como para tragarse aquello.

-Pecosa del demonio, ¿te estás burlando de mí? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto burlarte de mí?

-Por cómo se torna tu rostro cuando lo hago. Deberías mirarte.

-¿Así que te gustan las bromas, eh?-Dijo él agarrándola por la cintura. Kate sonrió.

-James..-Consiguió separarse de él con gran habilidad, mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Ven aquí Kate.

-Tendrás que encontrarme.

Comenzó a correr tras ella y se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser más menuda que él, era muy escurridiza y veloz. En solo unos segundos la había perdido de vista. Se paró en seco, mirando a un lado y a otro, sin encontrar una señal que le indicara por donde había ido. Sabía que tenía que estar escondida en alguna parte, pero dada sus circunstancias, no era conveniente alargar aquel juego mucho más.

-¡Pecas!-No hubo respuesta, pero si ruido tras algunos árboles. Descubrió que eran pájaros alzando el vuelo.-¡Pecosa, sal ahora mismo!-Sabía que solo había una manera de que saliera de donde se hubiera escondido.-¡Kate!-Unas manos le taparon los ojos mientras unos labios besaban su cuello con gran deseo. Intentó girarse para encontrarse con sus labios, pero ella se retiró.

-No digas mi nombre James. ¿En que estas pensando?  
>-¿Y tú que estás haciendo?<br>-Nada.  
>-¿Nada? Yo no diría….<br>-Por aquí. Sígueme.

Le tomó de la mano y se dejó guiar, no sabía muy bien a donde, pero solo pensar que podría volver a besarle así, la seguiría donde fuera. Tras algunos sauces no pudo por menos que quedarse boquiabierto ante lo que contemplaba. Kate estaba en el centro sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué coño es esto?  
>-Unas ruinas. ¿No te parece precioso?<br>-¿De quién sería?  
>-No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa?<br>-No mucho. ¿Lo habías visto antes?  
>-En algunos mapas. Pero nunca había estado aquí. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado con la boca abierta todo el día?<br>-Tranquila, señorita Austen, solo estaba tanteando el terreno.

Él se acercó lentamente, de vez en cuando miraba alrededor y pegaba una sacudida ante el sonido de algún animal. Ella seguía en la misma posición y de vez en cuando sonreía, al igual que lo hacía él. Hasta que ninguno de los dos quiso esperar más y acortaron la escasa distancia que los separaba al unísono, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. James recorría con sus manos todo su rostro, mientras ella se aferraba a sus fuertes brazos, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.  
>Fue tras un corto tiempo de intercambiar besos cuando él la llevó hasta que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de aquellas ruinas. Kate se dejó hacer, hasta que notó como una de sus manos deshacían los botones de su camisa y buscaban uno de sus pechos con deseo, masajeándolo con delicadeza. Entonces ella se apartó. James intentó acercarse, pero ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no sabía muy bien qué decirle.<p>

-Kate, cariño, no pasa nada.-Dijo agarrándole el rostro con ternura, mientras hacía que le mirase.

-No creo que…

-No voy a hacerte daño.-Dijo besando sus mejillas con delicadeza.-Nunca lo haría.

-Lo sé. Pero….No creo que pueda darte lo que esperas.

-No seas tonta, yo no espero nada. Solo quiero estar contigo. Solo eso. Pero no tenemos que hacer nada ahora, Kate.

Kate le miró y sintió una emoción nueva que no podía describir. Aquel hombre la miraba como si no hubiera nada más. Como si fuera lo más importante. La forma en que tenía de dirigirse a ella, de acariciarla, reconfortarla y besarla. Todo eso era nuevo. Y jamás pensó que podría sentirse de ese modo. Así que bajó el rostro solo un segundo. Para levantarlo y ser ahora ella quien le besaba, con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir por aquel hombre, que la quería tal y como era, y no preguntaba nada más. Solo quería saber lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a contarle.  
>Ya había sufrido suficiente por culpa de otro hombre, como para seguir sufriendo ahora que la vida le daba la oportunidad de sentirse dichosa. James correspondió a aquel beso, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa y la dejaba caer en el suelo. Después fue el turno de que ella perdiera parte de su ropa y se entregara en cuerpo y alma a un hombre. Correspondió a cada caricia, cada beso, con toda la pasión y el deseo que él hacía arder en ella y cuando sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, no pudo por menos que sonreír de pura satisfacción, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza y acariciaba su espalda desnuda.<p>

Fue un instante después cuando él se incorporó para mirarla, acariciando los cabellos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-¿Todo bien?-Ella sonrió y asintió. Después se incorporó para cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo y besarle de nuevo.- ¿Crees que deberíamos volver?

-Solo un momento.

-He estado pensando…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella mientras le besaba todo el rostro.

-Lo que te dije sobre dormir esta noche contigo.-Ella se incorporó y le miró sin entender hacía donde iba con aquello.-Creo que después de esto, es mejor que no durmamos juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si tengo a mi lado, no querré solo dormir, ¿entiendes?-James la abrazó contra su cuerpo y ella sonrió.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees que podríamos desterrar a Claire?-Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero llena de cariño.

-James.-Kate le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y sintió que todo su cuerpo se deshacía mientras volvían a amarse.

Se vistieron sin prisa, a pesar de que hacía un par de horas habían dejado a Claire sola y seguro que ya estaría preparando la comida y preocupada por ambos. Tal vez no tan preocupada. Kate terminó de abrocharse su camisa, mientras él se ponía las botas y una mueca de tristeza asomó por su rostro, sabiendo que esta era posiblemente una de las pocas oportunidades que tenían de estar solos en mucho tiempo. Mañana a esa hora estarían a las puertas de Bedford y él se marcharía. Y después dios sabría lo que sería de todos ellos. James pareció darse cuenta de su tristeza y se levantó aproximándose hasta ella.

-Sé lo que estás pensado y debes saber que no va ocurrirte nada. Yo te mantendré a salvo. Cuidaré de que nada malo te ocurra, Kate.

-¿Y eso no te pondrá en peligro a ti?-En parte esto era lo que más le preocupaba. Si algo malo le ocurriera no podría perdonárselo y no podría vivir con ello.

-No debes preocuparte por nada. Lo tengo todo pensado. Ahora volvamos, Claire se estará preguntando donde estamos.

-No es ninguna estúpida James.-Respondió mientras le abrochaba la camisa. Él sonrió.

-En eso tienes razón.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

El último día del viaje había llegado sin que apenas se dieran cuenta. Era media tarde cuando llegaban al sendero que conducía directamente hasta la gran ciudad, escondida tras unas colinas de verde prado. Era cuestión de horas que él se marchara y durante todo aquel trayecto había sido Claire la que había hablado, denotando el gran nerviosismo que sentía ante su encuentro con Charlie. Sin embargo, ellos dos no habían hecho ningún comentario, ciñéndose a alguna mueca y alguna mirada hacía la señora Peace. La situación de ellos era contraría a la que Claire estaba viviendo. Después de más de dos semanas tendrían que decirse adiós y no sabían por cuánto tiempo. Para la señora Peace ocurría todo lo contrario, tras un mes sin su esposo volvería a estar con él y regresarían a casa para ver nacer a su bebé. La situación no podía ser más distinta y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

Acamparon tras una arboleda que impedía que fueran descubiertos. Hicieron un pequeño fuego y se sentaron alrededor. James se levantó y expuso lo que iban a ser las próximas horas para todos.

-El plan es el siguiente. Me marcharé a medianoche. Justo antes de que llegue el alba entrareis en la ciudad. Os hospedareis en la pensión de Rochar, es un sitio situado en los extrarradios, y el único lugar donde podréis pasar desapercibidas.-La miró a ella y luego a la señora Peace que asintió.- Por la mañana, Claire, irás a la prisión, yo ya estaré allí. Pagarás la deuda de tu marido y os marchareis hacía Letchworth.

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo?-Preguntó ella. James la miró y sabía que convencerla de todo aquello no sería sencillo. Kate esperaba una respuesta.

-Esa parte te la contaré en privado.

-No hace falta, confío en Claire.

-En ese caso. Mañana de madrugada saldrás de la pensión y te dirigirás hacía los bosques. Me esperarás allí. Y te llevaré…

-Creo que esto no me gusta.-A él tampoco le gustaba el sonido de su voz y mucho menos su expresión. Estaba claro que tenía otros planes que posiblemente no lo incluían.- Me parece una estupidez adentrarme en la ciudad para luego volver de nuevo a los bosques.

-¡¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí sola? Estos bosques son mucho más peligrosos que Bedford.-Dijo levantando la voz más de lo debido. Ella se levantó, para estar a su altura, cuando él se ponía así era preferible que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones.

-Bedford estará lleno de tus hombres. En cualquier momento podrían reconocerme. Si atravieso las puertas de la ciudad estaré perdida. Además no quiero involucrarte. Esperaré a Claire aquí.-Entornó los ojos y su furia llegó a extremos insospechados, pero sobre todo, su dolor llego a límites que nunca había pensado que podría traspasar. Ella se iba, sola, y no contaba con él para acabar aquello que habían comenzado juntos por aquel camino. Por primera vez en toda su vida sintió algo que no podría jamás describir, porque solo ella le hacía sentir dichoso y a la vez el ser más horrible del mundo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Dijo ahora más calmado. Kate sabía que todo aquello iba a hacerle daño, pero no podía dejar que pensara que aquello iba a terminar como los cuentos que solían leerles cuando eran niños, donde todo el mundo obtenía lo que merecía, un final feliz, pájaros cantando, nubes de colores, sonrisas, vidas que nunca se truncaban. Eso no era para ellos y que él se diera cuenta cuanto antes era lo que pretendía.

-Kate deberías escucharle. -Intervino Claire sabiendo que ninguno de los dos prestaban demasiada atención a su presencia en esos momentos.

-No necesito tu ayuda, no quiero tu ayuda. No sé si recuerdas que hice todo este camino hasta Letchworth yo solo hace más de un año, embarazada, sin comida, sin agua y aquí estoy. Viva.

-Maldita sea Kate. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿A dónde irás? Puedo proporcionarte un sitio...

-Para seguir huyendo de por vida. No es eso lo que quiero.-Negó ella. Él sabía que este momento llegaría, el momento de decirla adiós. Esa despedida que era un hecho, pero para la que no estaba preparado.

-¿Y qué prefieres? ¿Quieres que te entregue? ¿Quieres morir Kate? Porque eso es exactamente lo que ocurrirá si te encuentran. El sitio al que quiero llevarte está alejado de todo, es seguro, podrías permanecer un tiempo….

-¡He dicho que no! Ya sé donde tengo que ir si quiero pasar desapercibida y empezar de nuevo. Y no es aquí.-Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos que la miraban profundamente con un dolor que nunca había visto en ellos. Kate estaba a punto de las lágrimas, pero respiró hondo, intentando serenarse.

-Muy bien, entonces haz lo que te de la gana.-James cogió su manta y desapareció entre unos árboles. Kate miró a Claire mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Su amiga se acercó y le acarició el hombro con ternura.

-Sé lo que pretendes y no va a funcionar. Por mucho que lo intentes no conseguirás alejarle de ti.

-No puedo arriesgar su vida, la de su hija. ¿En que está pensando? No puede ayudarme, lo sabe, yo lo sé. ¿Por qué no puede darse cuenta de que en esta ocasión no puede hacer nada por mí?-Le preguntó con tristeza.-Ha hecho mucho más de lo que debería.

-Porque te quiere. Tal vez su idea no es tan descabellada. Con el tiempo puede que se olviden de tu rostro.

-Sí, cuando tenga treinta años más y no puedan reconocerme por las arrugas de mi piel.-Contestó con ironía.- Claire esto es real. Ese lugar no es lo que quiero, y él tampoco.

-Tal vez si lo habláis en privado veáis las cosas de otro modo.

Había pasado una hora y no había vuelto. Y eso hizo que se inquietara. Se levantó arropándose con la manta y salió en su busca. Le encontró tendido en el suelo aparentando dormir, pero ella sabía que estaría despierto. Se sentó a su lado, él proseguía de espaldas, haciendo como que no había notado su presencia.

-Te vas a congelar si duermes lejos del fuego.-Comenzó ella con una suave voz.

-Ni que te importara.-Contestó James con arrogancia. Kate sonrió. Definitivamente a veces era como un niño pequeño que se enfada por cualquier cosa con un adulto. Solo que estaba vez no estaba enfadado, solo asustado.

-Claro que me importa. ¿Qué idioteces dices? James, no puedes ayudarme de ese modo.

-Pues dime como y lo haré.-Se dio la vuelta y ella se tendió frente a él, de forma que sus frentes prácticamente podían tocarse.

-Tienes un trabajo, eres un hombre importante, tienes una hija, una vida en Bedford. Todo eso que yo nunca tendré si me quedo aquí.

-Las cosas podrían ser distintas.-Ella le acarició el rostro con ternura, enmarcando con sus manos sus facciones.

-Sabes que no. Solo tengo dos opciones, entregarme y morir, o huir y vivir.

-Pero eso es exactamente lo que yo te proporcionaría. Un lugar seguro, lejos de aquí.

-Donde no volvería a verte.

-Iría siempre que pudiera. Te visitaría.-Él tenía mucha más fe que ella, eso era seguro. Pero en el fondo James sabía que tenía toda la razón. Lo que le ofrecía era mucho menos de lo que podría encontrar si se marchaba. Viviría sola, para siempre. Él aparecería de vez en cuando, solo para una visita rápida. No podría salir, no podría hablar con nadie. No tendría jamás una vida. Y él sabía que era egoísta por su parte pedirle algo así. Pero la quería con él, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo.

-¿Y qué le dirías a tu hija?

-Deja a Clem fuera de esto.-Se metía a su hija en aquella conversación sabía cuál iba a ser el desenlace de la misma.

-No puedo hacerlo. Llegaría un momento en que tu hija te preguntaría a dónde vas ¿y qué le dirías? ¿Voy a ver a una asesina que debería estar muerta y que nadie debe conocer donde vive? ¿Sabes lo que he pasado durante este año? Sin poder salir, escondiéndome, con miedo. No quiero vivir así el resto de mi vida.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?-Marcharse, eso es lo que haría.

-Cuando me escapé de Luton me dirigía hacia la costa, a América. Allí podría empezar de cero, una nueva vida, nadie sabría quien soy, nadie me estaría buscando. Podría empezar de nuevo, tener una oportunidad. En Inglaterra jamás la tendré.

-Parece que lo tienes todo más que pensado.-Contestó él casi en un susurro.

-No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, y no nada que me duela más hacer que esto, James. Y lo siento tanto, siento que nos hayamos tenido que conocer en estas circunstancias. Nadie me ha querido como tú lo has hecho. Y jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero el viaje ha terminado. Los dos sabíamos que iba a terminar.

-Al menos déjame intentar ayudarte. Intentémoslo Kate. Por favor.

-No me pidas eso, James, no lo hagas.

Kate se acercó hasta besar sus labios y cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo. Se desprendió de la manta y se desnudaron con deseo. Recorrió con su boca todo su cuerpo y le vio estremecerse por el placer. El sudor los empapaba a ambos cuando ella ahogó un grito aferrándose a sus hombros y él caía extasiado escondiendo su boca en su cuello. Kate dejó escapar unas lágrimas al saber que esto era lo más cerca que estaría de él si aceptaba su propuesta. Si aceptaba esconderse en Inglaterra solo podría verle algunos días al mes y siempre de noche, para no levantar sospechas. El tiempo suficiente para amarle como lo había hecho aquella noche.

Kate se dio la vuelta y le vio sentado buscando su camisa. Le abrazó por la espalda, besando el hueco de su cuello. Él ladeo su rostro para besarla en la mejilla. Después ambos permanecieron en silencio contemplando la luna, sintiendo la respiración de cada uno de sus cuerpos.

-Tengo que irme Kate.-Ella asintió. Se colocó el camisón, mientras él terminaba de vestirse. Recogió las mantas y antes de que ella pudiera terminar, notó como la abrazaba con fuerza y como temblaba su cuerpo ante el contacto con el suyo.-No quiero despedidas. Voy a montarme en el caballo y me iré. No voy a mirar atrás. Y no quiero que estés cuando me marche. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. A mí tampoco me gustan las despedidas.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado. Nos veremos mañana por la noche. ¿Kate?

Ella volvió a asentir no muy convencida y él supo que no estaría cuando fuera a buscarla. Aún así los dos hicieron como si todo aquello pudiera salir bien, y tuvieran un final feliz. Kate respiró hondo y le dio un suave beso. Después él se dio la vuelta y ella permaneció allí, hasta que escuchó el relincho del caballo y los cascos golpeando en el suelo y supo que se había marchado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Las siete de la mañana sonaban en el reloj de la entrada cuando abría la puerta de su casa. Era una mañana soleada y él necesitaba urgentemente un baño. Había cabalgado las últimas seis horas que distaban hasta llegar a Bedford con un dolor en el estómago que le decía que el James Ford que entraba aquella mañana en la ciudad que le había visto convertirse en quien era, distaba mucho del que había salido con su caballo hacía Letchworth hacía más de un mes.

Susan, la cocinera, le vio entrar y se asustó. James le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no dijera nada. Sabía que su tía a esas horas aún dormía y si se la despertaba antes de su horario habitual, montaba en cólera.

-Señorito Ford. Su tía le esperaba hace más de dos semanas. ¿Está usted bien?-Dijo cogiendo su bolsa y la chaqueta que él le entregó.

-¿Podría prepararme un baño? He tenido un viaje largo y tedioso.-Dijo denotando un cansancio que no pasaba desapercibido para la doncella.

-¿Y la señorita Clementine?-Preguntó mirando alrededor para descubrir que venía solo.

-Llegará en unos días. ¿Mi tía duerme?

-No.-Se giró para mirar hacía la escalera. Margaret Ford bajaba en esos momentos los últimos peldaños enfrascada en su bata de de seda color berenjena y con la redecilla que solía usar para dormir. No parecía de muy buen humor y James le sonrío, mientras le tendía la mano que ella no tomó. Llegó a su altura y le miró.-Tu tía ha sido interrumpida como tantas mañanas por tu culpa. ¿Dónde te habías metido Ford?

-Hola tía Margaret, yo también me alegro de verte.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrina-nieta?-Preguntó con gesto serio y sorprendida, ya que había prometido que al volver la traería con él.

-He decidido que sea Elizabeth quien la traiga.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Dijiste que estarías fuera unas semanas. Ha pasado casi un mes y no teníamos noticas de tu persona. ¿Ni siquiera has podido escribir un telegrama?

-He estado ocupado.-Se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras y darse aquel baño, pero sobre todo para no escuchar sus consejos, reproches y reprimendas a las que estaba más que acostumbrado.

-Mírame.-James se paró en seco.

-Tía Margaret…

-¡Mírame James Ford!-Él hizo lo que su tía le indicó con disgusto.- ¿Cómo se llama?-Margaret permanecía justo frente a él y aunque era más bajita le tomó por la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos y no perderse ninguna de las expresiones de su sobrino, las conocía todas y cada una de ellas, pero había algo que era nuevo y solo había una cosa que producía esa mirada.

-¿Cómo se llama quién?-Por mucho que lo intentara sabía que era imposible luchar contra su tía, acabaría averiguando fuera lo que fuera.

-La mujer que hace que ahora te veas así.

-¿Cuál de ellas?-Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, pero su tía no le creyó. Había abusado de esa táctica demasiadas veces frente a ella. Ya no le funcionaba.

-No te burles de mi jovencito. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que solo hay una mujer que puede hacer que un hombre pierda tanto peso, desperdicie su tiempo y mienta a su familia. Tu tío perdió más de cinco kilos mientras me hacía el cortejo. Iba todas las mañanas a casa de los abuelos para hablar conmigo, a veces solo para estar en la misma sala que yo. Se quedaba callado observándome. Tardé más de dos meses en aceptarle. Casi me caso con un cadáver.

-Eso no fue muy bueno por tu parte.-Respondió él, que adoraba el carácter fuerte de su tía, no era una mujer que se dejara llevar por el sufrimiento. Solo tenía un hijo y vivía en Francia. Su marido había muerto cuando su primo tenía catorce años y él solo diez. Era una luchadora.

-Tenía que hacerle esperar, no podía pensar que me moría por ser su esposa. Ahora, ¿Cómo se llama?-James resopló y le dio el nombre que quería escuchar.

-Grace Thompson.-Margaret hizo una mueca y se detuvo a pensar.

-¿Grace Thompson? ¿Thompson? No conozco a ninguna joven casadera de Bedford con ese apellido.-Él evitó una sonrisa y ella siguió buscando el rostro de alguna joven que llevara aquel nombre.

-No es de Bedford. Hertfordshire.-Su tía hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Hertfordshire? Allí solo haya ganaderas, mujeres de campo. Y además, son todos horribles.

-¿En serio? Entonces tal vez no sea de allí, recuerdo que era muy bonita….

-¿Cuándo vas a invitarla para que pueda conocerla?

-Es algo tímida.-Dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a subir las escaleras. Su tía le siguió mientras comenzaba a darle el discurso que tenía que escuchar día sí, día también.

-Es hora de que sientes la cabeza. Un hombre como tú, con tu prestigio y tu apellido, no puede permanecer solo. Aún eres joven y Clementine necesita una figura femenina a su alrededor que no haya cumplido los treinta. Esa niña cada vez tiene peores modales. No le gusta la borda, ni el piano y tiene una voz espantosa para el canto. Si tuviera una madre, todo eso sería distinto. Le enseñaría a vestirse como una señorita, como llevar los sombreros, los guantes, a pedir permiso para levantarse de la mesa y peinarse los cabellos sin pretender parecer una oveja sin esquilar….-James la agarró por los hombros para que se callara.

-Tengo que irme…-Dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-No he terminado contigo muchacho.

-El duque me espera. Voy a darme un baño y seguiremos conversando a mi vuelta.-James la miró con una sonrisa.-¿Has perdido peso, verdad?

-Pensé que no te habrías dado cuenta.-Dijo toda orgullosa.

-Estás muy guapa tía Margaret, me pasaré por la tienda de vestidos a ver si puedo hacerte un encargo. Uno de esos con seda y estampados que tanto te gustan.

-Como sabes hacerme feliz.-James cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y suspiró.

Dos horas más tarde entraba por las dependencias del duque acompañado por el cochero que le llevó hasta la puerta. Su caballo estaba cansado después de aquel largo viaje. Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, algo se le rompió dentro. Y pensar que podría estar entregándola en esos momentos y llevándola hacía una muerte segura. Algunos soldados hacían guardia en la puerta, otros montaban su espectáculo matutino. Pudo contar una treintena solo en la parte delantera del castillo. Uno de esos hombres, Edward, se acercó hasta él y le saludo formalmente.

-Descanse Edward.

-Capitán. Nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta.-Dijo apretando su mano. Edward era uno de los pocos soldados de la guardia en el que confiaba. Era un joven noble, entregado a su trabajo y que algún día ocuparía su lugar como capitán.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-En realidad no muchas. Veo que viene solo. ¿La misión no ha salido como esperaba, verdad?

-Dos semanas en Letchworth y otras dos recorriendo los bosques no han dado su fruto. Parece como si a esa mujer se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Tal vez es un caso perdido.

-¿No irá a desistir, señor?

-Aún eres muy joven para entenderlo, pero hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas ir. ¿Está el duque en sus aposentos?

-Sí señor, le está esperando hace días.

James subió las escaleras y si odiaba a aquel hombre antes de partir a buscarla, ahora que sabía que había sido cómplice junto con Walter McGregor para que ella perdiera lo que tenía y se aferrara a él, le odiaba aún más. No sabía si podría controlar su ira, sabiendo que era responsable en gran parte de que Kate Austen fuera una desdichada gran parte de su vida. Llamó despacio y al otro lado alguien le invitó a pasar.

-Bienvenido capitán Ford.-La sonrisa del duque siempre le había puesto intranquilo y la forma en que estrechó su mano, de aquella forma victoriosa, le ponía el vello de punta. Linus estaba deseando escuchar noticias, pero él no le traía lo que se dice buenas nuevas. Tomó asiento y James se sentó frente a él mientras veía su expresión expectante.

-Buenos días señor.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Tenemos a la asesina?-"Asesina". Palabra que jamás podría describirla y que hizo que carraspeara a falta de seguir lo que le dictaban sus manos. Rodear su cuello y presionar bien fuerte hasta dejarle sin aliento, para que retirara aquella forma que tenía de hablar de ella.

-Ha sido inútil señor. No he podido dar con ella.-La expresión del duque cambió, como si aquello fuera algo que jamás hubiera esperado de él.

-En algún lugar tiene que estar. Es imposible que nadie sepa donde se encuentra. Tenemos que encontrarla. Mandaré a otros hombres. Sé que ahora necesitas un descanso. Pero si no le entrego la cabeza de esa mujer al duque de Hertfordshire, vamos a tener muchos problemas.

-Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-Linus se dio la vuelta y le miró algo confuso. El capitán Ford no era el mismo y por alguna razón quería saber porque aquel hombre estaba tan interesado en hacer preguntas.

-Con toda la confianza capitán.-Respondió con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus manos en un gesto que intentaba siempre que pareciera amable, pero su rostro no acompañaba al resto del conjunto.

-Se rumorea, y solo es un rumor, que tenía usted asuntos personales con el señor McGregor y que la señorita Austen tiene conocimiento de sus tratos con él.-Le miró con aquellos ojos profundos y tomó un sorbo de la copa que tenía en la mesa. ¿La señorita Austen? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser Kate Austen para él?

-¿Quién ha dicho esa insensatez?-Estaba molesto mucho más allá de aquello. James ocultaba algo, eso estaba más que claro. Aquel uniforme se le había quedado grande.-Conocía al señor McGregor porque era un personaje ilustre de nuestro condado y al casarse con aquella mujer firmó su sentencia de muerte.-Continuó, mientras paseaba por la estancia como si responder a aquella pregunta formara parte de algún tipo de ritual.-Un hombre como él no debería haber encontrado la muerte de ese modo.-Ahora le miró y supo que aquella frase no iba por Walter McGregor, implicaba cosas que posiblemente no debería haber descubierto.

-Lo que se dice en Luton es que no era precisamente un marido atento y cariñoso.-Aquello tal vez no debería haberlo ni comentado. Linus se paró en seco. Dio una respiración profunda y como si aquel comentario no le hubiera afectado para nada, se sentó en su mesa nuevamente y comenzó a mirar los documentos. Luego levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de James.

-¿De modo que has estado en Luton?-Preguntó ahora más serio.

-Mi tiempo libre suelo dedicarlo a viajar por el condado. Coincidencia.-Dijo como si todo aquello no tuviera importancia.

-Lo que digan en Luton o en cualquier otro lugar me es indiferente. En cuanto esa mujer ponga un pie en esta ciudad, solo será cuestión de tiempo que dé con sus huesos en una de nuestras celdas. Y no te confundas por su belleza, es una asesina, y todo asesino merece morir. Antes o después encontrará la muerte. Nuestro deber es limpiar Inglaterra de carroñeros como Kate Austen.

...En esos momentos un viejo carro tirado por dos caballos espléndidos paraba en la puerta de la prisión. Claire se bajó y se colocó sus ropas. Las manos le temblaban sin control. No podía creer que hubiera llegado hasta allí. Que estuviera a solo a unos pasos de reencontrarse con Charlie. Atravesó la puerta y se encontró con el mismo hombre con el que James hacía una hora había estado conversando.

-Buenos días señora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-Preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarla. Claire le dio su mejor sonrisa, sonrisa nerviosa, pero en esos momentos era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

-Vengo a saldar la deuda para liberar a mi esposo.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposo?

-Charles Peace.-Aquel hombre miró la hoja donde había más de diez nombres escritos. Algunos de ellos con una cruz roja al lado. Claire entonces comprendió que aquellos hombres tenían sus días contados. El vello de la nuca se le puso de punta al pensar en Kate y que podía ser ella la que tuviera en esos momentos una cruz roja al lado de su nombre. Por suerte, no era así.

-¿Tiene las monedas?-Ella asintió.-Al fondo a la derecha.

-Sí, señor.

Claire caminó y recorrió los escasos metros que separaban las dependencias del capitán. Llamó suavemente y un hombre de mediana edad la hizo pasar. Hizo que se sentara y le explicó que el Capitán llegaría en unos momentos. Aquel momento se hizo una eternidad. Y aquel hombre no le quitaba ojo de encima. Ese sitio era de todo menos cálido. Una oficina con una enorme mesa de roble finamente tallada, al igual que la silla, un par de escudos del ducado. Una estantería de madera del mismo color que el escritorio repleta de documentos. Algunos papeles sobre la mesa y un dibujo pintado por un niño, que debía ser un regalo de Clementine a su padre. Algunos libros dispersos en una mesa auxiliar y aquel hombre sentado en una silla junto a la ventana con aquellos ojos sin vida. Eso era todo lo que contenía aquel lugar. Un lugar que no cumplía en nada con el hombre que lo frecuentaba.  
>La puerta se abrió y vio a James sentarse frente a ella mientras ojeaba unos documentos. Ni siquiera la miró. Claire permanecía impasible, esperando la confirmación de que podría marcharse con Charlie a su lado.<p>

-Señor Mortimer, haga el favor de traer al señor Peace. Encárguese de que traiga sus pertenencias.

-Sí, capitán.

Aquel hombre los dejó solos y entonces James se levantó y la miró. Tomando sus manos.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo Claire?-Preguntó con un sentimiento ambivalente, que oscilaba entre la alegría y el mayor temor que podría albergar.

-Bien.-Contestó ella esquivando su mirada.-¿Podré llevarme a Charlie?

-Claro. He terminado la documentación de su liberación. Podrás volver a casa y decirle que va a ser padre.-Claire sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no duró mucho. James sabía que en cuanto le preguntara por ella, la contestación que obtendría no sería lo que hubiera esperado, o tal vez sí.

-No puedo creer que esto sea verdad. Después de tanto tiempo, había perdido las esperanzas de que este viaje tuviera un buen final.-Él también. Pero al menos ella no estaba allí y ese era el único final que ambos podían permitirse, al menos por el momento.

-¿Kate no se habrá asomado a la ventana, como le dije, verdad?-Hizo esta pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Respuesta que no necesito conocer, puesto que la expresión de Claire lo decía todo.- ¿Claire?

-No está en Bedford.-Se levantó, buscando algo que hacer, algo que tomar en sus manos para no golperarse contra la pared. Claire siguió cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Y dónde está entonces?-Preguntó más sereno.

-En los bosques. Ni siquiera sé si cuando los atraviese todavía estará allí esperándonos.

-Algo me decía que iba a pasar esto. Tengo que encontrarla.-Cogió su arma y terminó de firmar unos documentos. Miró por la ventana como si estuviera buscando un camino que le llevara directo a ella sin que ninguno saliera perjudicado.

-Déjela marchar.-Claire se levantó y se puso a su lado, sosteniendo su brazo. James se giró para mirarla y lo que ella vio fue la desesperación de un hombre que estaba perdiendo parte de sí mismo por primera vez. Un hombre enamorado que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso dejarla marchar, muy a su pesar.-Si realmente la ama, y sé que es así, sabe que su única escapatoria es coger ese barco hacía América.

-No puedo….-Dijo al borde de la desesperación.

-No pienses en lo que tú quieres, o en lo que ambos harían. Piense en lo mejor para la mujer que ama. Piense que si no se marcha, acabará muerta.-James sabía que llevaba toda la razón, pero jamás en su vida había tomado una decisión que le fuera tan difícil de tomar.

-Se que tienes razón, pero necesito verla, solo una vez más. Dime donde está Claire.

-Ni siquiera lo sé. Puede que ya haya atravesado el bosque en dirección noroeste. Hacía la costa.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? No puedo dejar que lo haga sola. El bosque es peligroso por la noche. Hay gente extraña, animales. ¿Cómo va a pasar las noches sola vagando por ahí sin nadie que le dé un poco de conversación, que cuide de ella?

-Sabes que puede cuidarse sola. Y lo hará. Kate es una mujer fuerte, valiente, y saldrá airosa de todo esto. Merece hacerlo.

-Lo sé.

-Para que estés más tranquilo, me dijo que si algún día pasabas por Richmond, Virginia, fueras a visitarla.-El rostro de James se iluminó y Claire sonrió. Él también lo hizo.-Hay senderos que nos llevan a otros senderos, caminos y viajes que no terminan hasta que uno no les pone fin. Este viaje no ha terminado para ti, ni tampoco para ella. Concluirlo estará en vuestras manos si así lo deseáis.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos se giraran. James abrió y se encontró con el señor Mortimer y Charlie. Claire se abalanzó sobre él entre lágrimas. Charlie la abrazó fuerte, sin poder creer que estuviera allí. James miraba la escena intentando evitar emocionarse. Claire merecía un final feliz. Ese era su final feliz. Y ahora que los veía así, comprendía que ellos, tal vez con el tiempo, podrían tener ese tipo de final. Y que Claire tenía razón. Así que se fue al escritorio y con gran rapidez garabateó unas simples palabras para que se las diera. Acercarse a ella en estos momentos era peligroso. Sus hombres podían seguirle, así que era mejor si no se adentraba en el bosque.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí Claire. ¿Cómo has llegado tu sola hasta Bedford?-Preguntó el señor Peace entre lágrimas.

-Te lo contaré por el camino de regreso a casa.-Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Señores Peace. Será mejor que tengan más cuidado la próxima vez. No me gustaría tener que verlos de nuevo aquí.-James le guiñó el ojo a Claire y Charlie los miró contrariado.

-Gracias señor Ford. Por todo.

-Buena suerte a ambos.

El señor Mortimer se había marchado así que James se acercó hasta Claire que tomaba la mano de su marido con cariño.

-Claire, ¿podría darle esto a Kate?-Preguntó James ofreciéndole el papel que había escrito anteriormente.

- Claro.

-Gracias. Dile….bueno, que lo lea.

Claire asintió y los vio partir a ambos por las escaleras. En todo aquel tiempo nunca había visto a la señora Peace tan feliz. Su rostro deslumbraba mientras tomaba la mano de su marido ya libre. Luego se acercó hasta la ventana nuevamente y miró hacía los bosques que se extendían más allá de sus ojos, preguntándose que si realmente existía un dios debía ser justo con ella y darle la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor, aunque eso supusiera tener que vivirla lejos de él.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Era media tarde cuando los Peace atravesaban los bosques de Bedford. Claire le había contando a Charlie que iban a ser padres y tuvo que parar el carro, para no caerse, debido a la fuerza con la que la estrechó entre sus brazos. También le había contado aquel viaje, todo lo ocurrido con Kate y James Ford, que resultó ser el capitán de la guardia del ducado de Bedfordshire y estar buscando a Kate por el asesinato que se le imputaba. Charlie no salía de su asombro.

-¿A ver si me he enterado bien? ¿Quieres decir que el capitán Ford iba a entregar a Kate para que la enviaran a la horca?-Charlie la miraba intentando colocar las piezas de aquel entramado puzle.

-Así es.-Dijo ella sonriendo y acurrucándose junto a él.

-¿Y no lo ha hecho porque se ha enamorado de ella?-Siguió preguntando con aquella expresión que Claire no pudo evitar notar divertida.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué le pasará a él si alguien lo averigua?-Claire le miró. No había pensado en eso. No había pensado en lo que podría ocurrirle a él, solo lo que podría pasarle a Kate.

-¿Crees que le importa? Está enamorado Charlie, tú has estado en prisión por el mismo motivo.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Kate?

-Creo que es hora de que sea libre. Es hora de que termine el viaje que comenzó cuando salió de Luton.

-No va volver con nosotros.-Respondió con tristeza. Claire le miró y asintió.

-No puede hacerlo. Ni siquiera iba a quedarse en Letchworth, solo fue casualidad. Aún no ha llegado a su destino. Cuando esté montada en ese barco rumbo a América, estará más cerca de él.

-¿Y qué pasa con el capitán Ford? ¿Qué pasa con lo que sienten? No volverán a verse. Es muy triste.-Claire estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello, pero también guardaba la esperanza de que él la buscara y entonces pudieran estar juntos para siempre. Igual que ahora ella lo estaba con su marido. Quizás tuvieran un poco de suerte. Kate se merecía esa suerte.

-Quien sabe. La vida está llena de viajes. Siempre se está viajando. Cuando dos personas se aman de la forma en que ellos lo hacen, siempre vuelven a encontrarse. Es el destino.

-Si Kate te escuchará diciendo eso, se reiría de ti.-Ambos sonrieron. Eran muchas las noches que habían discutido los tres a cerca de las habilidades adivinatorias de la señora Peace y muchas de esas noches Kate se había marchado para no escuchar más.-¿Has tenido miedo?

-Mucho. Pero sabía que volvería a verte. Vamos a tener un bebé. Seremos una familia. ¿Eres feliz Charlie?

-¿Cómo no serlo? Mi esposa es una aventurera preciosa que va a darme el mejor regalo que se le puede hacer a un hombre.-Charlie la besó dulcemente en los labios y acarició su mano con ternura.

-Kate debe estar cerca. Será mejor que paremos por aquí.

Solo hizo falta unos minutos para que la encontraran. Apareció tras unos árboles y con una sonrisa se abrazó a Charlie con cariño.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.-Dijo separándose de él. Charlie sonrió.

-Y yo de que tú también lo estés. Gracias por ayudar a mi esposa.

-Eso es solo una pequeña parte de la gratitud que os debo, por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí.-Kate miró a Claire y la tomó de la mano, apretándola con fuerza.

-¿Vas a marcharte ya?-Preguntó con tristeza.

-Sí. Si sigo el sendero hacia el oeste llegaré a un pueblo pesquero y una vez allí seguro que me las apañaré para entrar con el pasaje y llegar hasta la costa.

-¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Le robé a James algunas monedas antes de que se marchara.-Dijo con una sonrisa amarga al pronunciar su nombre.-¿Le has visto?

-Me ha dado esto.-Kate cogió aquel papel entre sus dedos y Claire sonrió.-Estaba empeñado en buscarte. Le he dicho lo que querías que le dijera.

-Eso está bien. Bueno….Creo que esto es todo.

-Kate….ten mucho cuidado.-Claire estaba al borde de las lágrimas y ella no pudo evitar las suyas, en parte estaba allí gracias a ese matrimonio noble que había tenido el valor de confiar en ella. Y nunca podría devolverles con creces todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Se abrazó a ambos, sabiendo de antemano que era muy probable que no volviera a verlos jamás. Los viajes a América eran largos y los billetes muy caros, los Peace eran gente trabajadora, sencilla y humilde y ahora iban a ser padres. Aquello le hizo entristecerse aún más.

-Y tú cuídate mucho, ahora vas a ser madre y yo voy a perdérmelo.

-Podrías escribirme cuando estés en América. Te mandaría algún retrato del bebé.

-Sí. Os escribiré. Cuídala mucho Charlie. Buena suerte a los dos.

Kate se abrazó a los dos por última vez y desapareció en el bosque. Claire se secó las lágrimas y Charlie ordenó a los caballos que comenzaran el trote rumbo a Letchworth, mientras abrazaba a su esposa. El viaje para ellos había terminado.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Kate encontró una pequeña cueva que no estaba habitada por bicho viviente. Aunque había signos de que no había sido así hasta no hacía mucho. Sabía que en su primer viaje se había alejado de la dirección correcta, alejándose por tanto de la costa y de sus posibilidades de escapar de Inglaterra. Pero ahora sabía muy bien hacía donde iba y no pensaba mirar atrás. No pensaba pensar en él. En sus besos, en sus caricias, en lo que le había prometido que haría por ella, y que ambos sabían que era una muerte en vida para los dos. Una utopía, que jamás podrían disfrutar. No iba a pensar en sus cálidos abrazos, su sonrisa, la forma que tenía de mirarla, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Ni tampoco iba a pensar en sus conversaciones, la forma que tenía de hacerla sonreír, de que olvidara el pasado, el dolor. No quería pensar en cómo se sentía estando con él en la intimidad, los dos solos, compartiéndolo todo. No quería pensar en nada de eso, porque si lo hacía no sería capaz de marcharse. Verle una última vez sería una estupidez, porque siempre querría verle otra vez, y otra.  
>No podía encender un fuego, por miedo a que alguien la viera. Así que en aquella cueva sabía que al menos, arropada con la manta, no pasaría frio. Se sentó y sacó aquel papel que Claire le había dado antes de marcharse y que él había escrito. Lo abrió. Solo había una frase escrita, sencilla y escueta, pero directa.<p>

_**"Tú y yo no hemos terminado nuestro viaje, señorita Thompson. William."**_

Kate sonrió y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos. Acarició aquel papel casi como si pudiera sentirlo a él allí. No iba a lamentarse de nada.

Se levantó y dejó aquel papel al lado de la manta. Salió de la cueva con dirección a uno de los arbustos donde había dejado olvidada su bolsa. Andó un par de minutos cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, parecía un caballo. ¿Sería él? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba? La verdad es que no estaba muy lejos de donde se habían despedido. Cogió la mochila y sin saber de dónde, cuatro hombres montados en sus caballos la rodearon. Ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer, los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos y reconoció a dos de aquellos jinetes. Eran los mismos que habían ido a pedirle el dinero de los impuestos cuando ya casi no le quedaba nada. Eran hombres del duque. De la guardia del Capitán Ford. En ese momento supo que estaba perdida. y que su viaje a América nunca tendría lugar. Uno de esos hombres se bajó del caballo, mientras los otros tres la apuntaban con sus armas. Aquel hombre se acercó e inspeccionó su rostro.

-Claro que eres tú. ¿Quién si no? Extiende los brazos. ¿Es usted sorda señorita Austen?

-No.-Dijo sin poder evitar que su voz sonora temblorosa.

Extendió los brazos, tal y como aquel hombre le pidió. Este sacó una cuerda y se las ató con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que le hizo morderse los labios en el dolor. Mientras hacía aquello, el otro hombre que se había bajado del caballo, se puso frente a ella y con gesto tímido, propio de un joven que no llevaba mucho tiempo en la guardia, empezó a leer un documento que desenrolló con maestría.

-Por orden del duque de Bedford, el excelentísimo señor Duque Linus, y por los poderes que me otorga la guardia del condado de Bedfordshire, queda usted arrestada por el asesinato de Walter McGregor. Katherine Anne Austen le espera la pena de muerte que será ejecutada a lo largo de esta semana, según la jurisdicción de nuestro Condado.

-Edward, abre la jaula.-Aquel hombre terminó de atarla.

-Sí, señor.-Dijo aquel joven que abrió la puertecilla e hizo que Kate entrara con delicadeza, algo no muy propio de alguien que ha atrapado a una asesina.-El capitán Ford no va a poder creérselo.-Kate se quedó de piedra ante la mención de su nombre y aquel joven cerró el candado y la miró triunfante.

-¿Por qué no le das tú la noticia?-Dijo el que parecía el jefe del grupo.

-Es medianoche señor. Su hija…-Contestó Edward.

-El capitán ha estado más de un mes fuera de su casa buscando a esta asesina.–Dijo mirando despectivamente a Kate.-Tiene más derecho que nosotros a saber que ha sido apresada.

-Entonces no perderé más tiempo señor.-Se montó en su caballo y lo vieron alejarse. Los demás ocuparon su sitio y Kate recorrió el camino que la llevaba hacía una muerte de la que ya nadie podría librarla, ni siquiera él.

Escuchó ruido en la planta de abajo y poco después alguien llamando a la puerta de su dormitorio. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Una hora en la que a Elizabeth nunca se le hubiera ocurrido traer a Clementine. Pero, si no era ella, ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas y un día corriente? Se levantó de la cama y se colocó la camisa. Abrió la puerta y vio al mayordomo frente a él.

-Señor Ford, el joven Edward, le espera en la sala. Dice que es urgente, señor.

-Gracias, Jacob, vuelva a dormir, yo me encargo.

James bajó las escaleras algo malhumorado, y sin entender que era tan importante como para que le despertaran en plena madrugada y con tantas prisas.

-Edward, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Acaso has visto el reloj antes de venir a mi casa?

-Cuando le diga a lo que he venido no le importará que le haya despertado, Capitán.-La sonrisa y la alegría que impregnaban aquel rostro le decía que fuera lo que fuese debía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que a él se le contagiara aquella alegría.

-Empieza de una vez, entonces.-Dijo apoyándose en el sillón contiguo a donde aquel joven estaba sentado.

-Kate Austen.-Algo se le rompió dentro al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-La tenemos señor.-James tuvo que sentarse y mirar hacia otro lado para que aquel joven no viese su turbación y como seguramente su rostro había cambiado de color y expresión. El dolor que en ese momento envolvía su cuerpo, era distinto a todo lo que había sentido alguna vez. Era algo que no podía explicar, no podía decir nada. Tomó una fuerte respiración y volvió a mirar a aquel joven ahora más serio.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-Estábamos haciendo una guardia por los bosques del norte, cuando vimos algo entre los árboles, estaba algo oscuro, pero estaba claro que era una persona. La rodeamos y cuando volvió el rostro supimos que era ella. Katherine Austen, la asesinada de Bedford..

-No es ninguna….Quiero decir, que no sabemos si lo hizo realmente.-El nerviosismo de su voz sorprendió a Edward que le miró sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo para que su señor estuviera tan preocupado.

-Ya sabe que eso no es de nuestra incumbencia señor.

-Sí que es de mi incumbencia. Los inocentes no deben morir, y a veces parte de la historia de un crimen se evita, solo porque interesa a alguna parte. y yo nunca he participado de eso y no voy a hacerlo ahora. ¿La han llevado a prisión?

-Sí, señor, los hombres lo han hecho. Parson, pensó que querría saberlo, por eso estoy aquí.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo estaba ella?

-Parecía asustada, señor. ¿Cómo puede alguien que ha quitado la vida a otra persona sentir miedo?

-Tal vez porque no lo hizo. Cogeré mi caballo e iré contigo.

-Puede esperar a mañana. La encarcelaremos, eso es todo.

-No, prefiero hacerlo esta noche. Enseguida estaré contigo.

Fue media hora después cuando llegó a la prisión. Un grupo de diez hombres estaban en la puerta esperando. Y cuando le vieron, se aproximaron a su lado e hicieron un corro para saludarle, tenderle la mano y darle la enhorabuena. James solo quería que toda aquella parafernalia terminara de una maldita vez. Era como si en parte tuviera la culpa de que ella estuviera allí y aquello fuera lo más sucio a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse desde que era Capitán.  
>Bajó las escaleras de piedra en dirección a las celdas. Vio a algunos hombres tras los barrotes, hombres que esperaban su sentencia desde hacía semanas, meses e incluso años. Pero él sabía que el caso de Kate era demasiado personal para el duque Linus y que era cuestión de días que su sentencia se llevara a cabo. Parson estaba sentado en la mesita rellenando los documentos y levantó la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa triunfal pintando su cara. Sin embargo, James no podía y no era capaz de poner ninguna pose, no en esa ocasión. Parson se levantó y le tendió la mano como saludo formal.<p>

-Capitán. Me alegro de que haya venido.  
>-¿Dónde está?<br>-Al final del corredor. He considerado que siendo la única mujer debía estar apartada.  
>-Buena decisión. Lléveme con ella.<p>

Parson lideró el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la parte más gélida y oscura de aquel lugar que nunca había sido cálido. James tragó saliva y miró hacia el interior. Tuvo que fijarse con detenimiento en un pequeño bulto en una de las esquinas laterales para poder verla. Estaba sentada en el suelo, completamente agarrotada, con las rodillas presionando su cuerpo y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Mantenía la cabeza ladeada hacía un lado. Apenas podía distinguirla entre tanta oscuridad.

-¡Levántate mujer!-Gritó Parson con desprecio, solo para impresionarle a él, que no pudo por menos que cerrar las manos en un puño y respirar hondo para no partirle la cara a aquel malnacido que se dirigía a ella como si fuera una vulgar alimaña.  
>Kate giro el rostro y James se adelantó ocupando ahora el lugar de Parson. Casi pegado a los barrotes. No podía casi verle el rostro, pero si sabía que había estado llorando. El brillo de sus ojos era lo único que podía ver con claridad. Ella se levantó, estirando sus ropas y se acercó poco a poco hasta que pudo verla por completo. Kate sollozó e intentó colocarse el cabello, pero él descubrió que tenía las manos atadas aún. Le miró intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Ahora si parecía el Capitán Ford. Llevaba un impecable uniforme con la casaca en color rojo e incrustaciones doradas. El pantalón de muselina negra a juego con las botas. Se había afeitado, tal vez ayer, porque tenía rastros de barba que empezaba a crecer, el cabello limpio cepillado hacía atrás. Pero era él, era James.<br>Jamás en toda su vida habría querido contemplar aquella imagen. Kate tras unos barrotes con aquella mirada de derrota a la que no le tenía acostumbrado. Estaba asustada, y solo podía pensar en abrir aquella verja y abrazarla, consolarla y aliviar su miedo. Tragó saliva una vez más sintiendo que no podía casi respirar. Sin embargo, tenía que mantener su papel, al menos en aquellos momentos. Y así lo hizo, por mucho que le doliera tener que tratarla como Capitán y no como James.

-Señorita Austen, soy el Capitán de la guardia del condado, James Ford. ¿Sabe porque está aquí?

-No va a hablar, no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo.-James cerró los ojos solo un segundo y se giró para ver a Parson con aquella mirada de desprecio dirigida hacía ella.

-¿Le han dado algo de comer?

-¿Perdone capitán?

-He preguntado si se le ha ofrecido algo de comer a esta mujer. ¿Lo ha hecho?-Parson le miró con la misma cara de estúpido que siempre lo hacía cuando le ordenaba algo que salía de su mandato, pero que siempre acababa haciendo.

-No, señor…

-¿Y a que está esperando? Traiga también una manta y un cubo de agua para que pueda asearse.

-Capitán, eso va en contra de los dictámenes del duque…

-Es una orden. ¿Piensa desafiarme Parson?

-No, señor.

-Haga lo que le he dicho. Cuando lo tenga todo, déjelo al final del pasillo, yo lo recogeré. Tengo que intentar hablar con ella y con sus demostraciones de modales es normal que se haya negado a hablar con usted. ¿Por qué sigue estando atada?

-Pensamos que era peligrosa…

-Váyase y que nadie entre. Eso también es una orden.

James esperó hasta que Parson estuvo fuera de su vista. Y se acercó aún más a los barrotes, tanto que casi podría traspasarlos. Kate hizo lo mismo entre sollozos que él le limpió con el puño de su camisa.

-Kate….Por dios Kate…no puedes estar aquí….-Dijo casi en un susurro, ella sollozó y se aferró a sus manos como si no tuviera nada más a lo que agarrarse. Después levantó el rostro y le miró con una sonrisa amarga.

-Parece que mi destino es encontrarme siempre contigo…en un bosque, en una celda, en un rio, en un camino….

-Eso parece.-Dijo él con la misma sonrisa que ella le daba.- ¿Te han hecho daño? Déjame que te quite eso.-Sacó las manos por los barrotes y él le quitó las cuerdas. Ambos se miraron con nostalgia. Aquello mismo lo había hecho ella semanas atrás después de haberle tenido una noche atado a aquel carro. No hizo falta que dijeran nada, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Sonrieron.

-Me duele un poco.

-Solo es temporal, en unos días no te dolerá.-Dijo acariciando con cariño sus muñecas.

-Sí, porque estaré muerta.-Esa palabra y ella no encajaban y no iba a permitir que ocurriera. Estaba dispuesto a perder su vida si con ello lograba que ella pudiese volver a ser libre.

-No digas eso. Eso no va a ocurrir.

-Tienes que dejarme marchar. Ayúdame a escapar.

-Eso es imposible. Hay más de veinte hombres en los torreones y otros tantos rodeando la fortaleza. Estarías muerta en unos segundos.

-¿Entonces ya está?-Preguntó con dolor agudo en el pecho.

-Tengo un plan. ¿Recuerdas a John?-Ella asintió-Él nos ayudará. Iré a buscarle hoy mismo. No debes preocuparte por nada. No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada, ¿entendido? ¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre lo he hecho.-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Entonces hazlo una vez más.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa y no voy a esperar más.-Dijo abrazándose a él entre aquellos barrotes.

-¿Y qué es?

-Te quiero James.-Dijo entre sollozos.-y aunque me hubiera ido a América, aunque hubiera cogido ese barco, no quiere decir que te quisiera menos. Solo, que tal vez, nuestro viaje debía continuar más tarde, teníamos que hacer un pequeño descanso para terminarlo como dios manda.

-¿Leíste mi mensaje, eh?-Dijo acariciando su rostro y apartándole el cabello.

-Justo antes de que me cogieran.

-Yo también te quiero pecosa. Y te prometo que tardemos lo que tardemos terminaremos este viaje y le enseñarás a Clem a montar a caballo, tú y yo nos bañaremos desnudos en algún rio perdido y te enseñaré a bailar como en esos bailes a los que nunca fuiste.

-Me gusta todo eso.-Ella sonrió y le miró con ternura. Él no pudo por menos que corresponder a todo aquello con la sonrisa más sincera.

-Pues todo eso y mucho más tendremos. Ahora tengo que irme. Voy a buscar la comida y las mantas.-Volvió a acariciarle la cara una vez más y besó sus labios de aquella forma en que solo ellos podían hacerlo. Expresando con aquel beso, mucho más que la más sincera de las palabras.

Le vio alejarse y la oscuridad de aquel lugar volvió a envolverla sabiendo que tenía solo una posibilidad de salir con vida de aquel lugar. Si James no lograba que su plan funcionase su corazón dejaría de latir en cuestión de días.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Fue llamado en presencia del duque unas horas después, mientras vigilaba la entrada y la salida de la prisión desde el ventanal de su despacho. Se paseó a lo largo de toda aquella estancia pensando cómo iba a hacer para que Locke se presentara en Bedford. Había llegado el momento de derrocar a Linus y que el joven Webber ocupara el lugar que le correspondía por derecho. Y aquel momento tenía que ocurrir lo antes preciso. Porque sabía que por mucha información que presentara antes Linus sobre los motivos que habían llevado a Kate a matar a su marido aquella noche, nunca lo creería. Ella moriría si Linus todavía estaba en el poder y si la llegada de Webber no se producía a tiempo solo había una posibilidad en la que saldrían perdiendo otras personas.  
>Dejarla libre era arriesgarse a que fuera brutalmente asesinada en plena calle por sus hombres en cuanto la vieran poner un pie fuera de la prisión. Enfrentarse a ellos solo, significaba una muerte segura para él, y cuando pensaba en eso, le venía a la mente la cara de su hija. Si él moría se quedaría sola, pero tampoco podía permitir que Kate muriese. No era justo. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder, después de hablar con Linus se dirigiría a buscar a Locke. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. Esta vez no sería diferente.<p>

Un golpe en la puerta le despertó de sus pensamientos. Siguió mirando por el ventanal al ver de quien se trataba.

-Capitán, que buenas nuevas nos ha traído la mañana. Estaba tomando mi desayuno cuando me han informado de que hemos conseguido apresar a Katherine Austen.

-Debe darle las gracias a mis hombres. Yo no he hecho nada.-Aquella frase salió de su boca casi sin fuerzas. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Linus que parecía estar en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

-Eso no es cierto. Tu trabajo ha dado sus frutos, aunque no hayas estado presente en su captura. ¿La has visto?-Preguntó expectante.

-Sí, señor. Parece inofensiva.-Respondió con indiferencia.

-Los hombres me han dicho que les ha proporcionado comida y algunas mantas.

-Así es. Consideré que era lo más correcto.

-Pues si no te importa, deja de hacer lo correcto James.

-Lo siento pero no voy a dejar que nadie muera de hambre.-Ahora sí que no iba a permitir que nadie más le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, por mucho duque que fuera.

-En realidad ella no morirá precisamente de hambre. He ordenado que todo esté listo para dentro de cuatro días.-Linus le observó y comprobó que esto no lo esperaba.

-¿Cuatro días? Ni siquiera tendré tiempo de saber con exactitud que ocurrió aquella noche.

-Sabemos con exactitud lo que ocurrió. Esa mujer mató a un hombre, su marido, a sangre fría y después huyó. Ha estado burlándose de nosotros, de toda Inglaterra durante más de un año. Si hubiera sido capturada antes, tal vez hubiera escuchado su versión, aunque eso no hubiera cambiando el veredicto. Pero ahora, mi paciencia tiene un límite Capitán, y esta mujer la ha colmado por completo.

-Los inocentes no deben morir.–Replicó con los dientes apretados. Era importante que Linus no descubriera los motivos más que profesionales que le empujaban a continuar con aquella investigación.

-Ella no lo es. Es una asesina. ¿Te sentirías cómodo si una mujer como ella merodeara por las calles de Bedford por las que pasea tu preciosa hija?-La sola mención de su hija en los labios de aquella rata hizo que se estremeciera. Parecía que siempre la tenía en mente, como algo que utilizar si en algún momento las cosas no salían como él esperaba.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que entrometer a mi hija en nuestras conversaciones?-Se acercó más a él, el duque notó como aquel hombre estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

-Porque es precisamente por salvaguardar la vida de jovencitos como tu hija por lo que mujeres y hombres como esa Kate Austen deben morir. Y así será.-No había duda de que sería así. Estaba empeñado en terminar con aquello cuanto antes y no iba a dar marcha atrás. No sería la primera vez que el duque y el capitán de Bedford no estaban de acuerdo en una sentencia y en todos y cada uno de los casos siempre ganaba el que ostentaba el poder.

-Señor, solo déjeme unos días para averiguar algo. Alguna cosa que demuestre su inocencia. Estoy cansado de ver tanta gente morir.

-Tu corazón se ha ablandado con esta mujer porque es bonita y jovial. Pero no debemos olvidar nuestro deber Capitán, el suyo y el mío. El viernes esa mujer será ahorcada en la plaza. Haga con su tiempo lo que le sea más gustoso. Si quiere averiguar algo, hágalo, pero estará perdiendo energía y tiempo en algo que ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Estaré en mis aposentos por si algo se le ofrece. Buenos días señor Ford.

-Buenos días señor.

Dejó una nota en casa para que su tía Margaret supiera que no iba a estar en la ciudad en un par de días. El duque le había dado unos días de descanso para que estuviera con fuerzas para ser él quien ordenase la ejecución.

Salió a lomos de su caballo al mediodía y no paró hasta que casi era noche cerrada y atravesaba los bosques del condado. Cerca de una aldea encontró la casa en la que había estado en dos ocasiones para conocer al joven Webber y seguir con los planes de John. Era una casa sencilla, y recóndita. Un lugar perfecto si uno quería pasar desapercibido. James se bajó del caballo y lo ató junto al porche. Luego la puerta se abrió y un sonriente y algo más viejo John Locke se abrazó a él como si fuera un hijo al que no veía hacía siglos.  
>Ambos entraron y James se quitó los guantes y los dejó en la mesita que estaba preparada con algo de café como siempre que regresaba. Era extraño como aquel hombre parecía intuir su visita.<p>

-¿Cómo van las cosas James?-Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le ofreció una taza de café que él recogió con una expresión pocas veces visible en él.

-¿Dónde está Alexander?-John sabía que algo le inquietaba y que no respondería a su pregunta.

-Durmiendo. Hay que descansar el espíritu para estar listo en la siguiente batalla. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nunca te he pedido nada. Siempre he hecho lo que me has dicho que hiciera y lo he hecho gustoso porque sabía que era lo correcto, porque siempre he querido ser como tú, justo. Tienes que ayudarme.-No se lo estaba pidiendo, era poco más que un ruego. Y no estaba acostumbrado a aquello en aquel hombre al que había visto luchar con sus propios ojos. Un hombre fuerte, valiente, capaz de cualquier cosa por hacer su deber.

-¿Cuál es el asunto?-Preguntó inquieto y con gran preocupación.

-¿Recuerdas aquella joven de Luton acusada de asesinar a su marido?-John le miró y luego frunció el ceño haciendo memoria.

-Sí, creo que si…¿Cómo se llamaba? Austen….

-Kate Austen.-Dijo él. Locke asintió, pero no lograba entender a donde quería llegar.

-Eso es. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?-Partió un trozo de queso y se lo metió en la boca, saboreando gustoso aquel sencillo mangar.

-Ha sido apresada y va morir.

-Con el duque Linus eso no me sorprende.-Dijo con total naturalidad. James no sabía cómo iba a contarle todo aquello, como iba a decirle que aquella mujer era, junto a su hija, lo único que realmente le importaba. Nunca había sido fácil para él expresar sus sentimientos y mucho menso contarle a otro hombre el amor que sentía por una mujer.

-John….no puede morir…-John le miró ahora comprendiendo mejor a qué se refería. Pero quería saberlo todo. Saber porque aquella mujer era tan importante para él que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para salvarle la vida.

-¿Y eso porque James?-James se levantó y se recostó sobre la chimenea. John le miraba mientras le relataba todo aquel viaje, su búsqueda en Letchworth, como la había encontrado en los bosques, todo lo que había averiguado por su cuenta, lo que ella le había contado. Como la había dejado marcharse, olvidándose de su deber, sin importarle lo más mínimo ese deber, porque sabía que era inocente y como después había tenido que verla entre rejas, muerta de miedo.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella? ¿La amas James?-John escudriñó sus ojos y él sin atisbo de duda reconoció aquello que tanto le había costado alguna vez decir.

-Sí, John, la amo. Y no quiero que muera. Es estupenda y Clem la adora, deberías verlas juntas, es como se conocieran de siempre y ya sabes como es mi hija. No suele gustarle todo el mundo. La necesito, la quiero conmigo y tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarme.-Había desesperación en aquellas palabras, mezcladas con una esperanza que él no quería esconder. Ahora no.

-Adelantar la llegada de Webber a Bedford puede ser arriesgado. Creo que está listo, pero no sé si lograré todos los hombres que necesito para enfrentarnos a Linus.

-Él no sospecha nada. No sabrá que habrá una revuelta. Ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de Alexander. Te ayudaré John, pero por favor, dime que me apoyarás en esto. Que lo intentarás conmigo, porque si ella muera, nada tendrá sentido para mí.

-Muy bien. Tenemos dos días para reunir a los hombres. Dentro de dos noches caminaremos hacía Bedford. Al amanecer atacaremos la fortaleza de Linus. Lo tendré todo listo.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

Kate pasaba su segundo día en la prisión. No le habían dejado comida en el día anterior. Y sabía que era porque él no estaba. Podía escuchar el ruido de la madera al ser golpeada por el martillo, hombres dando órdenes y mucho revuelo. Se asomó por la ventana que tenía la celda y que daba justo hacía la plaza. Estaban preparándolo todo para su ejecución. Los palcos del duque y sus parientes, la gente pudiente de Bedford, estaban siendo forrados con caras telas de terciopelo rojo. No faltaba mucho para que ese día llegara. Y parece que aquellos trabajadores lo sabían, porque en solo un par de días habían hecho muchos adelantos. Alguien estaba frente a su celda. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y aquellos ojos que la observaban hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera de pavor.

-Señorita Austen. Soy Benjamín Linus, señor de estas tierras.-¿Así que este era el famoso Duque Linus? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado así. Apenas era más alto que ella, pero era cierto lo que se contaba. Su fría mirada y su expresión impasible compensaban la falta de altura.-¿Qué le parece como está quedando la plaza? ¿Es de su gusto?

-¿Acaso importa?- No iba a dejarse intimidar por aquel hombre.-No voy verlo de todos modos.

-Tal vez unos segundos sí. Supongo que estará algo nerviosa. Debe sentirse extraña sabiendo que su tiempo se agota. ¿Cómo pudo una mujer que lo tenía todo acabar de este modo?

-Seguro que tiene una respuesta para eso. Conocía usted muy bien a Walter.-Respondió de forma significativa mientras se acercaba hasta los barrotes.

-Walter McGregor era uno de los hombres más acaudalados de esta ciudad. Eso sí que lo sabía señora McGregor.

-Hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser la señora McGregor. Sabía que tenía posesiones, pero no el favor del duque. Gracias a sus chantajes, él consiguió lo que quería, casarse conmigo y usted un dinero extra cada mes. Cuando él murió dejó de recibir ese dinero. Puesto que la granja no era de Walter sino mía. Al igual que lo son todas sus propiedades. Ese es el único motivo por el que desea mi muerte, para quedarse con lo que es mío, a pesar de que sabe que hice lo que hice y que estoy aquí viva, porque tuve mucha más suerte que su primera mujer. ¿Karen era su nombre?

Aquella información no la esperaba y Kate supo que había dado en el clavo. La primera mujer de Walter había muerto en extrañas circunstancias que se achacaron a un parto prematuro. En realidad, nunca llegó a estar embarazada, puesto que no podía darle hijos a Walter, así que acabó con ella, para de ese modo no tener que pasar por un divorcio, tan mal visto en aquella sociedad en la que le había tocado vivir, que sin embargo no veía mal que hombres y mujeres inocentes fueran ejecutados en público, muchos de ellos sin ser juzgados y con su inocencia prácticamente intacta. Sabía todo aquello porque Walter guardaba mucha documentación sobre su primera mujer en la casa que compartieron durante su matrimonio.

-Señorita Austen, las mujeres no deberían saber tanto. Suerte que nadie más va a poder escucharla puesto que mañana a primera hora tendrá un lazo alrededor de su cuello y no será de seda como los que usan las damas con clase.-Ahora era ella la que había sido cogida por sorpresa.

-La ejecución era el viernes.

-He cambiado de planes. Tengo otros asuntos pendientes y debo enviar su cuerpo hasta Hertfordshire.

-No puede hacer eso.

-Soy el duque, hago lo que me place cuando me place. Le diré que le sirvan una buena cena. Al menos morirá con el estómago lleno.

Fue Edward quien le llevó aquella cena. Una bandeja llena de pollo, patatas y verduras. Además de un bollo de pan blanco. Le proporcionó un vestido negro y un cubo de agua para que estuviera aseada por la mañana. Kate le miró mientras le daba todo aquello.

-Buenas noches señorita Austen.-Aquel hombre dejó la bandeja y se disponía a marcharse, cuando ella habló.

-Edward, ¿verdad? ¿Sabe el Capitán Ford que la ejecución tendrá lugar mañana?

-Está de viaje desde ayer. Creo que no.

-Como capitán y señor suyo debería informarle.-Aquel hombre la miró como si estuviera cometiendo un acto horrible.

-El duque Linus no me ha dado esa información. Además, no sé donde puede encontrarse.

-¿Está seguro de que no sabe dónde está?

-Oiga, señorita, no voy a ir a avisarle. Lo que le ocurra a usted mañana no me importa en absoluto.

-El Capitán parece un hombre recto. Seguro que si vuelve y se entera de que nadie le ha informado de lo que va a ocurrir mañana, tomará medidas que pueden afectarle a usted.

-¿Y usted que sabe? Solo es una asesina.

-Es cierto, eso es lo que soy. Y usted pagará caro no haber informado a su superior de lo que va a ocurrir.

-Ya le he dicho que no sé donde está.

-Creo que hay una aldea a unas seis horas de aquí. Le oí decir el otro día mientras hablaba con uno de sus hombres que necesitaba un tiempo para descansar.

-Tardaré mucho tiempo en volver….

-¿Tiene familia? ¿Hijos?

-Dos niñas.

-Si pierde su trabajo, ¿quién alimentará a su familia?

-Esté lista mañana. Ni el Capitán logrará parar lo que está por venir.

James terminó de revisar algunas armas que luego entregaba a los soldados partidarios del joven Webber. Algunos de ellos habían luchado con James en el ejército del Rey. Ahora como él, buscaban otro lugar en el que hacer justicia. Y ese lugar era Bedford. Uno de aquellos hombres, Mark O´Hara, se acercó hasta él y se puso a ayudarle con las armas.

-¿Así que Capitán del duque?-Dijo mientras limpiaba algunas de ellas.

-Desde hace dos años. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Es cierto que mañana ajustician a esa joven de Luton, la que dicen que mató a su marido?

-La sentencia se ejecutará pasado mañana. Pero llegaremos a tiempo para evitarlo.

-Esos hombres de ahí, vienen de Bedford. Dicen que la plaza ha sido terminada de engalanar esta misma tarde.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Uno de tus hombres lo estuvo comentando en uno de esos burdeles de las afuera. Parson, dijeron que se llama.

-Sigue tú.-Se aproximó hacía donde estaban aquellos hombres.-¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Gregory, señor.

-¿Qué es lo que has escuchado en esa taberna?

-Ese hombre llegó y dijo que los carteles sobre su ajusticiamiento, el de Kate Austen, habían sido colocados esa tarde y que mañana en cuanto apareciera el primer rayo de sol sería colgada en la plaza. Puede verlo con sus propios ojos, señor.-Aquel hombre le entregó el cartel donde aparecía el rostro de Kate. Era el mismo retrato de su búsqueda pero el texto era diferente. "Katherine Anne Austen será ajusticiada mediante horca mañana en la plaza de Bedford. Firmado: El excelentísimo señor Duque de Bedford". Arrugó ese papel y lo tiro al suelo. Se acercó con gran rapidez hacía donde estaba Locke con algunos hombres conversando.

-John, tengo que marcharme, el duque ha adelantado la sentencia. Será mañana por la mañana. ¿Crees que podréis partir esta noche?

-Eso es casi imposible James, faltan aún muchos hombres.

-Tendrás que intentarlo, yo puedo retenerlos un tiempo, pero en cuanto el duque se dé cuenta de que ella no aparece, tendremos problemas. Haz lo que puedas John. Mañana puede ser el comienzo de algo nuevo para todos.

-Ve. Intentaré estar allí tan pronto como pueda.

...y esperaba que así fuera.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Cabalgó a toda prisa. El caballo estaba al límite de sus fuerzas cuando cruzaba la ciudad y los primeros signos de un nuevo día envolvían las calles aun vacías de Bedford. Al mismo tiempo que había partido, John Locke, el joven Webber y cinco mil hombres también lo hacían. El plan estaba claro. Habían tenido que acelerar todo el proceso pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a funcionar. John cabalgaba al lado de Alexander con una sonrisa de satisfacción envolviendo su rostro, esto era lo que había estado esperando desde hacía dos años y por fin, y gracias en parte a Kate Austen, aquel momento había llegado. Aquella mujer no sabía de la importancia que iba a tener para la historia de Bedford. Para la historia de la justicia en Inglaterra. Por si eso no fuera irónico.

Kate no había dormido en toda la noche, pero de madrugada se acurrucó y consiguió cerrar los ojos. El ruido de uno de los soldados al entrar las llaves en el candado de su celda, hizo que se despertara de un sobresalto.

-Tienes cinco minutos. ¿Hay algo que desees antes de morir?-Era ese estúpido de Parson otra vez.

-¿Podría hablar con el Capitán Ford?-Albergaba la esperanza de que ya hubiera regresado. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

-El Capitán no está. A veces hace eso, se marcha para no ver a gente como tu morir. Luego vuelve, se lamenta y discute con el duque, porque a veces, adelanta las condenas. Así que preciosa, tendrás que esperar para hablar con él en otra vida.

-¿Vais a atarme?

-Por supuesto. Dame tus manos. Si mataste a tu esposo, serías capaz de matarnos a todos.

Kate estiró las manos y sintió la fuerza que infringía aquel hombre en sus muñecas, era casi como un placer para él ver su sufrimiento. Luego tiró de ella hacía fuera y fue escoltada por cuatro hombres por el corredor.  
>Fuera se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente que esperaba ansiosa ver aquel recital. Escuchó tambores y algunas trompetas.<br>Se serenó y se prometió que no iba a derramar ni una sola lágrima. A pesar de todo, al final, su vida había tenido sentido y había sido él. Él le había mostrado el verdadero sentido de la existencia de alguien como ella y ella había roto las reglas que él había prometido cumplir antes dios y los hombres. Aquel camino se le hizo mucho más corto que cuando había llegado. En esos momentos los cuatro hombres se pararon y le pusieron un saco de esparto en la cabeza. No comprendía porque lo hacían ahora. Entonces uno de ellos le sacó de dudas.

-Cuando llegues arriba se te quitará el saco. Todos verán tu rostro, seguro que alguien te lanzara algo. Al pueblo le gustan estas cosas, después volveremos a ponértelo y acto seguido, ya sabes lo que vendrá.

Respiró hondo y comenzaron a enfilar el final de trayecto. Si hubiera escuchado a su padre ahora no estaría allí. Podría haber vendido la granja, comprar un par de billetes hacía América y podría haber sido libre para siempre. Pero ella sabía que si hubiera hecho eso nunca se hubieran conocido. Así que sonrió y notó una pequeña ráfaga de viento y algo de claridad. Los hombres se pararon en seco y notó como alguien le quitaba el saco de la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos, no pudo por menos que mirar alrededor confusa y nerviosa. Los cuatro hombres mantenían las cabezas gachas mientras él tiraba el saco y los miraba uno a uno.

-¡Devolvedla a la celda!-Sentenció mirándolos a los cuatro, sin dejar de tocar su arma en signo de amenaza.

-Señor…El duque..

-El duque tiene ahora asuntos más importantes que tratar. ¿Desde cuándo acatáis órdenes de Parson?-Dijo mirando a aquel malnacido.-¿Por qué nadie me ha informado de estos cambios?

-Edward iba a partir a media tarde, pero Parson y él discutieron y no se lo permitió.

-Fuera los cuatro. Yo me ocuparé de la prisionera.

Los cuatro hombres le saludaron oficialmente y abandonaron el pasillo. James la cogió del brazo e hicieron el camino de vuelta, mientras ella no podía dejar de mirarle.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó casi en un susurro ahogado mientras le miraba. James ocultó de la mejor forma que sabía el dolor agudo que sentía en el pecho al haberla visto a solo unos minutos de perder la vida.

-En la puerta, ¿no me has visto?-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella entornó los ojos. ¿Cómo podía utilizar el humor y la ironía en un momento como aquel?

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. Han estado a punto de…

-Este no es el mejor sitio para que tú y yo hablemos. ¿Puedes esperar a estar en tu celda?

Unos minutos después abrió su celda y ella entró dentro. James le desató las cuerdas y acto seguido a punto estuvo de abrazarla cuando recordó donde estaba. Miró alrededor de aquellas paredes sintiendo el mismo temor que ella habría sufrido aquellos dias. Esperaba que esa fuera la última vez que se vieran entre aquellas horribles paredes de piedra grisácea.

-Esto va a traerte problemas.-Continuó ella mirándole agradecida.

-No más que a Linus. Los hombres de Webber están al otro lado de la muralla. John los ha traído.-Kate sonrió con sorpresa. Había conseguido traer a John lo cual significaba que todavía había esperanzas, pero también que iba a librarse una guerra en la que muchos perecerían.

-¿Eso significa que va a ver una lucha?-Preguntó con tristeza.

-Exacto. Y Linus va a perder. Así que tu sentencia se retrasará. Y en cuanto John sea el nuevo magistrado quedarás libre, para siempre. Hay pruebas, testigos suficientes para exculparte de algo que solo fue un acontecimiento horrible y traumático para ti. Tú eres la víctima, no McGregor.-Kate estaba al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar aquello de sus labios y asintió sin poder decir mucho más.

-¿Y si Linus no pierde? ¿Y si sigue en el poder?

-Entonces tendremos que correr mucho para coger a Clem y montarnos en ese barco rumbo a América.-Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa que se había tornado en una mueca que ella conocía muy bien. Se puso las manos en las caderas y le preguntó.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-Por alguna razón me gusta ese vestido.-Dijo de forma sugerente acercándose más a ella, rozando su nariz contra su mejilla, los labios de ella respondieron besando su barbilla con ternura.

-Creo que era de una niña y me está ajustado.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Pues me gusta. Y este sitio…no es tan distinto que aquel lugar en ruinas donde tú y yo…

-Cállate.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Levantó el rostro para mirarle.- ¿Crees que alguien puede vernos?

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Porque me muero por besarte.-James agarró su rostro y picoteo sus labios, hasta que ella le agarró con fuerza el rostro y le beso dejándole sin aliento. Sus labios se mezclaban con deseo y con la necesidad de una intimidad que no les estaba permitida. Él se separó de sus labios y la miró para darle con detalle la información de aquel plan, una información que tendría que llevar a la práctica con esmero, cualquier movimiento equivocado sería la muerte de todos ellos, y sobre todo su muerte. Así que agarró su rostro con ambas manos mientras hablaba.

-Dentro de unos minutos sonará el ruido de una explosión. En ese momento los más de cien hombres que están encapuchados esperando supuestamente tu ejecución abrirán fuego.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha con atención, por favor. Tendrás que salir de aquí tu sola. Los hombres estarán ocupados en dispararse los unos a los otros, tápate el rostro y corre.

-¿Correr hacía donde?-Preguntó sin saber muy bien cómo iba a burlar la guardia de todos aquellos que le había dicho que rodeaban la prisión.

-Hay una salida lateral, normalmente vigilada. Coge uno de los caballos, nadie se percatará de quién eres, ni siquiera se figarán. Ve a mi casa. Ya sabes donde vivo, estuviste allí hace justo un año y medio para pedir que no te cobrará los impuestos.-Dijo esto último casi avergonzado, bajando el rostro. Podía recordar perfectamente como su cochero le había dicho que una mujer llamada Katherine Austen quería verle aquella mañana de no hacía tanto tiempo.

-James…-Dijo ella agarrando su rostro para que la mirara.

-Clem estaba enferma y mi cochero no te dejó entrar. Lo siento.-Ella le acarició el rostro, mirándole con devoción y sin perder la sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que sentir, estoy vivía gracias a ti. Ya te lo dije, nadie a hecho tanto por mí como tú.

-Pero si te hubiera perdonado esos impuestos, no te hubieras visto obligada a casarte con ese desgraciado y…

-Dejemos eso de lado. No me arrepiento de nada, de nada en absoluto, porque cada paso que he dado en mi vida me ha llevado a ti. Cada paso.

-Pues el camino podía haber sido menos dramático, ¿no crees?-Ambos sonrieron.-Espérame en mi casa y bajo ningún concepto salgas de ella. ¿Entendido? Cuida de Clem por mí.-Aquella frase sonaba a una despedida que no estaba dispuesta a asumir.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Disparar un poco y esas cosas.-Dijo divertido.-Te dejo la celda abierta.

-Espera.-Volvió a besarle.-No hagas el idiota, no necesito ningún héroe. Solo te necesito a ti vivo. ¿Comprendido William?-Él asintió totalmente de acuerdo, si había algo que deseaba era salir vivo de allí y comenzar una vida junto a ella.

-Todo claro señorita Thompson.

Kate le miró nerviosa y esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa. James salió mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa que se perdió cuando se marchó para encontrarse cara a cara con el duque y los que habían sido sus hombres hasta hacía unas horas.

El duque Linus, acompañado de ilustres damas y caballeros de la corte de Inglaterra, esperaba impaciente desde hacía diez minutos que la prisionera apareciera por la plaza. Algunos estaban empezando a impacientarse y el público esperaba ansioso a la asesina que llevaban meses deseando ver morir. Uno de los hombres de Linus, Parson, se acercó y comenzó a susurrarle algo al ido. A lo lejos sonó una fuerte explosión que hizo que todo el mundo girase el rostro y gritara de pavor. El humo que se elevaba desde la zona norte de la muralla hizo que Benjamin presagiara lo peor. Se levantó apoyándose en la barandilla de madera mirando extasiado aquella columna de humo, cuando vio como alguno de los asistentes empezaban a moverse por la plaza, quitaban sus capuchas y disparaban al aire, haciendo que toda la audiencia corriera despavorida. Los guardias comenzaron a abrir fuego y Linus fue protegido por Parson que lo escoltó hasta sus aposentos, donde James Ford le estaba esperando. Parson lo miró contrariado, mientras el duque recuperaba el aliento y le pedía que se marchara y los dejara solos.

-¿Qué significa esto James?-Estaba al borde de un ataque de ira y en sus ojos podía ver que aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, aunque tratándose del Duque Linus nunca se sabía que era lo que intuía y lo que conocía de primera mano.-¿Dónde está la prisionera?

-Creo que está claro señor. Alexander Webber reclama su sitio como heredero legítimo del ducado.-No se inmutó del lugar que había ocupado y le sostuvo la mirada de forma orgullosa. Para Linus las piezas de aquel rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar a la perfección.

-¿Se trata de una especie de broma? ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

-De la misma manera que he conocido la noticia de que la sentencia se había adelantado un día, señor. ¿Desde cuándo mis órdenes no son seguidas en este condado? Le recuerdo que soy el capitán de la guardia Benjamin.-Enfatizó su nombre, para él nunca había sido duque, y ahora mucho menos.

-Y yo te recuerdo James que soy el duque de estas tierras y que puedo ordenar tu muerte _ipso facto_.-Sabía que lo haría, Benjamin Linus era capaz de matar a su propia madre si con eso conseguía llegar al poder supremo.

-Mis hombres nunca harían nada contra mí, al contrario que tú, me he ganado su respeto.

-¿Son esos mismos hombres a los que has ordenado que devuelvan a Kate Austen a su celda?

-Sí, esos mismos.-No iba a mentirle, ni a inventar escusas, que él descubriera su relación con ella, ya no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-¿Sigue allí o tal vez has decidido tomarte la justicia por tu mano y dejarla escapar? ¿No era eso lo que tenías pensado hacer desde un principio? ¿Crees que no se qué conocías su paradero antes de tu regreso y que con sus malas artes ha conseguido hacer que te creas que le importas? Todas las mujeres hacen lo mismo. Ella no es diferente. ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa mujer Capitán? ¿Es acaso posible que después de seis años desde que su esposa murió por fin ha encontrado alguien que la sustituya en su alcoba?-La rabia le nublaba los sentidos, pero no iba a contestar a ninguna de aquellas cuestiones. No le daría esa satisfacción.

-Hay más de cinco mil hombres en la zona norte de la muralla. A parte de los cientos que ahora mismo están barriendo la plaza. Me aseguran que si se va sin oponer resistencia, no abrirán fuego.

-¿Ese niño es tan estúpido como lo fue su padre? No pienso dejar lo que es mío. Su padre murió y ni siquiera le reconoció como hijo.-Linus parecía haberse perdido algunos detalles importantes.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, señor, lleva su apellido. El duque antes de morir le reconoció como hijo legítimo, ha sido su edad lo que ha hecho que no pudiera gobernar.-Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarle como si aquello no estuviera pasando, como si no desconfiara de él y siguiera creyendo que estaba de su lado.

-Quiero que mandes a los hombres, a todos, hasta donde están esos imbéciles. Que abran fuego y quiero que terminen cuanto antes.

-No tenemos cinco mil hombres, señor.-James siguió un poco más aquel teatro que tan bien se les daba a ambos.

-Pero te tengo a ti, sabes mejor que nadie del campo de batalla, has estado en él. Organízalos de tal modo que parezcamos diez mil. ¿John Locke viene con él?

-Sí, señor.-Dijo evitando una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Quiero su cabeza y la de ese Webber.

-La batalla se está librando en este momento bajo tu ventana y tienes dos opciones: participar de ella o irte.-Le dejó claro que no iba a apoyarle, que no estaba de su lado.

-No soy ningún cobarde, no me gusta la violencia llegada a este extremo, no me gusta que se rían de mí.-James no pudo ignorar la ironía de aquel comentario.- Durante algún tiempo pensé que podía confiar en ti. Pensé que tal vez ese viejo calvo y loco, obsesionado con la justicia y el deber de los hombres no hubiera sido un referente para ti. Pero está claro que me he equivocado. Me he equivocado contigo y puedo decirte que me has decepcionado como capitán y como hombre con un deber con su país.-Pues no parecía tan decepcionado. Su capacidad manipuladora no funcionaba con él.

-La verdad es que nunca he sido muy patriótico Benjamin.-Dijo con sorna. La humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido podía con él y James se dio cuenta.

-A pesar de que podría matarte ahora mismo, esperaré a ver como tu sangre se derrama y se mezcla con la tierra y el polvo. Veré tus ojos suplicantes en el momento en el que uno de mis hombres te corte la cabeza. Disfrutaré cuando tu hija asista a tu funeral, y sobre todo, cuando los ojos sin vida de Kate Austen se cierren para siempre.

-La verdad es que suena muy bien para el final de una buena novela épica.-El duque Linus se levantó y aunque no podía hacer frente a su altura, ya que le separaban casi dos cabezas, si que podía competir con su maldad, muy superior a la de cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido.

-Quizás te guste más esto, parecerá más real, tal vez. Has elegido el bando equivocado, el bando de los perdedores. Cuando esos hombres mueran acompañarás a esa asesina hasta la horca, le pondrás la soga en el cuello, y tirarás de la trampilla. Luego uno de tus hombres te cortará la cabeza y junto con la de John Locke y el cuerpo de Austen daréis de comer a los carroñeros. Nadie me traiciona. Desde este momento dejas de ser Capitán de la Guardia del condado. Ahora vete al lugar donde perteneces. Vete con John Locke. La próxima vez que nos veamos estaremos frente a frente en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos de aquel hombre se clavaron en los suyos y supo que sin lugar a dudas haría todo aquello sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

James se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que lo hiciera recibió un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que cayera al suelo. Dos hombres le llevaron a rastras hasta las celdas y le tiraron dentro. El mismo suelo que había sido pisado por ella durante esos días. El golpe había hecho que perdiera la consciencia y entonces Linus comprendió que ella había huido, lo que no quería decir que no pudiera encontrarla.

Kate cabalgó hasta que estuvo frente a la calle de James. Llamó a la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. No había luz, ni ningún signo de que allí hubiera alguien. Pero entonces escuchó el ruido de un arma al ser empuñada y se dio la vuelta lentamente con los brazos en alto. Una mujer con la misma mirada que James cuando estaba de mal humor la miraba con sorpresa y con expectación.

-Si has venido a robar, será mejor que te des la vuelta. Has abierto la puerta que no debías, muchacha.-Kate se sobresaltó y aquella mujer no parecía tenerla miedo.

-Yo….me manda…

-Cállate y sal de mi casa antes de que te dispare, no sería la primera vez que lo haga y tengo muy buena puntería.

-¡Kate!-Clementine salió de una habitación y se tiró a su brazos ante la atenta mirada de Margaret Ford.

-¡Clementine!-Kate se abrazó a la niña con cariño, mientras miraba a la tía de James con preocupación.

-¿Conoces a esta mujer cariño?

-Pues claro, va a casarse con papá.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirándola a ella, cuyas mejillas se tornaron rojas y luego a su tía-abuela que entonces comprendió quién era aquella mujer que se había atrevido a entrar en su casa, como ya lo habían intentado otros en menos de una hora.

-¿Grace Thompson?-Kate sonrió y asintió.

-¿Quién es Grace Thompson?-Preguntó la pequeña mirándolas a ambas.

Margarte Ford bajó el arma y cerró la puerta. Cogió el candelabro y se lo dio a Kate mientras la invitaba a pasar hasta la biblioteca, la única habitación que daba a la parte trasera de la casa y el único lugar donde podían estar seguras hasta que toda aquella revuelta pasara. Clementine se agarró de su mano y Margaret miró mientras cerraba la puerta como su sobrina-nieta le contaba a aquella extraña como era aquella casa, el nombre de su perro o la hora a la que solía acostarse. Kate sonreía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y la niña se acomodaba junto a ella. Entonces levantó el rostro y supo al mirar a la tía de James que tendrían mucho de qué hablar cuando Clem durmiera. Momento que Kate temía por el fuerte carácter de aquella mujer casi como el momento de su muerte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Había pasado toda una vida o tal vez una hora, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo que si sabía era que iba a volverse loco. Había intentado romper el candado con sus propias manos, a patadas, con la silla de madera que había en aquella celda, que había roto en mil pedazos con violencia. Estaba desesperado. Sabía que Linus era capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos. Pero ahora no solo era Kate Austen, era él mismo. Escuchaba el ruido de la metralla al otro lado de aquellas murallas. Un ruido ensordecedor que envolvía toda la ciudad. Su hija ya estaría en casa. Habría llegado aquella mañana, justo antes de que toda aquella lucha tuviera lugar. Estaría asustada, igual que lo estaría ella.

Oyó pasos por el corredor, pero en aquella oscuridad no podía ver nada. Solo el caminar de unas botas cada vez más cercanas. Hasta que vio quién era su propietario y se acercó hasta la verja con una sonrisa, mientras aquel hombre se quedaba parado con la boca abierta y una expresión que decía que no era a él a quien venía a buscar. Edward se quedó parado sin poder comprender que hacía allí su capitán y porque Linus le habría mandado a buscarla si sabría a ciencia cierta que no estaba allí.

-¡Capitán Ford….! ¡Esa mujer le ha encerrado! Maldita asesina, tenemos que buscarla. El duque me ha dicho que debía vigilarla, pero es usted quien está aquí en su lugar…

-Edward…..

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Capitán? He visto a los hombres poniéndose en marcha, pero no le he visto a usted. He sospechado que algo ocurría cuando el duque me ha dicho que había desaparecido. Pero es esa mujer quién lo ha hecho. ¿Qué le ha dicho para que abriera la celda? ¿Sabe dónde está?

-¡Edward!-Grito James agarrándose a los barrotes. Edward le miró asustado.

-¿Si señor?

-Primero abre la maldita celda.-Aquel joven le miró nervioso y luego vio que aún tenía las llaves en la mano y James seguía encerrado. Después de ser abierta James salió y le tendió los brazos para que le quitara las cuerdas.-Desátame. Y ahora pregunta lo que quieras, pero hazlo por el camino. No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- Respondió avergonzado por su actitud.- Solo estoy un poco nervioso. Todo ese humo, todos esos hombres, nos duplican…o triplican, o lo que sea…son demasiados…Aunque el Duque pida ayuda al condado vecino, pereceremos antes de que llegue la madrugada.-James le dio una sonrisa que decía que aquello era una buena noticia para él, a pesar de que el joven no entendiera nada.

-He dejado de ser Capitán, al menos no lo soy del duque Linus. El heredero de Webber, Alexander, su hijo, viene a hacerse con su lugar en esta ciudad, en este Condado y yo voy a luchar junto a él.

-¿Esa mujer…?-Dijo mirando en la celda buscando a Kate Austen.

-Las cosas no fueron como parece. Y tengo testigos, testimonios, documentos. Ella como todos los demás se merece un juicio justo. Tienes dos opciones, luchar contra mí y apoyar a Linus o unirte a John Locke y sus hombres.

-¿El magistrado Locke?-Preguntó sorprendido, secándose el sudor que perlaba su frente.

-Eso es. ¿Sabes que vas a hacer?-Edward le miró con gran seguridad, para acto seguido contestar a su pregunta.

-Yo siempre he estado con usted y lo sigo estando.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Coge tu arma y ocupa tu lugar.

Clementine se había dormido hacía media hora. Con mucho cuidado había visto a la señorita Thompson crear una cama con dos sillones y arroparla con una manta. Parecía que aquello no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Kate se giró y vio como la observaba.

-¿Eres de Hertfordshire?-Preguntó Margaret sentada en una de las sillas de la biblioteca con el arma en su regazo. La penumbra de aquella sala poco iluminada y la seriedad en su rostro le daban un aspecto tétrico a aquel momento.

-No, de Luton.-Respondió ella aún de pie.

-¡Oh! Nunca he estado en Luton. Ahora recuerdo que James sí que ha estado en varias ocasiones, supongo que fue allí donde os conocisteis.

Pero aquella historia no convencía totalmente a la señora Ford. Por extraño que pareciera, a Kate todo aquello le recordaba a la primera conversación que mantuvo con él, en todas las mentiras que se habían dicho y en el tiempo que habían perdido por no haber sido sinceros el uno con el otro en el momento oportuno. No iba a seguir mintiendo, mucho menos ahora. Aquella mujer podría echarla de su casa en cuanto supiera quién era, pero esa era ella, tenía un pasado, no demasiado brillante, pero en cierto modo, aquella mujer podría formar parte de su familia y no quería que se hiciera falsas esperanzas sobre la clase de dama con la que su sobrino estaba empezando a intimar.

-¿Realmente no sabe quien soy? ¿No recuerda haber visto mi rostro alguna vez en algún sitio?-Kate se acercó y aquella mujer la observo detenidamente, luego hizo una mueca, como si aquel rostro fuera como el de la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad que había visto por cualquier calle de Bedford.

-Querida, tenemos un candelabro de cuatro velas, esto está bastante oscuro como para fijarme en los detalles.-Margaret la miro detenidamente de nuevo y luego se fijo en que Clem se había movido, pero no se despertó.

-Supongo que si le digo el nombre de Kate Austen si que sabrá de quién le hablo.

Aquel nombre solo lo había escuchado en una ocasión. Susan, la cocinera, fue quien le había contado que un famoso veterinario de Luton y gran amigo del duque había sido encontrado muerto en su casa y que la única sospechosa era su esposa, Kate Austen. La misma mujer que ahora tenía en frente y que había estado acurrucando a su sobrina-nieta hacía solo unos minutos.  
>Margaret se levantó y le apuntó con el arma. Kate se estremeció, aunque aquella actitud no le sorprendió. Esto era algo que tendría que soportar durante mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin fuera justamente juzgada y el mundo supiera porque había llegado a los extremos a los que llegó aquella noche. Solo pensarlo, solo pensar que tendría que dar explicaciones el resto de su vida sobre aquel episodio hizo que sintiera que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que lo mejor hubiera sido no ir a aquella casa, sino buscar la costa y coger ese barco que la estaba esperando desde hacía años, y que por alguna razón, el destino o la fortuna no querían que cogiera.<p>

-Apártate de mi sobrina-nieta. Si quieres dinero te daré lo que quieras, pero no la hagas daño, ella es lo único que tiene mi sobrino, ya sufrió bastante siendo niño.-Kate la miró suplicante, no quería sus desprecios, siendo quién era y sabiendo lo importante que era para él, debía ganársela, ganarse sus respetos.

-Lo sé. Lo sé todo, porque él me lo ha contado. Por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Te ha dejado libre después de lo que dicen que hiciste?-No bajó el arma, la agarró fuertemente entre sus manos.

-Lo ha hecho porque no es del todo cierto lo que dicen esos carteles.-Dijo con temor.

-¿Y a qué esperas para contármelo?

Esto no lo esperaba. Lo que hubiera esperado de una mujer como aquella es que la sacara a patadas de su casa, sin embargo, bajó el arma, se acercó hasta ella, obligándola a sentarse en una silla frente a ella. Luego tomó asiento y la miró seriamente. Kate no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, y aquella mujer no ayudaba demasiado a comenzar el duro relato que había contado a Claire y a James, los únicos que sabían toda la verdad sobre ella. Contuvo las lágrimas, aunque no fue fácil, la mano de Margaret se apretó con la suya en signo de calidez y cercanía. Ella sonrió y supo que al menos, por ahora, aquella mujer estaba de su parte.

-¿Y tardaste casi un año en matarle? Yo lo hubiera echo antes. Menudo insensato.-Kate volvió a sonreír, aquella mujer no parecía su tía, sino su madre, eran idénticos hasta en las expresiones. Ahora sabía de dónde había sacado todo aquel repertorio de arrogantes comentarios.

-En realidad no quería matarle.-Respondió ella en un susurro. Margaret la miró y asintió y supo que era mejor cambiar de tema, tenía la sensación de que podrían conversar en muchas ocasiones a partir de entonces.

-¿Y qué está pasando ahí arriba?-Preguntó haciendo un gestó hacía la ventana.

-La llegada del joven Webber a Bedford.

-¿Mi sobrino está luchando?

-Sí, así es.-Respondió ella con preocupación mirando a la ventana como si estuviera muy lejos.

-Es un hombre valiente, pero a veces no piensa mucho lo que hace. Espero que no tenga problemas.

-Yo…..podría ayudarle.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó contrariada. ¿Qué se proponía aquella mujer?

-¿Tiene algún uniforme que pueda servirme?

-¿De James? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Luchar? Eso es cosa de hombres.-Dijo con disgusto. Ahora que lo pensaba a ella también le hubiera gustado luchar, si no fuera por su edad y sus achaques, sin contar con el cuidado de Clementine, la apoyaría en aquella idea.

-Necesito…..necesito estar allí. Necesito..

-¡Lo que necesites me da un poco igual! Si te marchas y te ocurre algo esa niña y su padre no me lo perdonaran. Así que estate tranquila donde estas.-Kate la miró suplicante y ella siguió con el ceño fruncido esperando que dejara de insistir. Pero no lo hizo.

-Sin ayuda tardaré más, pero no pienso quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada mientras el hombre al que amo se juega la vida en parte por mi culpa.

-¿No sueles escuchar demasiado verdad?

-Creo que vamos conociéndonos.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Tal vez tenga algo de mi marido que pueda servirte, no era un hombre muy alto ni corpulento.

-Gracias Margaret.

James cogió su arma y su caballo y galopó a toda velocidad atravesando la ciudad que estaba llena de gente que corría despavorida. El ruido era todavía más ensordecedor allí fuera. Nada más pasar la muralla pudo oler la pólvora y la carne quemada. Cuerpos y cuerpos yacían sin vida en el suelo, muchos de ellos hombres a los que él había entrenado. Solo tenía un objetivo, encontrar a Benjamin Linus y acabar con su vida. Pero era prácticamente imposible dar un paso si encontrarse con hombres que iban de un lado a otro sin rumbo. Apenas podía ver con claridad entre el humo y el gentío. Ninguno de aquellos hombres era capaz de dispararle, a pesar de que habían recibido órdenes expresas del duque de que si aparecía por allí abrieran fuego contra él.  
>El magistrado del duque yacía sin vida al otro lado, aplastado por un caballo. Vio el caballo de Benjamin Linus. El precioso ejemplar español que había pertenecido al duque Webber y que ahora estaba destrozado, mezclándose su sangre con la tierra.<p>

La lucha estaba en su momento álgido, saltó del caballo para esquivar la metralla y corrió hacía donde se encontraban los hombres de Webber, el ruido de espadas, explosiones y balas silbaban por todo el campo.

Se unió a un grupo de los suyos, pero no podía ver a John y mucho menos a Webber. Edward yacía herido en el suelo, tenía la pierna destrozada. Hacia media hora que le había perdido de vista. Se acercó hasta él, se rasgo la manga derecha de su camisa y la ató fuertemente en la pierna del joven.

-Capitán….

-Tranquilo, solo es mucha sangre, pero te pondrás bien. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Detrás de aquella colina, un joven me ha traído hasta aquí, vestía con unas ropas muy extrañas.

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Por alguna razón aquello le hizo ponerse en guardia. Se levantó y tuvo que enfrentarse con algunos soldados mientras intentaba llegar hasta la colina, uno de ellos le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo que tenía desnudo tras haberse rasgado la camisa. Era Parson, que le miraba como si fuera su peor enemigo. Él si había seguido las órdenes del duque, sobre todo porque deseaba ocupar su puesto desde hacía tiempo, era mayor que él y esperaba con ansia acabar con su vida y quedarse con su uniforme.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Gritó mientras la sangre corría caliente hasta su muñeca.

-Voy a matarte Ford y luego ocuparé tu puesto.

-Haber que puedes hacer.-James le asestó una puñalada en la pierna que hizo que cayera y después rasgó su garganta y vio como perdía la vida, como su cuerpo se encorvaba y caía al suelo.-Esto por Kate y todos a los que has torturado.

Llegó a la colina y vio como los pocos hombres que quedaban con vida seguían luchando casi sin fuerzas, uno a uno fue dejándolos sin sentido, hasta que miro alrededor y se sintió solo. Era como un lugar fantasma envuelto en humo y un hedor indescriptible.

Un grupo de hombres se acercaba tras la neblina, frunció el ceño intentando averiguar quiénes eran. Se acercó con su arma al frente y con paso seguro. Distinguió la figura de Linus, pero no venía solo. John Locke le llevaba atado obligándole a caminar. A su lado venía el joven Webber cubierto de sangre, pero no parecía herido. Más de veinte hombres los acompañaban, pero no había ni rastro de ella, lo que significaba que estaba lejos de allí, a pesar de que ese joven con ropas extrañas al que Edward había mencionado, hubiera aparecido en su mente como la figura de Kate. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no aguantaría mucho encerrada en su casa. Esperar a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar no iba con ella.

Respiró tranquilo, aquello parecía haber terminado. Un numero grupo de hombres a caballo y a pie, entonaban cánticos de victoria y seguían el camino para tomar la ciudad.  
>Se agarró el brazo con gran dolor, había sangre, pero el corte no parecía muy profundo. Aquellos hombres seguían caminando hacía él. A uno de ellos no lo conocía y no parecía muy entrenado para una batalla así.<p>

Sin embargo no hizo falta que nadie le dijera quién era aquel que caminaba al lado de Alexander. Un joven no demasiado alto y que tenía unos andares poco masculinos. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Era ella y cuando desató la cinta que envolvía su cabello, dejando libre sus rizos castaños, no tuvo la menor duda de que por fin la suerte les sonreía a ambos, pero sobre todo, a ella. Cuando los tuvo a todos de frente los miró a cada uno de ellos y se perdió en lo que aquellos ojos verdes le decían. Tenía el rostro cubierto de polvo, pero su sonrisa era más transparente que nunca. John dio un empujón a Linus que cayó de rodillas.

-¡Dilo!-Exigió John, mientras le clavaba la rodilla en la espalda.

-¿Qué pretendes John?-Dijo casi sin respiración y mirando al señor Locke con ojos asesinos. Ni siquiera en momentos como aquel era capaz de bajar la guardia.

-Todos estamos esperando. El capitán Ford debe saber la noticia, y quién mejor que tu para dársela, Benjamin.-Continuó John.

-He suplicado por mi vida. Solicito mi redención y la de todos mis hombres.-Miró a James y este le sostuvo la mirada.

-Hay una celda que espera para ser ocupada.-James le miró y luego la miró a ella de reojo.-Una celda que debiste ocupar hace dos años. Si lo hubieras hecho, no estaríamos aquí.

-¿Me pondrás al lado de Austen?-Dijo mirándola a ella, que no prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo, solo podía verle a él, frente a ella. Se asustó cuando vio aquella sangre en su brazo, pero él sin palabras, solo de la manera que mejor sabían comunicarse, le dijo que no era nada.-De ese modo podremos vernos a diario. Supongo que la visitarás.

-La señorita Austen tendrá el juicio que le corresponde.-Alexander dio un paso al frente y la miró.-El Capitán Ford nos ha dado suficiente documentación y testimonios que dejan claro que solo defendió su vida. Y que si no lo hubiera hecho, habría acabado muerta como Karen Miller. Algo que tú conocías.-Dijo mirando a Linus con despreció.-Era Walter McGregor quien debería haber sido sentenciado, no Kate Austen. Es usted libre Kate. Lo haré público en cuanto entremos en la ciudad. Igual que haré público que mi padre fue asesinado bajo tu mandato y los nombres de las cientos de personas que han sido injustamente ajusticiadas durante estos dos años, bajo tu firma. Esa plaza que has engalanado será perfecta para verte dar tu último aliento.-James sonrió y ella también lo hizo. ¿Era posible que a partir de entonces no tuviera que seguir huyendo como lo había hecho durante más de año y medio? Kate pasó por el lado de Linus y le miró solo un segundo.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado.-Dijo haciendo referencia a aquella plaza que había preparado para ejecutarla y que ahora serviría como escenario de su propia muerte. John le dio una palmada en el hombro a James y le miró agradecido.

-Os esperamos en la prisión.–Él asintió y luego la miró a ella. Locke y todos los demás hicieron el camino de vuelta hacía el palacio del duque. Kate respiró hondo y se acercó hasta él, que la miraba de arriba abajo algo divertido, pero tan bien confuso.

-¿No podías estarte quieta en mi casa verdad?

-No.-Dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

-Ya lo sabía. ¿Qué tal la lucha?

-He matado a algunos hombres y he defendido al duque Webber. Nadie se dio cuenta de que era una mujer hasta que Linus me descubrió. He sido yo quién le ha atado y amordazado.-Ella parecía orgullosa por todo aquello y él sonrió divertido.

-¿Y qué tal la experiencia?

-No ha estado mal. ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Tu brazo?-Dijo ahora más preocupada acercándose para limpiar la herida con el fajín que llevaba en la cintura. Él la miraba embelesado, fijándose en cada uno de los detalles de aquel hermoso rostro que esbozaba una alegría que había deseado tanto ver en ella.

-Solo es un rasguño.-Dijo tratando de que dejara de hacerlo.- Ya me lo curarás cuando lleguemos a casa.

-¿A casa?-Preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos. Ahora recordaba que no tenía un lugar al que ir. Una casa.

-¿No pensarás irte a América?

-Creo que podré esperar un poco más.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de una vez y me besas?

-Si ese es tu deseo.

James se acercó hasta que sus labios se tocaron con deseo. La levantó por la cintura mientras ella se agarraba a su cuello y se perdía en su boca. Una vez de vuelta a la tierra caminaron juntos hacía el palacio, mirándose de vez en cuando y esbozando sendas sonrisas. James le miró el trasero enfrascado en aquellos pantalones que antaño habían sido de su tío y sonrió con picardía, ella le dio un golpe en el hombro y una media sonrisa.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a verte con esos pantalones de hombre puestos.

-No voy a usar pantalones. Pero estoy segura de que a partir de ahora no usaremos mucha ropa de todos modos.-Ella le miró de arriba a bajo de la misma manera que él había hecho anteriormente.- Ya sabes….

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está la mujer a la que quiero?

-Vamos, Capitán, el pueblo te espera.

Kate sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que quedaba ya por hacer era lo más sencillo, pero a la vez lo más importante. ella sería libre para continuar una vida que se había parado de repente cuando se convirtió en la señora McGregor. Había empezado a respirar, aún pesadamente, siendo Grace Thompson. Y por fin, podía volver a ser Kate Austen de nuevo, aunque los dos sabían que no tardaría en cambiar pronto de nombre nuevamente. James pensó que eran muchas cosas las que debían hacer, pero una era básica, porque no pensaba pasar ni una sola noche lejos de ella.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epílogo**

Después de una semana desde la batalla entre los partidarios de Webber y los del duque Linus, las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad. Aquella mañana tenía lugar el reconocimiento oficial de Alexander Webber como nuevo duque del condado de Bedfordshire y por tanto de todo Bedford. La ciudad rebosaba de gente que había llegado desde diversos puntos de Inglaterra para asistir a tan importante acontecimiento.  
>Kate se había marchado a Luton tras ser juzgada. El magistrado Locke había hecho público los nombres de todos aquellos que habían sufrido la persecución, tortura y asesinato en manos de Benjamin Linus. James estampó su firma en un documento que guardaría para siempre como un tesoro y donde las palabras "Katherine Anne Austen" y "libre de todo cargo" resaltaban con precisión.<br>Era una mañana de primavera donde el sol relucía con fuerza. Margaret Ford y Clementine habían ocupado sus asientos para verle mientras entraba con el resto de sus hombres en el palacio ducal. Miró por los alrededores, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Le había dicho que solo tardaría un par de días en vender sus propiedades y volver, pero al parecer se estaba retrasando más de lo debido. Y eso comenzaba a impacientarle. Aquella mañana no tenía muy buen humor, si podía decirse.  
>Las trompetas sonaron con fuerza mientras el magistrado Locke y el duque Webber entraban en la sala de ceremonias. El público se giró para mirarlos y acto seguido tuvo lugar la ceremonia de envestidura. James ordenó a sus hombres que podían romper la fila y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su tía y Clementine, que se tiró a sus brazos.<p>

-¿Ha llegado ya?-Le preguntó en un susurro a Margaret.

-No. He dejado el recado a Susan para que supiera que estaríamos aquí.

-Bien. Tengo algunos asuntos que discutir con el magistrado y el duque…..

James soltó a Clem en el suelo, y tanto la niña como su tía se giraron para ver qué era lo había distraído a James. Kate acababa de aparecer por la puerta principal. Llevaba un sencillo vestido en color verde, su pelo rizado suelto, solo recogido a ambos lados de forma discreta y una sonrisa perfilando todo su rostro. James se acercó hasta ella, seguramente con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Me lo he perdido?-Preguntó tímidamente y algo avergonzada por su tardanza.

-Creo que sí.-Respondió él mirando cómo la gente salía y la sala iba quedándose vacía.

-Le dije al cochero que tendría que estar aquí temprano, tuvimos algunos problemas para llegar hasta aquí, no sabía que sería hoy, y había muchos carruajes por el camino…

-No importa. Estás aquí, eso es suficiente.-Dijo tomándola de las manos y acariciándolas con cariño.

-Estás muy guapo. Ese uniforme..

-Lo sé.-Dijo con un orgullo no disimulado. Ella sonrió.- ¿Todo ha ido bien en Luton?-Preguntó ahora más serio.-Si hubieras esperado unos días podría haberte acompañado.

-Esto debía hacerlo cuanto antes. ¿Cómo tienes los días para la semana que viene?

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que veas un sitio.

-Tal vez tenga unos días libres. John me los debe.

-Bien.-Se soltó de sus manos, sabiendo que tanto su hija como Margaret no se perdían ni un ápice de aquella conversación.

-No puedo volver a casa con vosotras. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Nos vemos para la cena.

-Por supuesto. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo para que me las cuente y a luz del día, que es mucho mejor, ¿no crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba un cabello del rostro.

-Infinitamente mejor. James….-Le miró a los ojos tomando su mano que aún tenía en su rostro.

-¿Si Kate?

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.-Dijo besando su mano. Ella sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir sus labios cálidos en su piel.-Y ahora vete o tendré que besarte en público, y ya sabes cómo son nuestros besos.

-¡Cállate!-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Kate!-Clementine se acercó y se abrazó a ella.- ¡Has vuelto!

-Pues claro que he vuelto.

La mesa en casa de los Ford había sido servida. Clem estaba sentada justo al lado de Kate, y esta tenía en frente a James, con el que intercambiaba miradas llenas de significación. La tía Margaret presidía la mesa y hoy parecía tener algo importante que discutir. Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con Kate tras su regreso de Luton, se había retirado al dormitorio donde había dormido un par de noches desde que había sido considerada libre, aunque en realidad estaba evitándola, como hacía casi siempre que ambas se quedaban solas. Sabía que había algo que la mantenía intranquila y ella no tenía respuestas que darle. Que se lo preguntara a su sobrino. Sin embargo, Margaret había elegido esa noche para terminar con las dudas.

-¿Qué tal han ido las cosas en Luton, Kate?-Preguntó mientras cogía su copa y tomaba un delicado sorbo. Kate se giró para mirarla, dejando la cuchara sopera descansar en el plato.

-Muy bien señora Ford. He vendido la granja de mis padres y la casa.

-Son buenas noticias. James, ¿en las últimas dos noches no he escuchado a esos ratones por el pasillo?-James se limpio con la servilleta y la miró de reojo.- ¿Crees que esta noche volverán a salir de su madriguera?

-¡Tía Margaret!-Clementine miró a su padre mientras masticaba un trozo de pan blanco y luego miró a su tía y a Kate cuyo rostro por alguna razón se había vuelto del color de la mantelería. Margaret continuó ante la mirada de indignación de su sobrino, la de sorpresa de su sobrina-nieta y la expresión indescriptible de Kate.

-Lo digo porque cuando dos ratones quieren salir de su madriguera y compartir una nueva, deben antes hacer algo primero o tendré que fumigarlos.-Lo miró a él y luego a ella, buscando alguna respuesta.

-Yo quiero un ratón papá.-Dijo Clem con una sonrisa.

-¡Nadie va a tener ningún ratón!-Respondió malhumorado.

-Clementine cariño, solo los adultos pueden tener un ratón. ¿Verdad James?-Continuó Margaret sin dejar de buscar su reacción.

-En esta casa no hay roedores. Tal vez has confundido el sonido con tus propios ronquidos.-Pero él no iba a dejarse humillar tan fácilmente. Conocía lo suficiente a su tía como para saber que esto era solo una prueba a la que los estaba sometiendo a ambos.

-Será eso. Lo cierto, es que deben ser dos. Porque una noche, es más pesado que la otra. Tendré que permanecer en el pasillo para ver si esta noche corretean por él. ¿Se encuentra bien Kate? Parece algo pálida.-Kate se giró ahora con la expresión más serena.

-No debe preocuparse señora Ford, no habrá ratones.

-Sabes, querida, tu llevarás el apellido Ford algún día y entonces espero que solo sea Margaret para ti. Clementine, es hora de irse a dormir.

-Yo la llevaré.-Dijo Kate levantándose a toda prisa. James la miró, pero ella evitó su mirada tomando a Clementine de la mano y llevándola escaleras arriba.-Vamos cariño.

-¡Tía Margaret!-Tiró la servilleta de mala gana en la mesa y se levantó, enfrentándose a ella.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir todo eso en la mesa?

-¡¿Creéis que soy estúpida? No me parece bien James. Por mucho que os queráis no me parece bien que compartáis el lecho sin haber llevado a cabo un compromiso formal y mucho menos con Clem bajo el mismo techo. No es lo correcto. Mi sobrina-nieta debe saber quién es Kate para su padre, y del modo en el que están las cosas solo la confundiréis. No sois amigos, sois amantes y eso no puedo tolerarlo en mi casa.

-Ella no está preparada aún. No sé ni siquiera si yo lo estoy.-Dijo dando vueltas por el comedor.

-Ella te quiere y tu también a ella.-Respondió más calmada y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. James se giró para mirarla.- ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

-Supongo que nada. Es solo que….su primer matrimonio fue una tortura para ella, no quiero precipitarme.

-Entonces acostúmbrate a dormir solo hasta que estéis preparados.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

El reloj de la sala comenzó a sonar anunciando que había llegado la madrugada. La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió lentamente y unos pies corretearon en dirección a otra puerta. La cerró con llave una vez estuvo dentro y levantó la colcha para meterse entre las sábanas. Kate se dio la vuelta al sentir como la cama se movía por el peso de su cuerpo y sus pies helados buscando el calor de los suyos. Encendió la luz de la mesita y le dio una mueca de disgusto, mientras se hacía el dormido.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio¡ Ya oíste a tu tía, tienes que irte.-Intentó moverlo, presionando su brazo.- Vete James, muévete.

-Estoy durmiendo pecosa, paso mucho frio solo en esa enorme cama de sabanas heladas…

-No vas a convencerme, no me das ninguna lástima. No quiero que tu tía vuelva a humillarme.-Respondió sentándose en la cama y apoyándose en el cabecero.

-No pretendía humillarte, ella es así, pero no lo dice con mala intención.-Se incorporó él también para estar a su altura.

-Ya sé porque lo dice y por eso debes marcharte. Tenía que haber cerrado con llave.

-Llevo tres días sin verte, sin tocarte, sin besarte. No tengo tanto control y no quiero tenerlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tu hija vive aquí y ni siquiera le has explicado quién soy?-Él la miró un poco confuso.

-Ella sabe quién eres.

-¿Y quién soy?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole profundamente.

-Eres Kate.–Respondió con una sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro con ternura. Ella frunció el ceño, esta no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero conociéndole como le conocía sabía que no iba a obtener otra cosa de él.

-¡Quiero que te vayas!

-¿Qué he dicho ahora? ¡¿Qué?

-Valgo mucho más que para ser tu amante, así que si quieres volver a tocarme tendrás que jugártela.-Ella le miró, apartándose un poco de él. Haciendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos fuera cada vez mayor.

-¿Me estás retando?-Preguntó con una mirada arrogante.

-Puede.

-Muy bien, entonces tendremos que casarnos. Si no queda otro remedio...-Kate se acercó un poco a él de rodillas. ¿Estaba hablando en serio acaso?

-¡Oh James Ford! Es la peor forma que he escuchado nunca de pedir en matrimonio a una mujer.-Dijo para evitar lo feliz que aquello le hacía. Aquella atmosfera era tan distinta a como había sido la primera vez.

-No voy a arrodillarme y a cogerte la mano como un estúpido.-Respondió el tajante. Aunque sabía que si ella se lo pedía acabaría haciéndolo. Estaba a su merced.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, pero sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.–Se acercó más a él y colocó sus manos en su hombro. Este era posiblemente el momento más duro y hermoso a la vez para él.

-No se…..

-Piensa un poco. No tengo toda la noche.-James la miró algo confuso y ella sonrió, rozando sus labios con los suyos. James sonrió y la sentó en su regazo. Entonces supo justo que era lo que quería decir.

-Es posible que sea precipitado, que discutamos a cada hora que pase y que acabe mordiéndome la lengua en muchas ocasiones…

-O yo la mía…¿Qué te has creído?-Kate sonrió y él colocó ambas manos en su cintura, mientras la miraba a los ojos intensamente.

-Pero sé que si no te casas conmigo, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Kate Austen?-Ella respiró hondo y notó como sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Quieres contestarme de una maldita vez?

-Sí que quiero.

Kate le besó apasionadamente, mientras le desvestía y unían sus cuerpos en un sinfín de besos y caricias. Pensó que tal vez la tía Margaret iba a disgustarse nuevamente, pero ya que iban a ser esposos en breve. ¿Qué más daba que los ratones salieran de la madriguera de ven en cuando?

_**Verano de 1768… Algún camino perdido del Condado de Hertfordshire. Primera hora de la mañana.**_

Habían dejado Bedford hacía una semana. Y a Clementine en casa de su tía Margaret que había recibido la visita de Elizabeth Philips. La niña había insistido en acompañarles, siendo bastante complejo conseguir que se convenciera de que su padre y su esposa debían pasar un tiempo solos.

Largos meses habían pasado desde su sencilla y hermosa boda. Una ceremonia que el magistrado Locke había llevado a cabo en una pequeña sala del palacio del ducado y a la que asistieron menos de veinte personas. Ceremonia tras la cual, poco después, la reciente esposa había llevado a su esposo hacía el lugar que le había prometido mostrarle. Solo fue un paseo que el cochero realizó en media hora, hasta una precisa y sencilla casa a las afuera de la ciudad que dejó perplejo a James. Kate le esperaba fuera del coche maravillada por su expresión de alegría mezclada con sorpresa.

-Es nuestra. Nuestra casa. Nuestro hogar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Enséñamela.-Respondió mirándola tiernamente y agarrando su mano.

Aquella casa era justo lo que ninguno de los dos había tenido en mucho tiempo, un hogar de verdad. Y Kate le mostró una a una las diversas dependencias, sin olvidar las caballerizas, que pronto tendría inquilinos para que la pequeña Clem empezara a montar a caballo. La enseñaría a criarlos, a darles de comer, le enseñaría su pasión por aquel hermoso animal.

...Y así lo hizo. Durante esos meses Clem aprendió a montar, no sin que tuviera alguna caída, que por pequeña que fuera siempre ponía en guardia a su padre. Habían discutido mucho sobre si eso era bueno o no para la niña, pero solo ver el rostro de felicidad de ambas mujeres cuando estaban cepillando al atardecer los caballos, le dio a entender, que no tenía otra opción más que ceder.  
>Kate recibió una carta de Claire donde le decía que había sido madre de un niño al que habían llamado William, en honor a aquel hombre al que ambas se encontraron por los caminos de Hertfordshire, y que resultó ser James Ford,<br>más que William. Así que, con la escusa de conocer al niño, aunque él no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea, se habían aventurado a volver a Letchworth y recorrer el camino que los había unido para siempre pero a la inversa.  
>Se hospedaron en las posadas de las aldeas que iban recorriendo, parando siempre que consideraban necesario, maravillándose de un paisaje que en la ocasión anterior no pudieron disfrutar. Tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran y no había nada ni nadie por lo que ocultarse. Era una sensación nueva para ella, y él se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo testigo de una serenidad en ella que le sorprendió gratamente.<p>

...Y en esa tesitura se encontraban cuando habían hecho una parada a una hora de la ciudad en la que los Peace los esperaban. Kate estaba esperándole desde hacía minutos junto al carruaje, sentada en un tronco. Tal vez necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo, no tardaría en caer la tarde y tendrían justo el tiempo suficiente para que la noche los cogiera por el camino. Y necesitaba un baño con urgencia, además de cambiar sus ropas y poder ver a los Peace y su bebé. Así que se levantó algo malhumorada por su tardanza y se dirigió por entre los árboles y descubrir que le tenía tan entretenido.

-¡James! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Estoy aquí!- Su voz le sorprendió al otro lado de una arboleda.

-¡¿Que se supone que…?-Se quedó perpleja cuando pisó una de sus botas y vio el rastro de sus ropas tirado por la arena. Luego miró hacia arriba y le vio metido en el agua, nadando como Dios le había traído al mundo.-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para esto? Se nos va a hacer de noche por el camino.

-Vamos pecosa, el agua está estupenda.

-No voy a desnudarme….

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan recatada? Estamos casados, que yo recuerde esta es una de las cosas que te prometí que haríamos.

-¿Y no crees que has tenido meses para cumplir tu promesa? ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-No creas que no he buscado un sitio para esto en Bedford, pero todavía no he encontrado uno que cumpla los requisitos. Pero seguiré buscando, nuestra bañera no es lo suficientemente grande.

-¿Y no es mejor que no lo sea?-Dijo con una mirada cargada de sensualidad, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa. Él sonrió mientras la miraba embelesado por su belleza.

-Esa es mi pecosa. Vamos, al final acabarás metiéndote, mientras más tardes en hacerlo, más impaciente voy a estar.

-Muy bien.-Se quitó la camisa, las botas, la falda. Hasta que al final solo le quedaba la ropa interior. Le miró y vio que esperaba impaciente. No apartaba los ojos de su cuerpo y ella sentía una excitación al hacer todo aquello que recorría todo sus sentidos. Desató los lazos de su corpiño poco a poco y lo dejó caer, sintiendo la brisa fresca de aquella tarde en su piel. Después entró ambos pies en el agua y notó como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¡James está helada!-Si tiró en picado para que aquella sensación desapareciera.

-No realmente.

Se acercó hasta ella buscando su boca con deseo, Kate enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, notando ahora, que realmente no estaba tan fría. Sus brazos le ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio cuando se apoyó en aquella roca. Él sabía que tendría marcas en la espalda y que tendría que dormir boca abajo, pero que importaba mientras sentía como sus cuerpos vibraban al unísono en aquella sensación placentera que les brindaban.

La tarde estaba empezando a caer cuando definitivamente entraban en la casa de los Peace y conocían al nuevo miembro de la familia. A James le pareció que tenía algún tipo de relación con Locke, puesto que tenía la misma cantidad de pelo en la cabeza que él. Kate no pudo por menos que sonreír, Charlie no entendía muy bien aquella broma y Claire intentó explicárselo, pero al final no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia.

Los Peace les habían preparado la antigua casa donde Kate había vivido escondida tras su llegada a Letchworth. Al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado, volver a aquel lugar no le produjo nostalgia, ni dolor. Se sentía en paz con muchas cosas en esos momentos y mostrarle aquel lugar a él era como parte de un ciclo de sus vidas que deberían guardar para siempre. Comenzando en esos instantes una nueva etapa que seguro sería más dichosa que las anteriores.  
>James permanecía sentando en la cama de mala gana, la roca le había proporcionado algunos rasguños que durarían días, mientras ella seguía mirando por la ventana sin saber muy bien el qué. No parecía por la labor de entablar conversación con él, ni decirle que era lo que la ponía intranquila, eso solía hacerlo a veces, aunque con el pasar de los meses había estado más abierta a contarle aquellas cosas que guardaba y que solo ella conocía. De repente comenzó a hablar sin que cambiara su posición frente a la ventana.<p>

-¿Sabes cuantas veces corría estas cortinas antes de irme a dormir? Diez veces. Cada noche. A veces escuchaba algún ruido y me parecía que alguien entraba. Me levantaba y cogía mi arma. Luego no había nadie. Otras veces soñaba como él colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, como aquella noche, y apretaba fuerte, solo que esta vez conseguía dejarme sin aliento.

-Todo eso no volverá ocurrir, Kate.-Su voz sonó tranquila y ella se volví para mirarle.

-Lo sé.

-Tal vez podríamos habernos quedado en otro sitio, si este te angustia.

-En realidad estoy bien. Solo quería mirar un momento para darme cuenta de que venga quién venga, ya no podrán llevarme. ¿Sabes lo que siento ahora mismo?-Dijo con gran serenidad en su rostro.

-¿Qué se te está congelando el trasero?-Ella le miró con una media sonrisa, mientras él le hacía gestos para que volviera a la cama.

-Gracioso. Me siento serena y tranquila después de tanto tiempo…Eso es lo que siento.

-Siento interrumpir tu momento, pero si no te importa, ¿puedes contarme todo eso en la cama? Ven a la cama Kate.

-Ya voy.-Se tiró encima suyo capturando sus labios con los suyos. Cuando estuvo sobre su cuerpo, él dio un grito.

-¡Mierda! Esa roca estúpida me va a tener convaleciente días.-Dijo cambiando de posición para ser él ahora quien la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

-No seas exagerado, solo son unos rasguños.-Dijo acariciando con ternura sus brazos.

-¡¿Unos rasguños? Tengo la espalda llena de moretones y todo por tu culpa.

-¡Oh, pobrecito! Eras tú el que quería bañarse desnudo en ese rio.-Respondió mirándole con dureza. Disimulando lo mucho que le gustaba cuando se ponía de ese modo.

-Eso es, bañarme, no hacer otras cosas que supongan que mi espalda se rompa en dos.

-No he escuchado que te quejaras.-Ella sonrió y él hizo un gesto que decía que llevaba las de ganar en ese sentido.

-Cambiando de tema.-Comenzó acariciando su cuello.- ¿Ver a ese bebé te ha traído malos recuerdos?-Kate le miró a los ojos y luego apartó su mirada para abrazarse a él, besando su pecho.

-No realmente. Yo nunca quise ser madre, si lo hubiera deseado, tal vez me habría afectado.

-¿Y qué pasará si algún día tu y yo…?-Se apartó de él para mirarle. Parece que estaba hablando en serio. Y por primera vez aquella idea no le pareció descabellada.

-¿Quieres tener un bebé James?

-No ahora, pero tal vez algún día quieras tener un hijo conmigo, aunque, tal vez no es buena idea….-Respondió algo avergonzado por haberlo siquiera pensado. Ella había sufrido lo suficiente como para que probablemente jamás pensara en volver a quedarse en cinta.

-No es eso.-Dijo besándole con ternura.- Es solo que no sé si podré tener hijos después de lo que pasó.-Entonces él comprendió que hablaba en términos físicos, más que de otra cosa. Él volvió a besarla una vez, otra, hasta que sus labios volvieron a estar separados.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo.

-Supones bien. Muy bien.

James apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se acomodó en su cuerpo. Aquella casa solo tenía una habitación y era en momentos como aquellos cuando más seguros estaban que era mejor que Clementine no los hubiera acompañado. Necesitaban aquella intimidad casi como respirar, era la forma más sincera que tenían de expresar sus emociones, de decirse cuanto se amaban. Cuando sus cuerpos hablaban, sobraban las palabras.

...Aquel viaje no había hecho más que comenzar…

FIN


End file.
